


A Normal Life

by WildIxia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Character Study, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 112,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildIxia/pseuds/WildIxia
Summary: Ignis always knew he wouldn't have a normal life and fully embraced his service to the Crown, to Noctis. He didn't, however, expect to develop feelings for one of his closest friends, Gladiolus Amicitia. Feelings that definitely weren't normal. He thought that maybe these feelings would subside over time, he could get over his friend and move on.Unfortunately, they didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in literally ten years. Hell, I haven't even read fanfiction in maybe 7 years. And then FFXV came out and I fell into the Gladnis trash bin so hard I'm still trying to recover. I just can't get these two out of my head, so writing about them seemed the logical next step. 
> 
> It's been so long since I wrote something that wasn't a college essay that I'm actually pretty nervous to post this. Hopefully it makes sense, and isn't just total trash. (Unless you like trash)
> 
> This first chapter is mostly just a background piece for Ignis and jumps around through his life. Sorry if I got a little carried away, I'm pretty sure I did. There is an OC in Chapter 1, but he's brief and there's a point to him. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Apologies for typos!

 

 

Ignis knew that the life he led wasn’t normal. He didn’t have a typical childhood; his accelerated schooling and early responsibilities made the young boy mature with the mentality of an adult within a short time frame. By entering high school at the tender age of 12, he was far more advanced than any “normal” boy. His schooling was catered specifically to him and he didn’t go to a classroom or a school with other kids. Teachers were brought to him from all over Eos, the best the Crown could find. The faster he got through his schooling, the better he was for Noctis. More prepared, worthy and useful.

 

By having a selected and private schooling experience, Ignis knew he lacked in certain social skills. During his younger teenage years, puberty began to make an appearance and his body shot up like a weed, making him lanky and awkward. He became clumsy, his legs longer than he was used to. Acne spread across his cheeks and his voice deepened greatly; he felt embarrassed by how obvious puberty was affecting him. Hormones were such a bother, they got in the way of practically everything.

 

At 15, Ignis began using the little free time he had by requesting training sessions with Gladiolus Amicitia. The two had begun a friendship a few years prior, but it was stiff and formal. Both shared an immense duty to the Prince so it was only natural for them to start interacting, although Ignis wasn’t quite sure how to start and keep a friendship. Gladio was so much more observant than anyone gave him credit for and treated Ignis warmly, with kindness and respect. Somehow, he was able to read Ignis and his insecurities, maybe better than even Ignis could himself. The older boy took Ignis under his wing, slowly opening him up and making him comfortable. Gladio was like a fire during a cold day, you couldn’t help but be drawn to him; he just had that way with people. A natural ability. Ignis was envious, but grateful none the less.

 

Advisors typically didn’t need to join the Crownsguard, after all they were more on the intellectual battleground rather than the physical one. But Ignis, once again, knew his situation was atypical. He was to accompany his Prince almost everywhere and if they got attacked Gladio would protect Noctis as his Shield, but what was Ignis to do if he couldn’t protect himself? What point was there in that? He would need to be prepared for _any_ eventuality and fighting was certainly a possibility. So yes, he would learn to fight, defend and join the Crownsguard. But honestly, it was a little ridiculous with the amount of work on his plate already.

 

Gladio kicked his ass on a regular basis, but after 6 months Ignis was able to hold his own, at least for a little while. Besides the grueling hours and bruised muscles, Ignis secretly enjoyed these sessions for another reason; spending time with Gladio.

 

Gladiolus was pretty much his only friend. With little time to barely get enough sleep every night, socializing was completely off the table. He considered Noctis his friend, of course, but the Prince had a special place in his heart; “friend” didn’t seem to be the right word for it. Gladio was in a totally different category, friend was the right word, wasn’t it? Gladio charmed his socks (with the sock garters) right off of him, made him smile, even laugh every once in a while. Ignis felt like he could relax next to the older teen, at least a little bit. Gladio welcomed Ignis in like a family member, never judging him or making fun of him, at least not seriously. They started to develop a healthy banter between them, a mutual understanding of each other and their duties to the crown. It felt so nice to have someone like Gladio get what he was going through, if at least only slightly.

 

Their relationship turned from new friends to best friends over the course of a year. It allowed Ignis to actually develop his personality and express himself, which wasn’t something he could allow himself to do while being smothered by his coursework and learning the duties of taking care of a Prince. Even Noctis noticed Ignis start to come out of his shell, which made their relationship all the better, it wasn’t so formal anymore, so stuffy, so practiced.

 

But where there was good in life, there was a balance of shit as well. By 17, Ignis was a member of the Crownsguard and was a year away from finishing school with a college level degree. Every minute of every day was scheduled out, no room for error. No sick days or distractions allowed. It was suffocating on the best of days, but on the worst Ignis could hardly keep his anxiety in check. He was practically a parent for Noctis at this point, and taking care of a 15 year old Prince who would rather sleep away his duties was hard for anyone to deal with, let alone Ignis, who was still technically a kid himself. But he didn’t let Noctis’ mood swings and picky eating best him, Ignis kept him on schedule and alive, which some days didn’t seem possible, with both boys threatening to strangle each other. I guess, Ignis decided, this is what having family would be like.

 

His anxiety started to take physical manifestations however. Sleep no longer came easily and was fickle, barely letting him hang on whenever he did happen to fall into a blissful abyss. Coffee became a lifeline; an addiction he could no longer control. There were moments where exhaustion became so heavy it weighed him down until he could barely stand it. It made him feel sick, the bags under his eyes growing with each passing week. Gladio noticed, the bastard, and finally forced Ignis to the doctor when he found the guy passed out in the locker room, only half way changed into his training clothes. Ignis fought him about it, of course, but Gladio won the argument. _What if you fell asleep while driving, what if Noctis was in the car!? Fuck Ignis, get some damn help._ It was a cheap shot, using Noctis like that, but true none the less.

 

He was prescribed an anti-anxiety medication, and gods bless Gladio, it did help. When his normal sleep schedule returned, it took the edge off. Made things a little more bearable again. He could breathe without the constant lingering thoughts of _what if I fail at this, what if I’m not enough. I need to be enough._

 

Not that those thoughts disappeared entirely, but they could recede back into the darkness they were born from.

 

Life threw another shitstorm his way, once again. This time it was expected, but that didn’t make it any better. Hormones, the fucks, hit Ignis hard. His acne has started to clear, and he was almost done growing at 6 feet tall, but no, these hormones preoccupied Ignis’ body with pure arousal. He was a bit of a late bloomer in that respect, not really having time to deal with those sorts of things like _masturbation_ , but after having wet dreams 3 nights in a row, he decided it was time to start a healthy habit of taking care of it himself. Sure, that was normal, but what wasn’t normal was the content of his dreams and the thoughts he turned to when he needed to come.

 

Gladio.

 

It was the way Gladio took off his shirt one afternoon during a regular training session. By all means it wasn’t anything out the ordinary, they were working hard and it got a bit hot in the training hall, it was a normal thing to do when you were a male during a workout. But as Gladio pulled the shirt over his head, chest breathing heavily, Ignis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sweat that trickled slowly down his tan skin, moving sinfully across each curve of his pectorals down to his cut abs. Ignis gulped, forgetting to breathe; attraction hit him like a bullet train at full speed. The older teen then wiped his defined forearm across his forehead and then put both hands on his hips, his breath ragged. Ignis could perfectly picture what Gladio sounded like after having sex.

 

Trying to hide his quickly rising arousal, Ignis told Gladio to call it a day and practically ran towards the locker room, finding refuge in the shower, thanking the six that the stalls were private. With a hurried frenzy, Ignis braced a hand on the shower wall and pumped his cock, thinking of that one trickle of sweat that followed the harsh line from his abs down through the dark hair to the band of his shorts. The sound of Gladio’s labored breathing, his amber eyes, the tattoo lines that weren’t completely finished yet, and his plump bottom lip. Ignis silently, but violently, came with the final thought of Gladio’s hand on his cock instead of his own.

 

Guilt and shame immediately replaced the feeling of pleasure. He just jacked off, in a public locker room no less, to the thought of his best friend; where did his self-control go? But also, had he always been sexually attracted to men? Or was it just Gladio? 

 

Honestly, did he have to add confusion over his sexuality to his list of things to worry over? As if he didn’t have enough on that list already.

 

Ignis couldn’t look Gladio in the eyes for two weeks. After further research, and only during late at night, Ignis came to the conclusion that he was indeed attracted to men, and possibly only men. But only time could tell, maybe he would change his mind later on, but then again, he didn’t think that held a high probability for him. He decided to keep this new knowledge hidden, it wouldn’t do to start rumors or a scandal, he didn’t have the time for romance; it was better to keep these thoughts under lock and key. He needed to keep his eyes off Gladio and keep their friendship the way it was, it was just attraction and that could be overcome.

 

But was it just attraction? What did he feel towards his friend? Admiration? Yes. Love? The thought scared him, made his breath catch in his chest, lungs not able to do a full inhale. Time to lock these thoughts away as well, control yourself, never let them show. Gladio had to be straight, it was no secret that he was a flirt with the Crownsguard women, he had heard the rumors of his sexual endeavors. You didn’t look like Gladio and not be popular in bed, it was like a law of physics: proven and unyielding.

 

Thankfully, there were other men Ignis found attractive: Nyx from the Glaive, the Royal Baker’s assistant who gave him baking lessons from time to time, a few models or actors made popular as of late, and even his own teacher who was ten years his senior, with his dark hair and strong jaw. Maybe Ignis had a type; strong, older and with angular features. He tried to focus on other men when his desires built up at night, but it was hard when that warm smile of his friend kept bursting into view.

 

Ignis might be in trouble. No, he was for sure entering dangerous territory.

 

Ignis graduated at the age of 18 with a college degree in Political Science with an emphasis on Military Strategy. There was an option to keep going for his Master’s, but he decided that his time was better served for his charge. At 16, Noctis needed him now more than ever, even if the boy would never admit it.

 

It was the day after his graduation that his life altered. For his achievements, the King threw Ignis a graduation party and it was attended by everyone he held dear. The King, Noctis, Gladio, his Uncle, Clarus and Iris Amicitia, Noct’s new friend Prompto (the boy was like a ray of sunshine, he couldn’t help but like him), a couple members of the Crownsguard he had become closer to, and his teacher, Dr. Arlo Hale. The night started off as a polite affair hosted at the Amicitia Manor, champagne and appetizers served with a custom banner made by Iris that said _Congratulations Iggy!_ Iris may have only been 10 years old, but she was sharp as a tack and Ignis adored the girl. After a couple hours the King and Clarus bid Ignis farewell and returned to the Citadel. Iris was promptly put to bed by Jared and Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle at the pout on her face.

 

Dr. Hale also bid his farewell, letting the younger group have the party to themselves. Ignis walked him to the door and thanked him for joining them, his teacher was someone he held in high regard and respected. The man was young for all his accolades at 28 years old and had moved from Altissia to serve Ignis his education for the past two years, but now he’d be moving back to his home having fulfilled his purpose here in Insomnia.

 

“Ignis, if you have time after your party tonight, I’d like you to drop by my apartment. I’m afraid that tonight’s the only time I’d have to say a proper farewell before I leave for Altissia.” Ignis gave him a nod and handed him his jacket.

 

“Of course, Sir, I really appreciate all you’ve done for me.”

 

“None of this ‘Sir’ business, I’m not technically your teacher anymore, no need to be so formal. Please call me Arlo, you make me feel like an old man and I’m not even 30 yet.” Arlo laughed quietly.

 

“Ah, habit. I’m afraid I make everything a bit too formal.” Their eyes locked, Arlo’s dark brown to Ignis’ green. After getting his jacket on and opening the door, he reached for the teen’s hand. Ignis’ froze, he didn’t handle sudden touches very well unless it was Gladio or Noctis, he’d become used to them purely through repetition.

 

“You’ve grown to be quite the impressive young man. It’s a _shame_ that I have to leave you, now that I see who you’re becoming.” His voice dropped in octave, his hand on Ignis’ tightened and then let go. Ignis’ smile wavered into something more like confusion, a weird feeling hitting the pit of his stomach, there was something unspoken lingering in those words.

 

“Anyway, see you tonight, yes? I’ll be up packing, don’t worry if you think it’s too late.” And with that he walked away into the light of the streetlamps, turning around once more to give Ignis a wave of his hand and Ignis smiled back, then closed the door.

 

That was weird, wasn’t it? It was…Ignis narrowed his eyes and tried to come up with the right word until he bit his lip when the thought struck him: suggestive. Was his teacher trying to be suggestive? Was there a hidden intention, something possibly inappropriate? Ignis couldn’t help but overthink it, and he continued to do so throughout the rest of the party. No doubt he enjoyed himself, that night was probably one of the best he’d had in a very long time. Filled with laughter and a cheery atmosphere, it was nice to spend time like this with his friends when it didn’t involve work. ‘Friends’, yes, the thought made him feel warm inside. Being in close proximity to Gladio for those hours made that warmth spread from his ears to his toes.

 

That warmth curdled into something inexplicable as he left the Amicitia Manor a few hours later when he found himself at the door of his teacher’s apartment. This was simple farewell, right? A proper goodbye, that’s why he was here. He’d give the man a firm handshake, possibly a hug, to show his appreciation and then he’d head home, ready to take a couple days off. That was Regis’ gift to him, a few days with no duties or responsibilities, time for him to relax as he wished. Ignis really couldn’t imagine a better gift, even though he’d probably only last a day before becoming fidgety with boredom. Ignis didn’t handle free time well. Gladio joked that maybe Ignis really was a robot, always needing a job to do to stay sane. Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong.

 

Arlo welcomed him into his home, which had bare walls and boxes stacking on top of each other, bubble wrap and shipping tape lying on the floor, the scent of cleaning supplies filtering through the air. He invited him over to the couch, offering him a glass of water and taking his coat. The larger furniture would be remaining in Insomnia, too hard to ship and easier to replace back in Altissia. Their conversation started as innocent reminiscing about when they first started Ignis’ upper level courses together, which preoccupied the last couple years. Laughing over fond memories of late nights and early mornings, squeezing in sessions when Ignis wasn’t taking care of the Prince was hard to do. Arlo was the one who introduced him to Ebony, stating that Citadel coffee just didn’t quite have the ‘punch’ it needed. Ignis was eternally grateful.

 

“I should probably head out, let you get some sleep. Honestly, Arlo, thank you for being my teacher. You’ll always have my appreciation.” Ignis figured that was an appropriate farewell and started to rise, however Arlo put his hand on his knee and kept him sitting. Ignis raised his eyebrows and obediently stayed where he was.

 

“Thank you, Ignis.” He paused, chest rising to take a deeper breath before continuing. “But you know, there’s something we never did cover in your curriculum and I’d be happy to teach you if you’d like me to.” Arlo still had his hand lightly gripping Ignis’ knee. Was he implying what I think he’s implying? Is he coming onto me? Ignis’ thoughts started to race as fast as his heart. That sinking feeling settling deep in his stomach.

 

“Um, that would be…?”

 

A chuckle, and eyes locked again, dark eyes staring directly at him with an unwavering fierceness. “A simple matter really, something I don’t think you’ve had the opportunity to experience, but I think you’d like; sex.”

 

It took a lot to shock and leave Ignis speechless, to cut off his brain’s ability to find the right words. Last time it happened was seeing Gladio in his tight, black briefs in the locker room. The outline of his bulge and muscular thighs locking his gaze so hard Ignis thought he might pass out. It took minutes for him to find his voice again and continue to change out of his own clothes. No doubt what he saw was 100% normal in a men’s locker room, but _by the six_ , Gladio had no idea what he had just done to the poor teenager. This moment right now had the same effect of rendering Ignis wordless and pumping adrenaline into his veins.

 

Arlo seemed to sense his hesitation, possible fear. “Ignis, I’m not forcing you to do anything with me, you can leave right now and forget I ever said anything. However, I’m attracted to you, I can’t help it. I had a feeling that you might be attracted to me too. This would only be a one-time thing, but if you want this, I’m offering myself to you.” Arlo’s hand moved to lace his fingers with Ignis’ own and Ignis couldn’t help but blink and silently stare down at their interlocking hands.

 

Was this something he wanted? A chance to experience a multitude of chemical reactions and sensations, but with his own teacher? And a man no less. Was this the time to confirm his sexuality, ‘teenage experimentation’ he had heard others call it? Would this cause a scandal if it was found out, what would happen to him if he did go through with it? Hell, he’d never even kissed anyone before. Honestly, he figured he’d go his whole life without experiencing a semblance of romance. His duties would always come first and until Noctis was on the throne, would he even have time to pursue relationships? Was he overthinking this too? This wasn’t a normal situation. But then again, his life wasn’t ‘normal’.

 

Teenage rebellion was normal, would this count as that? How many years might pass him by before someone else expressed an interest in him? Ignis’ head swarmed with a million thoughts a second and his hands trembled, was he really debating this? Just get up and go. Don’t accept. Don’t cave in to carnal desire, don’t do something you might regret. This kind of spontaneity isn’t you.

 

Ignis caved.

 

He’d imagined his first time, if it ever happened, would be with someone he loved. Whenever that day came, it would be like a slow dance of passion, of whispered thoughts and shaky breath. Soft touches leading to frenzied movements with desperate mouths exploring every part of each other. They’d already have a relationship built on trust, respect, and an ability to communicate without words; something special. But this was not like that.

 

His heart threatened to rip itself out of his body with how hard it slammed into his ribcage. Ignis’ head couldn’t keep up with their actions and he felt like he was swimming under water, not able to rise to the surface for air. Arlo kissed him slow and softly, coaxing Ignis to use his tongue more, to open his mouth and allow him deeper. Clothes were peeled off and thrown to the floor, Arlo lying him down on the couch, kissing a trail down his body until his head was between Ignis’ trembling thighs and then took him into his mouth.

 

It all happened so fast. Fingers moving inside him and then replaced by _Arlo_ himself. Desperate gasps and Ignis’ arms thrown over his face, eyes squeezed shut. Pleasure slowly overrode the pain, the two mixing together to create an indescribable feeling, but Ignis wasn’t sure if he liked it. He hadn’t the mental capacity to really process what was happening, something that had never happened before. Arlo took Ignis into his hand and jerked him as he rode into him, the sensation and friction finally building the heat and pressure until he could no longer stand it. With a broken cry Ignis came onto his stomach, Arlo picked up his speed and followed him soon after.

 

He left the apartment once he was dressed, driving home with an ache in his backside. Ignis was grateful they had used a condom at least. Arlo agreed to keep silence on the matter and wished him well in his life, knowing the two would probably never see each other again. The following few days were spent replaying the scene in his head, irrational guilt washed through his veins when Gladio paid him a visit one evening. He couldn’t know about this. No one could.

 

 

 

_Three Years Later_

 

 

 

Much of Ignis’ life had remained the same, except that being done with his education meant more time for Noctis. He had perfected the art of cooking in his downtime and tried to personally feed the Prince a balanced diet (one of the only things he ever did fail at). Being able to drink now, he had crafted a taste for wine, enjoying the relaxing tingle he could attain from a glass after dinner. Ignis spent his time trying to transition the Prince into his duties so he could one day successfully take the throne. Noctis was Ignis’ life, his duty, his focus; that much had never changed. Their bond only grew stronger as they got older.

 

Ignis grew confident and skilled over the past few years. His style changed from suits and vests to collared shirts, some even had some flair like studs or patterns. Noctis would always make fun of him for it, but Ignis was starting to enjoy fashion. He liked to care about his appearance, not that he was vain or anything of the sort. There was nothing wrong with dressing well, maybe Noctis could learn a thing or two. He had gotten new glasses and wore his hair with the front styled up, it was the trendy thing to do in all the magazines he browsed through. Mentally he felt like a 40 year old, but he had to remind himself he was only 21, he could have a youthful style if he wanted to.

 

He had his own apartment now located closer to Noct’s, which made his commute much shorter. It was decorated with clean lines and neutral colors; white cabinets, marble counters, chrome appliances. It was small, but had a view of the city and a nice balcony, the perfect spot to enjoy his cup of Ebony every morning (and evening if wine wasn’t an option). His living room had a large TV and a very cozy sectional, not that he spent a lot of time there. His bookcase was overflowing with textbooks, novels, and cookbooks, but he managed to organize it somewhat well. His bedroom had a large bed and a pillow top mattress, even though he was the only one who enjoyed it. He rarely brought somebody home these days; his love life consisting of one night stands, and not very many of them.

 

Gladio still held a steady grip on Ignis’ heart. If anything, that grip had only gotten stronger until it was locked and stuck. He was maddeningly and irrevocably in love with Gladiolus. It was almost infuriating how Ignis couldn’t move past him, stuck in this desperate and unresolved place for the past 4 years. He thought over time his feelings would cool down and he could move on, but they only grew hotter until Ignis could barely keep his control. He got used to the loneliness and the longing didn’t hurt quite so bad as it did before.

 

That was a lie, however. It did hurt. It hurt every day. Especially when Gladio would introduce him to a new girlfriend or talk about the date he went on the night before. Ignis could only put on the fake smile he wore so frequently it almost became a permanent part of his face. Gladio also went into detail about his sex life, joking around that Ignis is missing out by being too ‘busy’ to date. It was normal guy talk, what normal friends did, but Ignis didn’t have normal feelings and hearing the weird kinks his new girlfriend was into made Ignis feel disgust and shame build inside him until they would ooze out of his pores.

 

The only saving grace was that Gladio was frequently single, never really holding onto a girl for too long. His reputation amongst the Crownsguard was updated to _player_ , but Ignis didn’t think that was the case. Something else was going on that he couldn’t quite figure out, possibly he was afraid of commitment? Gladio’s only reasoning for his frequent break ups was _nah, just didn’t have that connection._ It was common for him to connect with a girl sexually, but beyond that it was lacking. _I don’t want someone just for sex, ya know?_ Ignis knew. And secretly found a swell of happiness whenever Gladio was single again, not like it meant anything for Ignis, but it was hard to watch the man he was in love with have his arms around someone else.

 

That at least, was a normal thing to feel. And regrettably Ignis held on. It might be fruitless, but he couldn’t let go, no matter how hard he tried.

 

Maybe one day, a resolution would come for him. A way for Ignis to finally let Gladio go.

 

Just maybe.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone to read, commented and gave a kudos so far! It seriously brightened my spirits, you all are too sweet!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

 

On a Friday afternoon in the lazy heat of early August, Ignis found himself in his office at the Citadel. He had already been through five different meetings and the day progressed in a tedious manner. Usually, Noctis would attend at least one of these meetings with him, but ever since Prompto was accepted into the Crownsguard, he wouldn’t leave the kid alone. Today, Prompto would attend a uniform fitting and Noctis decided it was a ‘priority’ that he attend. Ignis just waved him away, there was no stopping Noct once he had his mind set.

An unusual heat wave hitting was smothering Insomnia for the past few days and much to Ignis’ dismay, his air conditioner was broken. He only needed the damn thing one week out of the entire year, but it chose this particular week to fail; typical. Using a folder containing information from the budget meeting that morning, Ignis fanned himself while undoing the top couple buttons of his dress shirt. That sticky, wet sensation was settling into his lower back and under his thighs making him crave a cold shower. He checked his watch, in a couple hours he would head over to Noctis’, make dinner, then head home. A shower would have to wait until then.

Ignis clucked his tongue when he realized that Prompto would be there tonight, that meant another mouth to feed. Did he have time to stop at the store and pick up more fish for that recipe he was trying tonight? He released a sigh and reclined into his leather chair, yes he’d make the stop, better to have too much than not enough.

A knock came at his door and it opened not waiting for a response; Gladio strode in with a stack of paper. Most likely more things for him to sign or stamp, if it hadn’t been Gladio he would’ve kicked them out to wait until Monday.

“ _Fuck_ , it’s as hot as Ifrit’s armpit in here.” Ignis didn’t have the energy for a witty response and continued to fan himself, crossing his right leg over the left.

“Indeed. I’ll probably need to take my work home at this point, I can’t keep my focus.”

“Ha! So you do have a weakness after all. Can’t handle the heat?” Gladio gave him a wink as he dropped the pile he held onto Ignis’ pristine desk. Ignis only gave him a hum as a response. _You have no idea_.

“And what, pray tell, have you brought me today?”

“Information on the new recruits, figured you’d know where they’re stored and could file them for me. Prompto’s file is in here too since the kid was accepted last week.” 

“And you couldn’t ask Cor where these go?” Ignis briefly glanced over the top sheet, another task to add to his list.

“Couldn’t find the guy, besides, don’t you reorganize all this shit every month anyway? I’m saving you an extra step here.” Gladio flashed him a big grin and Ignis crossed his arms over his chest, locking eyes with the man in front of him.

“You’re just trying to leave early. What, have an engagement to attend tonight?” Ignis rolled his eyes and Gladio laughed, obviously caught red handed.

“Ya got me there, Iggy. Got a hot date tonight.” Ignis raised his eyebrows and stood up from his chair, might as well pack up for the day. No point being overheated and disappointed at the same time, he could finish his work with a bottle of wine tonight. Yes, that sounded like a grand idea.

“I’m way too good to you, you know that, right?” He said smugly while putting the new recruit papers into his briefcase. Ignis would do whatever Gladio asked of him, why even bother trying to deny it at this point. 

Gladio’s head cocked to the side and he chuckled. “That’s because I’m so darn handsome.” Ignis almost choked. “Nah, I’m kidding, yes I know. Thanks again, really helps me out.” Suddenly, Gladio’s eyes went wide and he threw a hand to his head, his other hand pulling out his phone. Concern took over his features.

“ _Shit_. Actually, never mind Iggy. I just realized I need to cancel that date. Tonight’s not gonna work.” Ignis held his poker face and blinked, there was no way it was for Ignis’ sake, but a little bloom of hope burst inside of him.

“What happened?” He asked innocently while closing his briefcase, recruit papers locked away. He’d do this favor for Gladio regardless if he actually needed to or not. His eyes watched as his friend opened up a message conversation on his phone.

“Well, Dad’s out tonight at that ‘grand opening’ whatever thing with the King and Jared is gone for a month to visit his grandkids. So, that leaves Iris home alone.”

“You realize that Iris is fourteen, right? I’m sure she can handle a few hours by herself.”

Gladio looked incredibly conflicted; eyebrows drawn in, bottom lip between teeth and a hand on his hip. Ignis felt the sudden urge to put that lip between his own teeth, biting it softly, tugging at it until he received a low moan. _Settle yourself, Scientia._  

“The thing is that she acts tough, but she can’t handle that house by herself late at night. I might not be back until midnight and I don’t want her to get freaked out. You know how old houses are, a floorboard creak is a ghost in her eyes. I can’t go have a good time with her texting me every 20 minutes.” Ignis didn’t completely buy his explanation. “Plus, I forgot to prepare something for dinner this morning and you know how she gets when she’s hungry.” _Yes, all Amicitias get quite cranky when hungry_ Ignis thought to himself.

Leaning his hip against his desk, Ignis paused to think for a moment. He knew the answer to this scenario and hated himself for what he was about to offer. His bottle of wine would have to wait. “Gladio, if it would help Iris feel better, I can stop by after I see Noct and hang out at the Manor until you arrive home.” _Ah yes, babysit the sister of the man you’re heartbroken over so he can go out with a woman, you’ve hit a new low here._

Gladio froze and his face lit up. “You serious? You don’t have to do that, Iris isn’t your responsibility.”

“It’s really no problem. I’m making Noct and Prompto dinner tonight, I’ll prepare some for Iris as well. Text her that I’ll be arriving between 8 and 9. That way you can enjoy your date to the fullest.” Seriously, could he be any more pathetic at this point? Gladio then threw his arms around the smaller man and gave him a big hug. Sucking in a breath, Ignis used every ounce of his practiced control to not tremble in the bigger man’s warmth. He could spot a shimmer of sweat along Gladio’s neck, nestled amongst the longer locks of his dark hair. Hair that smelled oddly tropical, like mango, or was it more pineapple?

Gladio moved his lips closer to Ignis’ ear, voice soft as he spoke, “You really are too good to me.” Strong arms that were wrapped around him let go just as fast as they appeared. Ignis subtly put a hand on his desk for leverage, his knees, unfortunately, too weak to keep him up. Six, was he really this easy to influence? _Yes._

“Alright, I better head home and change. I owe you one, Iggy. How about I hook you up with someone? There are plenty of ladies who would love the chance.” Gladio waggled his eyebrows, his grin wide and foolish. Ignis rolled his eyes and gave him a wave with his hand as if to say _go on, get out now_.

 

__

 

 

“So, tell me again why you need to go see Iris tonight, Specs?”

Ignis sighed as he chopped an onion, Noctis and Prompto lounging on the couch behind him.

“Gladio said that Iris becomes nervous when she’s home alone at night, so I’ll be there to keep her company.”

Prompto rested his chin on the back on the couch, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure, but that’s a little harsh that Gladio requested you do that while _he_ goes out. You know?”

“He didn’t request, I _offered_.”

Noctis had his head rested on the armrest and his body sprawled along the couch, legs draped on Prompto’s lap. Honestly, these two were almost one person at this point. “Specs, that’s a little pathetic. You’re wasting a perfectly good Friday night.”

Ignis laid each piece of fish in the oiled pan, the sweet sound of sizzling filling the kitchen. “You do realize that I’m here every Friday night regardless, since when did you care about my social life?”

Prompto laughed into his hand. “He’s got a point, Noct. How about next Friday you give Iggy the night off and I’ll make you dinner! And by that, I mean we’ll grab pizza.”

  
“Hell yeah, Prom. You hear that, Specs? You get the whole night to yourself to do whatever you do when you’re not here. ” The two boys high fived each other and giggled. 

“Oh _wonderful_.” Ignis drawled, voice filled with sarcasm. “A whole evening without his Highness’ sass, I’ll be sure to enjoy it greatly.”

Noctis sat up and squinted his eyes at his Advisor. “Who do you think I learned it from?” Ignis chuckled to himself and shook his head. He turned around with hands on his hips.

“Definitely Cor.” He replied coolly. Noctis choked, and the boys burst out laughing.

  

__

 

 

Ignis arrived at the doorstep of the Amicitia Manor later that evening, dinner for Iris in one hand and a bag containing his laptop in the other. One never knows when the opportunity to get work done would arise. Iris might retreat to her room after eating and Ignis would need something to do for the rest of the evening. The air outside was warm and comfortable, crickets buzzing lazily and a breeze rustling through the trees. Heat waves aside, Ignis enjoyed summer evenings; they always felt quietly peaceful, a reminder to relax every once in a while. He had changed into a casual white t-shirt and blue jeans, no need to be formal for Iris tonight. It was much too warm to keep all his layers on anyway.

Iris opened the front door with a bright smile. “Iggy! Thanks so much for bringing dinner, you didn’t have to do that.” Ignis walked through the door and handed her the container filled with fish, rice and a side of asparagus (Noctis wasn’t thrilled with that last addition). He slipped off his shoes and followed the young girl towards the grand kitchen, slipping his bag on top of the large wooden table.

“It’s no problem, Iris. I was already making some for Noctis so it wasn’t out of my way to cook for you too.”

“Yeah, but still! I could’ve picked myself up something. Although, I do love your cooking.” She promptly went to reheat the food while Ignis took a seat at the table. Iris was wearing black cotton shorts and a moogle themed tank top, her hair pulled away from her face with a pink headband. Definitely her nighttime attire for warm summer nights. The air inside the house was comfortably cool, refreshing in all the right ways.

Ignis always enjoyed Iris’ company. She was smart, headstrong, and had the typical Amicitia determination. She shared many of the same qualities her brother had, both good and bad. Charming and sweet to a fault, but as stubborn as a mighty garula. With such strong and imposing men beside her in her family, Iris wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and challenge someone if they thought she was weak. She didn’t let anyone be fooled by her petite appearance. Recently, she was begging Gladio to start training her to fight, arguing that she had every right as to learn as the men in the family did. Ignis was on Iris’ side of the argument.

“Ignis, you already ate, right?”

“Yes, I ate at Noct’s.”

“Okay, just making sure.” She took a bite, eyes rolling back with a happy hum. “Oh my god, this is delicious, Iggs!” Ignis gave a contented chuckle; the girl was always too kind to him.

“Oh, and also, I know Gladdy told you that I’m ‘afraid of being alone at night’ but that’s a total lie. _He’s_ the one who can’t handle me here by myself.” Ignis raised his eyebrows. He had a feeling that was the case. Iris further explained, “You see, he still sees me as an 8 year old, he just can’t get over the fact that I don’t need him protecting me anymore. I’m almost in high school now, I don’t need him constantly hovering over me.”

“That’s because he loves you.” He replied softly. Iris rolled her eyes.

“Well, tell him he’s smothering me. I’m old enough to spend a Friday night home alone.” She stabbed a piece of fish violently.

“Duly noted. Maybe he’s worried you’re getting to that age where you might bring a young gentleman over while no one’s home?” Iris plainly gasped at him, hand on her chest.

“ _Iggy!_ Oh my god. Do not plant that into his big head! Then he really won’t let me stay home alone. Do you realize that boys don’t talk to me because my older brother is the Prince’s Shield!? I’m _never_ getting a boyfriend.” Iris gave him a pout and continued to eat. Oh, to be young and free to worry about boys of all things, not having the weight of the future on her shoulders. Free to see friends, make memories, enjoy youth for what it is. Ignis felt slightly jealous.

They spent the next few hours watching TV, some show called _Project Runway: Insomnia_ that had a marathon going. Ignis rarely watched reality tv, sometimes watching whatever Noct had going in the background, but he was surprised by how hooked he was after only one episode. A show about aspiring fashion designers was not something he’d ever imagine he’d watch. Admittedly, watching with Iris made the experience much more enjoyable, seeing how animated she became.

Earlier, Ignis had fixed Iris some strawberry sorbet from the freezer and himself a cup of tea, he almost made coffee but decided he probably already had enough that day. See, he did have some self-control. But only some. The windows next to the front door leading to the living room were partially opened, letting the nice chill breeze from the night flow into the room.

“Can you believe the judges are sending _her_ home!? Her pantsuit was a million times better than that blonde guy! Like seriously. I don’t get it.” Iris huffed, obviously peeved that her favorite contestant was booted from the show.

“I admit that her construction of the fabric was much cleaner than his was, the pants on his model looked like they were about to fall off.” He couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, the influence a teenage girl had on him. Ignis would pay good money to see Gladio watch this show.

“ _Right?_ Like, do these people have eyes?” A few minutes more and the episode ended, the last one for the evening. It was 11pm by now and Ignis figured Iris would want to head to bed soon. But instead the girl grabbed the remote and turned the volume down, but not turning off the TV completely. Ignis checked his phone, no messages or calls missed.

Iris suddenly shifted on the couch, turning to face him with her legs crossed, hands held together in her lap. Her eyes were cast down on the seat and her toes were fidgeting. This was a posture Noct had done before as well, when he needed to confess something or was feeling guilty. Ignis shifted towards her, one leg curled in on the couch and the other dangling to the floor.

“Ignis…can I talk to you about something? It’s not really something I can ask Gladdy or my Dad about.” Her eyes quickly glanced at him and then back down to her hands. Ignis was suddenly worried, had something bad happened? Did _he_ do something untoward to make her uncomfortable? Maybe a girl related issue? Not that he knew what to do in those instances, but he could certainly try. Iris didn’t have a female presence in her life, was it possible that she viewed him as a maternal figure?

“Of course. I’m always here if you need something.” A smile formed across her face. She took a few seconds to gather her courage, biting a portion of her bottom lip. _A family trait, it seems._

“You don’t have to answer, I’d totally understand, it’s a little awkward.” Her nails were pinching the skin of her hand. Ignis waited patiently in the silent room, images on the screen dancing in his peripheral vision.

Finally, Iris spoke up with a deep breath, her voice small. “Have you ever had…sex before?” A sharp _clink_ pierced the air behind them, sounding like it came from outside. Ignis watched the open window trying to see something move, but all seemed as it should.

This was definitely not what he expected, and he could see why she wouldn’t want to talk to her father or brother about this, Gladio would have a full blown heart attack if his ‘baby sister’ asked him about sex. Confliction settled into Ignis’ gut. Was this an appropriate conversation in the first place? Is it coming from a place of curiosity or was there something more? What was the right move here?

He decided that Iris deserved his honesty. “Yes, I have. May I ask you why you wanted to know?” Her brown eyes were wide and attentive, she seemed surprised.

“Um well, it’s just that…I have a friend at school who has _you know_ , done it, and I just couldn’t imagine being ready for something like that. I haven’t even held hands with someone yet.” Her voice trailed off, eyes not meeting his. He could tell she was uncomfortable.

“It’s very much okay to wait until you feel ready, you should never feel like you need to do it just to fit in with everyone else. You’re only fourteen, you needn’t worry about that sort of thing for a long time.” Ignis replied warmly. Was she being peer pressured? She’s still so young, still a child in so many regards.

“You’re right, thanks Iggy. I’m just realizing that I’m getting older and eventually that kind of thing will happen and it’s a little scary. Can I ask you…what was your first time like?” Ignis froze, his eyes locked on Iris’ hands.

Ignis hadn’t heard from his teacher, Arlo Hale, in over two years. They emailed a couple times after he moved back to Altissia, but besides quick updates on their lives, there was nothing there. Ignis wasn’t sure if he regretted the experience, but it wasn’t the fondest memory to look back on. He was more confident now when it came to sex, but there was only so much fulfillment that could be attained with only having a partner for one night, and sometimes anonymously at that. It became more about physical satisfaction, never mental contentment. He craved to experience _making love_ , not fucking just for the sake of fucking.

Ignis took a deep breath. “My first time was rather atypical.” He paused, Iris patiently waited, her eyes on him with dedicated attention. “It was with a teacher of mine.” Iris gasped. He had never said those words out loud, Iris was the first to know. She had actually met the man at Ignis’ graduation party, but being so young he knew her memory wouldn’t have latched onto him.

“A _teacher_!?”

“Indeed. It was an unexpected experience, I was an embarrassed mess.” He admitted with an awkward laugh, a hand going to the back of his neck as he turned to look at the TV.

“How old were you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Did you love her?” Ignis didn’t correct the pronoun. “No, we were not in a relationship but we had a mutual respect of each other. It happened very unexpectedly, only once.”

“Do you regret it?” Her eyes looked right into his, hard and unforgiving. This girl was too sharp for her own good.

“I’m not sure. I do wish I waited for something more meaningful. But that’s just for me. Some people just want that first time out of the way and don’t care if there’s meaning attached. It’s something only you can decide for yourself. But Iris, please promise me that you’ll never let _anyone_ pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do. And your partner needs to respect you, if you say stop, they need to stop. Remember that consent is the first priority.” Ignis was firm in his response, his lips tight.

“Did you give consent?” Iris suddenly put a hand to her mouth and quickly added, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t appropriate of me to ask, it just kind of came out.” Her face quickly turning red with embarrassment. Ignis gave a low wave of his hand, trying to ease away her worries.

“Yes, I gave consent. Don’t worry, it was okay for you to ask.”

“Okay.” She gave him a shy smile. “Thank you for being open with me. Guess I’ll head to bed now, Gladdy should be back soon.” After turning off the TV she stood up from the couch, stretching her arms above her head. Iris then reached down and wrapped her small arms around Ignis’ shoulders and squeezed him tightly, his arms lightly reached around her petite frame returning the hug. Her hair also smelled tropical, reminding him of Gladio’s hug from earlier. Did he use his sister’s hair products? That would be quite the interesting find.

“Sweet dreams, Iris. Also, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention what I told you tonight to anyone else.”

“Of course, this is just between us. Goodnight, Ignis.” And with that, she padded off to the grand staircase, leaving Ignis alone in the room with his thoughts.

 

__

 

 

Outside the Manor’s front door sat Gladio, a hand over his mouth, his heart pounding in his ears. He had returned from his failure of a date not too long ago, but as he was about to put his key into the door to let himself in he heard the soft voice of his sister through the open window. What made him pause was the insecurity in her voice, he hadn’t heard that side of her since she was little.

_“It’s not really something I can ask Gladdy or my Dad about….Have you ever had…sex before?”_ Gladio had dropped his keys. He immediately ducked his body down so he wasn’t spotted, practically lying his bulky body down on the welcome mat. Did his little sister _seriously_ just ask Ignis that!? He couldn’t tell if he was pissed off or completely flabbergasted. Probably both. He should interrupt this, open the door and act like he didn’t hear. Cut this conversation off before it starts. And then have a talk with Iris himself after Ignis left, ask her what compelled her to bring up sex and why she thought she couldn’t talk to him about it. Iris should be able to talk to him about _anything_.

But he didn’t. Gladio was afraid to move and he knew why. He wanted to know Ignis’ answer. The man had never brought up his own love life in conversation, always brushing him off whenever Gladio asked. Even with Noct and Prompto, if anything sexual or relationship related became a topic Ignis would subtly do something else so he didn’t have to join in. But _why_? Gladio would never judge him if he was a virgin, which he honestly thought was the reason. He was still young, there was plenty of time to find the right person; there was no rush. He imagined that Ignis had never even been kissed before. He had even wondered if his friend was actually asexual, which was totally okay as well. But if he was, he wanted to know so Gladio didn’t say something that made him feel uncomfortable.

Gladio was blown away by Ignis’ revelation. No, he was not a virgin. He’d had sex with his fucking _teacher_ of all people. And he knew exactly which one, Dr. Hale. _A man._ Even if Ignis was eighteen, the situation sounded like it could’ve been almost illegal, like Ignis was taken advantage of. Or did his friend initiate? How do you even go about fucking your own teacher? Well, they did spend a lot of time alone together for hours at a time, I guess it made more sense the more he thought about it. Was Ignis even into men? He had to be. If this was consensual sex then Ignis agreed knowing what he was doing. Experimentation? Forbidden love? There were too many questions.

Everything Gladio thought he knew about his best friend was torn apart. What else was there that he didn’t know about? He thought he knew everything about the man, they’d been so close for so long. Couldn’t Ignis trust him at this point? Gladio believed he knew all his friend’s secrets, things other people didn’t know. Like how he wasn’t on anxiety medication anymore, but still had the bottle in his beside drawer, and how he was insecure about his acne scars on his cheeks, even though Gladio told him repeatedly that no one could tell they were there. He liked the little bits of imperfection, reminding Gladio that Ignis was human like the rest of them, no matter how perfect he pretended to be.

All of a sudden it clicked why Ignis didn’t like talking about sex, especially if no one knew he was into men. But then again, maybe he didn’t have a preference with gender. Did he have other partners? Was it only the one time with another man? Maybe he went out all the time and no one knew, bringing whoever back to his apartment in secret. The man was the stealthiest person he knew, he could definitely pull that off.

He heard Iris say goodnight, their conversation over. Should he go in now? Or wait a few minutes so Ignis wouldn’t guess anything suspicious, like the very precarious position he was in at that very moment. Yes, he’d definitely wait a little bit. He needed a few minutes to gather his composure, no doubt Ignis could read him like a book.

Quietly, he retraced his steps back to his car. Gladio opened and then loudly closed the car door again, pretending to just be arriving home. Then with loud footsteps, he walked his way back to the door, pushing the keys in and took a deep breath.

 

__

 

 

Ignis looked up at the opening door and smiled as he saw Gladio enter through the door. He had his hair pulled back into a bun, a few loose strands framing his features. The hairstyle was undeniably sexy. He was wearing a grey collared shirt, rolled up his elbows, perfectly tailored to fit his muscular arms. Normal sizes just didn’t cut it when you had biceps like Gladio, long sleeved shirts were always too tight (not that Ignis minded). Below, he wore nice black jeans and with a straight leg. Ignis had to swallow to coat his dry throat while Gladio bent down to take off his dress shoes.

“So?” Ignis asked from his seat on the couch. Gladio stood up straight and had a funny look on his face, Ignis raised an eyebrow.

“So what?” He answered back, his eyes dodging Ignis’ as he made his way to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water out from the refrigerator. Ignis felt obviously perplexed.

“Your _date_?”

Gladio set the bottle down on the table, his eyes wide and then narrowing back to normal. “Oh! Yeah, the date.” He started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the white undershirt beneath as he took the other end of the couch. He cleared his throat. “Was alright. Well, okay, it wasn’t that great.”

“What happened?”

“Well, she got mad at the waiter for mixing up her order even though he apologized and fixed the issue. It just rubbed me the wrong way. Can’t stand people who boss people around like that, it wasn’t like he did it on purpose.” Gladio leaned his head on his hand and rested his elbow on the back of the couch.

“I can understand that. Hope you gave the man a big tip.” 

“Oh I did, trust me. She also bitched about her job the whole time. Isn’t the point of a first date to get to know the other person? All she did was talk about herself. Struck me as a narcissist.” He released a sigh, his fingers pulling on a thread from his jeans.

“Sorry it didn’t go well, that’s disappointing.” A lie, of course. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you envision a successful date to be like?” Ignis held in a small breath, shifting his body a little closer to the older man. Gladio took a moment to answer.

“Fuck, I don’t know anymore.” He ran a hand through the coarse hair on his jaw. “I’m just looking for that natural connection, like we can relax and be ourselves and enjoy a nice night. I tend to get girls who try to be something they’re not because of my connection with the Royal family, but I want someone to want to go out with me for _me_ , not because of my status as Shield. Guess that’s a little too much to ask.” He gave a nervous laugh, looking embarrassed.

Ignis just shook his head. “No, that’s perfectly fair. Your job is a part of you and always will be, but you are so much more than that. One day you’ll find that someone, who will want _all_ of you. Who will appreciate all you have to offer and compliment you as a partner.” Sharp green eyes met amber, lingering together in silence. Gladio broke the connection first, looking down at his jeans. Ignis could’ve sworn his smile looked almost _shy_.

“You sure have a talent for making people feel better, Iggy.” The goofy grin reappearing, shyness long gone. He reached over and gave Ignis’ shoulder a light hit.

“So I’ve been told.”

Gladio rolled his eyes playfully. “So, Iris behave tonight? Thanks again for staying with her.” Ignis took an extra second to respond, remembering their recent conversation.

“Yes, she was fine. She never gives me trouble, unlike a certain Prince I know. We watched that _Runway_ show together.”

Gladio’s eyes lit up. “That little brat! She watched the new episode without me? Who went home? Bet it was that blonde kid, can never remember his name.” Ignis couldn’t believe his ears.

“You can’t be serious. And no, the girl with long red hair left, Iris was quite distraught.”

“Oh she’s her favorite, but I’m telling you, blonde guy ain’t gonna make it. Next week, I’m calling it. And don’t give me that face, you know you were into it.” Gladio shook a finger teasingly at him. Ignis huffed a breath in response. He would forever judge Gladio’s taste in television now.

“I’ll admit it was addicting, but not exactly my cup of tea, and with that I shall take my leave.”

They continued a banter about the show while Ignis gathered his things and Gladio opened the door for him, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Ignis could feel his eyes watching him and it gave his heart a nervous flutter. He walked over the doorway, pausing next to the bigger man.

“Gladio, one more question before I leave, if I may?”

“Shoot.”

“What kind of shampoo does your sister use?” Gladio looked obviously confused, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, something called _Island Sensations_ , shit smells like fruit, why?”

Ignis hummed at him and smiled sensually. “No reason. Goodnight.” Yes, Gladio definitely used his sister’s hair products, what an interesting revelation, which he found undeniably adorable.

As he drove his way back to his apartment Ignis couldn’t help but wonder, was it too late for that glass of wine? Probably. But he’d have it anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Project Runway in a while, but whenever I do watch I can't stop. Even my boyfriend gets into it, he can do the best impression of Tim Gunn. 
> 
> That slow burn tag hurts so good, y'all. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries are made, a pressure starts to build.

 

 

Gladio felt a hazy warmth take over him as he lay in his bed, gradually getting hotter until he let out a low groan. There was a pressure sitting on his stomach and draping over his sides, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it could be. Something _wet_ was lightly sucking at the muscle of his neck, a caress ghosting over his chest. A breath was nipping playfully at his ear.

_“Gladio…”_ A voice, beautiful and soft, came from above him. Who was it? He felt groggy with pleasure, whoever this was they made him feel so _good_. Teeth bit at his earlobe, pulling gently until it was replaced with a hot, wet sensation, which must have been a tongue. It glided down from his lobe to his collar bone, leaving a slick trail behind. His large hands finally shifted from the sheets to try to grip at the pressure sitting on him, finding silky skin over hard muscle; _a thigh_. His palm felt soft hair as he felt along the expanse of the legs draped on him, a slight surprise. Unknown fingers moved to trace Gladio’s nipples and he let out a low moan, not realizing how nice those touches there could feel.

Gladio’s hands climbed their way up the body straddling him and felt confused at the lack of natural plush; the body was firm, hipbones jutting out but not in the way he remembered feeling before. This body was lean and tall, abdominals defined like a man’s would be.

It clicked, ever so slowly in his haze. _A man._

His eyes opened, slowly drinking in the person above him. He needed a moment to adjust to the dark room, the only light filtering through the blinds on his window, casting soft rays along the curves and narrows of the body above him. They rose up on their knees, shifting ever so slightly to reach behind to touch Gladio’s erect cock, stroking from base to tip. Gladio sucked in his breath, letting it out slowly as his heart started to race. He could see the outline of the man’s arousal in the darkness, the tip glistening with moisture. His right hand acted beyond his control, as if his body was separated from his mind, and took a hold of the man’s hard arousal. He wasn’t disgusted or bewildered like he thought he might be, it felt natural. Almost like he had done this before.

_“Ah…!”_ The voice gasped, like music to his ears. The figure then lowered his hips down, Gladio’s tip touching a soft surface until it enveloped him completely. The man shuddered above him, groaning with obvious pleasure. He threw his head back, exposing the muscular lines of his neck and throat; Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Gladio kept a tight grip on the man’s thighs while his eyes were glued to the body he was connected to; he felt dizzy, like he was drunk; his mind desperately trying to catch up to the scene unfolding before him. After a moment, the figure brought his head down to look at him, his breath was ragged and his green eyes pierced Gladio’s with pure, unfiltered lust. All it took was that one moment for Gladio to realize who this mysterious creature was.

_Ignis._

Questions were lodged in the back of his throat, unable to escape. He was left helpless to the hips that began to _rock_ back and forth, shooting shocks of pleasure to his core. His surprise paralyzed him; his only focus was to keep breathing, keep feeling, and keep his grip on the flexing muscles beneath his hands. Ignis grinded against him, building a rhythm that had them both panting in the silent room and making the bed softly creak. Ignis Scientia was fucking _riding_ him, like it was the most normal thing in the world. His lean hands placed on Gladio’s chest, nails digging ever so slightly into his rough skin.

_“Glad…io!”_ Ignis gasped, his lips parted and head cocked to the side as his hips kept up the momentum of sliding up and down Gladio’s cock. Never in his life had he heard Ignis’ voice sound so sweet, he could listen to his cries for the rest of time and never get enough. His normally deep accent was light and buoyant, gliding through the air like a sensual dream. Gladio felt a switch flip in his core and desire electrified through his veins. He needed to hear Ignis lose himself to the pleasure, needed to see him on the edge of sanity. He _needed_ to see Ignis come like he had never wanted anything else in his entire life.

Gladio bent his legs and gripped Ignis’ ass cheeks, making him gasp softly. The tables turned and Gladio took control, his drunken stupor broken. He slammed into Ignis with no mercy and Ignis cried out, his head thrown back once more, eyes unfocused with need. Sensual lines of sweat running along the valleys of his neck.

_“Gods…! Gladio!”_ Yes, he needed more of _that_. Gladio built up a brutal pace, thrusting into Ignis like his life depended on it; his fingers gripping the smooth skin until he was sure he’d leave marks. Ignis cried out with every _smack_ of skin hitting skin until he collapsed onto the chest below him with his forearms, the momentum too much for him to keep his balance. Large hands switched back to hold Ignis’ thighs, finding a more comfortable grip as Gladio pounded into him. The room seared with their heat and the bed creaked unforgivably, any thought to if anyone could hear them was lost in their lust.

He could feel the familiar pool of heat build low in his gut, his orgasm looming just out of his reach. He was _almost_ there, his need as desperate as the panting that filled his ears. His hand moved between them, feeling the stickiness of sweaty bodies that had been connected together, and took a hold of Ignis’ cock and jerked him quick and hard, trying to get him as close as he was.

Ignis lifted his body to brace his hands on the headboard above Gladio’s head, the new position allowing Gladio to hit him inside _perfectly_. _“There! Yes! Please…!”_ Gladio kept up the pace, the intensity getting too much to handle. Seeing his friend cry out like this broke something inside him, he needed more, needed everything Ignis could offer him. Nothing else mattered to him except this moment right now and he might explode if it was suddenly taken away. Every sensation lit a fire underneath his skin, boiled the blood running through his veins. Every moan and sound that came from Ignis’ parted lips hit Gladio like nothing ever had before.

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut as he choked out a litany of broken words, _“Coming…Gladio…I…can’t…!”_ He came hard onto Gladio’s hand and chest, orgasm tearing through his entire body like an electric shock. The contractions squeezing Gladio just enough to rip his own orgasm out of him, throwing his head back with a yell as the pleasure rocked him to his core.

 

\--

 

And with that very same yell, Gladio awoke with a sudden shock, his body soaked with sweat. He could still feel the aftermath of his orgasm, the release coursing through his entire body, making his head tingle. After a few heavy breaths, Gladio sat up into the darkness, his hand gripping his chest. His heart was still hammering away, trying to burst through his ribcage.

“Holy fuck.” He checked the clock on his nightstand, 4:32am. Trying to steady his breathing, he tore off his sweat soaked tank top and then recognized the sticky, wet feeling in his shorts. _Fuck_. He’d have to change out of his briefs too. A light suddenly lit up the left side of his bedroom, his phone showing a text message.

Iris _: Heard you make a weird noise? You okay?_

Gladio groaned. Gods, he woke up his own damn sister with the sound of him fucking _coming_. He wrote her a quick response. _Had a nightmare, I’m fine. Go back to sleep._ He should really work on getting his own apartment, this was a situation that never needed to happen again. After shucking off his soiled clothes and throwing on new underwear and sweats, Gladio tucked himself back in bed.

He’d just had a sex dream. But not just any sex dream, this was a fucking _vivid_ sex dream with fucking _Ignis_. Ignis was riding him, like cock-in-ass riding him. And Gladio _liked_ it. Like really fucking liked it. It was probably the best sex dream he’d ever had, it felt unbelievably and undeniably real. Every detail was so clear and _right there_. He couldn’t get the mental image out of his head, the way Ignis sounded, the way his body grinded against him, the way his hips moved like some expert. Gladio rolled his eyes, of course he’d be an expert; Ignis was perfect in every little thing he did, why would sex be different?

But why have this dream? He’d never had a dream featuring another guy before, it was always women. But even those dreams weren’t quite so vivid and detailed, they never felt that _real_ before. Gladio rolled onto his side, trying to get a more comfortable position. There was no way he’d fall back asleep now, every time he closed his eyes he saw Ignis on top of him.

Was this because of what he overheard a couple nights ago? About Ignis and his teacher? How Ignis was potentially attracted to men? Did his subconscious try to process this information by literally putting Gladio in bed with him? Way to go subconscious, you really got the message across this time.

He groaned into his pillow. He would see Ignis in a few hours for the new recruit training; Gladio would be leading drills and beginning their weapons training while Ignis supervised. Now that Noctis wasn’t in school and taking on more active roles at the Citadel, Ignis spent weekday mornings partnering with Gladio for Crownsguard trainings. They still had their own private sparring sessions in the evenings a couple times a week, but Ignis was proficient enough to start helping Gladio train the newer members. Gladio had told the man he didn’t need to, as if there wasn’t enough he had to do with the council and Noct, but Ignis waved him off like he normally did, stating he wanted to be involved.

But how the fuck was he going to look at him without imaging the man completely naked and erect? Did his dick even look like that? _Great_ , now he was trying to picture what Ignis would actually look like in real life. _Fuck_. What a great friend he was, sexually violating him with his thoughts.

Just act natural, be normal. Ignis will never know, he’s not a mind reader, thank the six. Soon enough the dream would become a distant memory, lost in the horizon where all sex dreams went, it would be fine. Gladio closed his eyes, trying to place himself back in the space where sleep could take a hold of him and he could drift away, maybe get two more hours in. Unfortunately, instead of falling asleep, Gladio found himself erect again. _Fuck_.

 

\--

 

Ignis watched as Gladio led a routine of drills in the large training yard, a typical Monday morning now that he wasn’t getting Noct up and ready for school. More on the ‘up’ part than anything else. Honestly, he didn’t exactly have time to spare by helping Gladio with the Crownsguard, but it was an excuse to spend more time with him so Ignis would take the hit for it, he was truly pathetic. The compromise was that Ignis wouldn’t actually do the drills with him but only supervise, so he didn’t have to worry about the time it takes to shower and change afterwards and quickly be off to his meetings for the day. Gladio admitted it was helpful to have another set of hands on deck in case of emergency or for individual help, so Ignis felt validated in his selfishness.

Gladio was being unusually _odd_ that morning. His normally cheerful greeting was a side-eyed and tired _oh hey_ and his movements around Ignis were awkward. Gladio was even spacing out like Noct usually would in the morning and when Ignis placed a hand on his upper arm to bring him back to the surface, Gladio literally jumped away from him. They were fine when Ignis left Gladio’s house Friday night, weren’t they? Had something happened between that time and now? When Ignis asked him if everything was alright, Gladio claimed that he _had a rough night_ and didn’t sleep very well. Lack of sleep could do terrible things to the human body, Ignis knew that full well.

He’d keep a close eye on his friend, he decided, and not bother him about it. If there was something else going on, Gladio would come talk to him about it as he had before in the past. _You’re a true hypocrite_ , Ignis thought to himself. He expected Gladio to be truthful with him if there was something wrong, but Ignis would never return the honesty back. A friendship built on trust could crumble beneath his very eyes because of his own cowardice.

Ignis watched as Gladio tried to keep his tired eyes locked on his stopwatch, keeping timing of the repetitions. He was as focused as ever as he kept every man and woman on track. Ignis spotted Prompto towards the back, he was already soaked with sweat but he was doing well and he felt a swell of pride as he watched the boy keep up with the other recruits. Prompto worked hard to join the Crownsguard after he graduated from high school, his athleticism and determination winning over Cor in the end, despite the obvious favoritism from Noctis. The discovery that Prompto was pretty handy with a gun was the biggest surprise and Ignis was impressed with his precision and control of every shot. Even Cor gave an approving nod after watching him during target practice, causing Prompto to later freak out at Noctis’ apartment over the small accomplishment.

 

\--

 

As the week progressed, Gladio got worse. Words were few and his normal mannerisms were absent. Something was obviously bothering him and it wasn’t just the lack of sleep. Ignis came to the conclusion that he was being avoided and it was starting to worry him. Besides the time that they were actually working together, Gladio made no effort to see Ignis at all, even going as far as cancelling their sparring session using the excuse that he wasn’t feeling well.

Gladio was avoiding _and_ lying to him. Ignis had to stop himself from starting to panic, but as each day passed it was getting to be increasingly difficult. Every time Ignis tried to stop the man to try to talk to him, Gladio had an excuse to get away. By the time the next Friday came, Ignis found himself alone at his apartment, Noctis keeping his word that Ignis would get his night off. Initially, he planned to ask Gladio over or to go out to a local bar they liked, but instead Ignis sat alone on his couch. He often enjoyed time to himself, but with the way his friend was acting, it felt lonely and empty. His glass of wine sat untouched next to the book he thought about reading, silence permeating around him like a prison.

Flipping on the TV to somehow guide his thoughts elsewhere, he stumbled upon the show he watched the previous week with Iris, _Project Runway: Insomnia_. Instead of cheering him up with fond memories, Ignis could only think of Gladio. Was he watching with Iris at this very moment? Would they have invited Ignis over if Gladio wasn’t acting so strange? The thought made him feel worse and dread starting to fill his stomach. Somehow, he had upset his friend and _badly_. Irritation replaced dread, how was he supposed to know what he did wrong if Gladio wouldn’t talk to him? Surely they could figure this out and return to normal, that’s what friends did. Especially friends who were grown adults, right?

_Enough_. He turned off the TV and practically threw the remote across the room, which made him even more irritated, especially at himself. Getting up, he placed the remote in its correct position on the coffee table with a huff and put his hands on his hips. He needed to get out and go somewhere, distract himself from the fact that Gladio was obviously distancing himself, and for seemingly no reason. The fact that Ignis had a problem he couldn’t solve was slowly driving him crazy and his ‘night off’ was making it worse.

Ending up in his car, he started to drive to the one place he could go without even thinking about it; Noct’s apartment. Prompto and Noct would surely be stuffing themselves with pizza and playing some sort of video game, surely he could drop by with the excuse of _checking in_. Making sure they weren’t getting themselves into trouble somehow. Noctis would call him overbearing and downright annoying, but he’d take it. Any excuse to get himself away from his thoughts was worth the name calling. Perhaps he could join them in whatever game they were playing or movie they might be watching, and then excuse himself back home when his anxiety starts to pass, as the panic subsides.

Standing in front of Noctis’ door, Ignis thought that perhaps he should’ve called first, it would be possible that they weren’t home. The arcade had late hours on weekends, it was a certain possibility that the boys might be there instead. Ignis knocked swiftly but found no reply, his annoyance at himself getting larger as each minute passed. Pulling out his keycard, Ignis swiped it over the electronic lock and opened the door when the light blinked green for his approved access. Opening the door, he heard the sounds of the TV filter down the hallway from the doorway to the kitchen and living room. There were indeed two pairs of shoes at the front step, one pair definitely belonging to Prompto.

“Noct! You here?” Ignis called out, slipping out of his shoes and lining them with perfect correspondence to the step. He walked gently down the dark hallway, his socks making his movements silent. A sound of rhythmic movement resonated to his ears making him stop dead in his tracks; it was decidedly abnormal, something wasn’t right. He moved closer to the doorway, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins. Maybe he was mishearing the movements within and the two weren’t even in the room?

“ _Noct…Ah!”_

Ignis threw a hand to his mouth to cover a gasp. He definitely didn't mishear _that_. Prompto’s voice was clearly calling out Noct’s name _in pleasure_. There was no way, absolutely no way they were currently having sex; he must’ve been mistaken. Sure, the two were very close but so were all best friends, right? Had he been mistaking all the telltale signs of a relationship for friendship? Could he have been blind this entire time? He needed proof. Proof that this was indeed a sexual act he was overhearing and not something else that could be easily explained.

Noises that sounded like moans and the wet slapping of skin pierced his ears as he peeked around the doorway, but what his eyes saw made him dart back with a hand pressed to his chest. In the quick second that passed, Ignis saw Prompto bent over the kitchen table with Noctis thrusting into him from behind. One hand was gripped on Prompto’s hip while the other was on his shoulder blade, pressing him into the surface below. The blonde was on his tiptoes, underwear down to his ankles with legs spread apart. _Bloody hell, they’re fucking each other._ This was no accident, this was the position of a couple who had done this before, no hesitation or questioning like a first time might have.

Ignis needed to get out and _now_. He couldn’t stand the embarrassment of getting caught and surely Noctis wouldn’t talk to him for weeks. Obviously, he wasn’t supposed to know about this and to find out by literally walking in on them in the act? He couldn’t handle this. He already had one friend avoiding him, he didn’t need the same treatment, or worse, from his charge. Oh gods, he had to escape and run to the safety of his apartment. _Why in Shiva’s name did he not call!?_

Silently, Ignis padded down the hallway and picked up his shoes, not bothering to put them on. He grabbed the door handle and moved it down slowly and steadily, to reduce the click of the doorjamb. Once the door was open, he slipped himself out like a pure ninja and began to just as slowly close the door, hearing a loud moan of _Prom!_ before it finally closed. Ignis let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding with relief.

Leaning his back on the door for support, he tried to calm his hammering heart, shoes still held between his trembling fingers. He had to compose himself, but the mental image of his Prince having graphic sex with their friend wouldn’t leave his eyes. He didn’t even know Noctis was sexually active, the Prince never seemed to take an interest in attaining a relationship. _Guess I know why._

“Well, you sure don’t look suspicious.” Ignis whipped his head to the left down the hall to see Gladio standing there with raised eyebrows and large arms crossed across his broad chest. Ignis immediately stood up straight and looked back at the door and then back to Gladio again, he was literally caught speechless. _Astrals, you can’t be serious._

Ignis cleared his throat. “Just a late visit with his Highness.” There was no way Gladio would let him off with just that. Realizing he was still holding his damn shoes, he made quick work of dropping them and slipping them on.

“ _Right_. You’re lying, Iggy.” He needed an excuse and fast. There was no way that he was letting Gladio walk in on Noctis and Prompto too, the entire situation would blow up immediately.

“Noctis and I had an argument, but we’ll be fine. He kicked me out and went to bed, happy?”

Gladio stared at Ignis, his eyes narrow, like he was trying to read beneath the surface.

Speaking with a level voice, Gladio gave an explanation for his presence, “Noctis has my jacket, I left it in the locker room this morning and he said he picked it up for me. Guess I’ll stop by tomorrow instead of right now, don’t want the Princess to take _whatever_ you did out on me.” _It worked, thank the six_. The two made their way to the elevator, pushing the call button. Silence saturated the space between them and it made Ignis feel awkward. His thoughts were moving a million miles per hour and it took all his power to maintain a calm composure. Gladio didn’t speak or look at him the entire way down to the parking garage.

Ignis could handle confrontation, he was an expert in the art of debate. But silence, _the quiet_ , it hurt more than words ever would. His heart couldn’t handle being ignored any longer, not from the man he loved so dearly. It was time for an answer, otherwise there was no way he’d be able to sleep tonight.

“Gladiolus.” His voice breaking the silence as he stopped in the middle of the garage, Gladio stood in response and turned around, giving Ignis his attention. “I need to know, did I upset you somehow?”

His response was conflicted. “It’s not…Look, I’m going through something right now and I can’t talk about it.”

“But there must be a reason that you’re not speaking to me specifically. If I did something, please tell me.” Ignis practically pleaded, but Gladio turned his head to stare into the wall. He looked like he was warring with himself, he face drawn tight and chewing his lip.

Ignis took a step towards him. “Gladio, you can trust me.”

“Oh, can I?” Gladio snapped at him and Ignis took a step back. _What?_

“How can I trust you when you don’t trust me yourself?” Gladio’s amber eyes turned back to face him, his chest rising and falling quicker than before.

“What do you mean I don’t trust you? Of course I do. I trust you more than anyone, Gladio.” His pulse was rising. Was it possible to have a heart attack by the age of twenty-five? Because he wasn’t sure if his heart could handle any more tonight.

“Well, I can’t tell anymore. You’re lying about Noct; got into an argument _my ass_. But forget it. Don’t tell me the truth.” He was pissed at Ignis, and the temperature was rising. “How about you go talk to Iris about it instead of me, obviously you trust my own sister more than you do me.”

_Iris?_ Ignis started to feel dizzy, the oxygen not getting to his brain fast enough.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

His response was quick. “I overheard you and Iris a week ago. About you fucking your teacher.” Ignis thought he was going to vomit; Gladio heard, _he knows_. His ears were ringing.

“Gladio –“

“Save it. I don’t care that you did it, that’s not for me to judge, I don’t care who you fuck. But the more I thought about it, the more pissed I got. Why didn’t you tell me? Why keep this from me? You _know_ that I would never judge you about your choice in partners. But you kept it hidden and it must be because you don’t fucking trust me. How much do I really know about you? Do I even know anything at all?” Gladio’s words felt like a knife to his gut, a hammer to his hands.

“I’m Noct’s Shield, and you’re his sword. We have to work together to be the best we can for the future King and I can’t do that if you don’t talk to me. Haven’t I always been there for you, supporting you?”

“Gladio, you –“

Gladio cut him off. “But you don’t tell me the basics, like the fact that you like _men_. If something as insignificant as that is hidden from me, what else are you hiding?” _Insignificant._ The word boiled in his blood.

“It’s not _insignificant_ to me. You don’t have the right to decide what’s important and what’s not.” His voice echoed off the garage walls. “I’m not hiding anything, Gladio. I just wasn’t ready to reveal it to you, or _anyone_. I only told Iris because I knew she wouldn’t know that Dr. Hale was a man. I apologize for talking to her about a topic that was obviously inappropriate to discuss.” He wanted to run away. He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed before in his entire life. This was the moment, the moment that their friendship would change.

“You’re right. It _was_ inappropriate.” Gladio threw his hands over his eyes and sighed. “Look Ignis, I just need some time right now. I wasn’t planning on exploding at you but here I am, like a fucking jerk. This is why I was avoiding you, I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back. Just…give me some time, please.” Gladio turned around and walked swiftly to his car, throwing open the door and climbing in; he didn’t look back.

Ignis stood there as he watched the car speed away, arms limp at his side. His throat constricted and tears were welling up in his eyes. No, he wouldn’t cry, he _didn’t_ cry, absolutely not. _He wouldn’t cry._

Wishing for the ground to swallow him whole and never let go, Ignis choked out a sob in the silence around him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio knows he's being an ass and he'll make it up to our boy Iggy, don't worry. 
> 
> Conflict is a necessary evil sometimes. Also, I've never written a sex scene before so that was an experience! But looking forward to writing more. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

_“If something as insignificant as that is hidden from me, what else are you hiding?”_  

_“Just…give me some time, please.”_

 

Gladio’s words replayed in Ignis’ mind like a nightmare, each memory circling around until he thought he might be sick. His eyes were sore and swollen, his head pounded with a sharp pain, and he felt nauseous. It’s been years since he actually cried and his body hurt from the exertion. It made him feel weak and disgusting; he had felt so strong for so long and Gladio cut him down so fast it was almost funny. The man held such power over him and he didn’t even know it. To feel Gladio’s anger directed at him burned like acid on his skin; the burn lingered, haunted him and refused to heal. Never had he felt so _vulnerable_ and raw before, he hated it.

If Gladio wanted time, then he would get it. Ignis would give him space and keep to himself. That was his short term answer. Guess he should stop going to the morning trainings for the time being, as well as their private sessions. He’d be able to find another partner, he could probably even get Noctis to train with him, although the Prince would loathe to add additional sessions with his Advisor since he already trained with his Shield. Then, maybe not Noctis.

What would he tell Noctis? The Prince would definitely notice these new changes between his Shield and Advisor. This wasn’t just any fight or disagreement that had happened before in the past, this was deeper and difficult to explain without revealing everything he wanted to keep hidden. Then again, what should he do with the new revelation of him and Prompto? It would probably be best to wait until Noctis told him himself about their relationship. Were they even dating? Or just fooling around? Ignis groaned. A headache hammering into his right eye made it hard to think.

But it was 3:30am and Ignis couldn’t sleep. He was beyond exhausted, but his aching body betrayed him the sweet release of slumber. Sitting up, Ignis looked around the quiet room; moonlight filtered through his window and gave just enough illumination for him to see. Leaving his glasses on the nightstand, he decided to give up on sleep and stay awake until morning. He didn’t have anywhere to be until the afternoon, it would be alright to take a nap once his body decided it couldn’t take the exhaustion.

After taking a potion for his headache, he made himself a cup of chamomile tea and then wandered onto his balcony to take a seat in his patio chair. The summer air was still warm and there was practically no breeze, making the air still. The streets of Insomnia loomed below, still bustling in the dead of night. The rumble of cars driving by, laughter of people still out with friends, and the hum of a city that never slept kept him company. He loved his city and the view never got old, if anything there was always something new for him to notice, however he wasn’t sure if the sounds of the nightlife comforted him or not. Without his glasses, the world had a slight blur, every detail lost in the night.

Ignis sipped his tea, the light aroma calm and soothing, as he let out a sigh. _It’s time to move on._ He needed to give up Gladio. This has been going on long enough with no benefit. There was no point to these feelings, Ignis always knew that, but he held onto a sliver of hope, some chance that _maybe_ Gladio might learn to love him back. But only a fool could do what he’s done for years, only fools could fall for Gladiolus Amicitia.

Ignis set his tea down on the little wooden table next to his chair and wiped a hand over his face. Gladio didn’t even _know_ about his feelings. How can he return feelings he’s not even aware of? That would mean Ignis would have to tell him, but confessing to him sounded like complete insanity. Was there a point after tonight? Would their friendship even return to normal? You can’t have a functioning relationship without trust. It’s the entire reason he’s worked so hard to gain Noct’s; without trust Noctis would never let Ignis in, never let him be his chamberlain, advisor and, most of all, friend.

But Gladio wasn’t without fault. He broke the trust on his side too. His outburst was unacceptable, Gladio never should’ve talked to him that way. Ignis always knew that he had a hard time reigning in his temper once he got going, Clarus was the same way, but that didn’t excuse it. Gladio found his weakness and exploited it on the spot, not even giving him a chance to defend himself. And then he brought up _Iris_. Ignis knew he shouldn’t have crossed that boundary with her, but he saw her like a sister and he didn’t want to lose her trust if he didn’t open up to her.

He groaned. This whole situation was a mess. An absolute and utter disaster. For a man so consumed with the art of strategy, Ignis couldn’t think of any solution except to give Gladio his wish and give him space.

A buzz next to him brought him back to reality. His phone lit up and a message appeared, a text from _Gladio_. His stomach did a cartwheel and he took a deep breath before grabbing the device and reading the message.

[Gladiolus: _You awake?_ ]

He held in his breath.

[Ignis: _Yes._ ]

He couldn’t tear away his eyes from the screen. A bubble appeared to show that Gladio was typing, but it disappeared and reappeared every few seconds as if he was having trouble figuring out what to say. Fingers trembled as every second felt agonizingly long. Finally, his phone buzzed with a response.

[Gladiolus: _Can we talk? In person?_ ]

In no way did Ignis expect a conversation so soon, mere hours from their time in Noct’s parking garage. Did he mean now? _In the middle of the night?_ It had to be serious. His hands felt numb, not sure if he was mentally or physically ready for whatever Gladio wanted to say.

[Ignis: _When?_ ]

[Gladiolus: _Now. I’m outside your place. You don’t have to say yes_ ]

[Gladiolus: _We can talk later today if you’re free_ ]

_Astrals._ He stood up violently from his chair and stumbled into his living room, staring at his front door. Adrenaline started to coarse through him, making him feel quite awake and aware of everything misplaced in his apartment. Gladio was on the _other side._ And he wanted to talk _now?_ He quickly grabbed his glasses from his bedroom and checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror. _Gods, I look like a bloody mess._ His hair had fallen flat onto his face and his eyes were swollen, but with a quick splash of water on his face and a comb through of his hair, he felt at least a little more presentable. Gladio had never seen him in his night wear, but there was no time to change. Making his way to his door, he turned on a couple lamps in the living room and the light over the oven in the kitchen, straightening a few items along the way. Finally, Ignis opened the door.

Gladio took a step back as the door opened, he was holding his phone in one hand and the other moved to the back of his neck while he looked down at the hallway floor. He was wearing his Crownsguard workout sweats and sweatshirt and his hair tied back in a bun. Last time Ignis noticed his hair like that he had to swallow from how sexy he looked, but now it brought him a pang of regret.

“Uh, hey.” Gladio’s voice was low, he sounded almost nervous.

Ignis didn’t reply, his tongue locked to the roof of his mouth.

“Is it alright if I come in? I know it’s late.”

Ignis let out a shaky breath and moved to the side, opening the door wider as an invitation to enter. Gladio took a few broad steps and then paused in the entryway, Ignis closed the door behind them. The air was awkward and Ignis could barely stand it, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Gladio took off his sneakers, then turned to face Ignis as he took a deep breath.

“I fucked up. Like _really_ fucked up.” _What?_ Ignis’ green eyes quickly locked with amber at his words. “The moment I left that garage I regretted everything I said to you, absolutely all of it. I’m such a fucking asshole and I can’t stand the way I treated you.” This was not what he was expecting tonight. His body was frozen, rooted to the floor like he was glued in place.

Gladio continued, “I’m sorry, Ignis. Truly, I’m so sorry. I blew up at you and you did _nothing_ wrong. I’ve acted like a fucking dick all week and then took it out on you. You don’t owe me a fucking explanation for anything, if there’s something you want to keep to yourself, then you have the right to do so. I was acting like a child and I hate myself for it.” Gladio stepped towards Ignis and took his hands into his, Ignis stared at their locking palms with wide eyes. His hands were surprisingly soft and so warm. The older man lowered his voice to have a gentle tone, he was almost whispering.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I want to make things right. I think it freaked me out that there’s a side to you that I don’t know anything about and it made me feel like you couldn’t trust me, and I _want_ you to trust me.” He stepped in closer. “Iggy, I want to know everything about you, but only what you decide what you want to tell me. I want you to know that you can tell me anything, I’m always here for you. Whether it’s big or small, you can trust me. I’ll _never_ judge you.” His hands squeezed him. “ _Never_. So, that’s what I wanted to say. I’m so extremely sorry I hurt you, I understand if you need some time to see me again.”

Ignis’ voice was small. “I do trust you.” Gladio’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“What?”

“I trust you. I always have. There were some things I wasn’t ready to admit, I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did.”

“Don’t apologize, you have nothing to apologize for.” Gladio replied sternly.

“Yes well, I do feel sorry about that.” He gave Gladio’s hands a squeeze. “You did hurt me. I feared you wouldn’t want to remain my friend.”

“Gods, no. Iggy, you’re my best friend. If anything, you shouldn’t want to be around _me_ anymore. I’m a total idiot.”

“You reacted badly, yes.” Ignis gave him a smile.

“Why don’t you hit me, right here in the jaw. I deserve that, you know.” Gladio let go of one hand to push a finger into his face a couple times, smiling sheepishly.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a free hit, thank you. I can give it to you when I beat you in a match.”

Gladio chuckled. “Sure, whatever you say. Maybe I’ll go easy on ya next week. If that is, you still want to train with me?”

“You will absolutely not go easy on me, Gladiolus. But yes, I would still like that.”

Gladio’s face lit up and he gave Ignis a big grin, but it faded as his eyes searched Ignis’ face. “Your eyes are puffy, were you crying?” He asked quietly. Large fingers reached up and lightly grazed Ignis’ temple, tracing the skin under his left eye and pushing loose strands of hair behind his ear. Ignis could hardly breathe; the pads of his fingertips across his face made his toes curl. It took every ounce of control not to lean his head into Gladio’s palm.

“Ah, just lack of sleep.” He lied, but considering the time, it was an adequate excuse. The man lifted his eyebrows and gave him a disproving look.

“I don’t believe you, but that’s okay. Want me to go? You need your rest. It’s probably past four already.” Their hands separated and Gladio took a step towards the door, looking to Ignis for a response.

“If you’d like, I’d be okay with talking more. Come sit with me?” Gladio nodded, and the two took a seat on the plush, gray couch. As with everything in his apartment, it was of high quality, comfortable and aesthetically pleasing to the eye. The two men sat facing each other, Ignis with his legs curled to one side and Gladio sitting cross legged; he gave Ignis his full attention.

“Gladio, you may ask me any questions you might have and I will answer to the best of my ability. I want to prove my trust to you.”

He shook his head. “Iggy, come on, I can’t do that. I’m not entitled to anything, I don’t have that right.”

“I want you to. You said before that you felt that you didn’t know me anymore, well then, get to know me. Give me your curiosity.” Missing his cup of tea, Ignis suddenly wanted to have his hands occupied. He was starting to pick at his nails as his nerves flared.

“Fine. But you don’t have to answer anything you don’t feel comfortable about. Deal?”

“Deal.” He agreed. Gladio took a few minutes before he spoke again. He was biting his bottom lip again.

“Are you attracted to men?”

Ignis took a large inhale. “Yes.”

“Women?”

“No.” Gladio nodded in response. Ignis asked the next question.

“Does that bother you?”

Gladio replied immediately. “Hell no. Of course not. Just wish I knew so I could’ve stopped trying to set you up with girls.” Ignis hummed, a smile on his face. Relief washed over him like the tide. _If only you knew who I’d like to be set up with._ The questions continued.

“How old were you when you knew?”

“Seventeen. I was a bit of a late bloomer.” Ignis had a vision of the time Gladio took off his shirt during their training session, he shook his head.

“Were you and Dr. Hale together?” Ignis had a feeling the conversation would lead here, to a part of his past he was conflicted over.

“No.”

“Can I ask how –“

Ignis cut him off. “How it happened?” He nodded, Gladio’s eyes piercing him with his stare. “Nothing happened between us until the night of that graduation party the King held for me. You remember?”

“’Coarse. You worked your ass off for that degree.” Ignis smiled fondly, he knew Gladio remembered how stressed and sleep deprived he had been through those years, remembered how his anxiety had taken over with a vicious intent.

“I went to his place after. To say goodbye. We talked for a bit, and then he…” The words were hard to release, but Gladio waited patiently, letting him speak at his own pace. “…He came onto me and…well…”

“Did he know it was your first time?”

“…Yes.”

“Can I ask why you agreed?” Ignis took a while to answer. The full truth was complicated and hard to explain, especially with Gladio actually being a part of the equation, but Ignis tried to dissect it as best he could before speaking.

“Curiosity was a factor. I felt that it was an opportunity to cement my feelings about my sexuality. I also wasn’t sure if I’d get an interested partner again and part of me felt…desperate for physical contact.” He felt pathetic, admitting something so personal like that. Gladio looked at him with wide eyes and scooted closer on the couch, causing their legs to touch.

“You know that there are plenty of people who would love the chance to date you, right? I wasn’t lying when I joked around before. I mean, they’re all women, but still, I bet that there are loads of guys who would drop everything to take you out.” _But what about you? Would you want me too? I want you to want me._

“I was young and insecure. Spending so much time on trying to better my education for Noctis, I felt isolated. But thank you for the reassurance.” Ignis laughed quietly.

“Anyone else know? You never told Noct about any of this?”

“No. No one else knows. I’m afraid that you’re the only one.”

“Thank you for telling me. I won’t tell a soul, I promise.” His hand reached and landed on Ignis’ knee, gripping it lightly as if to reassure him of his sincerity. A tremble rebounded from his touch, but to his disappointment, Gladio let go.

“Have you been with other guys? Ever had a boyfriend?” Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose, a nervous tick.

“No relationships. But if you mean casually, yes, there have been encounters with other people.” Gladio’s face was hard to read, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. Was he upset?

“Seems to be the trend with our line of work. I know that’s how it is with a lot of the Guard and Glaive guys and girls.  Hard to have a normal life and settle into a relationship when you hardly have enough time for yourself.”

“Indeed.”

Their conversation halted, neither knowing what to say next. While sitting in the pensive silence, Ignis shifted his body to move his legs, for they were starting to fall asleep. He ended up with his back against the couch and one leg curled under the thigh of the other. He started to feel his exhaustion again, the adrenaline gone from earlier. It had been a while since he had pulled an all-nighter and his body would pay for it later.

It was in the next moment that Gladio did something incredible. He also adjusted his position in his seat, pulling his legs out from being crossed, and moved his body into the side of Ignis’, touching from hips to shoulders. Gladio then lifted his arm and slid it behind Ignis’ neck and curled his hand around his arm, his fingers rubbing gently across his skin in slow circles. His heart threw itself into his throat, beating with a rapid pace. He shivered, how many times had he dreamt about this moment, of Gladio cuddling him like a lover would?

Trying to savor every second, Ignis let his eyes close. Gladio’s body was warm and comfortable, like a fire on a rainy day or a glass of Altissian red wine. Was he going delirious? Or was the man _actually_ holding him like it was nothing? Because it wasn’t nothing to Ignis; this he would remember for his entire life. And it wouldn’t satisfy him, no, but it would be a comforting memory. The night the man he loved _held_ him.

“I have another question.” His deep voice low and gentle as the statement drifted into Ignis’ ear. He nodded for him to go ahead.

“What _really_ happened with Noct?” Ignis stiffened against the man’s body. He had completely forgotten about Noctis and Prompto and the memory hit him like a glass of cold water. Gladio could probably sense his hesitation; the embrace of his arm tightened and his fingertips lightly caressed his upper arm, moving up and down slowly. If not for the question, Ignis could’ve fallen asleep.

“I walked in on something I shouldn’t have.” He said finally and Gladio’s hand paused, his face turned to look at Ignis. His eyebrows burrowed and then he let out a laugh.

“ _Oh,_ I get it. Caught the Princess jacking off?” Ignis whacked him on the thigh and Gladio’s laugh rumbled throughout the room.

“Unfortunately, no. Much worse.” He sighed. If only that was the case. Ignis had already made that mistake when Noctis was fourteen and he’d rather not relive the memory.

“Well, then what?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and subtly snuggled closer into Gladio while sighing once again. “I happened upon him engaging in…sexual intercourse.” Gladio almost jumped into the air as he twisted Ignis around to face him.

“ _What!?_ You fucking serious!? With _who?_ ”

“Guess.”

Gladio released Ignis and relaxed back into the couch, still with his arm wrapped around Ignis’ shoulders, and held his hand over his mouth. His eyes were searching the room as he processed the new information.

“You can’t mean…he was with _Prompto?_ ”

“Indeed, I admit it shocked me too. I barely made it out of there without them noticing.”

“Fucking Ramuh. No wonder you looked like you’d seen a ghost. So, who was on top? My money’s on Prompto.”

“ _Gladio.”_ Ignis whacked him on the thigh again for the comment, but Gladio let out a laugh. “And no, you’d be wrong about that.”

“No shit! Didn’t know the kid had it in him. How long you think it’s been going on?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. I don’t quite know what to do about it either.” Gladio hummed and nodded in agreement; it was true, there really wasn’t anything to be done about it. Might as well let them enjoy each other for now, but eventually Noctis’ harsh reality would crash upon them. As future King, he would need an heir to continue the Lucis line. Noctis has always been aware of that fact. But this was a conversation for a later date, maybe a few years down from now.

The sky was starting to lighten outside, rays of sunlight peeking behind buildings over the horizon. He’d almost been awake for 24 hours, but it was worth every second. If he had fallen asleep earlier, he wouldn’t be here right now, nestled into the large body sitting next to him. Gladio’s head had drifted to rest upon his, he must’ve started to fall asleep. Ignis spoke quietly once more, interrupting the tranquil silence the two held.

“Gladio, are you still upset about my talk with Iris?” His hand twitched back into life to rub a thumb across Ignis’ arm.

“No. Never…I’m happy you talked to her, she’s lucky to have you.”

His words trailed off as his breathing deepened, chest rising and falling in slumber. Ignis smiled to himself and shifted to lean deeper into Gladio. For the first time all week, possibly ever, he felt truly relaxed. If only this moment would last forever, if only he could stop time and stay here in his arms. It was very likely this would never happen again, but as Ignis closed his eyes and finally drifted asleep, he hoped to be wrong. _So much for giving him up._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: drunk chocobros. Sexy times are slowly making an appearance. Thank you for reading!! And thank you for every comment and kudos, you guys are the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions build and walls come crashing down.

 

 

 

Gladio’s eyes opened slowly, grimacing as sunlight filled his vision. His mouth was dry and there was an ache radiating in the side of his neck. Honestly, his entire body felt groggy and sore, not to mention that his ass was asleep. It took him a second to realize that he was still in Ignis’ apartment, they must’ve fallen asleep on the couch after talking through the night. Glancing down, he saw the soft hair of his friend nuzzled against his chest, his hand resting on Gladio’s leg. It was rare to see Ignis fast asleep, he never let his guard down enough to do anything more than lightly nap if other people were around. Gladio let his head fall back against the back of the couch once more and closed his eyes, his fingertips brushing Ignis’ arm lightly, enough to be soothing but not enough to wake him.

Gladio still couldn’t believe that Ignis accepted his apology. He shouldn’t have forgiven him, no fucking way. Not after utterly exploding at him the way he did and he still felt ashamed and pissed off at himself for it. The minute he walked away from Ignis at Noct’s apartment was the minute he regretted everything, every fucking word that came out of his mouth. Ignis had always been a devoted friend, _always,_ and Gladio couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of praise and accolade than the younger man. He was self-sacrificing, brilliant, dedicated and loyal almost to a fault, and Gladio exposed and hurt him.

No, he shouldn’t have forgiven him, but here they were. Ignis even opened up to him afterwards, which Gladio didn’t deserve, and answered every question he had. He had more, definitely, but that’s for another time. Right now, Gladio was savoring the feeling of Ignis against his body.

Gladio was utterly fucked. Like completely _fucked_. He spent the past week conflicted and confused ever since that fucking sex dream. Maybe even since the night Ignis talked with Iris. Regardless, something changed for Gladio and he realized that he couldn’t keep his eyes off Ignis. Had he ever really _noticed_ him before? Like really looked? Of course Ignis was stupidly attractive, he already knew that, but did Gladio ever really _look_ at him to see it? He sure did now. Every little detail about Ignis was screaming at him, begging to be noticed. The way his hips popped to one side when he was analyzing something, how his lips parted slightly while reading a report, even the different ways he pushed up his glasses even when they were already perfectly placed on his nose. Shit, even the way his necklace rested between the dip of his clavicle made him sweat.

And then last night, Gladio’s stomach did a flip when Ignis opened the door. He was nervous, yes, but he wasn’t expecting Ignis to have _bed head_. Or the way his black pajamas hung loose on his narrow hips. It made his tongue go dry. He’d never seen his friend in anything less than his training clothes and even that wasn’t very often. Truthfully, he should’ve expected it considering it was the middle of the night, but somehow he always pictured Ignis going to bed in a fucking suit, ridiculous as that sounds. He was always composed, always professional; a literal personification of perfection. It was very fitting that he was a servant of royalty.

But gods, seeing his eyes red and swollen made his entire being hurt and it was all his fault. Of course, Ignis blamed it on his lack of sleep, but Gladio knew him better than that. He had caused Ignis to fucking _cry_. Some kind of friend he turned out to be, and he hated himself for it. There were certain people in this world who deserved kindness and Ignis was one of them. In no circumstance could Gladio do that to him again, absolutely not. It made him want to wrap his arms around him right there and then, but he thought for sure Ignis might hit him for it. But later, when the man let Gladio wrap one arm around him while they talked, his stomach filled with butterflies. The way Ignis leaned into him made him melt, as if his body turned to mush, and he found that he never wanted to let go. Running his fingertips across his soft skin, feeling the lean muscle underneath, electrified his heart. Ignis’ hips rested against his sent chills up his spine. It felt so right, like they had done this for years, not just for the first time.

He craved more.

Gladio let out a sigh and opened his eyes. It was time to stop denying it, he needed to own up to his realization. He had a crush on Ignis. A crush that hit him with the force of Titan’s fist to his heart. Not only did he have feelings for a _man_ , but his own best friend at that. And he was so _fucked_.

 

\--

 

Ignis couldn’t help by smile. In his hand was a can of Ebony with a little note attached, _Hope you have a good Monday –G_. It was such a small gesture, but it made his heart swell. It had been three weeks since their fight and Gladio was still trying to make it up to him with little things here and there, like a can of his favorite coffee waiting for him in his office or buying him lunch at the sandwich spot he enjoyed so much. He tried to tell him that he didn’t need to go to such an extent, but Gladio would only wave him off and do it anyway. Ignis tried to let himself be selfish and just enjoy the extra attention for once.

Their friendship was the best it had ever been. Being able to sit down and open up to the man had made them closer than ever before. It was so easy to be around each other again and it almost made Ignis nervous. He couldn’t help but feel that it was too good to be true, but once again, he was overthinking things. As usual.

He also couldn’t help but notice that Gladio was unusually physically affectionate. The man had always kept a respectful distance, but unless Ignis was imagining things, Gladio’s touches _lingered_. He didn’t entirely notice until one of their sparring sessions from an evening during the previous week.

The match was strictly hand-to-hand combat, no weapons, and they had been at it for an hour already. They were tied in points, both taking down the other an equal amount of times and the next match would decide the winner. Gladio was still fired up and Ignis was starting to feel his exhaustion, his muscles screaming for relief. Using the last of his quick speed, Ignis darted through Gladio’s defense and kicked behind his knees, guaranteed to bring Gladio to the ground, but the man kept his stance and was able to lock an arm back around Ignis’ torso and twist the man to the ground on his back, holding Ignis’ wrists above his head with one hand.

_“Gotcha.”_ He said panting, a big grin painted on his face. Ignis rolled his eyes and scoffed. Taking down Gladio was always a big feat. There was a reason the Crownsguard nicknamed him a behemoth and it was no surprise that Ignis found himself pinned and ultimately defeated. However, at this point Gladio would usually let him go and help him up, giving him a pat on the back for his efforts, but Gladio didn’t move. He was straddling Ignis’ waist and his eyes were watching the rapid rise and fall of Ignis’ chest, as he was still trying to recover his breath. A moment later, their eyes locked, and Gladio’s gaze was like an electric current to his dick. Ignis realized their precarious position, a position he had indeed fantasized about more often than he would care to admit. Except in his fantasies, Gladio would be kissing him, their tongues dancing for dominance while Gladio’s hand roamed his body, eventually making its way down to slip beneath his pants to touch his-

Ignis forcibly cut himself off and tried to move his arms from Gladio’s grip. The movement snapped Gladio back to earth and he immediately let go, jumping away from Ignis. He helped the man off the floor and spun quickly to head to the locker room. _“Good session today, your reflexes are getting better.”_ And with that, Gladio was gone.

The second Ignis locked the door to his apartment, he had his hand wrapped around his cock. He could still feel the touch of the man’s grip around his wrists, the weight on his pelvis, the intense stare of his eyes. Leaning back against the door with his legs slightly bent, Ignis closed his eyes and jerked himself roughly, imagining that Gladio’s eyes were still watching him, that maybe he was touching himself too. In almost record time, Ignis came all over his hand and the floor, the release running through his veins. _Pathetic. Utterly pathetic._ Sighing, Ignis immediately moved to clean up his mess, ashamed of his actions once more.

Thankfully, he’s been able to distract himself with work since that evening. It was nice not to have enough time for his mind to overwork itself by analyzing the increasing amount of physical contact from Gladio. Noctis’ twentieth birthday was rapidly approaching and Ignis was, naturally, in charge the event. Noctis was adamant that he didn’t want a formal affair, but just a small hangout at his apartment with himself, Gladio and Prompto.

Birthdays were usually a source of confliction for the Prince, a year older meant a year closer to taking the throne, a reality that weighed heavily upon his shoulders. Ignis repeatedly tried to make his birthday enjoyable and positive, but he wasn’t always successful. This is where Prompto really shined, he always managed to help Noctis enjoy the day, rather than reflect on his impending responsibilities. Ignis was quite jealous of the boy on that front.

As August 30th arrived, Ignis spent the day cooking appetizers and a homemade pizza, a specific request from the Prince himself, as well as a cake. Gladio stopped by in the afternoon to drop off an armload of different kinds of liquor, to which Ignis gave him a glare. Naturally, Noctis was of drinking age now and of course, Gladio was going to supply him the appropriate fun.

“I hope you’re the one cleaning up tonight, if he throws up it’ll be your fault.”

Gladio laughed and leaned a hip against the kitchen counter, watching as Ignis rolled out the dough for the pizza. “C’mon Iggy, kid deserves to have a little fun. We all do.”

“I hope you’re not expecting me to partake, because there’s needs to be at least one responsible adult here tonight.”

“Iggy, you’re drinking. You need to act your age sometimes and let loose, otherwise I think that head of yours might implode. When was the last time you got drunk anyway?” Gladio asked as he began storing the various bottles along the wall of the counter. _The night I watched you make out with that horrid blonde at Nyx’s apartment,_ he thought to himself. He didn’t mean to get drunk per say, it just sort of happened when one kept drinking gin and tonics to stop himself from drowning in a jealous rage.

Ignis didn’t give him a response except a blank stare. He argued that he should stay sober in case of emergency, but Gladio was insistent that Ignis take a load off and enjoy himself. “Look, I won’t be drinking very much and I’ll have Cor on call if anything goes wrong.” _Great, like that makes me feel better._ “Also, we’re all spending the night anyway, so no one will be driving or leaving until morning. It’s the kid’s birthday, let him have this.” Ignis crossed his arms and cocked a hip to one side as he scowled up at Gladio. Fine, he’d win this time. He would agree to have a drink or two, but get drunk?

_Absolutely not._

 

\--

 

Ignis sighed as he realized that he might need to eat his words. It had barely been an hour into the evening and the group had already had three shots and a cocktail. Noctis was unusually excited and animated as they sat around his living room with pizza and drinks. His hand crafted pizza had been a success and he was glad he made multiple for Gladio could’ve eaten one by himself. They all gave him compliments of _so freaking good, Specs!_ Seeing his friends, especially Noctis, happy gave him a satisfied feeling.

Ignis had to admit, he was enjoying himself greatly. They were all dressed in comfortable jeans and t-shirts and the screen door to the balcony let in the fresh, summer air as the sun started to set. Prompto and Noctis were close together on the couch, subtly inching closer to each other while they held their drinks. Gladio was seated on the floor while Ignis took another armchair, both sneaking glances at the pair beside them with a knowing look.

“So Princess, think you’ll finally get a girlfriend this year?” Gladio shot Noctis a smirk and waggled his eyebrows as he sipped his drink. Noctis returned the look with a glare.

“I’m perfectly happy with the way things are, thanks.” The Prince gave Prompto an elusive look and then took a gulp of his cocktail, a sweet concoction Ignis put together. It had a nice mix of sweet and sour to overpower the taste of the alcohol. Gladio chuckled into his drink, “Oh, I’m _sure_ you are.” Ignis could’ve thrown something at him.

“Well what about you, ‘Mr. Popular’? I don’t see _you_ with a girlfriend.” Noctis threw a scrunched up napkin at him, which Gladio easily dodged. “My love life is none of your concern, _Highness_. What about you, Prompto? Any girls you like in the ‘Guard? I can set you up if you like.”

Prompto sputtered on his drink, a vile blue thing that tasted like candy. “Haha! Nah, that’s okay, those girls are too intense for me anyway.” He shrunk a little into the couch, his knee touching Noctis. He turned to face Ignis with an excited look. “What about you, Ignis? Anyone on your mind?”

_Yes. Yes, there is._ “No, not particularly. I don’t have the luxury of _time_ anyway. Not like the lot of you have.” Ignis looked back at Gladio and the man smiled at him sweetly. Ignis finished his drink with the next gulp. He felt the need to change the subject. “Noct, would you like your cake?”

“Hell yeah. Need some help with it?” Noctis started to rise off the couch but Ignis held up a hand. “No, I think I can manage. But thank you. I daresay it only took you twenty years to offer to help me with something, I’m impressed.” Gladio and Prompto burst out laughing while Noctis opened his mouth in shock. “Specs! It’s my birthday, you’re not allowed to make fun of me.” But his feigned anger waned as he started laughing as well. It was discovered that Noctis was very giggly and sweet while under the influence, which Ignis found quite adorable.

The boys continued laughing and teasing as he pulled out the cake from the refrigerator. He had taken advantage of the summer season and made a vanilla cake decorated with swirls of a strawberry cream frosting; albeit simple, but Noctis made a request for _light and sweet_. He placed and lit candles around the edge of the round and carried the cake to Noct, who had a goofy smile on his face. They sang him _Happy Birthday_ and he took a big breath and blew out every candle. The group cheered and clapped.

“Hope you made a wish, bro!” Prompto nudged him with an elbow as Ignis went to cut them all slices. Noctis leaned into the touch. “Oh you _know_ I did, Prom.” The boys giggled together. Now that Ignis knew they were so much _more_ than just friends, it was almost nauseating to watch them flirt. But he was happy to see his charge so full of light tonight. Noctis was no doubt enjoying his so-called “normal” celebration, where he could pretend he wasn’t royalty for a night. However, Ignis remembered that Noctis would be having dinner with his father the next evening, hopefully he wouldn’t have _too_ much of a hangover.

After eating cake, to which Gladio had two slices, the boys settled back into their seats with another shot of some red colored liquid of sorts called _Ifrit’s Hellfire_ ; Ignis gave it a scorned look. Gladio held up his glass, “To the future King Noctis! Happy 20th!” They cheered and shot back the liquid. Ignis had to scrunch up his face, _hellfire indeed_ , it burned his throat as he swallowed.

“Holy hell! That stuff was _intense_.” Prompto coughed and stuck out his tongue while Noctis shook his head violently with his eyes shut. Gladio laughed richly, he was definitely used to it. “Yeah, that shit will fuck you up, but it’s good every once in a while.”

“It is quite dreadful, Gladio.” Ignis added, setting his shot glass down on the coffee table. Gladio only laughed harder. Ignis had to admit that his vision was starting to spin, that last shot taking him over the edge slightly. His body tingled and he had to blink a few times to regain his focus, but the tingle felt good. The alcohol let his busy mind unwind and he felt quite peaceful, he could feel his walls crumbling before him.

As the night went on, they relaxed and played video games, one such was a new fighting game that Noctis acquired recently. Even with his reflexes impaired, he found that Noctis was quite good at it. Gladio’s competitive streak fired up and the two played the game as if their reputation depended on it. Prompto and Ignis sat back and watched, content to let the two have at it. Eventually, Noctis won and Gladio almost threw his controller at him, but it was all in good spirits for they were laughing the whole time.

“Specs, can you make me another of _whatever_ this is?” Noctis asked while holding up his empty glass. Ignis rose out of the chair and took the glass from him and walked to the kitchen. As he stood, he realized just how hard the alcohol was affecting him, his limbs felt heavier and his head started to spin, but he was still in control. Perhaps he should start making sure everyone was drinking enough water.

As he made Noctis’ drink he realized he left out a component, lime. The flavors blended so nicely with a slice of lime mixed in, so he grabbed a whole one from the refrigerator and a knife. He could hear Prompto giggling behind him and his words starting to slur.

“Hey big guy, I have a qu…question for you.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re like, as straight as they come, right?” Prompto giggled even louder, while Gladio raised his eyebrows and answered, “Well, I’ve only dated woman if that’s what you mean?”

“Yeah, but, I was wondering…would you ever have sex with a _guy_?” Ignis froze, knife in his hand raised above the green lime. Gladio started to laugh. “What are you trying to say, Sunshine? You want a piece of this?” Prompto literally squealed and Noctis burst out laughing. Ignis’ heart started to beat faster.

“I think what Prom is trying to ask is if someone who’s always liked girls can start liking guys.” Noctis spoke amid his giggling, Prompto nodded along with him. Ignis immediately wondered if Prompto was referencing to himself or Noctis, perhaps one of them had found the other to be the first boy they were attracted to. Realizing that he was taking too long to make Noctis’ drink, Ignis hurriedly went to bring the knife down into the lime.

“Y’know, I think it’s possible. Depends on the person, but sure, I think I could fuck a guy.” Ignis’ fingers slipped, causing the knife to slip and he cut himself along his entire palm. He gasped, dropped the blade and grasped his bleeding hand. “ _Fuck!”_ Ignis didn’t normally swear out loud, but the word slipped out as pain shot through his hand and up his arm.

“ _Iggy!?_ ” Gladio was next to him immediately. “What happened!? Shit, your hand!” Blood was starting to pool and drip down his wrist towards the length of his forearm. Noctis and Prompto ran over to his side gasping, Noctis grabbed a dish towel and handed it to Gladio.

“I’m okay, just slipped.” Gladio took the towel and started to wrap it tightly around his friend’s bloody palm, trying to add pressure to slow the bleeding. He held the hand up so it was above Ignis’ heart.

“You’re going to need stitches. Six, what were you thinking? You shouldn’t be handling knives when you’ve been drinking.” Gladio was right, for once. It was irresponsible of him and he knew it. Noctis spoke up, “I have an elixir in my bathroom, would that close the cut?” Prompto nodded quickly, his hand still over his mouth.

“Yes, that should help, Noct.” And with Ignis’ approval, Noctis ran off down the hallway to the bathroom. Gladio held a firm grip on his hand while they waited, he had blood on his own hand as it started to soak through the towel. Ignis’ stomach felt tight and his palm throbbed viciously, he was starting to shake from the adrenaline and his heart raced. Footsteps grew louder as Noctis returned and handed Ignis the vial of liquid. Ignis immediately squeezed it and it burst into a shower of green mist over his body.

Ignis let out a sigh of relief as endorphins rushed from his brain, the pain left instantly and the throbbing ceased. Gladio helped unwrap his hand and everyone let out a breath as the open cut was now a pink line, like a scratch instead of an open wound. Ignis opened and closed his hand, thankful that it felt normal again. Without the pain hindering his perspective, Ignis saw that dried blood coated not only his arm, but Gladio’s entire hand and along the bottom of his tank top.

“Specs, you okay? Did it work?” Noctis asked earnestly, obviously worried for his advisor.

“Yes, it’s almost completely healed. But Gladio, your shirt…” He trailed off. Gladio looked down and shrugged. “It’ll wash out, don’t worry. But you should wash up, maybe hop in the shower?” He was still holding Ignis’ hand.

“Gods Iggy, you scared me half to death. Be more careful, okay?” Prompto said as rested a hand on the taller man’s shoulder, Ignis nodded at him. The two boys left to go back to the couch, relieved that everything was alright again. Gladio watched as they sat and once they were turned to the TV, Gladio looked back at Ignis. He lifted the palm to his lips and gently kissed along the pink line. Ignis’ heart almost stopped.

“I second Prompto, be more careful, alright?” His voice was low and gentle, his eyes soft. Ignis couldn’t form words as a response, so he gave another nod. The man let him go and Ignis left to the bathroom to wash himself off.

He stood at the sink, his hand and arm under the warm running water. His head spun, but he couldn’t tell if it was because he was still intoxicated or because of Gladio’s lips on his skin. His hands trembled as he took a deep breath, he needed to calm down and find his composure. Giving his face a little slap, he returned to the living room. Gladio was now shirtless, his tattooed body on display as he rested on the floor, his back against the couch that Prompto and Noctis sat on. The two were snuggled into each other, Prompto’s legs across Noctis’ lap, each with a drink in their hands. Noctis must have grabbed the fated drink Ignis was making from the counter.

“You okay?” Noctis asked sweetly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry, we’re all glad you’re okay!” Prompto added and Ignis sat down, a tingle still emanating from his palm. Noctis spoke after a quiet minute, “Let’s play a game. A _drinking_ game.”

“Yes!” “No.” Prompto and Gladio said at the same, giving each other a snarky glare. Both turned to Ignis and he held up his hands. “It’s up to Noct.”

“And ‘Noct’ says yes.” Noctis said smugly, a mischievous smile on his face as he threw an arm around Prompto. He continued, “Let’s play ‘Never Have I Ever’.” Gladio groaned and rolled his eyes.

“That game is so overplayed, Princess.”

“Well, I’ve never done it, so let’s do it. I call birthday privilege.” This was going to be a terrible idea, Ignis could already feel it. Noctis explained the rules, since Prompto and Ignis had never played before. “Someone says something they have never done, like ‘never have I ever…been outside the wall’, and if you have, then you take a drink. Whoever finishes their drink first loses.”

For someone so against the game, Gladio was eager to start. “I’ll go first, never have I ever been royalty.” Noctis protested immediately, “Hey! Not fair!” Prompto giggled, watching as Noctis took a drink from his glass.

The blonde went next, “Never have I ever…had my own apartment.” Noctis and Ignis took drinks.

Noctis looked at Gladio, revenge in his eyes. “Never have I ever had a tattoo.” Gladio rolled his eyes and took a drink, but what surprised Ignis was that Prompto raised his glass but then lowered it back down to his lap, his features conflicted; no one else seemed to notice. _Did Prompto have a tattoo?_ Thoughts for another time.

It was his turn next. “Never have I ever…attended a public school.” All three of them took drinks, grumbling as they did.

Gladio had a look on his face, like he wanted to ramp things up. _This can’t be good._ “Never have I ever gotten caught jacking off.” The smirk on his face was annoyingly handsome. Noctis pouted and took a drink, then looked to the rest of the room shocked that he was the only one. “Really, you guys never did?”

Prompto shrugged, “I always had a lock on my door.”

“It’s quite easy to take the necessary precautions.” Ignis chuckled. It also helped that he had lived alone for years. “Prompto, it’s your turn.”

He took a second to think, the game was starting to take a racier route, especially with lowered inhibitions around the room. “Never have I ever...had a sex dream about a friend before.” All three listening took a drink. Of course, Gladio had made an appearance in his own sex dreams, it was only natural considering how often Gladio was on his mind. _But who was in Gladio’s?_  Ignis raised his eyebrows at his friend, but he avoided his gaze. Prompto immediately nudged Noctis to get him to say who had been in his but his reply was a brief, “Not telling.”

Noctis was quick to change the subject, “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” _Bloody hell._ Noctis was obviously looking to out Gladio, but no one expected that the only one to take a drink was Ignis. Gladio’s mouth dropped open and Prompto gasped with a wide smile, “ _IGGY!?”_ Noctis looked horrified. It was quite humorous, the two younger boys didn’t even know he’d been with anyone.

“Spill, now!” Noctis exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the couch. Ignis set down his drink and sat back with a smug smile. His face felt hot. “Not part of the game, your Highness. Perhaps one day I’ll tell you.”

“Oh, come _on_. How does someone as proper as you _do it_ in a public place anyway? You never even told me you were with anyone.” Noctis protested.

“Never assume, Noct. I do keep some things to myself. Now, it’s my turn I believe.” Noctis turned to Gladio, his hand waving around, trying to get Gladio to help him out, but the man just shrugged and laughed. Ignis continued, “Never have I ever been in a relationship before.” Noctis and Prompto had wide eyes, but both took a drink, along with Gladio.

Gladio laughed richly at the boys who were obviously blushing, pointing a finger at them both. “Oh, our Prince has been in a relationship? That’s news to me.”

Noctis was quick to retort, “None of your business! It’s like Ignis said, it’s not part of the game to explain.” Prompto was sinking back into the couch, hoping he could somehow hide. Obviously, both Ignis and Gladio knew the truth, but they would feign ignorance for the time being.

“Your life is my business, Princess, considering it’s my job to protect you. So I’ll let it off this time. But you need to tell me if you’ve got a girl or something so I know to protect them too.” Even under the influence, Gladio took his role very seriously. Ignis always admired that about him.

“Yeah, alright _Dad_.” Noctis rolled his eyes, but Ignis could tell that Noctis knew he was right.

The game went on for another round before Prompto was declared the loser, as he finished his entire cocktail. The boys were an intoxicated mess by this point, giggling and laughing over literally nothing and laying all over each other. Ignis attempted to get them to drink some water, but they only ended up spilling on themselves. He looked to Gladio and they wordlessly agreed, _bed time._

Gladio picked Prompto up, bridal style, and threw him on Noctis’ bed. Noctis crawled in from behind. “If you feel like you’re going to be sick, wake up me or Iggy. Got it?” The boys gave him a salute and then snuggled down under the covers, giggling hysterically.

Once their door closed, Ignis took a second to breathe and felt himself sway on his feet. What a complicated thing, alcohol. He couldn’t help but analyze the way his own body disconnected from his brain. How his limbs were delayed in the way he moved and the heat that spread from his ears to his toes. If he closed his eyes, he could feel his equilibrium waver and his head spin.

Gladio and he took Noctis’ guest bedroom after cleaning up a few dishes and glasses, it was a surprise that had been broken. Gladio offered to take the couch, but Ignis wasn’t having it. The bed was big enough for the both of them and they’d slept in it before after having a late night with their Prince. However, it wasn’t until they were actually under the covers did Ignis realize his mistake.

Gladio was still shirtless. He had only brought the one tank top that was now covered in blood. He was also only in his briefs, accidently forgetting a pair of sleep shorts. Normally, this wouldn’t a problem. But Ignis wasn’t in his right mind tonight; his control was impaired and the man he was desperately in love with and attracted to was right next to him in _nothing but his underwear._  

His throat went dry and his heart throbbed loudly, from both being inebriated and nervous. Gladio shifted next to him, trying to get comfortable, and ended up facing Ignis. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated and large. Gladio had always been known to handle his liquor well, his sheer body mass was his natural defense against intoxication, but Ignis lost track of how much Gladio drank tonight.

“Hey.” He whispered, his voice was low, almost sensual. Ignis swallowed.

“Yes, Gladio?”

“Tell me about it.”

“About what?”

“The time you had sex in a public place.” _Gods, don’t answer. Don’t do it. Ignis, stop._

“You really want to know?"

“Yeah. I just can’t picture it, it goes against everything I know about you.”

“Would you like to be able to picture it?” This was getting out of hand. They were drunk. Gladio was drunk. Ignis’ pulse quickened.

“Yeah. I would.” Gladio replied seriously. He was on his side, his head propped up on one hand. The covers fell down with the angle, showing off his chest and the top of his obliques, the bird tattoo on his left pectoral was making his mouth water. _Tell him to go to bed. This isn’t appropriate._ But it didn’t matter what was appropriate anymore, nothing mattered except getting Gladio to _want_ him, to envision him sexually, to somehow desire him. If Gladio wanted to picture it, then Ignis would show him with his words.

“I was at a lounge –“

“When?” Gladio interrupted.

“Almost five months ago.” It had been the weekend after Gladio’s birthday party. The weekend after Ignis watched a girl drape herself all over Gladio, trying to capture his attention. He was fairly sure they went home together that night, which spurred Ignis to try to forget his desires for a short while by trying to get the attention of someone else, anyone else.

“As I was saying, I was at a lounge downtown. A man approached me and bought me a drink, scotch on the rocks, I believe. We talked for a while about this and that, nothing important. I could tell he was interested by his body language, how he leaned in close and put a hand on my thigh.”

“What did he look like?”

“Tall. Ruggedly handsome. Strong jawline, short black hair. We never did exchange names. I bought him his next drink.” Gladio gave him every ounce of his attention, waiting patiently whenever Ignis took a pause.

“It was clear he was only looking for sex, and to be honest, that’s all I wanted too. I doubt we could’ve connected on anything except physical attraction, but he was exactly was I was looking for that night. We sat in a little corner of the room and he kissed me, soft and sweet at first.” Gladio was hanging onto his every word. “But it got heated, and quickly. His hands held mine as he whispered in my ear what he wanted to do to me.”

“And what did he want to do to you?"

Ignis smirked, “What do you think?” He watched as Gladio’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“I found that I couldn’t wait any longer. He thought I was taking him home, but I did him one better. I took his hand and pulled him to the restroom, which was thankfully, private.”

“You did not –“

“And after the door was locked, I shoved him against the wall and kissed him. It was frantic. I don’t even think I was tipsy. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed along his chest, he was fairly fit. I moved back to his mouth as I unbuttoned his pants.” Gladio was starting to pant slowly and it compelled Ignis to keep going. He wasn’t in control anymore, his head separated from his mouth.

“He was quite hard by now, and decently sized. I could feel through his briefs. So, I dropped to my knees.” Gladio sucked in a breath, eyes wide. His legs were shifting under the sheets.

“And?”

“And I took his cock out, put it between my lips and _sucked_ him.” He said the words slowly, eyes still locked with Gladio’s.

“In a public restroom.”

“Indeed.”

“Did he suck you off too?" 

“Yes.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

It had been momentarily exhilarating, the exchange with a complete stranger. But the hangover of emptiness that followed wasn’t worth the physical satisfaction. It usually never was. 

“Gladio, are you hard?” _You need to stop. Stop talking, stop looking at him like that._

“Yeah.” _Fuck._

Ignis inched closer to him, keeping eye contact. “Why? Did picturing me with some stranger’s cock in my mouth turn you on? Or…” His heart was screaming, trying to rip itself out of his chest. “Or is it because you wish it was _your_ cock in my mouth?”

Every rational thought, every ounce of control, every part of his well-built wall came crashing down as the words spilled from Gladio’s lips.

“Fucking hell. _Yes.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am just the worst for cutting it there. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's still reading this! And to all those who have commented/left kudos, I appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Ignis spent years crafting a powerful defense. Impenetrable, indestructible; an impasse into his heart. He prided on his ability to never let it show, never let it make him weak, never let Gladio find out. It was a flawed reasoning that begged for emptiness and a life of possible unhappiness. However, it was an inevitable truth that Gladio would move on with his life; stand by his King, get married, start a family. One day, Ignis would meet the next Shield, Gladio’s son or daughter, and he’d smile and love them like he loved his King. Take care of them as much as he could, for he would probably never have a child of his own. He’d watch as Gladio truly lived a wonderful life, and he was okay with that. He had to be. 

To open his heart meant risk. And risk meant losing his bond with Gladio, losing everything he worked so hard to keep. It was terrifying, to think of what might happen if he lost control, if his wall didn’t keep standing, strong and tall. 

Gladio barely knocked and it all came crashing down, filling Ignis with the debris of his willpower as he lost himself to his desire.

_“Fucking hell. Yes.”_

Ignis didn’t hesitate. Throwing back the sheets, he climbed over Gladio, forcing him to lie on his back with his head against the pillow. Sucking in a breath, his hands trailed down Gladio’s chest, feeling the hills and valleys of his muscles. His body was a _dream_ to touch, the nerves in his fingertips electrified with fire as they pulled across his skin. Gladio didn’t move, but watched as Ignis’ hands made their way down to the band of his briefs.

He quickly shifted down the bed so that he was straddling the man’s legs. The air around him was hot with the promise of passion as he threw off his shirt, uncharacteristically flinging it across the room. Putting his trembling hands back on the elastic, his fingers gripped the material. Gladio’s erection was straining against the fabric, a spot of moisture lining where his tip would be. _My gods._

“Gladio, you’re sure? Tell me you’re sure.” Ignis said breathlessly, it was getting hard to inhale properly. Gladio stared at him with intense eyes, his hands gripped the sheets. “Fuck Iggy, _yes._ ”

Ignis pulled the front of his black briefs down forcefully, gasping as he saw Gladio’s dick bob into view. His length curved up and slightly to the right, a line of precum already dripping onto his lower abdomen. He dragged his briefs down his legs, exposing him fully, and let Gladio kick them off. _I’m dying. I must be dying. This can’t really be happening._ The rumors didn’t lie, Gladio was appropriately huge; not only was he long, but thick as well. The head was cut, his tip red and leaking with arousal, it made his own erection start to ache in his pants.

Leaning down, Ignis grabbed the base and Gladio let out a small, delicious gasp; if Ignis had any thoughts of stopping before, they were out the window now. He rested his left hand against Gladio’s hip, gripped the base with his right, and slid his face down. Gladio was panting with anticipation, leaning up to rest on his elbows.

Closing his eyes, he put the flat of his tongue on the underside of the head, licking up. He felt absolutely delirious, like he was swimming in his own lust or possibly, madness. Gladio tasted salty, the musk of his groin making his head spin with adrenaline. Pressing wet kisses down the shaft, Ignis opened his eyes and met Gladio’s gaze. His chest was rising and falling with hard breaths, his mouth open as he watched intently. Ignis stroked him slowly, savoring the feeling of his hard length in his grip, and then licked the tip once more, teasing as he took his time. Gladio let out a low moan, like sweet music to Ignis’ ears. _Yes, moan for me. Give me everything, show me you want me._ His tongue swirled around the head, licking at every groove and dip, memorizing every little detail. Gladio responded beautifully, panting or letting out a small groan whenever Ignis licked him the right way.

Deciding that he had teased him long enough, Ignis slipped the leaking head between his lips and sucked a loud kiss, making Gladio gasp and tighten his abdominal muscles. He quickly returned his lips around the head and glided down, trying to take in as much as he could of Gladio’s cock into his mouth. His tongue slid down the vein on the underside as he sucked.

“ _Fucking shit, Ignis.”_ Ignis hummed happily from the words tumbling from his love’s lips. Feeling bolder, he relaxed his throat muscles and pushed Gladio down deeper, lingering there for a few seconds then tightening his throat again. Gladio’s thighs started to tremble. Ignis let a breath out steadily through his nose, but not wanting to choke himself, he was forced to pull his mouth back up to the tip. He began a steady rhythm up and down the shaft, his hand following to slide along the length he couldn’t take in. Gladio’s panting was rapid now, his moans combining with the wet sounds of Ignis’ sucks and licks.

His lips came back to the head and let go after one long suck, panting as he tried to recover the air back into his lungs. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the excess saliva that was dripping down to his chin. “Good? Should I stop?” He asked with a seductive smile, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Gladio’s voice was rough, eyes lidded. “Don’t you _dare_.” Shifting his body to have a little more leverage, he took Gladio back into his mouth once more and continued to suck him with a vengeance, tongue moving up and down his length. Wrapping his hand around the base once more, his thumb extended down to caress the top of his sack, earning him a buck of his hips.

“ _Shit!_ ” Gladio exclaimed, followed by a breathy cry while his head tilted back, his eyes fluttering to a close. Ignis couldn’t get enough of the way Gladio _looked_ while basking in bliss, the tendons of his neck glistening with sweat and the way his muscles of his obliques and abdominals contracted with every pant, every inhale and exhale of his lungs; he was beautiful, like a god.

Were he in a right state of mind, Ignis would’ve been horrified at his actions, but there was _nothing_ more important than this very moment; than these minutes of indulgence, than the _sounds_ that he was causing Gladio to make. Consequences were a distant memory, too far away for either of them to consider, or to even remember existing. All that mattered was _right now_. Ignis picked up his pace, his jaw aching from the exertion of being stretched for so long and his throat raw from Gladio’s length rubbing it repeatedly. Saliva and precum coated the fingers that stroked along next to his lips.

His other hand had to hold Gladio down as his hips bucked up harshly, _he must be close_ , Ignis thought to himself. Hands gripped the sheets tightly as Ignis let Gladio’s hips rock his cock into him, not too hard, but just enough to let him have some control.

“ _Fuck…Ig…almost…”_ Gladio gasped out a litany of broken and muddled words as his hips kept a steady pace of gently thrusting into Ignis’ mouth. Feeling his desperation, Ignis relaxed his throat once more and released his hand from the base of his cock to let Gladio have more freedom to move, hitting the back of his throat with every pulse. He bobbed his head with the man’s rhythm, sucking when Gladio pulled back and widening his jaw as he came back in. One hand kept his balance over Gladio, the other shifted to lightly pull and massage his balls, not wanting to accidently put too much pressure in case he was too sensitive there.

_Come for me. Show me everything, I want it all. Come, my love._

With one more forceful suck, Gladio went over the edge. His back arched and he threw his head back as he cried out wordlessly, orgasm hitting him at full force. Ignis kept his lips locked around his cock as come started to spill onto his tongue and hit his throat, almost making him cough. But Ignis kept his control and rubbed soothing circles on the man’s inner thigh, waiting for his spasms and twitches to cease.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Gladio whispered, his hands loosening the grip on the sheets.

As he relaxed, Ignis pulled his mouth away from his spent cock and swallowed the thick substance; Gladio tasted salty and bitter, but also surprisingly sweet. Sitting up between Gladio’s legs, Ignis wiped his arm across his mouth, panting from his delirium. He felt dizzy and painfully hard, but in no way was he going to ask Gladio to relieve him of his frustration. Never had he felt so satisfied, to see such a blissful state on the man’s face. Bliss that _he_ was able to give him. Gladio was still breathing heavily, but it subsided as his orgasm faded.

Opening his eyes, Gladio eyed Ignis’ lower half. “You want me to…?”

“No. Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He replied, resting on the bed next to him. Gladio turned towards him and tucked his arm under Ignis’ head, he grabbed the sheet to cover them and pulled the man closer into his arms. Ignis allowed himself to rest in the crook of Gladio’s shoulder, curling into his broad chest as he felt his eyes get heavy and his world continue to spin. Gladio as was asleep almost instantly and it left Ignis alone with his thoughts, his still hard erection pressing into Gladio’s thigh.

The morning would bring harsh sunlight and regret, but for now, Ignis tried to pretend that it would all be okay. That maybe his friendship would still stand. That maybe, possibly, he didn’t just ruin absolutely everything.

 

\--

 

He was warm, almost too warm. His back felt sticky, something radiating heat was pressed against him. But oddly, he was comfortable against this heat when usually he would try to get away from it. Like on a lazy winter morning, he felt content to soak in the feeling of being contained by a heavy warmth. His eyes were heavy as the rest of his body started to regain their nerve endings, as his brain left his unconscious lull and began to wake itself up. It only took a moment for him to realize that his stomach felt like it was upside down, nausea slowly taking over his peaceful state. The heat surrounding him started to shift and move, confusing him greatly, making his mind search for the right cause.

Ignis’ eyes shot open to Noctis’ guest room filling his vision, as well as muscled arms with long black lines of a tattoo. _Bloody Six._ Gladio was spooning against him, his chest sticking to Ignis’ back with sweat. Memories of the previous night flooded his eyes and his heart pounded into his throat, he thought he might be sick.

Slowly, he got up, trying not to disturb the bigger man. _Gods_ , he was beautiful in the morning. His breathing was gentle as he glowed in the sunlight; his features were relaxed and his dark eyelashes splayed along top the top of his cheeks. His dark hair was in eight different directions and his beard was in desperate need of trimming, but Ignis couldn’t help at smile at the rare sight of Gladio sleeping so serenely.

Standing up, his head throbbed with the brutal reminder of excess alcohol, he had a hangover. Sighing, he grabbed his shirt, now wrinkled from being on the floor all night, and silently made his way out of the room. After softly closing the door, Ignis felt like screaming.

_Oh gods, what have I done? I took advantage of him. He wasn’t in his right mind and I…_ He also wasn’t in his right mind. By all means, Gladio could end their friendship over this. Decide that what happened shouldn’t have happened, and Ignis was to blame. He needed to take responsibility, apologize, and acknowledge that he was in the wrong and that this would never happen again.

Forcing his feet to take him to the bathroom, Ignis took out a potion for his hangover, thankful that it removed his headache, but unfortunately it didn’t have an effect on the nausea. He had a feeling that he felt sick to his stomach for an entirely other reason than the alcohol. Sighing again, he then made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. Eventually, he would need to prepare breakfast for Noctis and Prompto, possibly Gladio if he didn’t leave as soon as he got up, but that could wait. He needed time to sit in his head and figure out a plan of action, reflect on the memories that felt so painfully bittersweet.

With his coffee in hand, he walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. Trying to calm his anxiety, he remembered the breathing exercises he used to do when he was younger; _breathe in, hold it, let it out slowly; repeat._ His body felt numb to the warm, morning air.

Images of Gladio filled his vision; the arch of his back, the recoil of his trembling muscles, how he gasped as Ignis took him in…It was like a dream, a dream that never should’ve became a reality. This was precisely why he couldn’t lose control, why it was so important to keep his feelings distant.

Part of him wanted to throw himself off the balcony. How was he supposed to live the rest of his life knowing he had so deliberately crossed a line? A very strict and hard line. But he didn’t want to feel regretful, not this time, not like he did every other time he gave into a moment of passion. He wished this time could be different. It was a cycle; give in to desire and leave feeling emptier than before. Only this time, he showed his weakness to the one person who mattered.

The taste of his coffee gave him a little sense of normalcy, of a time where Ignis wouldn’t be in this position. The problem wasn’t that he wanted to take last night back, no, it was quite the opposite. He wanted to hold onto last night and store it into the recesses of his heart and never let it go. Let it become a memory that he could cling to as he grew older, remind him of a time of _maybe_. Add to the library of Gladio he held so dearly.

_It must’ve been curiosity combined with intoxication_. There was no other explanation for Gladio’s consent. Could it even be called consent? No, probably not. But Gladio told him yes, and Ignis jumped in. It was both their faults. Was Gladio spurred on by Prompto’s question about liking guys? Did he want to see what it felt like? To be with a man? Was Gladio using him, knowing that with the right coercion, Ignis would comply? It made his sunken heart sink even lower.

Lost in his thoughts, Ignis didn’t hear the screen door open and close. “Iggy.” A gruff voice came from behind him, making him jump out of his skin and partially spilling his coffee.

“Gladio…” He gasped, blotting the excess coffee from his arm with his hand and wiping it against his shirt; it would need to be washed anyway.

“Shit, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He walked up next to him and rested against the railing, a hand rubbing the back of his head. He was still shirtless, which didn’t help the matter at hand.

The two stood next to each other in a heavy silence, Ignis keeping his gaze of the buildings below, watching as cars and people passed by. His hands started to tremble, he wasn’t ready for the confrontation just yet, but he needed to take the first step.

“Gladio, I apologize. I…last night –“

“No, hold up, Iggy.” Gladio interjected. He turned to face Ignis, his eyes soft and his demeanor gentle. “Don’t apologize for what happened. It’s not your fault. You were drunk –“

“Yes, exactly why I –“

“No, let me finish.” Gladio put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and Ignis drew his lips into a tight line. “You were drunk and I spurred you on, it’s entirely my fault. I can’t explain what happened last night, I really can’t, but I know you too well and I knew you’d try to take the blame. I can see you’re beating yourself up over it.” His hand gave him a little squeeze before removing it.

“ _Gladio._ I blatantly crossed a line, I never should have taken it that far.”

“If you crossed a line, then I’m the one who pushed you across. You never would’ve done it if it weren’t for me telling you to go for it.”

“Then why…why did you say yes?” _I know it’s not because you have feelings for me._

Gladio shifted to face the view of the city. He was leaning forward on his elbows with his arms crossed. He took a moment to wipe a hand down his face, an action Ignis had seen Clarus do when he was feeling troubled, it was amazing how alike they were, even if they would loathe to admit it.

“I don’t know. I guess my frustrated sex drive got the best of me. But it wasn’t just that. I swear I wasn’t trying to use you to fulfill a need. Maybe it was the moment? I’d never seen you so…”

_So what? Don’t stop there. How did you see me?_ Ignis was clenching his jaw from the tension, trying to be patient to let Gladio finish his explanation.

“Fuck, I don’t know. You were just so alluring and I couldn’t stop you. But that happens, right? Friends drink together and end up doing something they -"

“Regret?” Ignis finished for him.

“No.” He paused, eyeing Ignis carefully. “I don’t regret it. Do you?”

Ignis could only look at him completely astonished. Gladio didn’t regret it, didn’t regret that they so obviously went into a territory that normal friends didn’t dare go.

“…No. I don’t.”

Ignis couldn’t look at him, but he could tell that Gladio was staring at him with disbelief. Naturally, if Gladio had no idea of his feelings, then yes it would seem bewildering that he wouldn’t regret it. The ‘Ignis’ Gladio thought he knew would certainly be remorseful, no doubt about it. If only he could show Gladio his true self. _The self that is so deeply in love with you._

He waited for Gladio to ask him why, but he never did. “So, we okay? Maybe next time we drink together, we don’t sleep in the same room since you’re secretly a sex fiend.” He said with a teasing tone, a loving smile across his face.

Ignis was aghast, “Well, if I’m a fiend then you’re an enabler.”

“That’s absolutely true.” He chuckled. “How’d you get so good anyway?”

“Good?”

“At sucking dick, you should really add that to your resume.” He winked at him mischievously. Ignis whacked him across the arm.

“ _Gladiolus._ ”

Gladio was laughing by now. Somehow this nightmare of a situation had completely blown over and Ignis couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Seriously! Best blowjob of my _life_. Oh come on, don’t look at me that way.” He nudged Ignis with an elbow.

“I can’t _believe_ you right now.” His tone started strict, but quickly devolved into a laugh, his face flushed with embarrassment. 

“It’ll be our little secret, your dick-sucking skills are safe with me.” He gave him a little wink and put a finger over his lips. Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladio’s jest, but couldn’t help but smile.

This was not how he envisioned this conversation going, not in the slightest. Somehow, Gladio managed to put all his worries and fears to rest. His anxiety and panic were replaced with a comfortable ease, reassuring him that their friendship stood true, that the man didn’t hold him at fault or hate him. The warmth and understanding emanating from Gladio filled Ignis up, making him feel safe.

In a rude way, Gladio’s lack of rejection ultimately made things worse. It was going to be even harder to keep himself from continuing to love him, now that he’s had a taste.

“Hey.” Ignis was jolted from his thoughts by Gladio’s deep voice. “Don’t think too hard, you’re gonna end up hurting yourself.”

_Too late._

 

\--

 

The long days of summer shifted into the longer nights of autumn as time quickly passed. Ignis barely blinked and all of a sudden the need for longer sleeves and jackets were upon him once again. He always enjoyed the way the trees turned from a comfortable green to a fiery red, the chill in the air once the sun set, the perfect warmth of holding his mug of coffee while walking through the Citadel. Bringing out the extra blankets at night also helped him sleep better, no longer stifling in hot air even with his air conditioner on.

One afternoon in mid-October, he found himself taking a break from his office and strolling through the park nearby. There was a popular coffee stand amid the green grass and long walkways that called out to him every once in a while. It wasn’t anything fancy, but he enjoyed the little walk there as the leaves began to fall and litter the ground, it was almost like a tradition he had for himself.

Fishing out a couple bills from his pocket, he paid for his coffee and started to make the walk back, but stopped as he saw a bench nearby basking in the sun. As if it was calling his name, he took a seat and gave a content sigh. The sun filled him with warmth even as the air surrounding him was crisp and he was afraid that if he closed his eyes he might fall asleep. Thinking that he probably needed the vitamin D anyway, he decided to stay a little longer.

The sounds of shoes, strollers, and trees bristling in the wind filled his ears. A little playground was a short throw down the path and he could hear children laughing as they played games and climbed over the structure. By all means, it was quite a lovely afternoon. He sipped his coffee and enjoyed the smooth way it warmed him from the inside out. This specific stand used a particular bean that wasn’t common inside the city, he heard that it came from the farmers outside the wall in Duscae. It had a certain flavor that was robust and rich, perfect for a fall day like this one.

“Ignis?” He looked to his right to the feminine voice that called his name and saw Iris, dressed in her school uniform and carrying her bag, no doubt filled with binders and notebooks.

“Iris, so nice to see you. What brings you this way?” She had a big smile on her face and walked over to him, she always had a way of making him feel loved.

“Oh, I always walk through here on my way home. Can I sit with you?”

“Certainly.” He scooted over on the wooden bench and made room for her. She plopped down and put her bag on her side.

“So, why are you here? You work today, right?”

“I work every day, but I managed to sneak away for a break.” He nodded his head towards the coffee stand. “I had a craving for the particular coffee they sell here and thought I’d sit for a little while. How were your classes today?”

Iris sighed and ran her hands down her face, clearly she followed her father and brother in that regard. “Stressful. Midterms are already coming up and I’m totally not prepared. And my algebra class is really hard this year, I think I need to find a tutor. Usually, math is my best subject but there’s just something about the way my teacher teaches, it’s just not clicking.”

“If you would like, I’d be happy to tutor you. I would need to assess my schedule, but –“

Iris clasped his hands and exclaimed with glee, “Are you serious!? I would really love it. Noct told me what a great teacher you were when he was in high school.” _News to me, all he ever did was complain._

“Wish I had heard that from him, but yes, I’d be happy to help out. You have my number, correct?”

“Yes, Gladdy gave it to me a while ago.” She shifted and took out her phone, doubling check if Ignis was in her contacts. “Speaking of my big, dumb brother,” Ignis took a sip of his coffee while she spoke, “have you told him you like him yet?”

Coffee sputtered from his mouth. “What did you just say?” Iris burst out in giggles as he tried to grab a napkin to clean his face and mouth from the explosion he created, luckily he managed to keep the mess from his slacks and white dress shirt. He turned to Iris with wide, green eyes.

“I guess from that reaction, it would be a no. And don’t try to deny it, I _know_ you like him.”

“Iris, how –“

“Do you think I’m totally blind? It’s so obvious, Iggy!” She held his coffee as he stood to throw away the coffee-soaked napkins. As he sat back down, she returned his drink and gave him a widest grin. “I can tell. It’s the way you look at him, like he’s the only person that exists. And you always give him everything he wants, even before he asks for it. ”

Ah, he always knew Iris was sharp, too sharp.

“Also, it clicked after we talked that night, about _you know_.” Her cheeks were tinged with a blush, remembering the topic. “It was probably a few days after that night, but I was in Gladdy’s room looking for a book and I saw a picture on his desk. It was that group picture we took at your graduation party a few years ago. I don’t really remember it that well, but your teacher was there, wasn’t he? And I recognized him in the photo. That’s who you meant…right?”

“Has anyone told you that you are much too smart for your age?” Ignis sighed, realizing he’d been bested.

“All the time.” She winked at him. “So, it’s true you prefer guys? I kind of had a feeling you did. There was a day when you were over helping my brother with something and you were gazing at him like he was the most beautiful man in the world and it hit me that you must have feelings for him.”

“You’re correct, he is the most beautiful man in the world.” Ignis replied as he casually sipped his coffee, making sure he didn’t spill this time.  Iris gasped and threw her hands over her mouth, then squealed with delight. “I knew it! I totally knew it! Oh my god, you _have_ to tell him.”

“I can’t.”

“What!? Why?”

Iris was bright, but still a teenage girl. She knew not the complexities of unrequited love and the fear it drove into his heart. Ignis could only chuckle at her.

“Gladio is straight, Iris. You know he only dates women.”

“We don’t _know_ that, we just assume that because we’ve only seen him date women.” She argued back, her fiery spirit beginning to make an appearance.

“Besides, I couldn’t bear to damage our friendship because of my selfish feelings. You know that we are bound together for life because of our duties to Noctis. He will also need an heir one day to continue the Amicitia line and I cannot give him a child. I am not about to willingly give him hardship because I can’t –“

“Give who hardship?” _You’ve got to be kidding me._ The subject of his desire stood before him with hands on his hips, he was breathing heavier and wearing his Crownsguard tracksuit. _Astrals, are you trying to send me to an early grave? How much did he hear?_

“Gladdy! Why’re you here!?” Iris stood up and gave her brother a quick hug.

“I was out for a run, perfect day for it, and saw you two here gabbing away like schoolgirls. So what’s going on?” He had an eyebrow raised and waited for their response.

“We were talking about Noctis. You know Iggy does everything he can for him so the Prince has an easier life. So _noble_ , don’t ya think?” Iris was a quick thinker, _bless her._ Gladio seemed to buy it.

“Perhaps too noble. Iggy’s going to give himself an aneurism by the time he’s thirty-five at this rate.” He wasn’t wrong, it was a realistic outcome by this point. “You should be heading home and doing homework, you won’t have much time after your dance class tonight.” Iris sighed and picked up her bag, admitting that he was right.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Bye Ignis, see you later.” She gave a little wave and made her way down the path. She turned around after a few seconds and Ignis could read a silent “ _good luck”_ from her lips, he made sure not to react so Gladio wouldn’t notice.

“You heading back to the Citadel? I’ll walk with you if you want.” Ignis nodded, still in awe of Gladio’s blatant bad timing. He threw away his almost finished coffee the two men walked next to each other down the paved path. The wind was starting to pick up and gave him a chill.

“So, Iris is taking dance lessons?”

Gladio laughed to himself and shook his head. “You know how that annual ball is coming up? This is her first year going so she’s been taking lessons on the different Lucian dances.”

Ignis did remember. The annual ball, also known as the Solstice Ball, occurred every year on the winter solstice to honor the Crystal and the Astrals. It was hosted by the Royal Family and attended by every noble family and the social elite. Ignis found the whole thing quite pretentious if he was honest, but it was a tradition held by the line of Lucis for over a century. He was already taking time for the preparations and the ball wasn’t for another two months, but the more he did now, the less stress he’d have later.

“Ah, yes. A lady never knows when a gentleman might ask her for a dance.”

“Gross, Iggy. Don’t make me think about it.” Ignis laughed lightly. This side of Gladio was precious; the big, tough brother being so overprotective of his sweet sister.

“Iris is growing up, Gladio. You can’t hide her forever.”

The man beside him crossed his arms. “If you think I’m bad, then you’d be shocked at my Dad. He’s way worse than me. Poor bastard almost had a heart attack when he took her dress shopping last weekend. Especially since the dress she wanted was _backless_. Needless to say, Dad nixed that one.” Oh Clarus, raising a teenage daughter must be quite the adventure.

The two found themselves at the edge of the park, one way leading back to the Citadel, the other leading towards the Amicitia Manor. Ignis began to say his goodbyes and be on his way back to his office but Gladio stopped him.

“I’m not sure what that whole thing was with Iris, but I know she was covering for you about something.” Ignis kept his poker face as his nerves flared.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” He replied calmly.

“I’m sure you do, Iggy.” He said quietly, tipping his head towards him. “Just know that if you ever need to talk, my door’s open. Anytime. I don’t care if it’s three in the morning and you need to vent about some old fart on the council. I’m here for you.”

Ignis gave him a shy smile. “Thank you, Gladio.” The man gave him a wave, then turned around to start jogging down the sidewalk. Ignis stood in place for a minute, fondly watching him disappear from his sight.

_If only I could tell you…if only you knew how much I truly love you. You’re too good to me, Gladio. Much too good to me._

A buzz in his pocket broke him from his thoughts. Pulling out his phone, he saw a message from a number that wasn’t in his contacts. _Iris._

[Unknown: Tell him, Iggy. I don’t know much about love, but you assume that he would never return your feelings and that’s not fair. If you never say anything, how will you know for sure?]

He clutched the phone in his hand and looked towards the sky, splashes of pink and red painted the clouds as the sun set.

_She’s right._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris is a hardcore Gladnis shipper and we love her for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You all are so amazing for stopping by, like for real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer to write. I initially wrote something completely different, but I scrapped it and started over since it didn't feel like the right direction. 
> 
> Also, this chapter gets a little heavy. But hope you all enjoy!

 

 

Stepping out of his front door, Gladio immediately felt the chill in the evening air. It was barely five o’clock, but the sun was already starting to set, giving the sky a splash of red and purple along the clouds. Even though it was Saturday, Gladio spent most of the day at the Citadel working with the recruits for a specialized training session that included teamwork exercises and squad formations. Usually, Gladio liked to have his weekends off so his body could rest and be prepared for the next week, but every so often he’d need to sacrifice his Saturday for work, annoying as it was.

But working with the recruits meant that Prompto had to be there too, which made him feel a little bit better. If he had to suffer, then so should Noctis’ “boyfriend”. Of course, their relationship was still a secret, but Gladio couldn’t help but throw a comment here and there to insinuate more, which would earn him a smack from Ignis, but it was worth it to see the boys get so flushed and defensive.

Even though he was exhausted, somehow he felt compelled to go for a run. To any normal human being, he’d be considered insane. But Gladio didn’t feel like a run was considered a true workout, it always ended up being more stress relieving than an exertion. It also gave him a chance to clear his head and feel refreshed.

The weather had been pretty nice for an autumn day, but now that the sun was setting the air had a distinct bite that made his teeth chatter. He knew that after he started he’d feel warmer, but the chill was almost starting to make him regret his decision. After some quick stretches, he took off for a lazy jog to start and eventually he would gather a steadier pace. His muscles still felt a little stiff, but as he moved, the fibers relaxed into his rhythm.

Gladio already felt better as he made his way down the sidewalk. The streets were oddly quiet, save for a few people walking their dogs or taking their kids to the park nearby to stave off the weekend boredom. The sounds of his shoes hitting the pavement and the rustling of trees gave him an odd sense of peace. However, one thing was refusing to leave his mind and it kept him preoccupied to the point of madness; Ignis. _Ignis, with your stupidly perfect pressed pants and cute little moles across your face, I can’t get you out of my head._

It didn’t matter if he was at work or trying to sleep at night, his thoughts unforgivably and irrevocably returned to his best friend. He would replay their conversations in his head like he was stuck in a loop, analyzing every word and trying to figure out any hidden meanings. By all accounts, nothing new had happened to make him so lost in thought, but maybe that was exactly why he felt so fucking frustrated.

Gladio’s feelings for the man didn’t go away like he thought they would, no, in fact they got stronger by the day. And what was there to do? _Tell him?_ Tell him what? _I doubt you see me as more than a friend, but I like you. Date me?_ No, it made him feel childish or immature. This wasn’t just some ordinary crush like he’d had in the past, this was a beast of an entirely different nature altogether. He felt something stronger than just _like_. But was it love?

That was also what kept him up late at night these days. Was he in _love_ with Ignis? No, he couldn’t be. Could he? Even though he’s know the guy for years it still felt too new, too soon to be called love. Love wasn’t something that happened over a few months, love built slowly over time. But what did he know anyway? He’d never actually been in love, how was he supposed to know what it felt like? He’d had a couple girlfriends in the past that he felt very strongly for, but he knew it wasn’t love. Love was supposed to feel incredible, like having a link between two souls. But that was if his love was returned and Gladio, Shield to the Prince of fucking Lucis, was too _scared_ to find out if his love was requited, if he could even call it that.

And then Gladio had to go and _fuck_ things even more by muddling the line between him and Ignis that separated friendship and something _more_ by having oral sex with him. What was he even hoping for by doing that anyway? That by giving into his curiosity he’d know for sure what to do next? That maybe, somehow, Ignis would confess to him first? It was totally and completely idiotic and Gladio hated himself for putting Ignis in that position. Especially since he was certain Ignis didn’t feel anything fucking more than friendship or brotherhood.

But then _why_ did Ignis give into him? Why not push him away and hate him for even wanting to go down that road? Why succumb to Gladio’s whim? Either Ignis harbored secret feelings for him, which was completely unlikely, or the alcohol in his system made him fall to his frustrated desires. From his knowledge, Ignis only had casual sex and that was probably his only form of release, and Gladio was now another mark in his history of one night stands. But Ignis didn’t even get a _release_ that night.

It was confusing as hell. And one didn’t just go knocking on his friend’s door and nonchalantly ask _hey, why’d you blow me that night?_ No, in reality Gladio was terrified to ask because he was afraid of Ignis’ answer. Afraid of getting rejected before he could even confess. But then what was the point of suffering through this hellscape? Maybe if he truly got rejected, he’d be free from all this and move on with his life. But that meant jeopardizing the relationship they held right now. Pushing Ignis away felt even worse than potential rejection. _Fuck. This is ridiculous. You can’t live like this._

Panting heavily, Gladio had to slow his run to a walk. The cold air burned his ears and he could feel the chill travel all the way into his lungs, making breathing uncomfortable and painful. He knew he should’ve worn a hat or his fleece sweat band, he couldn’t run when his ears and chest burned like having ice in his veins.

Being so lost in his thoughts, once again, Gladio didn’t realize where he was going until he stopped and looked around at his surroundings. Slapping a hand to his face, he realized he was in front of Ignis’ apartment building. _Nice going, jackass. You’re fucking pathetic._ Checking the time on his phone, _5:28,_ he realized that Ignis was probably home by now. Prompto was heading to Noct’s after training so he was willing to bet anything that Ignis didn’t stay long to get out of their way. His heart gave a loud thump and he felt the absurd, impulsive desire to see him, even for only a minute. Cursing at himself, he sent Ignis a text.

[Gladio: Hey, you happen to be home?]

He then started to panic, he was making it a habit of showing up at his place unannounced and uninvited like an asshole. _Fuck._ His phone buzzed in his palm.

[Iggy: Yes. Is everything alright?]

He felt a wave of relief, but just because Ignis was home didn’t mean that he wanted to hang out.

[Gladio: All good. I was out for a run and ended up going by your place, can I come up? Need a breather.]

[Iggy: Certainly. However, I have to warn you, my apartment is a bit of a mess. I haven’t the time to clean as of late.]

[Gladio: You? Not cleaning? Who are you and what did you do with my Iggy?]

Gladio’s eyes widened as he realized he wrote “my Iggy” so casually. _Shit!_

[Iggy: I’m locking my door if you’re going to take so long.]

Gladio laughed to himself before rushing into the building and getting into the elevator. Once he reached Ignis’ floor he walked swiftly to his door and gave a quick knock. He felt stupid as his heart started to race with anticipation. The door opened not a second later and Gladio’s heart almost skipped a beat.

“Good evening, Gladio.” He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, scooped low around his neck to show off his perfectly delectable collar bone. Below, he wore those darn fitted pants that made his ass look so nice and black socks. His hair wasn’t gelled, but loose and swept across his forehead. Realizing he was taking a second too long to admire the man before him, Gladio walked through the doorway and slipped off his running shoes.

“Evening. I’m not bothering you, am I?”

Ignis gave a light sigh and smiled. “Since when do you care about if you’re bothering me? But no, I was only doing some reading for work, hence why my apartment is a disaster.”

Ignis’ idea of a “disaster” meant that his coffee table and kitchen table were littered with paper, most likely reports from the week. Otherwise, the place was nearly spotless.

“You call this messy? Little too hard on yourself, don’t ya think?”

“Yes, well, I like to have things a little more organized. I usually try not to being my work home because it tends to take over all my table surfaces like a rampant weed. Somehow, it managed to multiply before I realized. Would you like to sit?”

The two made their way to his couch and Gladio sighed as he took a seat on one side against a throw pillow and his body thanked him for it, he was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. A run was a little much after everything else he did today. Ignis brought over his cup of half drunken coffee and curled his legs under himself as he sat facing Gladio.

They talked for over an hour. Gladio loved the comfortable ease of just sitting and talking. He could listen to Ignis go on about pretty much any subject, even if it mostly revolved around Noctis and work, which made sense considering he barely did anything else in his day-to-day life. Gladio asked him how tutoring sessions with Iris were going and was pleased to hear that she was doing well in her studies. The girl was brighter than the sun but high school was a bigger adjustment than middle school. More expectation, more homework and a higher difficulty. But Ignis didn’t think she really needed his help more or less, but just someone to check over her work. Gladio smiled warmly, it was so generous of him to give her his time like this.

Ignis got up to take his mug into the kitchen but as he returned, Gladio noticed a limp in his step and frowned.

“You alright?”

Ignis paused to raise his eyebrows, but then looked down and realized what Gladio meant. He gave him a wave and sat back down. “Ah, it’s nothing. I recently bought a new pair of shoes and they haven’t been broken in yet, so my feet are a little sore from the stiff leather.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m here because I give the best foot rubs. C’mon, gimme your feet.” Ignis looked at him like he had grown another head.

“Um, no. That’s alright. I appreciate the concern though.”

“Nope. Not going to work this time. Lay down and give me those feet. Don’t make me force you, because I will.” He sat his back against the armrest and spread his thighs open, giving the space between a pat with his hands. When Ignis didn’t move and just stare at him with concerned eyes, Gladio bent over and grabbed the man’s ankles and pulled him over. Ignis huffed, but resigned to let Gladio do as he pleased. He rested his neck on the arm of the couch and lied down so his feet rested practically in Gladio’s lap. Being too tall to really fit with Gladio there as well, he had his knees bent and shifted them to the side so they could lean on the back of the couch.

“Mind if I remove your socks?” His fingers paused before treading under his pants to grab the material. Was Ignis blushing? “Ah…that might be difficult. I still have my…sock garters on.” _Kill me. He did not just say that._

“Alright if I take those off then? I promise it’ll be worth it.” Ignis adjusted his glasses and looked at him with his intense teal eyes, but didn’t move did show his rejection. After a moment, he nodded and Gladio’s stomach twisted itself. His fingertips traveled up from Ignis’ ankles to his calves, drifting across the soft fabric and raising his pant legs with the movement. Once he found the little clasps that held the sock up, he quickly fumbled around with it until he felt it release. Dipping the tips of his index fingers into the edge of the material, he pulled the sock down, feeling the soft hair and smooth skin of his leg underneath, as well as the definition in his calf muscles.

_Don’t you dare get hard. Don’t you do it, Amicitia. Not for fucking taking off his damn socks._ Once he was done with the first leg, he made quicker work of the second, trying to not feel so much this time around. It was undeniably sensual, taking off _socks_ , who would’ve thought? He looked up to check on Ignis, and noticed he his cheeks had a pink tinge and he was intensely staring into the window, obviously avoiding eye contact.

“Ever have a guy be really into your sock garters? I didn’t even know these existed before I met you.” He asked devilishly, trying to ease the tension with some humor. Ignis snorted a laugh.

“No, can’t there was.” He had his arms crossed across his chest, but a small smile on his lips.

Gladio immediately noticed how immaculate Ignis’ feet were. Toenails trimmed and polished, his heels smooth, and cuticles small and uniform. But really, what did he expect? Of course his feet were manicured, this was Ignis fucking Scientia here. Putting his focus on the right foot first, he put both thumbs into the pad beneath his toes and started to knead in slow circles, alternating his pressure from light to firm.

Ignis hummed and closed his eyes. “My father always wore sock garters and so did my uncle, so I grew up thinking everyone did.”

_Father?_ Gladio tried not to pause his movements, but kept going to show he was listening. Ignis didn’t talk about his parents and never wanting to bring up an uncomfortable subject, Gladio never asked. He knew they passed away when Ignis was very young, but that’s all he had ever heard. He craved to hear more, but didn’t know the best way to ask.

“You never talk about your parents…do you remember them?” He asked gently, fingers dragging softly across the ball of his foot.

Ignis opened his eyes, but didn’t look at Gladio. His hands were gripping the fabric of his sleeves. “I don’t remember much, the memories are scattered. But, I can still see my mother sometimes. She had long, wavy hair; color similar to Prompto’s. Her eyes were green, like mine. I can remember her smile and the sound of her laugh too. It’s quite bizarre, but there are times when I can still smell her. I’ll be walking through the Citadel and it’ll hit me out of nowhere, the smell of jasmine.” His eyes closed again, taking a larger inhale.

“Think that’s her way of saying she’s there? Watching over you?” He offered, trying to be comforting.

“Mmm. Wouldn’t that be interesting...” He said, trailing into a whisper. Gladio moved to rub the top of his foot and in between his toes, pulling and pushing lightly at the skin there. Ignis spoke again, “Did I ever tell you how they died?”

Gladio held his breath. “No. But if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.”

“No, it’s alright. I don’t think anyone knows besides my uncle and his Majesty. Noct asked me when he was a child, but it was too hard to say back then.”

Gladio kept his silence and gave Ignis his patience, waiting until Ignis felt ready. He had somehow assumed they died in a car crash or some sort of accident, but now he felt like that wasn’t the case at all. 

“My mother was sick. She had a degenerative disease and her life became a schedule of pain management. It’s any wonder I was born at all, I heard that being pregnant was incredibly difficult for her. But I remember her as loving and warm in the bits and pieces of my memory.”

“She must’ve been very strong.” _I know how that feels, to lose someone to sickness. It’s painful to watch._

“Yes. She was, and I fully believe that if she were here today she would still be so kind. She was my uncle’s sister, but apparently, they never got along. Even though my uncle is an advisor to his Majesty, his family is not nobility. They were born outside the wall and moved to Insomnia as children.” Gladio was taken aback by that, everyone assumed that the Scientias’ were noble-born, but he had to remember that Ignis was granted his position because of his brilliance, not because of privilege.

Ignis didn’t wait for Gladio to make a comment, “My mother was at odds with her brother’s new social status, I guess she felt that he thought he was superior to them, now that he was accompanying royalty. My uncle doesn’t talk about it, but I think he regrets never making amends before she died.”

Gladio nodded and then found his voice. “Did her disease take her?”

Ignis shook his head. “The pain got too much for her to handle and…” He took a deep breath. “She ended up taking her own life by overdosing on her pain medication.” Gladio froze, his heart sinking into his body. _Ignis…_

“I was five at the time, so I don’t remember. But I do remember my father. Before she died, I can recall his energy, he was very loud and boisterous. His hair was a darker brown and he was tall, very tall. He had these large hands that were rough to the touch; he was a craftsman, liked to work with his hands.”

Gladio switched to Ignis’ left foot, but his touch was lighter for he was paying more attention to listening to every word Ignis said rather than the foot rub. “He used to take me to my favorite diner every Friday night and let me order whatever I wanted, it became my favorite tradition. Every Friday morning, I remember waking up and being so excited I could hardly get through the day.” Gladio chuckled. He had a similar memory of his own dad taking Gladio on little trips here and there, he can remember the delight in his own childhood self.

“After my mother died, he changed. He became severely depressed and I remember it was like he stopped living even though his body was still alive. He didn’t go to work, didn’t take me out on Fridays, and didn’t really talk to anyone anymore. He also started to self-medicate with alcohol and I can remember the smell of it coming off his clothes. That’s when my uncle started to appear more in my life. He enrolled me in the kindergarten at the Citadel and I stayed at his home during the week, only going home on the weekends.

“I didn’t really understand what was happening at that age, but it affected my social skills and I became very isolated. I couldn’t relate to the children around me, so I kept to myself. I poured myself into books because it was my way of leaving reality. I didn’t have to live in the real world if I could live in stories. I even taught myself how to read so I could get access to chapter books, which is how I got into the program for gifted children. His Majesty created it to find the right person to be Noctis’ attendant and future advisor, and after a series of tests, I was chosen to be groomed for the position.”

“Shit. I never knew that.” Gladio never asked how Ignis began his strict schooling, he never even once thought about it.

“Two years after my mother passed, my father left to go to the grocery store and never came home. Turns out that he was hit by a drunk driver. Ironic, considering it was probably the first day in months that he hadn’t been drinking.”

_Hell. It must’ve felt like hell to lose so much so quickly._ “Ignis, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine going through something like that.” Gladio leaned forward and took Ignis’ hand into his and squeezed. Ignis gazed upon their linking palms and nodded, squeezing him back.

“Sorry, that was quite heavy, wasn’t it?”

Gladio shook his head, appalled that Ignis would try to apologize for being open about his childhood. “No, thank you for telling me, for trusting me. I loved hearing about them, I always wondered what your family was like, but I was afraid to ask. I wish I had met you sooner, wish I could’ve been there for you back then. Besides your uncle, you must’ve felt so alone.”

“I already felt a separation from my father, it was almost like he died when my mother did. His spirit was gone, like living in an empty shell. So life wasn’t too different after he died. It was more that I didn’t have anyone to talk to about it, so I buried it away and accepted my new reality. But it was only a little while later that I spent more time with Noct, he didn’t know it at the time but he really saved me back then.” He replied with a sad smile, staring up at the ceiling. “Shall we talk about something else? To lighten the air a bit?”

Gladio’s hands moved from his feet to feel along his ankle and the surrounding skin, lightly brushing him with his finger nails, creating a tingling sensation that was light and soothing.

“Whatever you want, Iggy. I’m here to listen. If you want to keep going, go ahead. I’m here for you.”

“You’re a good friend, Gladio.” _I can be even more, let me be more._

“Mmm, so I’ve been told. How’s the massage feel?”

“Heavenly. You indeed delivered on your promise.”

“Don’t I always?”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Cheeky.” Gladio gave Ignis’ leg a light pat and moved his legs to the side so that he could take his hands to help Ignis sit back up.

“Would you like to stay for dinner? I have some leftover pasta that I made yesterday, should be enough for the both of us. I was also planning on opening a bottle of wine?” The mention of food made his stomach growl embarrassingly loud.

“Well, guess that’s your answer. Let me send Dad a text and let him know they can eat without me.”

Ignis got up and stretched his arms up over his head, his shoulder giving a quick pop, and then strolled to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Sounds of plates clinking and the hum of the microwave filled the apartment, but all Gladio could do was sit there and try to process everything he’d just heard.

Ignis was so good at never letting it show, but he must have been incredibly lonely growing up, painfully so. Gladio had only met his uncle a few times, but the man didn’t seem terribly affectionate and he wondered if that contributed to why Ignis had a harder time with physical touch. It took a couple years before Gladio could touch his shoulder or pat him on the back without him flinching or jumping.

Gladio couldn’t imagine being so young and watching your parents fall apart before your very eyes. How do you move on? How do you find yourself after something like that? Ignis proved he was strong, _incredibly_ strong, but there _must_ be days where the pain returns, where memories resurface and haunt him. He hoped that when those days came, Ignis would reach out to him. _Rely on me. You don’t have to be alone anymore._

 

_\--_

Ignis had never told anyone about his parents before. He honestly felt that there wasn’t a point to it. Why talk about something that he couldn’t change? Why discuss a topic that only brought him sadness and pain? No amount of words would bring them back, nothing ever would. Even if he could somehow go back in time, there was nothing to even change. His mother was dying, regardless of her taking matters into her own hands, her body would inevitably fall apart. She was never going to cure her pain and he accepted that. And his father would follow suit, drowning in his own despair.

It was harder to forgive his father. In a way, he abandoned his own son by mentally and physically slipping away. But he understood why, he could rationalize his feelings away fairly easy. Don’t think about what could have been different, don’t think about the ‘what ifs’. What if he was able to keep his father from leaving that day? Would he still be alive today? Would the same thing have happened another day? Would he just be delaying death for his father momentarily? Probably. His father was already lost, begging to join his wife in the afterlife.

_But what about your son? Couldn’t you have lived for me? Wasn’t I worth getting better for?_ It was those questions that kept him up at night as a child. But even thinking about it couldn’t change reality or the past. What’s done is done. He tried to talk about it to his uncle about it a few times, but it never ended well. He was always kind to Ignis, but he wasn’t emotionally available. It takes a lot to adopt a child and suddenly become a single parent, he knew it wasn’t easy. Ignis was forever grateful for the life he was given. If he didn’t have the childhood he did, then he wouldn’t be where he is today. He wouldn’t be the Prince’s advisor and retainer, he wouldn’t have had his education, he wouldn’t be living this life where he felt like he could actually make a difference in the world. And he wouldn’t have Gladio.

He had often wondered what his mother would think of him today. Would she be proud of his achievements? Or think he was too much like his uncle, too stuck up for the world he was born into. Ignis didn’t forget his roots; that was impossible, but he hoped that she would be happy with his choices. That she was smiling down on him from the beyond.

No use getting choked up over it now. He cried his tears as a child and moved on, it was the most logical thing to do. His father lost himself by getting stuck in his misery and Ignis refused to follow in his footsteps. He broke the cycle and searched for his own happiness, finding it in his friends and his duty. Love was all around him, it was silly to think that it wasn’t, but there would always be that little piece in his heart that died the day his dad did.

“Iggy?”

Ignis was broken from his thoughts, realizing he was sitting on the couch and holding his glass of red wine while staring blankly out the window to the night sky. They had finished dinner and were relaxing together, talking about Noctis and the next step for his training regimen. He’d been working on using magic and warping as of late, though his success rate was still low.

“Apologies, lost myself for a second there. What did you say?” He took a sip of the wine, it had a nice flavor to it; not too sweet, but not too bitter at the same time. He couldn’t remember where he happened to pick it up.

Gladio raised an eyebrow, but had a soft smile on his face. He was facing Ignis while resting his elbow on the back of the couch, his own glass was empty and sitting on the coffee table in a little spot that was free of reports and schedules. “I asked if you think they’re in love.”

_Good job Ignis, you really weren’t paying attention, were you?_ “Who?” He asked, his features apologetic.

“Noct and Prompto.”

That was a tricky question. Without knowing the depth and duration of their relationship it was hard to know if the two were in love, but his best guess was that they were. “I don’t know, but I’ve never known Noctis to take a relationship lightly. To let Prompto in and start a physical relationship, love might be the only explanation.”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah I agree. I can’t really imagine them just being fuck buddies.”

Ignis had to blink at Gladio’s crude language, but agreed. “Indeed.”

“You ever been in love?” Ignis froze and his stomach leapt into his throat, squashing his pulsing heart. _Act natural. Calm down._ Gladio was staring at him so intensely, it was hard to hide from his gaze.

“Yes.” _Yes, with you. It’s only ever been you._ Gladio scooted a bit closer, his knee touching Ignis’ thigh.

“Guess if I asked who you probably wouldn’t tell me, right?” Gladio gave him a smirk. _I want to tell you. I really do._

“Perhaps one day. If you get me drunk enough.” He joked, only not really because it was possible that removing his sensibilities might actually be the only way for the words to surface from his fear.

“We got a whole bottle over there.” He cocked his head to the side to point in the direction of the kitchen. Ignis gave him a blank stare and Gladio laughed, “ _Kidding_. I’m kidding. I don’t want to get you drunk for a long time.”

Ignis couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his mouth, “You seemed to like it last time.” _Oh, you are so foolish. Why did you say that?_ He played off his insecurity by taking another sip from his glass. Gladio, thankfully, laughed away any awkward tension that might have bubbled up.

“Yeah, I did.” Their eyes locked and Ignis forgot how to breathe, his gaze was dark and captivating, it sent a shiver down his spine. Was his head actually moving closer? He needed to change the topic and escape, it was too much for him to bear.

His voice wobbled, almost cracking. “Have you ever been in love?” Gladio reclined a bit, removing himself from Ignis’ space and he felt his lungs take in the proper amount of oxygen again.

“No.” It was completely irrational, but Ignis felt a touch of gloom. Even if Gladio had said yes, it didn’t mean _him_. Gladio has had a couple of major relationships, it would be natural if he felt love to those girlfriends. “But…I think I’m falling in love.”

_Falling in love._ That caught him off guard. Completely. Who was Gladio falling for? Was he dating someone recently and Ignis just hadn’t heard? No, Gladio used to boast about his numerous dates, of course Ignis would be aware.

“With…” _Who?_ His fingers started to tremble.

Gladio laughed quietly and gave him a flash of his teeth. “You’re the smart one. I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out by now.”

“You’re a tease.”

“So are you. Tell me who it is for you and I’ll do the same.”

_Now that’s cruel. You should know by now I can’t do that._

“You don’t trust me, Gladio? You know I can keep a secret.”

“I trust you more than anyone, Iggy.” _But you won’t tell me willingly._

Ignis shook his head lightly and smiled. “Well, how about a hint? I need a baseline to go off of if you want me to figure it out.”

“Nope. Then it would be way too obvious, but nice try. Don’t worry, I have a feeling you’ll know soon enough. Just need to work up my nerve and tell them.”

“Never thought I’d see the day that Gladiolus Amicitia was scared of rejection.” He jested, giving Gladio’s knee a light pat. Gladio laughed in response.

“It’s not rejection that I’m afraid of, but sure, we’ll go with that.” He said warmly, giving Ignis a wink.

_If it’s not rejection, then what could it be…? Who is this girl that has captured your heart?_

 

\--

 

It was a few days later that Gladio found himself reclining in bed and reading his book. The week was already starting out to be a rough one and it was moments late at night like this where he could finally relax. The book was a new recommendation from his favorite book store, but he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it yet. He’d need to give it a few more chapters to really decide.

He heard quick footsteps make their way to his door and he rolled his eyes, already dropping the book into his lap. Iris burst through his door and strode to the middle of his room, hands on her hips. _I really should look into getting my own place. Or at least a lock._

“What?”

Iris pointed a finger at him. “Don’t _what_ me. Tell me who it is. You have to, or else!”

He stared at her with his brows furrowed. “Tell you _what?_ Use your words like a normal human being.”

“Don’t play dumb! Tell me who it is that you like!”

He rubbed his eyes. He hated when she got passionate about something like this, especially if it was directed at him. “Since when do you care about that? And how do you know anyway?” Was Ignis trying to get information out of Iris? _That’s cheating, Iggy._

“Um…I read your diary.” An obvious lie.

“I don’t own a diary.”

An evil smile tugged at her lips. “Yeah, but you _do_ have that notebook hidden under your mattress filled with handwritten _poetry._ ” _Fucking fuck. Thank Shiva I don’t keep porn around here._

“ _Get out_. I’m buying a lock and you are banned from entering this room.” He pointed a finger at the door with a stern face. Iris ignored him and plopped herself down on the end of his bed, taking a pillow and hugging it to her chest.

“So tell me, or else I’m telling the entire Crownsguard that you write romantic poetry like some _girl_.” Oh, this girl knew how to play him.

“First of all, you can be a guy and write poetry, so you’re being sexist. Second, that’s called _blackmail_ and considered a crime.”

Iris just looked at him with a sweet smile and a devilish intent. She was about to get her way and she knew it.

“I can’t believe you. _Fine_. But if you say one goddamned word about this to _anyone_ , I will terrorize any boy who gives you a second look.” He knew how to play this game, and she knew it.

“Yes, yes. I won’t say a word, pinky promise.” She held out a hand with her pinky stretched out and he rolled his eyes and linked his pinky finger with hers. Pinky promises were a big deal to the Amicitia siblings, it was the one way they could connect when they were younger after having such a large age difference. Pinky promises were respected and held to a higher standard.

“I like Ignis, alright? Satisfied?”

Iris threw her head into the pillow and muffled a scream, and then threw her hands over her mouth, her feet swaying rapidly. Iris then got up and starting jumping up and down in excitement.

“Oh. My. GOD. Are you freaking serious!?” Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell open to a wide grin. Gladio sighed and nodded.

She then gasped and stopped moving, only to stare directly at her brother. “I am having such a moral dilemma right now. Like, _oh my god_.” She started to ramble to herself quietly and Gladio looked at her with bewilderment and confusion. “I can’t say anything. No. I can’t. But _astrals_ , it’s totally happening.”

“You wanna explain what’s happening right now?”

“NO. I need to leave, before I do something I’ll regret. You need to tell him, Gladdy. I’ll keep my promise. But you _need_ to tell him.” She then turned on her feet and ran out the door, leaving Gladio to look around his room and then pick his book back up, more confused than ever before.

_I’ll tell him. Soon._

He held his hands up and curled his fingers in except for his pinkies, then linked them together. Gladio promised to himself that someday soon, he’d confess his love to Ignis, praying to the astrals above that the reply he'd hear tumble from those lips would be,  _I love you, too._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close y'all. So close. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And for commenting! It makes my day. Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart was slamming against his chest and his nerves were on fire, everything was coming down to this moment. This was it. He had to do it, and right now.

 

 

Iris was going to lose her mind, absolutely and truly lose her goddamn mind. It was _maddening_ watching her brother and Ignis fumble around each other like awkward teenagers, and she knew firsthand, she _was_ a teenager. These men were two grown adults who had real responsibilities; both of them could fight in a war and have the influence to make decisions for the future of Lucis entirely, and neither one of them could go up to the other and say three simple words: _I like you._

What was so hard to understand? Mister “I graduated college at the age of eighteen and can run the country in Noct’s place” couldn’t get around his own stupid insecurities and her brother could fight a behemoth with one hand tied behind his back and train an army of soldiers, but couldn’t spit out a confession to another man. Honestly, this wasn’t a national security crisis or even a life-long decision, this was just words of _like._

And the worst problem of all was that she couldn’t talk about it to anyone, this was something she had to keep to herself, and it drove her crazy. Whenever Ignis came over to tutor her the words _he likes you back_ were at the tip of her tongue, ready to spill out and all over herself. And when her brother was home and looking like he was lost in thought, she had to hold her mouth shut to keep herself from yelling _Iggy likes you, you idiot!_ Every day that they didn’t confess was pure torture. Gladio promised her he would do it, but _gods_ , he kept dragging it out and weeks were starting to fly by since she first found out in the first place.

Granted, the both of them had been incredibly busy so she could give them that excuse. Her brother came home nearly every day exhausted and beat from all the different things he had to attend to; recruit trainings, Noctis’ sessions, and all the security briefings for the Solstice Ball. Security was being increased this year because it would be the first time that the ball would include guests from outside of Insomnia. Besides honoring the Crystal and the Astrals, Insomnia would be recognizing the achievements of people from all over Eos, whatever that meant, all she cared about was seeing this year’s fashion and possibly getting a dance with the prince.

Overall, Iris was just happy she was getting to go in the first place. Her dad, the overprotective Shield that he is, kept her home in the previous years to keep her from getting in trouble. But honestly, when did she ever give him a chance to doubt her? That pissed her off too. She was in the top of her class, had respectable friends, and always treated others with reverence and kindness; what reason was there for distrust? But she’ll take the little bits of independence where she could find it, and the ball was a good first step.

“Iris, pay attention!” _Crap!_ She had _finally_ managed to get her brother to start giving her self-defense lessons and here she was staring off into space.

“I’m listening!” She yelled back, hands on her hips. Gladio was a tough teacher, but she could handle him.

“Act like it, brat. Now, repeat back to me the areas on the body that you need to focus on if you get attacked.” He stood across from her with his arms over his chest and a stern look on his face.

“Eyes, nose, ears, neck, knees and the most important one, balls.” She smirked, cocking a hip to the side. With her height, she planned to make the balls a prime target, hell yes.

“As much as it pains me to say this, make sure you hit the penis too if you’re going in that direction. But, don’t forget that your attacker isn’t always male, a female is just as likely to come at you as well.”

“Got it! Whoever they are, they won’t be able to take me down.” She said confidently as she lifted an arm and flexed her bicep, even though she didn’t exactly have the same effect that Gladio had when he did it.

“Anything that can cause your attacker to falter is ideal; you take any chance you get to break out and run away. Use your voice too, I know you can really scream if you wanted to.” He suggested, slowly pacing as he talked. Iris knew this wasn’t enjoyable for him, thinking about his baby sister ever needing to protect herself. But she argued that it was a realistic possibility in today’s world and she was at risk because she was from a noble family. It was absolutely necessary that she knew how to fight.

Eventually her dad and brother caved, realizing that she was right, but Ignis was the one who took her side and rescheduled Gladio’s week so he could make time to see her, another reason that Ignis was a keeper in her book.

After a half an hour of simulated attacks from different positions, Gladio sent her off to the track to have her run laps, emphasizing that her speed and agility was her best asset. Even though Iris wanted this, and _badly_ , she hated running laps with a passion. Gladio watched her from afar and timed her as she went, but as she passed by to run her last lap, Gladio came to join her and jogged next to her. Her cheeks were flushed and her nose was red from the chill in the air.

“You did good today, brat. I think after a few more sessions we can start working with weapons.” He said proudly, pleased with the progress she was making in such a short amount of time. Even though her muscles were screaming with exhaustion, Iris did a little happy jump and squealed.

“Thank goodness…Iggy convinced you…to train me!” She had to pause between her words to catch her breath as she tried to keep up her pace. “I knew I’d be good at it.”

Gladio snorted and rolled his eyes, but smiled as he looked down at her struggling form. As they crossed the finish line, Iris walked over to the grass of the field next to the track and collapsed down, breathing heavily as drops of sweat fell down her face. Gladio took a seat next to her, extending his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. His stamina was definitely something to be jealous of, one lap barely made a dent.

“Gladdy…do you have a plan yet?” Iris asked after her panting had died down, her body was definitely going to ache tonight. All of a sudden a hot bath infused with lavender oil sounded _heavenly_.

“A plan?”

“You know, for asking Ignis out.”

Gladio stiffened and his head fell down towards his chest as he let out a sigh. “No, but it’s also none of your business. I don’t need you butting in.” He turned his head to look down at her, playfully narrowing his eyes and scrunching up his nose.

“Admit it, you need my help.”

“I don’t need help.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Nope.”

“Yup.”

“Ugh, fine! What do you suggest?” Gladio groaned, rubbing his temple with his hand. Iris had been waiting for precisely this moment. She shot up to a seated position and turned to face her brother.

“Okay, here’s my idea and it’s perfect.” She clasped her hands together in front of her and Gladio rolled his eyes. “The ball.”

“What about it?”

“What, are you dumb? _Confess_ at the ball!” Gladio didn’t look impressed.

“No can do. That’s like the most cliché thing I’ve ever heard.” He responded and started to get up, brushing grass off his pant legs.

“Gladdy! It’s so incredibly romantic! Think about it! Who doesn’t imagine being swept off their feet at a royal ball?” She said in a hurry, realizing she was going to have to make her case more appealing.

“And how do you suggest I go about this? There’s way too many people there. I can’t just pull him onto the dance floor in front of everyone like in some fairy tale. Plus, we’re both forced to socialize with everyone there, it’s not like I can talk to him privately. Even though he’s considered a guest, he still needs to be able to tend to Noct throughout the night.” Gladio explained, obviously frustrated.

“You could figure it out though!” Iris argued back. “There has _got_ to be a chance where you can talk to him. I’ll help you! I’ll be your wingman.”

Gladio scoffed at his sister and started to walk back to the track to head to the training hall. Iris quickly got up and trailed after him. “I don’t think that means what you think that means!” He called back behind him.

As they reached the entrance, Iris knew she had to be quick to make an impression before he left to the safety of the locker room. “ _Gladdy!_ You need a deadline, and the Ball is only a week away. Think about how handsome he’s going to be and the atmosphere around you, and how amazing it’ll be to kiss him as the night ends. You need to find _something_ to give you the courage to tell him and I don’t know anything better than the ball.” Gladio stopped walking, his hand on the door to the locker room. His face was serious, as if he was trying to digest what Iris was trying to say.

“You make a point. But, I think I know something better than the ball.”

Something better? “And that is…” She paused, waiting for Gladio to finish her sentence. He turned around and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Nope, it’s a secret. Thanks Iris, you actually did help for once.” He gave her a wink and then turned back around and left her, going into the men’s locker room. Iris could only watch him in confusion, but shrugged and turned away to grab her gym bag. As long as Gladio confessed soon, she didn’t care how he went about it, even if the ball was _obviously_ the perfect setting. His loss. Maybe in the future if she needed to do some confessing of her own, she’d take her own advice.

 

\--

 

Two days before the Solstice Ball, Ignis was desperately trying to make sure he had everything taken care of. He had a list almost a mile long and even though almost every item was checked off, he couldn’t help but double check it all just in case he missed something.

“Noctis, you have your uniform, correct?”

“Specs, I literally haven’t touched it since you brought it back from the tailor.” _Good._ Ignis made sure he took every precaution and handled everything related to the prince’s outfit himself, not trusting Noctis to remember it had needed to be laundered and tailored.

“I’ve got mine too! Still in the bag since I initially got it back in summer.” Prompto added, sitting on a stool at Noctis’ kitchen bar. Ignis checked another item off the list: _Prompto’s formal wear._

“And shoes?”

“And shoes.” Both boys responded at the same time. Prompto was eager to help Ignis and leaned over the counter to try to read the writing upside-down. Noctis, on the other hand, had his back turned and was watching the TV instead. Ignis stared at the back of his head, ready to strangle him if Noctis kept up the attitude.

“Noct, don’t forget all the components to your entrance. You will be at your father’s left side and Gladio will walk next to you as Clarus walks next to his Majesty. After your father’s speech, what’s the next step? This is different from last year.” Ignis asked as he leaned onto his forearms, staring directly into the back of Noctis’ head.

“I lead the dance.” He answered flatly. _Well, at least he’s aware._

“Lead the dance?” Prompto turned from Ignis to look at Noctis, but it was Ignis who answered.

“Now that the prince is twenty, it’s tradition for him to pick a partner and lead the guests into the first dance on the floor. Since he is not betrothed himself, he will need to pick a single maiden out of the guests. After a few minutes, the other guests may join him and therefore, begins the ball.” He explained, Prompto nodded along enthusiastically.

“Specs, do you need me for anything else tonight? Or can I go sit down?” Noctis got off his stool and pulled out his phone as he walked to the couch.

“No, I guess I don’t.” Ignis straightened his back and sighed again. He would bet his left arm that Noct’s bad mood had to do with dancing at the ball. It’s not anything new, but to have the spotlight on him would be daunting, especially since the partner he would prefer to pick would be unacceptable. He’d have to choose a lady of marriage eligibility, which would no doubt cause rumors. If there was anything Ignis could count on from the social elite, it was gossip and rumors, and a formal event like this would cause quite a few.

“Don’t worry, Iggy. I’ll take care of him, I’m sorry he’s being like this to you.” Prompto was always undoubtedly sweet to him and this wasn’t the first time he had apologized on Noct’s behalf. He nodded his thanks.

“Prompto, as this will be your first royal event, you know you can come find me, Gladio or Iris if you have a question or need help, right? Iris might be the easiest to get a hold of though.”  

“Mhmm! Yeah, I’ll manage somehow. I think I’ll be okay, as long as someone really important doesn’t try to talk to me or ask me to dance, I never really did learn those formal dances. I’m more of a club kinda guy, you know?” Ignis had never been to a club per say, but he could definitely picture Prompto in that kind of scene, he was a free spirit in that regard.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. As the night goes on and the champagne disappears, so does the stuffiness. Last year, the head of the Autia family got drunk and ended up falling onto the daughter of Eren Fatvia and ripped her dress in front of everyone, it was quite the scandal.” He stifled a laugh at the memory. Rule number one of a royal ball in the modern age, don’t get drunk in front of a group of people waiting to jump at the bit for you to mistake so they can upload the proof online.

“Oh geez, that sounds bad! Okay, definitely watching how much I drink. Anyone you want to ask to dance? I bet you’re really good.” _Gladio. Wouldn’t that be a dream?_

“You flatter me. But no, I normally don’t unless I get asked. I usually spend the evening conversing with people or attending to Noct.”

“Prom? Come sit with me?” Noctis called from the couch, probably feeling ignored. Ignis took that as his cue to leave. When Noctis was in a mood, it was best to let it simmer out over a few hours, and Ignis was positive that Prompto was the only person in the world with the power to help him feel better.

As he made it home that evening, Ignis could hardly wait to get out of his dress shirt and pants and into comfortable clothes. He stripped everything off and practically threw them into the hamper for dry cleaning as he pulled on his sweats and a sweater, itching to make himself a cup of coffee and sit down with his book.

Preparing Noctis for the ball took all of his energy, as it did every year. What was worse was that he had barely enough time to see Gladio at all for he was busy with his own preparations as well as the new security measures for the ball. Only a select portion of the Crownsguard and the Glaive had to be on duty for the evening, the rest were able to enjoy the event; Prompto was supposed to be on duty this year, but Noctis pulled his strings and got him out of it.

He hardly had time to figure out his situation with Gladio, which he knew was driving Iris insane. They finished up his tutoring sessions with her the week before, but every time she saw him she asked about his progress, which he had to confess had been none. It was hard to find a free moment for the both of them to get together in the first place, let alone gather his courage to say something once they could be alone.

But there was another factor holding him back. Gladio had told him he was falling in love with someone and Ignis was pretty sure he had figured out who it was; Crowe Altius. Gladio was good friends with Nyx and he was close to Crowe, and it made sense that through Nyx, Gladio had made a connection with her. It was common for Nyx and Gladio to go out drinking together and recently, Crowe had been tagging along.

Crowe was a natural beauty and an unbelievable fighter. Not only was she fiercely independent, she was strong, dedicated and incredibly smart. Not to mention, she had an endless amount of sex appeal, which matched Gladio perfectly. They would fit together as a couple. But Gladio was afraid to confess, and Crowe also made sense in that regard. She had men lining up at her door to ask her out and she rejected just about all of them.

Crowe was the only new female to be present in Gladio’s life, it had to be her. It was moments like these that made him feel like the whole thing was pointless. Was it worth the effort if he knew Gladio had feelings for someone else? No. But there was that small, microscopic chance that _maybe_ the person he was falling for was him. Iris argued that until he knew for sure, it was worth the risk.

“The ball. I’ll tell him at the ball.” He spoke out loud to himself, running a hand through his hair. “If I don’t give myself a clear deadline, I’ll never do it. Get it over with so you can move on with your life, _it’s time_.”

 

\--

 

“So, how do I look?”

The fated day of the Solstice Ball had finally arrived and Ignis watched as Prompto took a spin in Noctis’ living room, donning his formal Crownsguard uniform and absolutely radiating with excitement. His uniform was a fitted and tailored black suit with gold cuff links, a black silk dress shirt and a black tie with gold detailing and the Crownsguard insignias. Every hair on his head was gelled with perfection and he even wore some make up to smooth out the redness of his complexion.

“Holy shit, Prom, you look _amazing._ ” Noctis grinned and took his hands, spreading his arms and twisting the boy’s body so he could get a better look.

“You look quite the part, Prompto. You clean up rather well.” Ignis stood at his side, admiring the adoration beaming from Noctis’ eyes.

“I can look nice, if I really want to. But thanks, I feel like a new woman today.” Prompto shook his head as if he had long hair, batting his eyes in flirtation. “I don’t look nearly as good at you though, Noct. You actually look like a prince today.”

Noct laughed quietly, a red tinge crawling across his cheeks. “Well, guess I have to sometimes, right? Specs, we need to meet my dad soon?”

“Yes.” Ignis checked his watch, a designer brand his uncle had gotten him as a graduation present. “We should actually leave now. Prompto, you know where to go, correct?”

“Yup! I got it. I’ll follow you out and then see you inside later.” He answered as he gathered his phone. Ignis made sure he had his keys and made his way to the door. He noticed that Prompto took Noct’s hand and stopped him for a second, pulling out his phone to take a selfie with the prince. It was quite endearing, to see Noctis look happy as he pulled the blonde in close and smiled for the camera; they were quite the adorable couple.

“Noct, ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, let’s go.”

 

\--

 

The ballroom was, as always, magnificent. Being that it was on the higher floor of one of the Citadel towers, the terraces outside filled the room with a beautiful view of the sunset and the city. Large and wondrous paintings lined the walls, depicting each astral and the story of how Eos and Insomnia came to be. Tales of old legends and kings, of battles and wars, and stories of humanity; these were the stories that every Lucian knew time and time again.

Drapes of black, gold and silver decorated the hall and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glittering and lighting the room with utter decadence. A large dance floor took center stage and each tile was deep black and sparkling with a metallic shimmer. Fairy lights glittered along each round table where guests could eat and drink to their hearts’ content, as well as along the railing of the terrace outside. Once the sun truly set, the entire space would glow and twinkle as if the stars came to join in themselves. 

Ignis stood by himself near a long, golden curtained entrance where the King and Prince would soon be coming through. Guests were starting to pour in from the hallway at the back end of the ballroom; women in long, gorgeous dresses and men dressed in their best and most luxurious suits. It was quite the sight to behold and Ignis couldn’t help but feel a little out of his element. Even though he has been to his fair share of royal events and was the advisor to the prince himself, he never felt like he fit in with nobility. His life surrounded royalty, but there’d always be that small piece of himself that remembered his humble roots; his small two-bedroom home, clothes from second hand stores, Fridays at the diner…

“Ignis!”

Ignis turned to the familiar voice and saw Iris making her way towards him.

“Iris.” He said warmly. “You look positively stunning, that dress is beautiful on you.” Iris blushed at his words and held her hands behind her back, as if she was feeling shy. Her dress was a strapless princess-style gown in a gorgeous midnight blue, the bodice detailed intricately with rhinestones. Her make-up was flawless, with a smoky eyeshadow and glitter around her eyes. Diamond hair clips held the sides of her short, black hair back into a more sophisticated, but youthful style.

“You like? Dad helped pick it out, makes me feel like a princess. You look very handsome yourself, Iggy.” She said sweetly after doing a little twirl.

“Clarus has good taste, it seems.” Ignis chuckled.

“When do Noct and Gladdy come out?”

“Soon. Once all the guests are here they will make their entrance.”

It took another half an hour, but the ballroom was brimming with people waiting for the King and his son to arrive. They stood around the dance floor and talked to one another, admiring each other’s jewelry, gowns, hairstyles, and updating one another on their daily lives. Finally, the music playing softly in the background stopped and the lights dimmed, signaling the guests to silence themselves.

As the soft spotlights closest to the curtains turned back on, Ignis and the other attendants to the royal family pulled back the gold curtains, revealing the King and prince themselves, their Shields at their sides. Soft whispers of adoration and elation buzzed through the room at the sight. King Regis looked like the epitome of regality, the horns crawling through his ash hair, the golden brace wrapped around his knee, and a black suit adorned with a tasseled cloak, decorated with golden links and ties. Noctis wore a similar suit and cloak, also adorned with golden tassels and delicate detailing.

Noctis stood tall and respectable next to his father, looking out to the people before him with pride and duty. Ignis suddenly had a vision of Noctis in his father’s place, a crown on his head and a child beside him, the future heir of Lucis. Maybe Ignis hadn’t realized, seeing him almost every day, but this new view of him made him appreciate that Noctis was transforming into the future king he needed to be, slowly, but surely.

Clarus stood at Regis’ side, a picture of masculinity. He was wearing the Shield’s formal robes, outfitted in black with harsh lines of shimmering gold that crisscrossed across the material. But the most important item that accompanied Clarus was his shield. It was large, covering most of his torso, and was the metaphor for strength and protection. A design was etched into the metal that displayed the insignia for Lucis and it was a work of art onto itself. Clarus held the shield in front of him, ready to protect and fight for his king.

Ignis had to hold back a gasp as he saw Gladio. He was dressed similarly to his father, his robes clinging to his muscular frame. He held a matching shield proudly, ready to risk life and limb for his prince. Gladio was positively glowing and you had to blind not to notice. His beard was trimmed and eyebrows plucked, making them even fiercer than Ignis thought could be possible. The sides of his hair were braided with a stand of gold line intertwined within the strands, while the rest of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Standing tall and true, he walked next to Noctis as they descended into the ballroom. Ignis felt himself go weak in the knees.

They strode gracefully to the front of the room where a long table lay waiting, adorned in black and littered with flowers. Regis took a step forward and held up his arms in welcome.

“Dearest guests, I, and my son, Prince Noctis, welcome you to the Solstice Ball. We are honored to have you all here tonight to join us in celebrating a very important tradition; a day where we honor the Gods and our Crystal. May we ever be in their grace, for not only their protection, but for the gifts they have given to humanity. Through the Crystal, I am able to shield us from our enemies and ensure that every life can live to their fullest potential. Through the magic bestowed upon the line of Lucis from the Gods, we are able to stay protected and safe.

Tonight, we also celebrate the winter solstice and welcome in a new year. May it be full of wonder, laughter, and love. Let us continue to show each other respect and kindness, and remember to not take any peaceful day for granted. As you may be able to see, our guests this evening come from all over Eos, not just Lucis. Our foreign guests are honored tonight for their achievements in technology, academic research, medical breakthroughs, human rights activism, and efforts to make our world a better place; not just for now, but for our children as well. We thank all of you coming. Now, let us eat, drink, and enjoy this fine night.” Regis turned and motioned for Noctis to step forward.

“The Prince of Lucis will now select a partner and thus, commence our Solstice Ball.”

Ignis held his breath as he watched his prince walk into the middle of the floor, his eyes searching over the room. He honestly had no idea who he would be choosing, he hadn’t the time to think over the possibilities. Ignis looked over the crowd, attempting to find a head of blonde hair and spotted him towards the back, watching Noctis with an anxious face. It would be hard to watch the man you’re in love with dance with another, Ignis knew from experience.

Noctis turned towards Ignis, walking towards him. He tried not to let his confusion show, but Noctis wasn’t seriously about to ask him for help, was he? It would be most inappropriate to do so. But as he got closer, Ignis noticed that Noctis wasn’t coming for him, but for the person beside him; _Iris_.

He took a deep bow and held out his hand, “My lady, may I have this dance?” _Noctis, you brilliant man, Iris is a perfect choice._ Ignis could almost feel Iris melt next to him as he put his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward. She returned the bow with a curtsy and nodded shyly, joining her hand with his. Noctis led her to the center of the floor and they took their positions; Iris had her hand on his shoulder and his was on her waist. He gave her a subtle wink and a smile. Once the music filled their ears, their dance began.

Those dance lessons were clearly paying off; Iris moved with Noctis with grace and precision, her footwork perfectly matched with his lead. Every sway, twirl, and dip was like a scene out of a storybook and the crowd was enchanted, as if locked in a trance. Iris was enamored, eyes locked on Noctis’ the entire time. Her smile was radiating happiness as she danced with her prince.

A cue was given and the floor opened up to whoever wished to join Noctis and Iris. Couples filled the empty space and suddenly all you could see were the colors of the different gowns flowing and dancing through the air, like in a fantasy. It was hopeless to not find it positively romantic.

As the song ended and another began, Noctis gave Iris a bow and a kiss on the hand before walking her back over to Ignis; the girl was practically glowing.

“Your Highness, Iris was a wonderful partner for you tonight. You did well.” He complimented him, making Noctis rub the back of his neck and flush slightly.

“Yeah, thank you, Noct. That was like a total dream come true.” She squeaked, her face bright pink.

“Hopefully Gladio won’t kick my ass for that one. Have you seen Prompto?” Noctis looked to his advisor for the answer and Ignis cocked his head to the side.

“Yes, he was in the back just a little while ago. But, I think you should make your pleasantries with the nobility before you seek him out, so you can get it out of the way.” Noctis sighed sadly and nodded, making his way back to where his father was.

The evening went, thankfully, very smoothly after that. Ignis was able to grab himself a flute of champagne and sipped it as he mingled with various people over the next couple hours, discussing a range of topics from the weather all the way to politics and border security. His eyes constantly searched for Gladio, finding that he was stuck in the same position, socializing with the different heads of noble families and various women. He was like a magnet, people flocked to speak with him at every opportunity.

Ignis also noticed Prompto as his eyes searched the room. He spent a majority of the evening with Iris, but otherwise he cradled his drink and sat by himself, watching Noctis make his rounds through the crowds. He felt bad for the kid, this obviously was a lonelier experience than he imagined it was going to be. But this was Noctis’ reality, he was the prince of a nation, this is what was expected of him. Surely all Noctis wanted to do was be by Prompto’s side and be able to dance with him as well.

Suddenly, Ignis was struck with an idea. As his current conversation ended, he excused himself away and made his way over to Prompto. He took the blonde’s drink from his hand and set it on the table as he bent down to whisper into his ear, “Come with me.”

Confused, Prompto did as he was told. “What –“

“Just follow me.” Ignis answered curtly, hoping he could get to where he wanted to without being stopped. Prompto followed behind him, trying keep up with his fast strides. Across the ballroom and towards the back, they stood in front of a door.

“This is a parlor room, we generally use it for smaller gatherings, but for now I’d like you to go inside and wait for me to return.”

“Did I do something wrong? Feels like you’re trying to hide me away.” Prompto joked as he opened the door, peeking inside. The room had windows that were open to the ballroom, but the curtains were closed so no light could get in. However, fairy lights were strung across the walls to add a glow to the parlor, making the room usable if one needed a break or a reprieve.

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong. Keep the windows open but the curtains closed, I’ll be back in a minute.” Ignis shut the door and quickly turned to make his way back across the ballroom. With a sigh of relief, he saw that Noctis was in between conversations and looked like he needed a breather.

“Your Highness, may I borrow you for a second?” He always used his formalities for Noctis during public events like this, just in case anyone was listening.

“ _Please._ I’m exhausted.”

“Then follow me to the parlor room, I have a gift for you.”

“A _gift?_ ” But Noctis obeyed, not questioning his advisor further. Once they made it to the door, Ignis faced Noctis and put his hand on the doorknob.

“Now, I’m giving you ten minutes. I will stand guard at the door and make sure you aren’t disturbed.”

“Specs, I don’t know what you’re –“

Ignis cut him off. “Noct, use this time wisely and give him the dance he deserves. And yes, I’m fully aware of your relationship. Remember, ten minutes.”

“Wait, you –“ Ignis didn’t let him finish. He opened the door and pushed Noctis inside, closing the door quickly behind him. If Noctis understood his meaning, then he’d realize what Ignis was trying to do; Noctis and Prompto could finally have their alone time and Prompto could have a private dance with his prince.

Letting out an exhale of relief, Ignis leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms. He checked his watch, nine minutes left. It was the perfect amount of time for the prince to be reasonably absent before he was missed. He felt a buzz in his pocket alerting him of a text message, pulling it out he saw that it was from Gladio.

[Gladiolus: Meet me on the balcony in 15?]

His heart fluttered. Being so wrapped up this evening made him forget his goal, to tell Gladio his feelings. _Bloody hell, it’s time. I’m not ready, but I doubt I’ll ever be._

[Ignis: Sure, I will see you then.]

He pocketed his phone and tried to take a moment to calm his stomach from trying to escape through his throat. He took a deep inhale, held it for moment, and then released it slowly; repeating this until he felt slightly calmer. Distracting himself, he peeked through the open window, using a finger to slightly pull back the curtain, curiosity getting the best of him.

The sight gave him a wave of warmth that showered over his body. Noctis held Prompto as they danced, his arms wrapped around the boy’s waist with Prompto’s around the prince’s neck. They were kissing slowly and sweetly as they swayed back and forth to the soft, classical music coming from the ballroom. Ignis retreated back to his guard duty and let them enjoy this moment together, for it was about to come to an end. Oddly, it gave him a dose of courage. If Noctis and Prompto could tell each other their feelings and begin a relationship together, then he could definitely speak the truth to Gladio, regardless of his answer.

_Be brave. You have to be. He knows everything about you already, he deserves to know you love him as well._

Glancing at his watch, he saw that their ten minutes had passed. He subtly knocked on the door, the signal that their private time was up. Noctis opened it and walked out, but stopped next to Ignis. Keeping his eyes averted from his advisor, he spoke quietly.

“Thanks, Specs.”

“You’re welcome, Highness.”

Prompto followed Noctis out, flushed in the face. He was pink with embarrassment and avoided looking at Ignis as well. “Um…can I ask how you found out?” His voice was low and his hands were picking at his jacket.

“Ah, let’s just say…I’m observant. Shall we continue this conversation another day?”

Noctis nodded as he walked away. “Yeah, sounds good.” Prompto agreed and took a different direction away from him to keep his distance. Now that his job was done, Ignis decided to head out to the balcony and get there a few minutes early to silence his nerves.

As it was December, it was frightfully cold outside and the terrace was abandoned of any presence. Tall heaters had been set up to accommodate anyone needing a bit of fresh air, but no one seemed to be taking advantage of it. It was wonderfully peaceful being away from the party for a bit, the only sounds filtering through the air was the delicate music playing from within. As he exhaled, he could see his breath float away like a cloud.

“Nice out here, isn’t it?” The deep rumble of Gladio’s voice hit his ears, causing him to turn slightly from the balcony railing.

“Indeed. Did you want to see me for a specific reason?” He asked as Gladio took a place next to him. He had abandoned the top layer of his robes, wearing just the fitted suit underneath.

“Haven’t been able to see you all night, didn’t you miss me?” Gladio grinned a flashy, crooked smile, making the butterflies in Ignis’ gut flutter about.

Ignis deflected the question. “How’s Iris doing?”

“She’s having the time of her life. This type of thing is right up her alley. I think her dance with Noct made dad cry, I swear I saw a tear in those old eyes.” Ignis snorted and the two laughed at the mental image of the strong and mighty Clarus crying over his daughter growing up before his very eyes.

“Have you danced with anyone tonight?” Ignis could've hit himself, why set himself up for that answer? Of course Gladio had danced this evening.

“Yeah, but only because I had to. Couple ladies from different houses asked me, it’d be impolite to refuse. Haven’t danced with anyone I actually wanted to yet, though.” _Like Crowe. I bet you want to dance with her._ Gladio turned the question back on Ignis. “Any ladies ask you tonight? You look way too handsome to not get a few requests.”

He laughed under his breath. “No, I’m afraid not.” Gladio raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“So, you’re here at a royal ball and all you’ve done is talk to stuck-up people all night?” Gladio put a hand to his chest, playing up his disgust. “Well then, allow me to be your prince charming.” Ignis watched as Gladio gave him a bow and then held out his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Ignis had to remind himself to breathe. _Lungs, your lungs need oxygen. Take his hand and breathe. Take this moment and run with it, be selfish. Do it._

Ignis took his hand, trying not to let Gladio see him tremble. He put his right hand on the man’s shoulder and Gladio put his softly against his waist, squeezing him slightly. Ignis had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded so he didn’t fly away to the stars.

“You’re pretty good, Iggy. You taught Noct how to dance, right?”

Ignis smiled at the memory, he had received many stubbed toes through the effort. “Yes. He was young at the time and too shy to accept a teacher hired by his father, so I learned so I could teach him.”

“And who taught you?” Gladio asked, leading Ignis through the dance they both knew so well. Step forward, back, to the left, to the right, a slight dip backwards and a sway to the right; repeat.

“It is quite embarrassing, but I taught myself.” He admitted. It was true, his uncle didn’t like to dance and Ignis didn’t have time for classes outside of his schoolwork, so by watching videos online, he taught himself the proper Lucian dances.

“I’m not going to lie, that’s really sad.” Gladio responded, giving him a sympathetic smile. Ignis laughed loudly and leaned slightly into Gladio.

“Who taught you?”

“Dad did. I’ll admit, he’s not the best teacher. Little clumsy on his feet, but he got the point across. He offered to teach Iris but she practically balked at him, saying she required a professional.” Ignis could picture that scene perfectly and smiled, that girl always knew how to get exactly what she wanted from her father. A few minutes passed and their dance slowed to a gentle motion of swaying back and forth, their fingers intertwined together. Ignis hoped Gladio couldn’t feel his rapid pulse through the contact.

“I have a question for you.” Gladio broke their silence. Ignis looked up at his face and raised his eyebrows, patiently listening.

“Tonight, after the ball, can you meet up with me? I have somewhere I want to take you.” _Somewhere to take me?_

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise, you’ll just have to agree to find out.”

“If Noct doesn’t need me, then sure. That should be fine…but…” _Will you still want to after I tell you how I feel for you? Will you still want my friendship?_

“But?” Gladio repeated his words, slowing their dance to almost a halt, but still maintaining contact.

“Before that, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it? Is everything okay?”

His heart was slamming against his chest and his nerves were on fire, everything was coming down to this moment. This was it. He had to do it, and right now. _Tell him. Gladio, I love you._

_Tell him. Now._

“Gladio, remember how I said I had been in love before?” His voice was shaking with every word, Gladio nodded, keeping his gaze focused on Ignis.

“That person…I’m _still_ in love with them.”

_Keep going. Don’t stop. Let it fall out of you, let this be over with. Don’t stop._

“And…that person…is –“

The door opened to the balcony, cutting Ignis off and startling the two men, making them jump apart. Ignis closed his eyes, not believing the terrible timing. He was so _close._

“Ignis?”

The voice that entered their space was familiar, like he hadn’t heard it for a long time. He looked over and his eyes widened as he silently gasped. Standing before him and Gladio was none other than a man he had never expected to see again.

_Arlo Hale._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm awful. 
> 
> The true confession is so close I can almost taste it. 
> 
> Thank you for every single comment, kudo and read of this! I can't thank you enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super amazed by all the responses from the last chapter! Even if most of you wanted to strangle me. ;) Thank you all so much! Hope you all are ready for this one, it's been a long time coming.

 

 

 

Arlo Hale.

The timing couldn’t have been worse, _literally_ one more second and Gladio would’ve at least heard the first syllable of the name of the man Ignis was in love with. One more _second_ and it would’ve set Gladio free.

“A-Arlo, I had no idea you were here.” Ignis’ words were stumbling out of his mouth, clearly caught off guard. Gladio felt the overwhelming desire to put himself between the two and stop Arlo from advancing towards them, but he couldn’t move, as if he was paralyzed.

“I’ve been trying to find you all evening, you’re surprisingly difficult to track down.” The man chuckled, he had his hands in his pockets with his hips cocked to one side.

“Ah, apologies…I was stuck talking to quite a number of people. May I ask why you’re…” Ignis’ voice trailed off, leaving Arlo to assume the question.

“I was invited by his Majesty. For the past year, I’ve been the head of a human rights campaign in Altissia. We’ve been trying to broaden our audience to all of Accordo, so the King has invited me to recognize our efforts.” Arlo paused to turn towards Gladio. “Gladiolus, correct? We met once before.”

“Uh, yeah. At his graduation.” He wasn’t trying to be curt, but after everything he’d heard about Arlo, he couldn’t help but feel on edge.

“Didn’t think it was possible for you to get any taller, but it seems you’ve proven me wrong.” He said lightheartedly, turning to face Ignis again. “You as well, Ignis. You look so much older already…more _mature_ since I last saw you three years ago _._ ” The tone made Gladio grit his teeth together. _What’s he trying to imply?_

Gladio looked from Ignis to Arlo, and then back again. There was something there, something unspoken, and it made him feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was trespassing the space between them, even though Arlo was the real intruder here. Ignis clearly didn’t know how to respond, was it because of what Arlo said? Or because he didn’t want to say what he wanted to in front of Gladio?

_Is it him? It’s him…isn’t it? You were in love back then, and he took advantage of you and left you. You’re still not over him. Has every man since then been a stand in for him? The night with me…were you picturing him while we were together?_ The thought made his stomach go sour. Who else could it be? _Me?_ No. It had to be Arlo. Who else could have this kind of influence over Ignis?

Jealousy was rearing its ugly head.

“Gladiolus, would it be alright if I had a moment alone with Ignis?” Arlo looked at him, a smile on his face, but a hidden intent in his eyes. Clearly, he saw Gladio as a threat. _You bastard. I bet you couldn’t stand Ignis being in the arms of another man._

Gladio looked to Ignis, seeking an answer. If he was uncomfortable, he’s ask him to stay. Gladio would leave the choice to him. “Iggy?”

Ignis met his eyes and nodded. _Fuck._ “I’ll meet you after the ball, Gladio. Right?”

“Yeah. I’ll…see you then.” Watching him as he turned, Gladio took his exit from the balcony. Closing the door behind him, he let out a long exhale. This night was taking a turn he hadn’t expected. Was there even a point for what he was planning later? Either Ignis was going to love it or hate it, there was no in between.

“ _GLADDY._ ”

He jumped at the stern voice, turning to see his sister glaring at him. “What happened!? I saw you two dancing, did you tell him?” Her hands were on her hips. _Of course she was watching._

“No. I told you I wasn’t going to do it here.” Iris looked back out to the balcony with a huff, Gladio turned to look at well. The two were talking softly to one another, Arlo leaning against the railing and Ignis facing him with his arms crossed. Gladio quickly looked away, not wanting to see something that would confirm his thoughts.

“That’s him, isn’t it? His old teacher?”

How the hell did Iris remember him? Wasn’t Ignis’ point about telling her in the first place that she _didn’t_ remember him? “Yeah, that’s him. How’d you know?”

“Saw a photo on your desk from Iggy’s graduation and I recognized him.” She was still eyeing the window.

“And _why_ were you in my room in the first place?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, but she rolled her eyes.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. I’m on _your_ side here. It’s thanks to that picture that I talked to Ignis in the park that day and found out he likes –“ She threw a hand over her mouth and scrunched up her eyes.

“Oh no you don’t, finish that sentence. Likes _what?_ ” Gladio practically growled at her, she was obviously hiding something.

“Likes…men! I found out he likes men, okay?” She finished hastily.

“Well, figured you put two and two together.”

“Exactly.” She let out a breath as if she had been holding it in. “Hey, don’t worry about him. They’re just talking, nothing’s going to happen.” She put a hand on his arm, noticing his frustration and worry.

“You don’t know that. It’s very possible he still has feelings for him.” Gladio responded, glancing down at her before looking back out onto the ball, trying to let the scene distract him.

“Who? Arlo still has feelings for Iggy?”

“No, other way around. Or, I don’t know. I bet you anything this little reunion is going to lead to something.”

“You can’t be serious. That guy lives across the world, nothing’s going to happen. That doesn’t make any sense!”

Exasperated and already tired of this whole thing, Gladio threw a hand across his face. “Iris, hate to break it to you but Ignis told me he had been in love with someone long ago, and he told me tonight that he was _still_ in love with them. Who else could it possibly be than _him?_ ”

Iris’ eyes went wide and she turned to look back out the window to the balcony. “Did he tell you specifically it was Arlo?”

“No, he was about to say who but Arlo interrupted him. I’m sure Ignis is confessing to him right now as we speak.” He uncrossed his arms and swore under his breath. “I’m going to cancel what I had planned for tonight, there’s no point to it anymore.” He looked down at the floor and shook his head, almost laughing at how ridiculous he felt.

Suddenly Iris pulled back her arm, and let it crash into Gladio’s bicep, hitting him at full force. “GLADDY, you are being so _stupid_ right now! You told me you would tell him! You pinky promised!” _Shit, don’t do this to me, Iris. Not the fucking pinky promise._ “You have _no idea_ what the truth is until either he tells you himself or you tell him! Don’t give me that shit!”

“Language, Iris!” Her punch barely made a dent, but the fact that she tried to hit him meant she was serious about this. “Why are you so adamant about this?”

“Because! It’s important to me. Just…don’t cancel tonight. _Please_. I’ll do anything you want, do it for me.” She pleaded, taking his large hands into hers and squeezing tightly.

“You are such a pain in my ass. _Fine_.” Iris’ mood automatically shifted from anger to excitement and jumped up and down a little, not being able to move quite as well with her dress on.

Her enthusiasm didn’t make him feel any better, if anything, he felt worse. Turning his head to glance outside, he saw Ignis looking directly at him and their eyes met briefly. Gladio quickly shifted, breaking the contact. _Astrals, Iggy. Don’t look at me like that and give me false hope. That’s what all these months have been, haven’t they? A hope for something that doesn’t exist…_

 

\--

 

Checking his watch, _11:08_ , Ignis took a glance around the ballroom. The ball was just about over with and most of the guests had taken their leave. Regis had retired with his attendants and Ignis was about to make his way over to Noctis to see if he needed anything more from him tonight. It was a good thing Prompto didn’t drive there because he was thoroughly drunk, clinging to Iris like she was his lifeline. Ignis put Iris in charge of making sure Prompto got back to Noctis before he left, knowing the two would be going home together. Once they were out of sight, Prompto could latch onto Noctis instead of the poor girl. Ignis offered to take care of the task himself, but Iris demanded that she do it so Ignis could be relieved of his duties.

Green eyes glanced over the room, spotting Gladio halfway across the hall talking with his father, probably making sure that Iris had a ride home. Ignis was cradling a glass of water and leaning against an abandoned table, glitter and all sorts of paraphernalia littered around his feet. Overall, the Solstice Ball had gone without incident, which was always a success. He should be feeling relieved and satisfied, but instead he felt exhausted and spent.

This moment would’ve been so different if Arlo hadn’t arrived when he did. Everything would be over, _everything._ Now, he’d have to work up his courage for a second time and honestly, he didn’t know if he had it in him for a while. But Gladio would bring it up, he’d ask him about it. The man would want to continue their conversation, and probably tonight.

He’d also ask about Arlo, why wouldn’t he? Gladio was just as taken aback as he was to see him there.  Ignis had to admit, talking with his former teacher was slightly uncomfortable. Looking at him brought back those memories of that night, memories he tried to repress. The way his eyes stared into him, how his lips _felt_ , the hands taking off his clothes and touching his skin. Every memory he had previously of the man was overridden by that one hour of giving in those long years ago.

The balcony felt colder as soon as Gladio left, the chill piercing his skin and making him shiver. Arlo asked him about his day to day life; taking care of Noct, the politics going around Insomnia, how the king had been faring lately, as well as how Ignis himself was doing. Ignis answered him politely, itching to get back to Gladio, but couldn’t get away quick enough.

Arlo also asked if Ignis had a lover. He replied he didn’t, but that he had someone of interest, stating he wasn’t getting involved with anyone else for the time being. Arlo respected his honesty and took his leave, knowing that there wasn’t anything more for him from Ignis. His love wasn’t so freely given anymore.

_“If you’re ever in Altissia, I’d love to see you again. I wish you well.”_

Ignis sighed and took a drink from his glass, quenching his dry throat. What a mess this evening turned out to be. He hoped that Gladio didn’t think there was anything more going on with Arlo, that Ignis didn’t mean _him_ when trying to confess his love.

“Hey.” Ignis looked up and saw the man from his thoughts staring back at him. “You ready to head out?”

He put down his glass and got up, brushing his hands down his suit jacket. “Sure. Your father will take Iris home, I presume?”

“Yeah, he’s got her.”

The awkward silence returned between them, Gladio was definitely off. “So, am I allowed to know where you’re taking me?”

“No, although I don’t think you’re going to like it, but I hope you do.”

“That’s exceedingly vague.”

“Kinda the point, you’re too smart. If I give you any hints, you’ll figure it out.”

Ignis followed behind the taller man, looking over the braids in his hair and the gold strands that were intertwined, it was such a good look on him. Feminine aspects worked wonders with his masculine characteristics.

As they got into the car, Gladio turned towards him and held a long piece of black fabric in his hands. Ignis eyed it carefully and became immediately suspicious. “Is that a blindfold?”

Gladio smiled in embarrassment, using his fingers to motion Ignis closer so he could put it on. “Like I said, you’re too damn smart.” Ignis couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of his fingers brushing against his hair; so light, but deliberate in their task.

Once the blindfold was in place, Ignis opened his eyes and found that it was a success, he couldn’t see anything but the black of the fabric. He heard Gladio put in the keys and start the car, feeling it move forward through the Citadel garage. Silence followed them again as Ignis tried to figure out where in the world Gladio wanted to take him. What would possibly be open this late at night besides a bar, club, or some sort of nightlife? Gladio couldn’t be taking him to a strip club, right? _A gay strip club?_ _No, preposterous._

Ignis tried to map the route in his head, feeling the different turns the car made, but after a while he became lost, his mental map no longer useful.

“So, how was talking with Arlo?” Here it was. He knew Gladio was sitting on that one for a while.

“It was fine. We talked about Insomnia, Noctis, my life as his advisor…just general topics.” Ignis wanted to look at Gladio, wanted to see his expression and gather more from his thoughts.

“Are you going to see him again before he leaves?” _He does think there’s something between us._

“No, we didn’t make any plans. I think he leaves for Altissia within the next couple of days.”

“Oh…I see. Did you enjoy seeing him again? I mean, it must’ve been a little weird. Or at least, that’s how I would feel.” Ignis smiled and laughed to himself.

“Well, I guess you could say it was a little awkward, but it was fine. He didn’t mentioning anything about that night, it’s all in the past now.” Ignis could hear Gladio shift his hands on the steering wheel and let out a long exhale. As the car started to slow down, the clicking of the blinker turned on. He then felt Gladio make a left turn and go over a bump, the road rough under the tires. After another turn, the car came to a stop and the keys jingled as Gladio turned off the engine.

Ignis moved to take off the blindfold, but Gladio stopped him. “Hold up. I’ll help you get out of the car first, then I’ll take it off.” Ignis heard him take a deep breath. _He’s nervous._ Gladio opened his door and got out, a few seconds later Ignis’ own opened. Gladio gently took his arm and right hand, guiding him out far enough to close the door. Hs hands shifted to Ignis’ shoulders to turn him into position and then let his hands drift down his arms until Ignis couldn’t feel them anymore. _Why is he so uneasy?_

“So, remember that night you told me about your parents? Well, I kept replaying everything over in my head and I couldn’t stop thinking about it, thinking about _you_ during that time. It makes me think that…” He paused and took a breath, “when you remember your parents, you remember the pain, right? When you think of your mom, you remember her smile and her warmth, but you also think of her death. And with your dad, I think you remember his pain and absence more than the good times you two shared together.”

“Gladio, why –“

Gladio cut him off. “Just…let me get this out.” Ignis nodded and listened. “My mom passed away a few months after Iris was born, succumbing to a rare disease that was set off by her pregnancy. It didn’t take long for her to go from her quirky, sarcastic self to being bedridden and helpless. I get it. I do. But when I think of mom, I try to remember the good. It was hard at first, but I finally got there. I had a longer time with her than you did with your own parents, but I want to help you get back to those good times and remember them fondly, instead of painfully.”

His heart was starting beat faster as his confusion overtook him. Gladio started to untie the back of the blindfold. “Ignis, what day is it today? It’s not midnight just yet.”

As the fabric became looser, blue light flooded his vision. “It’s Friday…” He answered, his voice small and unsure. The fabric fell from his eyes and Ignis threw a hand over his mouth and gasped in shock.

It was the diner. The diner his father took him to every Friday night as a young child. _The Blue Bird_ still looked exactly the same; the blue neon sign over the tall entrance, the little white bench that sat outside surrounded by potted flowers, the way the interior was so bright compared to the dark night outside. If anything, the only difference was that the building looked smaller than he remembered and the light blue paint on the exterior had started to chip.

He could hear his father’s deep voice inside his memory calling out to him, it was a voice he hadn’t thought of for years.

_“What are you getting this time, Ignis?”_

_“A cheeseburger! And curly fries. And a vanilla milkshake.” He said proudly as he got out of his father’s car, a little bounce in his step._

_“Oh? Not chocolate? Thought I heard you tell your mother you wanted chocolate.”_

_“Changed my mind! Vanilla is way better.” He giggled happily._

Ignis could see it so clearly in front of him; the memory of the last time he was here. It had been four days before his mother’s death. He could feel his throat constrict and the tears well in his eyes as he quickly turned to look at Gladio.

”How? _How_ did you…”

Gladio looked a little panicked while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Took some research, wasn’t that easy. But I talked with your uncle and he pointed me in the right direction. This location is the closest to where your old address used to be, so I had hoped this was the right place.” He gave him a little shrug and a smile.

Ignis was literally speechless. No one had _ever_ gone this far for him before and to have this come from Gladio of all people, it was _excruciating_. This was an act of compassion and empathy, as well as love. It was too much all at once and he felt immediately overwhelmed. _I can’t take this anymore._

“Gladio, I can’t handle this.” His heart was pounding and the rapid rise and fall of his chest made him feel like he was going to pass out.

Gladio’s eyes went wide, “Ignis, I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “I had a feeling that I…”

“No! You don’t bloody get it, Gladio.” _You don’t understand. I need you to understand._ “I can’t do this anymore. _This_ –“ His hand gestured towards the diner, “is the most _thoughtful_ and _wonderful_ thing anyone has ever done for me, but the fact that it’s coming from you makes this downright unbearable, because to you, you’re doing this to help a friend but for _me_ –“

“Ignis, I…” Gladio was lost, his expression confused.

_You’re too far gone this time. Tell him or forever regret letting him go._

His voice was desperate as he confessed the words he had been terrified to say for years.

“ _Gladiolus._ I am in love with you.”

Gladio’s mouth fell open and his hands went limp. Ignis could feel the blood leave his lips and his ears start to ring. This was it. Seeing this diner again made him fall apart and there was no stopping it now.

“And I have been in love with you for _years_. I know you don’t feel the same, I understand that. I accepted long ago that for you, it’ll never be me. I’ve tried _so hard_ to give you up and move on but _gods_ I just couldn’t! You took every defense I had and shattered it. You keep giving me a part of yourself I know I can’t keep, but gods do I want to.” It felt like he was vomiting, once he started he couldn’t stop until it all came out, until he had nothing left.

“You have _no idea_ what bringing me here tonight means to me. I’ve never been shown this kind of kindness before and it’s _killing me_ that I can’t reach out and kiss you right now.”

_This is the end. This is where we separate. This is when he walks away._

“Why can’t you?”

“ _What?_ ” He questioned, the words not comprehending.

Gladio took a step towards him. “Ignis. You’re assuming that I don’t return your feelings.”

“Because you don’t.” He replied sternly. _I know you don’t._

“Let me tell you who’s captured my heart.”

“ _Don’t._ I can’t –“ _You don’t love me back. You don’t._

“The person I said I was falling in love with is –“

“Don’t, don’t, _please_.” He pleaded, raising his voice to drawn Gladio out. _It’s not me. It’s not._

He took another step. “ _You_.”

Time stopped. Everything surrounding Ignis paused and disappeared from his sight. The ringing was louder, his own heart bursting through his throat while his fingers went numb. The words weren’t making sense, nothing was making sense.

“No, that’s not true. _You’re lying to me._ ”

“I promise you with every ounce of my being, on every fucking star in the sky tonight, that I’m not lying.” Gladio’s right hand cupped Ignis’ cheek, his thumb wiping a tear that was falling down the chilled skin. “Ignis, I love you, too.” He said softly, gazing into his green eyes that were slowly filling with more tears.

“That can’t be right, Gladio.” His voice was practically a whisper. _I don’t believe you. This isn’t real. None of this is real. There’s no way._

“Ignis, _I love you_. If you want me, I’m yours.”

_Yours._ The word echoed along his mind, slowly being absorbed into meaning.

Choking on a sob, Ignis threw his arms around the man’s neck, giving up all control while tears spilled down his face. Gladio wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly and kissing his temple. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He cooed gently, letting Ignis try to bring himself back together again. As Gladio’s hand rubbed up and down his back, he felt himself regain his breathing, his heart no longer threatening to kill him.

Lifting his head and pulling away slightly, Ignis looked up to see Gladio’s gentle smile. His hand came up once more to wipe away the tear streaks down his cheeks. “This is the second time I’ve made you cry.” He gave a little laugh, eyes searching Ignis’.

“It’s not a joke, right?” He asked weakly, his voice not fully composed yet.

“Why would I do that to you? Of course not.”

“I just don’t understand, it doesn’t make sense.”

“Does it have to?”

_I’ve lived this dream so many times already, but every time I wake up. I don’t want to wake up this time. Don’t let me go, please._

“Gladio…” He tipped his head forward, seeking an answer he didn’t know to ask for. _If I’m dreaming, bring me back to reality. Free me._

Gladio brought his hand to Ignis’ chin, gently pulling him closer. His voice was deep and sensual as he whispered, “Kiss me.” 

Ignis' eyes fluttered to a close as warm, soft lips met his. For the first time in his life, he was being kissed by someone who loved him, who returned his feelings. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Gladio holding him so dearly, with such warmth and sweetness. The kiss was slow and careful, sending a shiver down Ignis’ spine. Pulling back, Ignis opened his eyes to see that Gladio was still there, still holding him, he wasn’t running.

With a new confidence, Ignis took the back of the man’s head and pulled him in again, kissing him deeper. Gladio tightened his grip of Ignis’ jacket and held him closer. Parting his lips, their tongues met, shyly at first, then again as they danced with more passion. His blood was on fire compared to the icy air around them, his skin melting with every touch of Gladio’s hands. Their connection was electric, every ounce of their repressed feelings able to come alive before them and interlace together.

Gladio gave him a little push and Ignis whimpered as he felt his back fall into the side of the car, resting against the door without breaking their kiss. He let Gladio lean into him, his hands drifting to slide up Ignis’ chest to cradle his neck. Everything in this moment made his nerves cry out in euphoria. With a nip of Ignis’ bottom lip, the two parted for air, panting as they locked eyes.

“Believe me yet?” Gladio asked, his grin wide and flashy.

“I think I need a little more convincing.” He answered breathlessly.

Gladio chuckled, “Gladly.” Lips crashed into each other as a heat took over, their too tight tension finally uncoiled. Ignis felt positively delirious, as if his entire being could float away and never come down. He let his hands wander across Gladio’s form, feeling the strong tendons in his neck shift and move as Gladio continued to kiss him. Fingertips ghosted down the curve of his back over his jacket, the material soft yet heavy. Gladio’s tongue touching his made the butterflies in his gut dance and flutter, causing his legs to go numb. It was a surprise he was still standing.

Ignis gave his bottom lip one last suck as Gladio pulled away, their breath warm against the ice in the air. “Gods, Iggy.” His hand caressed the side of his face, fixing the bits of hair that fell down into his glasses. “I always wondered what that might feel like.”

“And?”

“Amazing. Better than I could’ve imagined.”

Ignis hummed, a blush creeping over his cheeks. “I’m afraid I’m lost for words. You’ve incapacitated me.”

Gladio cocked his head in the direction of the diner. “Wanna grab a bite? Talk things over? Or is this too much? We can come back next week instead.”

Ignis shook his head. “No, let’s go in, I’d like that.”

Gladio stood at his side and held out a hand, his palm open and inviting. Feeling a burst of something inexplicable inside him, Ignis let his hand lock with Gladio’s and their fingers intertwined.

_You truly are something else, Gladio Amicitia._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my heavens we finally made it. 
> 
> Once again, thank you putting up with my shit and continuing to read this. I appreciate every bit of your feedback! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took me literally forever to write. I probably rewrote it like 3 or 4 times and then had a lot of life/social events to attend. (Also I'm looking at you, Classified. You were very distracting for the past week and a half.)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Ignis wasn’t sure how to describe the current set of emotions that had completely overcome him as he took his seat in a navy booth, accepting a menu from the waitress serving him. It was as if he had gone into an elated dream and he was floating on air. Somehow, he was sitting in the diner from his childhood memories with the love of his life who, once again _somehow_ , returned his love. His eyes couldn’t take in the scene before him, every detail was a blur as he tried to calm his fluttering heart.

Happiness. This must be a moment of true happiness. When was the last time he had felt this way? Before his mother died? Probably. It was the kind of bliss that had a childish air to it, where he didn’t think it was possible to stop smiling and he felt almost giddy in his seat. Part of him couldn’t help but think that the astrals might be playing some sick joke on him and this wasn’t going to last, nothing could play out this perfectly. But to have even a moment of reprieve where everything fell into place was worth the cruel fate headed his way.  

“Is it how you remembered it?” Gladio was all smiles as well as he looked over the menu, checking both sides of the large laminated list of multiple food, drink and dessert options.

_It feels like home._ The walls were lined with framed pictures of the original owners, cooks, and waitresses from decades ago as well as different kinds of birds, depicting the main theme of the restaurant. Behind the bar lined with silver stools was a window to the kitchen filled with chefs and prep cooks busily hustling to create the various dishes that had been ordered. Even the ceiling looked the same, which was an odd thing to notice, but it was still covered with silver tiles that held simple geometric designs. As a child, Ignis used to count the shapes while waiting for his food. _Forty-eight squares, thirty-two triangles, and sixteen rhombuses. Never did have enough time to count the circles._

“Yes. It’s as if I’ve gone back in time. The menu has been updated, but it appears that everything else is how I remember it.” He answered, feeling an immense wave of nostalgia.

“I can imagine, must be pretty strange for you, being back here again.”

“Truly, it is.” He put his menu down, knowing what he wanted. “Thank you, Gladio. This is…incredible of you.” He didn’t think there were even words that could describe the gratitude he wished to share with the man across from him.

“You can thank Iris actually, she helped inspire the idea.” He chuckled to himself while placing his menu down on the chrome surface beside the little etchings of minimalistic birds lining the edges, looking like they were flying away. Before Ignis could respond, their waitress appeared before them with a pen and a little notebook. She was middle aged with wild, red curls lining her face. Bright blue eyes looked between them and she tapped the pen to her lips.

“So, why’re you boys so fancy tonight? You two come from that ball?” She asked with a playful curiosity, although with a hint of tiredness on her face. She must be towards the end of her shift.

Gladio gave her a handsome smile, one that Ignis knew too well. “Actually yes, we did. We must stick out pretty bad, huh?”

She snorted and cocked her lips. “Not every night I get two men in here who look like they’re royalty themselves, so yes, you do.” Ignis had to stifle a laugh, if only she knew they were the actual retainers to said royalty. “So, what can I get you tonight? Let’s start with the big guy.”

“I’ll take the double cheeseburger with fries, thanks.” Gladio answered, giving Ignis a wink. As she finished writing, she turned to Ignis. “Now, for the model. What would you like, hun?”

The comment took him off guard for a moment as Gladio laughed. “Regular cheeseburger and fries, with a vanilla milkshake as well. Thank you.” It was one of his favorites when he was younger, though it probably wouldn’t taste the same as it did back then. He didn’t normally have a desire for greasy food, but this was a special occasion.

As their waitress left to deliver their order, Ignis noticed Gladio giving him a skeptical look. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you and a milkshake in the same room before, nonetheless you actually having one.”

“I haven’t had one in so long I can hardly remember the taste, but tonight is worth celebrating.” He relaxed back into his booth, the hard leather oddly comforting. Every second of this moment, of tonight, was precious. He wanted to soak in this feeling for as long as possible.

“What was it that Iris said to you? That sparked the idea?” Ignis asked, remembering what Gladio said before their order was taken. Gladio rolled his eyes and shook his head a little, but kept his smile.

“That brat, I swear. She wanted me to confess to you at the ball, said it would romantic, but I wanted something better. More meaningful. But you beat me to it anyway.”

“She knew that you had feelings for me?” _She knew about both of our feelings then._

“Yeah. It’s kind of your fault actually, you told her I liked someone.” Gladio was right, he had done that. But Iris was always a good source of information and he couldn’t help himself.

“Guilty as charged.”

“Well, she barged into my room and threatened to blackmail me if I didn’t tell her who it was. That girl is ruthless.” Ignis’ eyes widened and he let out a light laugh. Considering the circumstances, her actions made sense.

“That’s because she knew how I felt for you. I bet she was dying to know if you felt the same.”

“You’re fucking kidding me. She knew that you liked me this whole time?” The realization made him wipe a hand over his face. “ _Gods,_ that sister of mine. I swear to Ramuh. No wonder she was so damn persistent that I tell you.”

“She knew it was harder for me to confess, I might never have done it.” _Oh Iris, you wonderful girl._

“How’d she find out on your end? Find some damaging evidence or something?”

“As if I keep evidence when I have a secret, Gladio. You should know this by now.” Gladio laughed at him, nudging his foot lightly. The touch sent a shiver up to his knee. “She guessed it. Once she knew my attraction for men, she figured it out purely by observation. Her deductive skills are quite prominent.”

“I guess I should text her or something, let her know it all worked out. I’m sure she’s freaking out at home as we speak.” Gladio pulled out his phone, swiping his thumb across to open a message. But he stopped and eyed Ignis a mischievous grin. “Or, I keep her hanging. Just for fun.”

“ _Gladio_ , you will not. I’ll message her if you don’t.”

Gladio laughed as he caved. “Alright, she gets a text.” His large fingers quickly tapped over the keyboard, hitting the send button after a few seconds. It only took about ten seconds for his phone to buzz in response, and then continue to buzz about five more times. Gladio laughed in response and handed Ignis the phone.

[Gladio: Well, guess I’ve got a boyfriend now.]

[Iris: I’M SCREAMING.]

[Iris: OH]

[Iris: MY]

[Iris: GOD. FINALLY!!!!!!!]

[Iris: Seriously, I’m beyond happy for you two. YOU BETTER TREAT HIM RIGHT, GLADDY. Or else I’ll never forgive you. Did you kiss him!?]

[Gladio: Wouldn’t you like to know.]

[Iris: BEST DAY EVER!!!!!!]

“Her enthusiasm is contagious.” Ignis chuckled with a blush, Iris was positively the sweetest. Suddenly, he felt a buzz in his own pocket and he could guess who it was immediately.

[Iris: IGGY. I’m literally dying from excitement. I’m so so so happy for you. How’s it feel? To know he likes you back?]

“She text you too? That girl doesn’t stop once she starts.” Gladio put away his own phone as Ignis sent her a reply.

[Ignis: There isn’t a single word that could describe how I’m feeling at this moment. Thank you, Iris.]

He smiled again and looked up at Gladio, admiring him openly. He was the most beautiful man in the world and somehow, he gave his heart to Ignis. A nagging thought intruded into his head, _for how long? This can’t last forever. He won’t love you for as long as you would love him._ But he pushed those thoughts away, he wouldn’t let his insecurities take this new happiness from him, at least not tonight.

  
“So, Iggy, guess I never really asked yet, but…would you like to go out with me? Begin a relationship? Officially?” Gladio reached across the table to take his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

_Begin a relationship._ The words ran into his ears like a fever dream.

“Yes, of course.” He answered quickly, feeling shy as a large smile took him over. How old was he? Fifteen? He felt like a teenage girl having a boyfriend for the first time, not a grown adult with heavy responsibilities and a duty to his future king.

_Responsibilities._ It was inevitable, they both knew this relationship wouldn’t be as normal as they would like. “Gladio…” Looking down towards his lap, he let out a sigh. There was a caveat to this, to _any_ relationship he would enter, especially with the Prince’s Shield.

“Noctis will come first. Is that what you were going to say?” Ignis looked up at him and bit the inside of his bottom lip.

“Yes…we can’t let this interfere with our duty to his Highness. It is an unfortunate reality I’ve only just realized.” He admitted. Not having a lover before meant that he never had to think about someone other than Noctis being a priority. Even his unrequited love was only a fantasy and it never took precedent over his prince. But now, things would be different.

“I understand and it won’t. Our duties will always come first.” Ignis let out an exhale of relief at his words. “Do you know how many girls dumped me because of that? A lot of girls were with me because of my _status_ or my name, however there were a couple that made me believe they liked me beyond all that. But, they left too, knowing I could never put them first.”

Letting go of his hand, Gladio relaxed into his seat, stretching his arms along the booth.

“I never knew, I’m sorry. That sounds painful.”

Gladio shook his head. “It’s all in the past now. Besides, it led me to you. Who knew that the one who would accept me and understand was right in front of me the whole time? The astrals must have one sick sense of humor.”

“Seems to be that way, doesn’t it? How did you even come to develop feelings for me? You know, I honestly thought you were aiming for Crowe.”

“ _Crowe?_ Hell no. She’s a good friend, but Libertus has had a thing for her forever and I’m not about to get in the way of that.” He laughed loudly. _Well, I’m an idiot, aren’t I?_ “Nah, I think I started to figure it out after I overheard your conversation with Iris. A couple days later I…” Gladio trailed off and looked around, checking his surroundings.

“You know what? I don’t think I can really answer you in public, I uh…it’s a little R-rated.” Gladio winked at him. _You’re going to ruin me, aren’t you?_

Ignis raised his eyebrows with a mix of confusion and shock, a little grin appearing on his face. “Is that so?”

“Guess you’re just going to have to invite me back to your place.” Gladio gave him a wicked smile and a seductive glare.

Before Ignis could respond, their waitress appeared with their plates, setting each down gracefully before returning back to the counter. Gladio dove right into his burger, humming happily as he ate. His own burger before him looked just the same it did all so those years ago, perhaps only smaller, but just as delicious. The fries hadn’t changed at all, they still were a golden brown and the perfect crispy texture from their time in the fryer. It must seem so childish, to get excited over a meal like this. But it wasn’t just food on a plate, this was so much more.

Before really digging in, he brought his milkshake closer. The tall glass was dripping with condensation as he took the straw to swirl the ice cream inside; it looked smooth and creamy, inviting him in. Putting the straw between his lips, he closed his eyes and savored the sweet taste on his tongue. It sent him back in time, to his father sitting across from him instead of his love. He could picture him so clearly, wearing his red button up and black suspenders, the edges of his cuffed sleeves worn and fraying slightly from overuse. A golden wedding band on his left hand, simple yet well loved. His expression was soft, amused at his son’s excitement over simple pleasures.

It was possibly one of the last times he saw his father liked that.

_“So Iggs, how is it? Good as you imagined it would be?”_

Opening his eyes, he saw Gladio watching him, taking a pause from eating his fries.

“So, good? Looks like I’m about to lose you to a milkshake.”

Ignis set down the glass, taking his napkin to wipe his mouth as he laughed. He answered with the same words he had used back then.

“It’s wonderful. Even better than I imagined.”

 

\--

 

Gladio shoved Ignis up as against the front door of his apartment the moment they were inside and the handle locked. Dropping his keys onto the floor, he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and kissed him desperately. How they made it back to the apartment without crashing or someone seeing them was almost a miracle in itself for Gladio could hardly keep his hands off of him as they rode the elevator and came down the hallway. Now in the safety of their haven, Gladio had his body pressed into Ignis, his hands gripping his waist, a thumb diving under the band of his pants.

Ignis moaned as Gladio’s tongue entered his mouth and met his own, sending a current of fire directly into his groin. Ignis had made out with plenty of men before, but this rush of endorphins was completely different than anything he had ever experienced; kissing Gladio was like kissing passion itself. Gripping the fabric of Gladio’s jacket, Ignis let himself completely fall into his madness, returning each kiss with reverence and urgency. As Gladio pulled away, he bit Ignis’ lip, dragging his teeth against the soft flesh slightly before letting go. Panting heavily, he saw that Gladio’s eyes were heavy and dark with lust, his own were probably the same way.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re hot as hell? Fuck, I can’t get enough.”

“Then don’t stop.” He answered breathlessly, drowning in his own haze.

Gladio grinned, his hands attempting to untuck Ignis’ shirt. “I won’t.” He dove back in, capturing him in another heated and rushed kiss. Every sensation was mind numbing and had his blood burning, his only way to survive was to cling to Gladio as the man ravaged him. A knee nudged into his legs, begging for entry, and Ignis parted them to let Gladio’s thigh slip in, pressing up into Ignis’ ever hardening arousal. He let out a moan at the contact, grinding down to repeat the flash of pleasure that worked up his spine.

They continued to kiss, needy and passionate as Ignis released years of want, of _desire_ , into every suck, lick, and smack of their lips crashing together. Time was a forgotten concept as they submitted themselves to the sweet delight of their high. If this is what actual lovemaking could feel like, Ignis never wanted to let go.

Gladio’s lips moved to devour his neck, kissing and licking the soft skin around his throat, making him gasp softly and lean his head back against the door, granting him further access. One of his hands shifted to caress Gladio’s hair, his fingers tracing the bumps and twists of the braid leading to the ponytail behind.

“I love…” He swallowed, trying once more to articulate words correctly. “…your hair like this.” Gladio gave his Adam’s apple a suck and he could feel the vibrations of Gladio’s chuckle against his skin, causing Ignis to melt even further. Even the rough texture of his beard and stubble scratching against his skin felt amazing.

“Yeah? Didn’t know you had a thing for braids.”

“I don’t, I just have a thing for you.”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re going to be the death of me.” Standing up straight again, Gladio took a step back to take Ignis’ hand and lead him towards his bedroom with his hand against the wall, feeling his way through the dark apartment. Once inside, Ignis made his way to his nightstand to turn on his bedside lamp, finally giving them light.

The sight of Gladio standing next to his bed took his breath away. His previously perfect and regal suit was creased and wrinkled with part of his shirt untucked from his black pants. His face was flushed and panting, eyeing him with a knowing desire. Ignis took off his glasses and folded them on the table; even if he wanted every moment of tonight to have perfect clarity, it wasn’t worth it to have them get in the way. Suddenly, his doubts began to make their appearance, threatening to overtake him.  _What if he changes his mind? What if this is some huge mistake he’ll regret come morning?_

“You’re looking concerned again, Iggy.” Gladio held his eyes as he started to undress, slowly stripping off each article of clothing and dropping it to the floor. Feeling helpless and captivated by the sight, Ignis could only blankly watch the man strip in front of him. He teased him by taking his time; every button, clasp, and zipper was undone delicately and sensually until all that was remained were his black boxer briefs, the large outline of his arousal prominent against the material. The rest of his body was fully on display, eager for Ignis’ gaze to soak in. Every part of the man before him was perfection and he was confident that Gladio knew this full well and was using this to his advantage.

“I just…don’t quite have the capacity to process what’s happening right now.” It was an honest answer. Ignis always knew what to do in every situation, it was literally his job, but Gladio had the power to completely sideline him and cut off all rational thought.

“Ignis, come here.” He beckoned, using a finger to emphasize his words.

As if his body had a mind of its own, he took the few steps over to the larger man, his pulse quickening as he got closer. Gladio cupped his face and pulled him in for a long and sweet kiss, filled with a gentle warmth compared to the heated kisses they shared earlier. “Iggy…” Gladio whispered, his voice an octave lower than normal. “We can take this as slow as you want.” His heart pulsed into his throat. Hard to take things slow when the man he had been desiring for years was practically naked and yearning to take him to bed.

After another slow kiss, Ignis smiled and ran his fingers through the man’s rough beard, savoring the feeling of the hard whiskers along his jawline. The tips of his fingers traveled down Gladio’s neck along the hard tendons, pausing at the quick pace of his pulse vibrating against the skin before tracing the black lines of his tattoo. Ever since Gladio had gotten it done, painfully and after quite a number of sessions, Ignis was dying to run his fingers along every single detail.

“Can I undress you?” Gladio asked, his hands roaming across the fabric of Ignis’ clothes. He nodded, letting the man peel his jacket from his smaller frame, dropping it to the floor. Normally, Ignis would never let his clothes, especially of a formal nature, be disregarded so casually. But Gladio could’ve thrown his jacket into a pile of trash and he couldn’t have cared less.

Large fingers undid each delicate button on his dress shirt, neither of them speaking but only letting their rapid heartbeats communicate their cravings. Opening the shirt, Gladio hummed as his eyes slowly took in the sight of Ignis’ bare chest. “Didn’t really get a good look at you last time, you’re gorgeous.” He spoke softly, letting the shirt drop to the floor to join his jacket. Ignis was sure his blush traveled all the way from his cheeks down to his navel.

“You always cover yourself up, I had no idea you were hiding such an amazing body all this time.”

“There is such a thing as ‘modesty’, Gladio.” He replied, trying not show how affected he was by his touch.

“Smartass.” He growled, leaning in to nip at Ignis’ earlobe, causing him to shudder in response.

_He barely lifts a finger and I’m drowning in him. Absolutely drowning. Don’t let me come up for air, I beg you._

Gladio’s palms slid down his skin little by little, drifting along his chest to pass over his nipples, teasing him ever so slightly. The sensation caused the tremble in Ignis’ fingers to return and the breath in his lungs to hitch. Rough fingers caressed him slowly as they made their way down his abdomen and to the front of his belt. Ignis caught his eyes as they sought permission to go further, which he granted by putting his hands on top of Gladio’s and pushing his fingers down to unbuckle him. His cock was starting to ache at this point, looking desperately for some sort of relief, but timidity tugged at him from the back of his mind. Would seeing him hard and leaking turn him on as much as it did to see Gladio that way? Could a man’s erection turn Gladio on as much as a woman did?

He swallowed as the clink and pull of his belt signaled its release and Gladio moved to the button and zipper of his pants, using his thumbs to slide the material down enough for it to fall down to his ankles. _Do you still desire me? Is this truly what you want?_ Gladio bit his lip as he stared intensely down at the hard bulge underneath the silk of Ignis’ boxer briefs. It was hard not to feel completely vulnerable, causing Ignis to put a hand on himself to try to cover it up.

Gladio’s eyes jumped up to meet Ignis’ concern. “Ignis. You are fucking beautiful.” Gladio pulled his hand away and captured him in a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. A whimper let itself escape as Ignis clung to Gladio’s broad shoulders, kissing him back just as feverishly. Cocking his head to the side, Gladio deepened the kiss, swiping along Ignis’ tongue repeatedly, moaning into his mouth. Gladio pushed his hips against Ignis’ own, grinding their lengths together as one of Gladio’s hands cupped his ass, pulling and squeezing the flesh through his briefs.

As they broke the kiss to gasp for air, Gladio fell to his knees before him. _He’s not…is he?_ But Gladio’s hands reached down to the clasp of his sock garters around his calves, making him realize he had completely forgotten he was even wearing them.

“ _Fuck_ , Iggy. Do you realize how badly you tormented me with these when I was giving you that foot massage?” His fingers ran along the material and then crawled up the back of his thigh, tickling him but also causing his skin to form goosebumps. “If I had less self-control, I would’ve pushed you down right there and then.”

“If I knew that, I would’ve shown them to you earlier. Are…” He had to swallow and bite his lower lip, realizing his legs were trembling as Gladio’s hands reached the bottom of his briefs. His cock was leaking and straining through the fabric, inches away from the man’s face. “…you going to remove them?”

“Only if you want me to.” Standing back up, Gladio gave him another sweet kiss and then pushed him lightly to sit down on the edge of the bed as he kneeled between Ignis’ open thighs while staring at him intensely. There was a hunger in his eyes that both excited and terrified him. “What _do_ you want, Iggy?”

“Ah…I…” He was lost for words. _I’ve longed for your love for so long that I didn’t think about what I would do if I actually got it._

Gladio was quick to take control, sensing his hesitation. “How about I tell you what I want?” His voice was smooth and decadent, making Ignis’ heart want to take flight and leave him. “That night at Noct’s party? I never got to return the favor.”

_Astrals._ Gladio took the initiative and gripped his cock through his underwear and a sharp jolt of pleasure raced through his body. Closing his eyes, Ignis exhaled slowly through his nose as his thighs shivered. Not only had it been a long time since someone else had touched him, but now it was _Gladio_ of all people.

Usually, if he ended up in bed with a lover for the night, sex was hard and fast. There was always a main goal and sleeping with a stranger had no room for soft pleasures or tender touches. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it, he certainly did. The rush was intoxicating, it allowed him the freedom to stop thinking altogether and just enjoy the _feeling_ of his nerves on fire. He always imagined that the man he’d met that night was actually Gladio pushing him down into the mattress, fucking him into oblivion. For a short time, his fantasies could take him and become his own reality, even though every morning after he felt emptier than the last.

But now it was real. This wasn’t a fantasy. Gladio was taking him apart, piece by piece, not realizing that it was the first time anyone had touched Ignis this way before, with _love._

“Can I? Although you gotta cut me some slack, I’ve never touched another guy before.” He asked, laughing almost shyly, which caused Ignis to chuckle and bring him back from his thoughts. After nodding his approval, Gladio took his waistband and pulled it down, allowing Ignis’ cock to bob into view.

“ _Fucking hell.”_ He whispered, taking in the sight. The tip was leaking profusely, a line of precome still connected to his underwear. Gladio’s hand took him cautiously, sliding up and over the head, then back down again. A small gasp escaped from Ignis’ lips and his toes curled, a burning sensation filling his gut while his chest went numb.

“Feel good? Not quite sure what I’m doing here.” Who would’ve thought that the sex god himself would be so hesitant?

“ _Yes.”_ He breathed, almost caught off guard by the sound of his own voice. “Touch me how you like to be touched, just go from there.”

“Yes sir.” He smirked, giving Ignis a delicious grin. “Just relax, let me take care of you.” Gripping him tighter, Gladio rubbed a thumb over the head and then stroked him faster, using his precome as a lubricant to ease the friction. A low moan rumbled from his throat as he tried to relax and let himself give in to Gladio.

As Gladio worked him, he leaned over and pulled the hair tie from Gladio’s hair, freeing the ponytail and letting the hair fall down to his shoulders. Using his fingers, he pushed through each braid, undoing them slowly and watching as the golden strand accessories fell to the floor. Gladio raised an eyebrow playfully and then shook his head, letting his hair return to its natural flow.

“Lie back, Iggy.” Giving his chest a little push, Ignis fell onto his back and closed his eyes. He gasped as he felt something hot and wet touch his tip. _His tongue. Gods help me._ Gladio put his lips around the head and sucked him softly, then took him down further into his mouth. His hands gripped the waistband of his briefs and pulled, attempting to take them off entirely. Ignis lifted his hips, allowing Gladio to tug them down his thighs to his ankles. Gladio never took his lips away as he chucked the article of clothing across the room.

Now that he was free, Gladio scooted in closer and spread his thighs further apart to devour him completely. Ignis gripped his comforter and tipped his head back as he started to pant, Gladio’s mouth around his cock felt like _heaven._ The delirium that only Gladio could give to him returned, ridding Ignis of all rational sensibilities and silencing his fears. _Stop thinking. Stop worrying. Let yourself go._

Gladio may have never given a blowjob before, but he was a quick learner. One hand gripped Ignis’ thigh and the other held him at his base as he did his best to take Ignis further in. His tongue swirled around the head and traced the curves of his skin as he sucked, leaving Ignis a gasping and moaning mess.

“ _Gods…”_ He whimpered, leaning up on his elbows to watch Gladio continue to take him apart. The man let go briefly to gasp for air, panting heavily.

“You ever think of me when you touch yourself?” Gladio asked him seductively, opening his mouth to lay his length on the flat of his tongue, his eyes never breaking contact.

Ignis inhaled, his heart ringing in his ears. “Every time.” He whispered. Gladio pressed a kiss against the shaft and moaned softly against it.

“Tell me, Ignis. Tell me what you imagine.” He said as he peppered kisses from the base to the head, and then swallowing him down completely. Ignis threw his head back once more and cried out, his world spinning as pleasure overtook him.

“Ah…I…” It was getting hard to form a proper sentence, let alone convey his desires out loud to the one person he never thought would ever hear them. “I imagine you like this…on your knees…while I’m fucking your mouth…” Gladio groaned at his words, sucking him harder as a response. Feeling more confident, he continued. “I’ve thought about you…pushing me up against the wall or into the bed…and fucking me until I’m screaming your name.”

Gladio’s hand gripped his thigh tighter and let Ignis fall out of his mouth. “ _Shit._ ” He panted, throwing himself up to crawl over his lover, leaning down to take his mouth in a zealous kiss. Ignis moaned and thrusted his hips up against him while sliding his hands underneath the waistband of Gladio’s briefs, shoving them down as far as he could reach. Breaking their kiss, Gladio pulled them off quickly and had Ignis scoot himself up the bed so that his legs weren’t dangling off the edge like before.

“Gladio…” He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him down, kissing him once more. Gladio kissed down his jaw to his neck and then further down to his nipple, taking the nub into his mouth and sucking it hard, earning him a gasp as Ignis clung to his muscular shoulders. He could feel Gladio’s erection against his thigh as he continued to worship him and it was getting too much to bear. He _needed_ a release.

Taking the initiative, Ignis rolled Gladio over and got on top of him, straddling him as Gladio watched with wide eyes. “You want me to come?” He asked slowly, eyes lidded and breathing heavy.

“ _Fuck yeah._ I need to see you come.” Gladio answered with a knowing grin, popping his hips up and moaning as his cock rubbed against Ignis’ ass.

“I think you’ll enjoy this then.” He leaned up onto his knees and reached underneath to take Gladio’s hard and thick length into his hand so he could bring it forward. Once he sat back down, he took both of their cocks and brought them together, gripping them with one hand.

“Oh fuck, that’s new.” Gladio said as he held onto Ignis’ thighs, tightening his hold as Ignis began to pump both of them together, using the leaking precome as a lubricant. The wet sounds of his hand rubbing up and down their cocks was absolutely obscene, complimented by panting and cries of pleasure as each of them fell to the sweet sensation.

As his orgasm was building, his hips jutted forward with each pulse of his hand. Gladio looked like he was in a trance. His lips were parted and his breathing steadily increased as he watched Ignis writhe on top of him, beads of sweat starting to form and drip down his neck.

“ _Don’t stop._ You feel so good on top of me… _yes_.” Ignis wanted to bask in Gladio’s words and get lost in them entirely. He could feel it coming, the familiar heat pooling in his gut as he stroked them both, his hand aching and tired, but gripping harder and moving faster with every moment.

_Watch me, Gladio. Look at the true me who’s wanted to give you everything. Watch me as I come for you._

Gladio’s back arched and his hold on his skin tightened, the sting making the delirium even more intense. There would probably be marks in the morning, but none of that mattered now. His chest was heaving and his abdominals contracting deliciously with every pant as he chanted for Ignis to come. “ _Come, come for me, Iggy…fuck, I’m gonna…”_

Hearing Gladio about to release pushed him over the edge and his lips parted as he came _hard_ , spilling over Gladio’s abdomen and chest while his head fell back as the rush raced through his body. His orgasm was electrifying, running through him like wildfire as he cried out loudly, losing all reservations. Gladio cursed and his back arched as he came as well, his release ripping through him as well.

As Ignis panted, vision blurred and head spinning, he watched as the man below him pulsed and thrusted up against him, his nails digging into the flesh of his legs. He was gorgeous like this, the sight would never be enough; he needed to see Gladio fall apart a million more times before he was satisfied.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, both had regained their composure and Gladio’s hands fell limp on the bed, his eyes looking at him as if they were dazed. “That… _you_ …holy hell. I haven’t come that hard in a long time.”

“I, as well.” He leaned down, trying to avoid their mess on Gladio’s broad chest, and gave him a slow kiss. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” His legs ached as he got off of the man, muscles protesting as he walked over to his bathroom. After wetting a wash cloth, he returned to gingerly wipe down Gladio's chest and stomach. It was almost a miracle that none seemed to fall onto his comforter, sparing him the need to wash it.

“If you would like to, please feel free to use my shower.” Ignis knew firsthand how sticky and annoying dried come could be if not properly washed off all the way, especially when chest or leg hair was involved.

“Nah, don’t think I have the energy to move. Hurry up and get in here.” Gladio responded, his voice rough as he moved to undo Ignis’ bed and get under the sheets. Ignis didn’t need to be told twice and threw the wet cloth into his hamper, making a mental note not to let it sit there for too long.

He climbed into his bed and scooted into Gladio’s open arms. His hold was warm and comforting as Gladio adjusted to lean his head against Ignis’, breathing softly into his hair. His eyes felt heavy and his body relaxed, the tugs of sleep already pulling him under.

“Iggy.”

“Hm?”

His voice was soft as he whispered to his ear, “Love you.”

He felt his throat constrict as the words hit him at his core. It was good that Gladio couldn’t see his face, for he was sure he looked as if he was about to cry again. Ignis had left crying to his childhood and never looked back, but Gladio had reduced him to tears multiple times now. What a mess he was becoming.

Nuzzling into him even more while his heart pounded in his chest, he whispered back, “Love you, too.” _Always._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like an ending, but it's totally not, don't worry. (Plus, we need way more smut. Like way more.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! Y'all are amazing and so kind to me. 
> 
> Also, shout out to my real life best friend who somehow figured out my username after I confessed that I was writing a gay fanfic and is now reading this, even though she's never played FFXV and has no idea what anything is. Love ya, boo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience and I'm sorry this took so damn long! The past few weeks have been a bit of a nightmare (like wow, why do bad things tend to happen in threes?) and life kicked me in the ass. But hopefully the rest of this month I can take it easy and keep writing at a quicker speed. 
> 
> As an apology, I present a 9,000+ word chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I did proofread, but there are probably some grammatical errors/typos in this bad boy.

 

 

He was walking down a long corridor, his feet heavy and his body exhausted. How long had he been here? Where was he going? He couldn’t remember. The hallway kept going, the end shrouded in a misty darkness, but as he walked, the path kept extending even further. It seemed like he was in the Citadel, but no one was here, the only noise to be heard was the sound of his own footsteps against the marble floor. Stopping, he looked behind him and gasped as there was no path from where he came, only a wall bearing the flag of Lucis. He quickly turned to face forward again and found himself in the throne room, staring at an empty throne.

It hit him like cold water to his face; _I’m dreaming. This isn’t real._ Ignis examined the room, trying to find the source of what brought him here, of what felt so eerily odd. He had a pit forming in his stomach; something was _off_ , but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Instinctively, he reached a hand to his face to adjust his glasses, however they weren’t there. His fingers felt around his eyes and nose, wondering where he had happened to leave them. However, this was a dream, perhaps he didn’t need them here? His vision appeared to be perfect without them.

Suddenly, a figure was at his side holding his hand; a child, a boy with black hair and striking blue eyes. _Noctis._ He stared at him in awe, Noctis looked to be about five years old if he could recall correctly. Ignis opened his mouth to speak but the words were caught in his throat, holding onto his tongue and refusing to come out. Noctis looked up at him with fearful eyes, the grip on his hand tightening.

Ignis got down on his knees and put a hand against the boy’s cheek, searching his blue eyes for any answer he could find. Tears were starting to spill down his soft face, a whimper escaping his mouth. As he wiped a tear away with his thumb, he pulled Noctis into his arms and hugged the small boy. This was a dream, but why did Noctis feel so real? Why did all of this feel so real? What was frightening him so much?

“Ignis.” A voice startled him, making him flinch and jump away from Noctis, only to realize he had disappeared entirely, his arms empty where the boy had just been a moment before. Standing back up, Ignis searched the room frantically with his eyes, looking for both Noctis and the man who spoke to him.

“Ignis.” It called again. He was feeling irritated now, frustrated over his lack of control. Of how the scene before him could change drastically and unexpectedly. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place the right individual from his memory. Whoever spoke to him definitely knew who he was. The sound had reverberated throughout the hall, confusing his senses and upsetting the equilibrium in his head, giving him a headache.

A figure stood next to the throne, his hand holding onto the side, almost possessively. Ignis tried to recognize who it was, but his face was enveloped in a shadow. A wave a fear washed over him, paralyzing his body and rooting him to where he stood. He began to descend the stairs towards him, moving slowly but firmly. _This is just a dream. He can’t hurt me. I’ll wake up, I can wake up._

Using every might of will he had, he forced the words out of his mouth, “Who are you?” His voice was weak, but it carried to the tall figure walking towards him.

“Can’t you see me?” He responded, the clack of his shoes loud in the hall on the marble of the staircase.

“No…I can’t…”

The figure was close now, his face slowly appearing after every slow step. The voice responded, chuckling faintly. “Ironic, don’t you think?” The voice was clearer now, not so muddled in confusion. It was deep, but light as air. He felt he should definitely know the owner of the voice, but it was still too hard to tell.

“Tell me who you are.” Ignis commanded, trying to replace his fear with confidence.

“Isn’t it obvious?” They were mere feet apart as the shadow lifted completely, his face clear and frowning. Ignis gasped as the realization hit him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

_He’s me._ A version of himself was staring back at him, as if he was looking in a mirror. _This isn’t me however, this can’t be me. This isn’t right._

The Ignis who stood before him was older, more mature. His jaw was strong, shoulders broad and legs long. He stood tall and confident, his hair longer but pushed back in the front into a different hairstyle all together. But that wasn’t the part that scared him, no. It was the blank, milky eyes staring into his and the large, red scar over one eye, as if his skin had been peeled completely off. Smaller scars littered this ‘Ignis’; over his eyebrow, his nose and bottom lip.

A man walked over to his older self and stood at his side, sliding a hand into his. Ignis could immediately recognize him, even with the broader shoulders and unfamiliar beard; _Noctis_. Like himself, he was older and had a presence around him that was simply _regal_. He smiled gently, his handsome features warm compared to the icy exterior of his scarred self.

_“Wake up, Ignis.”_

 

\--

 

His eyes shot open and the dream was gone, leaving an empty space where the memory should be. It was immediately maddening, knowing he dreamt of _something_ , something that seemed highly important. Blinking his eyes a few times, Ignis searched through his memories again, trying to find an image to spark the dream, but once again, nothing came. No use dwelling on it now, might as well get up. Perhaps it would come to him later on that day, sometimes his dreams would reappear in his memory with the right inspiration. He could feel the irritation claw into his mind, frustrated at the pit in his gut that lingered as he awoke.

Reaching his arm out to the side, he expected to touch the warm body of the man he fell asleep next to, but instead found the cool touch of his sheets. Panicked, Ignis sat up and stared at the blank space beside him; Gladio was gone. He had spent the night, had he not? Was he missing a key detail here? Their night together hadn’t been a dream, he was sure of it. Every touch, caress, and kiss was still burning into his skin; truly, it had been a night he would never forget.

Ignis swallowed, insecurity blending with his panic, was it a night Gladio wanted to forget? Could he have left already, realizing he had made a mistake? No, perhaps he had an appointment and needed to return home. But Ignis would’ve appreciated a goodbye at least.

Pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he put a hand on the handle of his bedroom door and took a deep breath. _Don’t assume the worst, if he’s not here, don’t think that it’s because he wants to take everything back._

Bracing himself for an empty apartment, he opened the door and smiled in relief as a sweet smell overtook his senses. Practically jogging down his hallway, he turned the corner and bit his lip at the sight, giddiness swelling in his heart.

Gladio was standing at the stove, a hand on his hip as he flipped pancakes on a frying pan, adding ones that were done to a plate on the counter. Spotting Ignis from the corner of his eye, he turned his head and gave him a wide grin.

“Morning handsome. Sleep well?” Ignis felt his knees go weak. Gladio was still here, calling him _handsome_ and cooking for him. He was shirtless, _of course_ , but wearing gray sweats that looked a tad too tight for him. “Hope you don’t mind I borrowed some pants.” He winked at him, flipping another pancake. Tight sweats made for quite the view, one Ignis could definitely live to see every day for the rest of his life.

“You’re making breakfast? You didn’t have to.” It was easy to feel bad, he wasn’t used to being the one catered to.

Gladio scoffed at him. “What? Nobody ever cook for you after spending the night in your bed?”

“Nobody ever stayed until morning, so…I’m afraid not.”

The smile fell from Gladio’s face, realizing the true implication of his words. He rushed to take the last pancake out of the pan and wiped his hands with a towel before taking two large strides over to Ignis and cupping his flushed face in his large hands. He leaned in and kissed him carefully, his lips warm and his beard rough against his chin. The kiss was sweet and loving, making him feel like he could melt right there and then.

After breaking apart, Gladio leaned his forehead against his own and let out a sigh, “Better get used to it then.” After another brief kiss, Gladio took Ignis by the shoulders and steered him over to his table, sitting him down in front of a place setting.

“Now, don’t move. Just relax. Let me take care of you.” Gladio returned to the kitchen and brought over the plate of pancakes, which appeared to have blueberries mixed in, and another plate of eggs. He returned to grab the syrup and butter, setting them down as well.

“You do realize that this is my apartment, right? You are technically my guest.”

Gladio waved the words away and brought him a steaming cup of coffee, which almost made him die on the spot. He held the mug in his hands, the smell alone making him feel quite alive again.

“Does it look like I care? You spend every day serving Princess, just enjoy your boyfriend serving you for once.” Ignis almost choked as he sipped on his coffee.

_Boyfriend. He said boyfriend._

Gladio took a seat across from him, laying out the utensils for Ignis to have his pick of pancakes and eggs first. “Hope you like pancakes, you didn’t have much else in the fridge. I make them for Iris all the time, so they should be good. Although, she likes bananas in hers, but that just grosses me out.” He chuckled, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.

“They look marvelous, Gladio. Thank you. The eggs look perfect as well.” After serving himself a couple of each item, he took a bite and his taste buds were dancing in joy. “Iris is quite lucky, they’re delicious.”

Gladio chuckled, pilling a stack on his plate and pouring syrup over the top. “Can’t compare to your cooking, but I’m flattered.”

It was such a simple gesture, breakfast with the man he loved, but the domesticity of it filled him with a gentle warmth. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself already, but could it be this easy? To attain a sense of normalcy like this? It was a little dangerous, but Ignis could picture them doing this for years to come. Spend a quiet night together, make love, and then wake up and cook together. It was an exciting thought, but perhaps one he shouldn’t put too much stock into just yet. There was no need to get ahead of himself.

“I know you’re planning on seeing Noct today, but I already cancelled for you.” Ignis was about to argue against him but Gladio held up a hand. “He’ll be fine without you for a day. You know him and Prompto are probably going to watch Netflix and fuck –“

“ _Gladio.”_

“ –all day. Besides, you need a day off. The whole Citadel is probably nursing a hangover after last night anyway.” Gladio smirked and took a large bite, raising his eyebrows in a clear manner that said _you know I’m right._

“If he calls, I’m going over there. You can’t stop me.”

“That’s fine, but in case he doesn’t, try to relax for once.” Ignis sipped his coffee, resigning the argument. He was probably right; Noctis would definitely try to sleep the day away after the amount of socializing he had to endure from the previous night. Thinking of Noctis, he remembered something crucial.

“There’s something I forgot to tell you about last night.” Ignis said after taking a bite of his eggs, smiling that Gladio somehow knew he liked them sunny-side up. Gladio raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I may have…ah…told Noct and Prompto that I know about their relationship.”

“ _What!?”_ Gladio exclaimed. “Kind of a big thing to forget to tell me about, don’t ya think?”

Ignis chuckled, “Well, I did get a little distracted thanks to a certain someone.” Ignis could have sworn he saw a blush creep across the man’s face across from him.

“Got me there. So what happened?”

Ignis recounted the time before he had made his way out to the balcony, about arranging a moment for the two lovers to have their long awaited dance together, limited although it may be. “I could empathize with Prompto, watching from afar as Noct danced and talked with others, not being able to spend the evening with his ‘Prince Charming’, so to speak. I wanted to give them a gift of privacy. Noct kept questioning me however, so I had to confess.”

“That’s sickly romantic.”

“Quite, but I could tell they were thankful. I had planned on sitting them down and getting the whole story next time I saw them, which was supposed to be today, but I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” He reclined back into the chair and held his coffee, his breakfast finished by now.

“You know I’m coming with you, right? I gotta hear this one for myself.” Gladio stated as he began to clean up the dishes, taking them to the sink and putting the plates and silverware in the dishwasher. Ignis set down his cup to get up and help, but Gladio pointed a finger at him to stay away. “ _Sit._ I’m not letting you help today.”

“I’m not used to being taken care of, you know.”

“Oh, I’m aware, Iggy.” Gladio set the washed pan on the drying rack and wiped down the counters with a wet sponge. “But I think you should know that I like to spoil my lovers, and you deserve it more than anyone.”

_Lovers._ Maybe it hadn’t truly hit him that what happened between them the night before wasn’t a brief encounter, limited to only night or two. This was actually happening. Gladio wasn’t going to run away, he wanted to stay. They were lovers now. _Heavens, he wasn’t lying. He’s going to give this his all._

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice Gladio crouch down next to him until he felt a hand on his knee, his touch cautious. He jumped slightly and swallowed, turning his body in the chair to face him. Gladio gave him a small smile, “Hey…sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I know this is new for you.”

“Uncomfortable? Goodness, no. I’m so blissfully happy, Gladio.” It was his turn to smile as he ran his fingers through the ruffled locks of Gladio’s hair. “You mean it? I’m your lover?” He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gentle fingers took his chin and pulled his face down until their lips were about to touch, “Fuck yeah, Ignis. For however long you want, I’m yours.” Ignis melted into their kiss and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. His lips tasted sweet, a remnant of syrup still lingering in the corner of his bottom lip. As he broke away, he licked and sucked against that lip, dissolving the sugar with his tongue. Gladio’s expression gave him away, a mix of shock and arousal.

“Careful, love. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Ignis murmured against his lips before diving back in. _You may not be able to give me forever, but I’ll take as long as I can get._

\--

 

After an hour of slow but adoring kisses on the couch, Gladio forced himself to take his leave but with the promise of returning later that day. It was rare that Ignis had a full day with no responsibilities and Gladio was hell bent on both letting the man have some much needed time to relax and to fully take advantage of him. But first, he was in desperate need of a shower and to change his clothes.

Ignis was a couple sizes smaller than him, which was no surprise, but spending the whole day without proper fitting underwear seemed like a bad move. Basic hygiene needed to take precedence over the rush of a new romance, there was no way his breath was that appealing after going a full twenty-four hours without a toothbrush. He was lucky that he found mouthwash in the bathroom, but nothing could replace a good brushing.

He drove home in a daze, still high from the rush of endorphins that had taken over the moment Ignis said those fateful words to him, _I’m in love with you._ Besides the shock and adrenaline of the moment, Gladio still felt like he was living in a dream-state filled with an unusual amount of pure happiness. It felt so goddamn _right_ to be with Ignis. Barely twelve hours had passed, but astrals, everything was perfect. He knew from his previous relationships that they had officially entered the honeymoon stage, but never had he felt so _fulfilled._ Returned love was a beast of an entirely different nature, it was stronger and so much more satisfying than anything he’d ever felt before.

It didn’t hurt that, so far, sex with Ignis was absolutely mind blowing. It still felt like he’d only had a taste, but if they way he looked last night was a fucking _taste_ , what would it be like once he’d had everything? He was almost hard just thinking about it.

Gladio’s mind went on autopilot as he drove, his thoughts wandering to the memories of Ignis before him. The sound of his breathless voice, the way his abdominal muscles contracted as he panted, how his cock tasted inside his mouth. That was the part he had been mostly worried about, giving Ignis a proper blowjob. Which, now that he was thinking about it, he didn’t even get him off that way. Ignis was the one to take charge in the end, making them both come within seconds of each other. _That’s definitely something that hasn’t happened to me before._

He was a little thankful that they didn’t jump right into penetrative sex, he wasn’t quite sure he could take charge on that front yet. Anal sex was uncharted territory. He did have a request for it once before from a girlfriend, but once he actually began to touch her there, she freaked out and they didn’t try it again before breaking up. It wasn’t like he didn’t know _what_ to do, he had the concept solidified fairly well, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his new lover. Ignis was the expert in this area, well, Ignis was the expert in literally _any_ area.

_Also, maybe he likes to top. That’s something I need to prepare for as well._ He definitely needed to do his research, like how to prepare for both roles and the basic hygiene of everything. In a way, he felt like a virgin all over again, but the thought of _Ignis_ deflowering him was erotic as fuck. _Hell_ , any sexual thought involving Ignis gave him shivers.

Parking his car in the driveway, he laughed to himself as he realized that he didn’t quite remember driving the whole way home. Distraction at its finest. Ignis would never forgive him if he crashed his car because he was thinking about the complexities of anal sex. _That’d be one hell of a conversation._

As he walked through the front door, he heard quick and eager footsteps upstairs and a small body collided with the railing.

“Gladdy!” She practically squealed. “Tell me _everything_. I’m dying over here.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and feigned annoyance, even though he was close to joining her in unabashed excitement. “First things first, is Dad home?” It wasn’t as if his dad had a problem with two men being together, but there was the potential issue of his first-born heir dating someone who couldn’t bear a child. He’d cross that bridge when he needed to, but not within the first day of this new relationship. If he knew Ignis, and he liked to think he did, then Ignis would definitely want this under wraps for the time being.

“He’s in his study. Don’t worry, I didn’t say a word to him.” She answered him, watching as he undid his shoes and made his way upstairs towards her.

“Good.” He held a finger to his lips and wordlessly invited her to follow him into his bedroom. Once the door was closed, he tossed his suit into a pile for dry cleaning and sat on his bed. Iris took a seat at his desk and held her knees to her chest, anxiously waiting for her brother to talk.

“Alright, here’s the deal. You can’t tell anyone about this yet. That’s up to me and Iggy to decide, got it?” He said sternly as he rested his elbows on his knees.

She gave him a salute and nodded quickly. “Are you telling Noctis?”

“Yes, but not yet.” Noctis was a completely different story. The kid had been lying to him for months about Prompto, he figured he could return the favor at least a little bit.

“I think you owe me a thank you.” Iris stated with her arms crossed across her chest.

Gladio stared at her with disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“Do you know how long I spent watching the two of you pine over each other like total idiots? It was _beyond_ torture. Like, honestly, I was about to lose it. You should be thanking me for not spilling the beans and ruining the moment.”

“It’s your own fault since you’re such a snoop.”

Iris gasped at him. “Okay, rude much? Where would you be right now without my meddling though? Let’s be real here, Gladdy.”

Gladio’s true enjoyment in life was teasing his sister, but he knew she was right. She had been playing matchmaker and it was definitely by her influence that he and Ignis were together in the first place.

With an exaggerated sigh, he admitted defeat. “Thank you, Iris. I really owe you one.”

“You can start paying back your debt by telling me all the juicy details.” She grinned and blinked innocently at him.

“Oh yeah? _All_ the juicy details?” He grinned back her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“I don’t know what Iggy sees in you.”

“Now that, I can agree on. _Fine._ I’ll tell you.” He took a breath and then told her a replay of the previous night, of the diner and Ignis’ confession. She gave him her full attention, chewing on her bottom lip unconsciously and letting a small squeal escape here and there. He told her they kissed after they ate, but ended the story there.

“And then you went back to his place.” Iris said bluntly.

“Yup.”

“And did you guys… _you know_?” A blush took over her face.

“You really wanna know that answer?”

“ _No_. Maybe. But no. But also maybe yes.” She said, her words spilling out quickly. Gladio laughed at her and shook his head. “I’ll put it this way, I _really_ need a shower.” He answered with a wink.

Iris shot out of the desk chair, her cheeks bright pink. “Nope! I don’t even get what that might imply but I definitely don’t wanna know!” Gladio roared with laughter as she ran to the door and out of his room.

 

\--

 

After a long, hot shower and a nice nap, Gladio sat in his living room with his book, _A Tale for Naught_. It had been a slow read, but now that the ball was over and he was going to have a little bit of extra time on his hands, he wanted to get back into it. Admittedly, the main protagonist got on his nerves and the story was progressing painfully slowly, but there was something about the mood and setting of the story that compelled him to keep reading. The novel also received a ton of good reviews so it had to pick up at some point, right?

His thoughts drifted to his main distraction, _Ignis._ He was planning on returning to his apartment that evening, maybe he’d bring along his book? The two of them relaxing on the couch, the TV muted in the background, Ignis’ legs in his lap as he read. Ignis could read as well, or work on his reports as he so often did. Maybe they were snuggled up together under a blanket, their legs crossed into each other, leaning into one another for warmth. Ignis would hold a glass of wine, or a cup of tea, and Gladio would have an arm around him and hold him close as they watched some dumb movie or new show.

Ignis would make some perfectly worded remark on the loopholes in the plot and Gladio would chuckle to himself, knowing that Ignis was most definitely a movie critic. The man must be hard to please in the entertainment department. As he’d make a comment about the ridiculous hairstyle of the female lead and her provocative outfit that was no way realistic for her character’s career, Gladio would take Ignis’ chin and kiss him softly, cutting him off mid-sentence. The movie would be lost as they kissed slowly, but sensually; their hands drifting over each other, exploring the hills and valleys of each other’s bodies.

Eventually, Gladio would lie him down and climb on top of him, kissing him harder and deeper as he would unbutton that wonderfully fitted white shirt that never had a single damn wrinkle on it no matter what he did that day. He’d feel his arousal against his thigh, begging for Gladio to touch—

“—Gladiolus?”

Snapped out of his thoughts, he turned his head to see his dad staring at him with raised eyebrows. “Sorry, you say something, Dad?”

Clarus laughed softly and crossed him arms. “Daydreaming, son? You were staring at this vase quite seriously.” His head gestured over to the large, blue and gold vase that held a myriad of flowers on the fireplace mantel next to the painted portrait of his mom. She’d always been fond of that vase and his dad made sure that Jared kept it stocked with new flowers every week.

“Just lost in thought, did you need something?” _I was totally not fantasizing about making out with my boyfriend that you don’t even know I have._

Clarus gave him a look, as if he was examining him, and then shrugged. “You seem a little out of it today. Where was it you spent the night last night?” He asked as he took a seat in the armchair to the left of the couch.

It took every ounce of strength to keep a straight face as he faced the older man. “I slept over at Iggy’s, got too tired to drive home.” Technically, that wasn’t a lie.

“Gladio, you don’t have to lie to me.” Clarus said with squinted eyes and a grin, his voice steady. “I know you did more than _that_ last night.”

_Excuse fucking me? How the fuck would he have already figured us out? Shit._

“What do you mean by that?” He retorted, trying not to let his panic show.

Clarus blinked at him evenly. “Son, I know you far better than you think I do. So, who was it?” Gladio’s eyebrows burrowed in confusion, what was his dad implying here?

“Ya lost me, old man.” Gladio set down his book on the coffee table, the mood officially abandoned. “Who was what?”

“You know, the person you were _with_ last night? I know you’re using Ignis as a cover. I saw the looks you got at the ball, I’m not totally oblivious here—“ _Oh my gods, Dad._ “—and I’m not judging! I get it. I used to be your age once. Until I met your mother, I took home a girl after every big, royal event.”

Gladio threw his face in his hands, this was not happening.

“Not to mention I haven’t seen you on a date in about half a year, I’m sure you’re a little _built up_ , if you get my drift.” Clarus grinned and waggled his eyebrows, making Gladio feel nauseated and annoyed, all at once.

“ _DAD._ Please, stop. The mental image here is enough to kill me. And no, I didn’t have sex last night if that’s what you’re trying to ask.” Yes, he lied to his father. But who hasn’t? “And I’m taking a break from dating. I’ve been trying to focus on my duties like a proper Shield.” _Also a lie._

Clarus wasn’t buying it, Gladio could tell. “So, I can give Ignis a call right now and confirm your whereabouts?”

“Sure, go on ahead.” Gladio challenged. “Although, I don’t get why you care so much.”

“Regis and I are having a bet.” He answered naturally as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket, tapping the screen a few times as he opened a message conversation.

“A bet on _what?”_ He never should’ve taught his father how to text. Not only was he slow, but he added emojis to every text that wasn’t work related. The message thread between his father and the fucking king of Lucis was riddled with emojis and slang, it was almost sickening to look at.

“Oh, nothing son. Don’t worry about it.” Half a minute went by before a _ping_ was heard from Clarus’ phone. “Well, looks like you were being truthful. Ignis has confirmed that you and him left the ball together to check on the prince, and then you slept over at his place.” He then muttered under his breath something incoherent about _Regis winning again_ but Gladio wasn’t entirely sure.

“See? Am I off the hook now?” Gladio asked as he rolled his eyes. He’d definitely have to explain this in person to Ignis tonight. Clarus nodded in defeat as he typed out another text, probably to Regis, if Gladio had to guess. “Look, Ignis is my best friend and I spend a lot of time at his place. I’m not using him as a cover. If I go out with someone, I have no need to hide it.” _Except maybe in this very circumstance._

Clarus held up a hand and smiled warmly. “Yes, yes. I apologize. Ignis is a fine man, I know he’s a good friend to you and Iris. You know me, I can get a little too caught up in the gossip these days.”

“How about you go worry over Iris instead of me? Did you see the looks _she_ got last night? It was almost enough to make me rip my eyes out.”

Clarus visibly shuddered. “Don’t remind me. She’s growing up too fast…you both are.” With a heavy sigh, Clarus got up and made his way over to the staircase, stopping to examine his late-wife’s painting once more. He turned and looked at Gladio, his eyes soft.

“Your mother would be proud of you, Gladiolus. You know that, right?”

Gladio looked away and nodded, “Yeah.” A mixture of embarrassment and warmth swelled inside him at his dad’s words as he walked away, making him feel strangely vulnerable and exposed, but not in a bad way. It was oddly comforting.

He felt a _buzz_ in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

[Ignis: Care to tell me why I was messaged by your father?]

[Gladio: I’ll tell you when I see you. Am I still invited back over tonight?]

[Ignis: As if you ever needed an invitation.]

Gladio chuckled and smiled to himself. He typed out a message before going back upstairs and packing an overnight bag. This time, he’d be prepared. He went around his room and bathroom to grab the essentials, like his toothbrush, deodorant, an extra pair of underwear, sleep pants, a couple condoms and lube _just in case_ …

[Gladio: Be there as fast as I can.]

 

\--

 

“Are you telling me that your father made a bet with _His Majesty_ over if you, his son, hooked up last night?” Ignis asked in horror over their take-out pasta that Gladio brought in as he arrived.

“I don’t know what the specifics were, but that seems to be what happened.” Gladio rolled his eyes. “That old man has nothing better to do with his time, apparently.”

Ignis tried to put himself in that situation and felt like he’d die of embarrassment if his own father did that to him. He and his uncle definitely didn’t have that kind of rapport, he was lucky if his uncle even gave him a call to check up on him. Their relationship wasn’t strained or bitter, just more absent, if he had to put a label on it. And they definitely didn’t get into the topic of relationships, let alone _sex_. Gods, he couldn’t even imagine it.

“Your father technically won though.” Ignis smirked, his eyes watching Gladio over his glasses.

“Do not give him that satisfaction, Iggy. His ego is already too big as it is.”

Ignis laughed quietly. “Like father, like son.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hey! I heard that.” Gladio laughed, the pasta on his fork falling back into the Styrofoam tray. “I thought you were on my side here.”

“I’ve always been on your side. Well, mostly, anyway.”

Ignis always treasured their banter. It was comfortable and easy, getting a little rise out of the man to tease him. Gladio returned it ten-fold, but Ignis enjoyed it. _One of the many reasons why I love you._

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen, the two settled into the couch with a throw blanket. Gladio wrapped an arm around his shoulders and turned on the TV. Ignis scooted into him, nestling into the side of his body and curling his legs underneath himself. It felt wonderfully natural, as if they had been doing this for years already. Gladio settled on the cooking channel and the two watched a baking competition show, half paying attention and half enjoying the feeling of the other against their body.

“So, enjoy your day off?” Gladio asked him quietly, his eyes on the screen but his head resting against Ignis’.

“Greatly. I was able to finally get a good scrubbing done in my bathroom, vacuumed, dusted, and started a new book.” He smiled as he waited for the scolding he knew he’d receive.

“You know, usually people use a day off to do nothing. Am I going to have to tie you up for you to finally relax?” _Yes. I’d like that._

“Most likely. You may not believe me, but I found today to be very relaxing indeed.” He let out a breathy sigh as Gladio tightened his hold on him.

Gladio snorted in response. “Whatever you say.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the show, which was definitely all drama and less baking, but good enough to use as mindless entertainment. Had it really only been a day since he confessed his love? Besides his insecurities, which he was trying very hard to lock away in the back of his mind, the air between them was… _easy._ Like this is how they had always meant to be this whole time. It was slightly scary.

“I have a question for you.” Gladio asked, his voice low and quiet against his ear.

“Yes?”

Gladio didn’t answer right away, as if he was conflicted. “When it comes to…sex,” he paused, Ignis could hear him swallow, “how do you like it?”

His heart started to pick up in pace and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “Gladiolus, you must be more specific than that.” The confidence was only for pretend, for the tremble in his fingers had begun to return.

The man let out an embarrassed laugh and Ignis could feel the vibration rumble in his chest. “You know what I mean. Do you prefer to be on top or bottom?” _I’ll do whatever you want me to. Absolutely anything._

“Why don’t you find out?” He answered with a seductive tone, even though his heart was in his throat and his nerves flared.

Gladio shifted against him, pulling his arm up from around him and pushed against his shoulders, causing him to fall back onto the couch as the blanket fell onto the floor. Ignis held his breath as Gladio climbed over him, his hands on either side of his neck and his knees straddling his hips. His eyes captured him as his grin widened, the tendons in his neck pulsating. He was impossibly and breathtakingly beautiful like this, like a wolf about to devour his prey. _Devour me._

“You’re a goddamn tease, Iggy.”

“I think you _like_ it.”

“ _Damn right._ ” Gladio fell into him and their lips crashed together, kissing each other as if possessed by desire itself. Their lips sucked and pulled at the other, the wet sounds filling the void as the TV was drowned out and forgotten. Ignis’ hands wrapped around his back and gripped Gladio’s sweater, holding onto him for dear life. Their make out session this morning had been slow and dripping with a sweet affection as they lazily explored each other, but _this_ was the complete opposite. It was fast and frenzied, each not able to get enough of the other.

Gladio pushed deeper into him, causing him to moan as their tongues touched and danced. The contact was _electrifying;_ every nerve on fire, every neuron ceasing function as Ignis fell into a blissful delirium. Ignis hooked his fingers underneath the sweater, running the pads of his fingertips across the heated skin of Gladio’s back, feeling him shiver. Gladio nipped at his bottom lip, biting into it with a delicious pressure, sending a chill across his skin.

“How’re you so—“ Gladio murmured against his lips, kissing him again quickly before continuing, “ _fucking_ good at this?”

Ignis slid his hands into the back pockets of Gladio’s jeans and gripped his ass, making Gladio lie on top of him and grind his hips down. He smiled as he felt his lover’s hard length press into his leg, but he longed to feel that heat directly against his skin.

“I always pretended I was with you.” Ignis answered breathlessly, trying to regain the oxygen into his lungs as Gladio’s hands dug into his hair to gently pull his head back and expose his neck.

Gladio grinded down again. “Always?” His voice was deep and rough as his lips sucked at Ignis’ pulse under his jaw.

“ _Yes._ ” He answered, his eyes fluttering to a close as he let out a pleasured sigh. _Gods_ , Gladio’s mouth felt amazing against his skin. _More, give me more._

“Which did you like more, Iggy?” His tongue licked along the muscle in his neck and ended with a kiss under his ear. “Me taking you? Or you taking me?” _I want to experience you in every way imaginable._

Ignis bucked his hips up against him, making sure Gladio could feel his own arousal _._ “Take me, Gladio. _That’s what I want.”_ The words were like another confession, a craving of want and need that Ignis had buried within his heart, never sure if he would had the confidence to express it out loud. He had accepted long ago that his darkest desire would never come to fruition, but then here he was, surprised once more that Gladio _wanted_ him, _loved_ him.

Gladio kissed him again, causing Ignis to whimper against his lips. “ _Ignis._ ” He moaned as his lips broke away, sitting up over him. “Take off your shirt.” He commanded, his voice rough and low. Ignis obeyed, sitting up awkwardly to pull the long-sleeved shirt over his head and behind him. The chill against his bare chest was a delightful contrast to the heat radiating between their bodies. Ignis was entranced as Gladio stripped his sweater off, tossing it over by the door to the balcony. He’d seen the man shirtless countless times before, but _this_ was still a rarity. His body was like a god’s, muscles rippling with every pant, the inked lines crawling over his arms and shoulders like they had always been there, like they truly belonged there.

Gladio adjusted them once more, sitting instead underneath him so he could drape Ignis’ legs over his thighs. His large hands pushed his legs apart and Gladio crawled in closer, making it so that his groin was cushioned against the cheeks of Ignis’ ass. Both of them still retained their pants, but the position made Ignis suck in his breath and his heart pound violently against his ribs. Gladio placed his hands on Ignis’ hips and gripped them possessively. _It’s as if he’s about to fuck me._

“Did I ever take you here? On the couch? With you on your back and your legs spread open for me?” Gladio’s eyes were almost dangerous with their intensity. It wasn’t jealousy or anger for his past lovers, instead those amber eyes were full of _lust_.

“ _Yes._ ” Ignis breathed out, his voice not sounding like his own, but from someone who was being consumed and captivated. Gladio immediately thrusted against him and Ignis gasped loudly, the feeling of Gladio’s pelvis against him, even though their clothes, was _intoxicating_. His hands instinctively moved to grasp the sides of the couch, his body at the mercy of Gladio’s next movement.

“Did I fuck you hard? Or slowly?” He asked, their eyes locked together as Gladio pulled his hips back, removing the contact.

“ _Hard._ ” Gladio’s hips snapped against him again and Ignis threw his head back with a sharp moan, his mind reeling as his fantasy came to life before his very eyes. He panted as Gladio leaned over him, digging his hips against him and using a hand to push Ignis’ legs towards his chest, intensifying the sexual nature of their position.

Pulling his hips back, he asked him another question. “How good did I make you feel?” Ignis’ throat went dry as he anticipated Gladio to thrust against him once more.

“ _So good, Gladio_." 

He let out a shocked cry as Gladio snapped his hips into him, the imagery of what they were doing making his head rush with adrenaline. Gladio was able to lean down and kiss him as he grinded against him, the pressure almost too much for him to handle. He took Ignis’ hand into his and directed him to hold his own leg in, giving Gladio the freedom to lean his body weight into the hand on the couch cushion over Ignis’ shoulder as his hips pulled away once more. A fire began to build deep in his groin as he held himself open, his cock absolutely straining against the constriction of his pants.

Gladio was panting hard as Ignis surrendered his control, as he lie submissively beneath his lover. Gladio leaned down to whisper against the shell of his ear, “Did I make you come?”

Ignis moaned and threw his head back as Gladio thrusted harder this time, his lips moving to suck on the skin of his throat. Ignis felt his heart racing furiously at the delirious sensation of the contact on his neck and of the pressure of Gladio’s cock against his ass.

“ _Yes!_ ” Ignis grabbed onto the man’s hips and held him against him. “Gladio, _please.”_ He pleaded, not able to handle any more of his ruthless teasing. Feverishly, Gladio sat up and undid the button and zipper of Ignis’ pants, getting off the couch so he could pull them off in one swift motion. Ignis didn’t have to look down to know how wet he was by this point, he knew his underwear was ruined with precome.

“ _Fuck_ , Iggy. Do you even know what you look like right now?”

Ignis had a retort ready to go. “Are you going to keep staring or do something about it?” Gladio didn’t have to be told twice as he returned to the couch and bent down, kissing and licking against the fabric of his underwear over his cock. Ignis groaned and shuddered, feeling the sweet relief as he finally got the attention he craved.

Gladio kept teasing him, softly biting around his length and sucking kisses around the head. “Now who’s the tease?” Ignis questioned, his back arching slightly as Gladio slowly licked him.

“You like it.” He answered, his hands running along the inside of his thighs. A finger nudged underneath the fabric, inching dangerous close to the sensitive skin around his entrance.

Ignis stared at him, his chest heaving with anticipation and pure arousal. Had he _ever_ been this turned on before in his life? His head felt light and dizzy, his fingers gripping at the couch to keep him anchored to reality.

“ _I do._ ”

He felt Gladio touch him _there_ and a soft cry escaped from his throat. It was then that Gladio sat up and finally pulled down his soaked underwear, allowing Ignis’ cock to be free from its confines. He took the article of clothing completely off and let it drop onto the floor below them. His eyes were dark and heavy, Ignis could practically feel his gaze trace along his body.

“Don’t move.” Gladio whispered, getting up to walk over to the kitchen. The brief interlude allowed Ignis to catch his breath and close his eyes, begging his heart to _calm down_ and return from the edge of certain implosion. A tremor ran through his spine as he lay naked and exposed on his couch, the air chilly as it rested upon his skin, making him tremble.

His lover returned barely a moment later, pausing at the end of the couch to stare down at him lovingly; the heat remained in his eyes, but his smile was gentle. Ignis raised his eyebrows and rested his forearm on his forehead, stretching his side as he smirked up at Gladio, his glasses falling down on his nose. The display of his body was a front, masking the nervousness and trepidation he felt underneath.

Gladio subtly palmed himself through his jeans before kneeling down on the couch between Ignis’ open legs, a familiar bottle in his hand. “Want to walk me through this? I’ve never…” His words trailed away as he glanced down. _Oh. I see._

Ignis sat himself up, his legs still spread, and reached forward to take the bottle from his hand and flip the top open. He took Gladio’s dominant hand and squeezed the lube over a couple fingers, coating them generously. “It’s important to stretch me open, Gladio, otherwise it’ll hurt.” Before putting down the bottle, he squeezed the substance over his own finger and reached down to touch himself, watching Gladio try to keep his composure as his mouth fell open slightly, his eyes staring as Ignis circled his entrance.

“It’s been a while, so I’m probably a little tight.” Ignis swore he heard a small whimper come from his lover as he took Gladio’s hand and pulled him in, trying desperately to chase away his embarrassment as he made Gladio touch his most sensitive part.

“ _Fuck, Iggy._ ” He swore as his index finger slid in, causing Ignis to suck in a breath and grit his teeth. It really had been too long and Gladio’s fingers weren’t exactly small. “You’re so damn _tight._ ” Gladio cursed under his breath as he came in closer, closing the distance between them even more.

“You know what…” Ignis began, but paused to gasp and swallow as Gladio pushed in deeper, “…what to look for, yes?” His voice cracked and his pulse raced, throbbing in his ears with a vengeance.

“I’m an idiot, but I’m not totally clueless.” He muttered as he leaned in to kiss him, deep but still so gentle. He began to thrust carefully into him, twisting in and out slowly, exploring and feeling him as he did. The kiss was a sweet distraction from his own embarrassment, but also the sting of being penetrated; it always burned a bit before he started to feel the pleasure.

“You can—“ He spoke in the quick moments their lips were apart, “ –add another now.” Gladio surged forward to capture him in a kiss once more as he pulled his finger out completely. Ignis could feel the pad of his middle finger touch against him with the first, and he moaned as Gladio started to push inside.

“Lie on your back.” Gladio said in a husky voice, dripping with sex and desire. Ignis obeyed and watched him eagerly, his chest rising and falling as he bit his bottom lip. “Touch yourself, I want to watch you.” Gladio ordered, pausing his movement as Ignis gave him a nervous nod.

As if his face could get any more flushed, Ignis took his length in hand and trembled as he stroked himself experimentally. Succumbing to Gladio’s will and power, Ignis gripped himself tighter as Gladio’s fingers inched their way inside. Closing his eyes from the man’s raw gaze, Ignis willed his body to relax and accept the intrusion.

“ _Gods,_ you look so beautiful. Every part of you is amazing, Iggy.” _More, praise me more, love._ “Am I hurting you?” Ignis shook his head in response, gasping as Gladio pushed in to the knuckle. Ignis could feel him stretch the two fingers apart inside him, filling him with a wonderful blend of pain and pleasure. He pulled on his cock faster, loving the intoxication he received from Gladio _watching_ him touch himself.

“That’s it, Iggy. Keep going for me.” His words were the adrenaline to his ears, making him fall apart ever more. Gladio must’ve gained the confidence he needed, for he pulled out and thrusted into him faster, trying to find that sweet spot to rid Ignis of pain completely. Suddenly, a flash of pleasure jolted through his body as Gladio snapped back into him and hooked his fingers, running into his prostate with full force. Ignis let out an involuntary cry and arched his back, shocking Gladio and making him freeze.

“Did I find it?” He asked, panting from the scene before him.

“ _Yes._ Don’t stop, _please._ ” Gladio didn’t need to be told twice and returned to thrust into him, but faster this time. Ignis felt his mind go blank as he stroked himself faster, his toes curling and his legs spreading even further apart. Gladio gripped his hip as he pumped into him, trying to regain a perfect rhythm of stretching him open and rubbing harder inside.

Ignis felt positively high, the pleasure building in his core until he felt like he might _die._ Words fell from his lips without him even realizing, his voice pitched and begging; _harder Gladio, yes, right there, yes, don’t stop, oh gods…_

Too soon he felt the all too familiar edge of his orgasm, of the burning pressure in his groin. “ _I’m close, love.”_

A guttural groan erupted from Gladio’s throat as he picked up his speed, fucking Ignis with his fingers as hard and fast as he could manage, the lewd sounds running through the air were absolutely obscene. “ _Come for me._ Come as I _fuck_ you.”

His words pushed him over the edge and Ignis lost himself to his orgasm. It ripped through his body and turned every nerve into a wonderfully blissful fire, burning him as he cried out loudly. The world disappeared around him as his back arched off the couch and his head fell back, his eyes closing as his hand gripped around the head of his cock, feeling his come land across his torso.

“ _Holy shit.”_ He heard Gladio curse as he felt him pull out slowly. Aftershocks pulsed through his body, making his muscles twitch and throb as the sensation started to fade away.

As he attempted to catch his breath, Ignis opened his eyes and glanced down at the man before him, watching him pant and grip himself through his jeans. “You’re goddamn perfection, you know that?”

Ignis smiled shyly and threw his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. “Only you make me this way.” He whispered, mostly to himself than to Gladio.

“Let me go get something to wipe you down.” Gladio hurried away and returned with some paper towels, a couple wet and others dry. Ignis rested on an elbow and tried to take the towels from him, but Gladio grinned and held them away. “I got you, just rest.”

Blushing once more, he watched Gladio wipe away the milky fluid that splashed onto his stomach and chest. A warm emotion filled his veins, he’d never had a man actually take the time to clean him before and Ignis didn’t expect that of Gladio. _Another surprise._

Like a lightning bolt hitting his skin and turning his blood cold, his doorbell rang.

Gladio and Ignis locked eyes with fear. “You expecting somebody?” Gladio asked quickly, his head turning to survey the immediate damage of their scene, not to mention that he was still completely hard in his pants.

“No, not at all.” Ignis jumped up and threw on his clothes as fast as humanely possible as Gladio ran to the kitchen to throw away the towels. He stopped at the door and looked through the peep-hole. “ _Fuck me._ ”

“Who is it?”

“Noct and Prompto.”

“ _What!?”_ Noctis rarely paid him a visit at his apartment, and never without advance warning. He picked up Gladio’s sweater and threw it across the room, which he stumbled forward and caught, putting it on in a frenzy. The doorbell rang again, increasing Ignis’ panic.

“Noctis has a key, he’ll come in if I don’t answer.” Tossing Gladio the lube, Ignis jumped over and opened the door to his balcony, trying to air out the obvious smell of sweat and sex in the room.

“Go to the bathroom and straighten up, your hair is a mess. I’ll handle Princess.” Gladio called over in a hushed voice. Ignis nodded and after quickly folding the throw blanket and placing it back onto the couch, he rushed to his bedroom to hide.

Locking the door to the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief. _What a mess._ Gladio wasn’t wrong, his hair was frightfully out of place and his skin was flushed. He desperately needed to change his underwear as well, and perhaps re-apply his deodorant to mask the smell of his sweaty skin.

He could hear Noct’s voice from the kitchen. “I _did_ call. And why are you here, anyway?”

_My phone must be on silent, I was being negligent._ After a quick splash of water and changing his clothes at lightning speed, Ignis opened the door of his bedroom and stepped out very calmly, acting surprised to see the prince before him with Prompto at his side. The blonde was unusually reserved and quiet.

“Noct, is everything okay? I must have missed your call.”

Noctis gave him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I called like eight times. Why’s Gladio here?”

“What, Iggy not allowed to hang out with me without your presence? We were watching a movie.” Gladio answered, making his way to the kitchen sink to subtly wash his hands and hide the front of his jeans. _Wonder if he’s still hard. Sorry, my love._

“No, I was just surprised to see you, that’s all. I don’t care. Anyway, that’s not important.” Noctis looked over at Prompto and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “I think Prom’s sick, he’s been throwing up all day. I didn’t know what to do.”

Ignis sighed and gave the two boys a heartfelt smile. Noctis was attempting to do the right thing, he couldn’t stay mad at him for that.

Gladio and Ignis exchanged a glance and Ignis gave him an apologetic smile. Gladio nodded, as if he could read his mind. _Duty calls and I’m bound to answer._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how when I start a new chapter, I make an outline of how I want it to go. And then I start writing and end up doing something totally different. 80% of this chapter was totally made up on the spot, lol. (I swear I have a plan, mostly.)
> 
> Thank you again so much for stopping by and reading! I appreciate every comment and kudo so much, I've been blessed with so many kind words from you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Finally whipped this bad boy out. Thank you all for your patience and kind comments!! <3

 

Prompto was absolutely sick, no doubt about it. Within the first hour of being over at Ignis’, he’d thrown up three times and had a low fever. He spent the evening stationed by the toilet, a blanket wrapped around him and a bottle of water nearby to try to ward off dehydration. He was mostly throwing up fluid, his stomach sickeningly empty of actual food or nutrients. Noctis was by his side the entire time to try to keep Prompto distracted from his nausea and dizziness by watching shows on Ignis’ laptop or listening to music. Whenever Prompto felt the need to gag or vomit, Noctis was there to rub his back and wipe the tears from his eyes.

Gladio made a trip to the store for bland foods and anti-nausea medication as Ignis gave him a fever-reducer and something to hopefully help the boy sleep through the night. As the sleep medication finally kicked him, Ignis carried Prompto from his spot by the toilet to his own bed and tucked him in, setting a trash can next to him on the floor and removing anything that couldn’t be cleaned or was valuable from possibly being vomited on.

Ignis forced Noctis to take the couch instead of sleeping next to Prompto, to reduce his chances of catching whatever virus or infection was plaguing the poor boy. After a thorough persuasion, the prince finally gave up and took the couch. Gladio offered to return home and bring over a couple sleeping bags, but Ignis refused him and made the two of them a bed out of a soft futon and an extra comforter he had folded up in his storage closet. It wasn’t a perfect set-up, but it would do.

Once it was certain that Noctis had fallen asleep, Ignis felt Gladio’s arm wrap around his middle, tucking him into his chest and holding him close.

It wasn’t until about four in the morning that Ignis awoke to Prompto making a trip to the bathroom, the sounds of retching coming through the closed door. With a small groan and a glance at the two sleeping men in the room, Ignis got up and made his way to the bedroom, sitting on the end of the bed to wait for Prompto’s return. His eyes started to close in the darkness, sleep trying once more to overtake him, but he willed himself to stay awake, it was more important that he check on Prompto’s status before returning to the futon next to Gladio.

After about ten minutes, the toilet flushed and the sink ran before the door finally opened and the blonde walked out in a daze back to the bed.

“Iggy…that you?” He asked weakly as he crawled back under the covers, his form visibly trembling and his breath wavering, like he was feeling a chill.

“Yes, tell me what you’re feeling.” Ignis replied softly, scooting down the bed to sit next to him while placing the back of his hand against the boy’s forehead. _He’s warm. His fever must have returned._

“I’ll be honest, I feel like garbage. Like really, really old and weak garbage.” Prompto said with a light laugh, his teeth clicking and his arms shivering.

“Probably to be expected. I suspect you have the flu, Prom…” He reached over and took a couple pills from the nightstand and unscrewed the bottle of water. “Here, for your fever.”

Prompto nodded and tried to sit up, leaning back on one forearm as he took the pills and popped them into his mouth. He tried to get a good grasp on the plastic bottle, but was trembling too hard to keep it steady without water spilling on himself. Ignis placed his hand over Prompto’s and held the bottle with him, helping him down a few gulps before letting go.

“Thanks…I’m sorry about this, Ignis.”

He set down the bottle as Prompto snuggled down, sighing as his head hit the pillow. “And why are you apologizing?” Ignis asked, his fingers brushing through Prompto’s hair and setting a few locks behind his ear.

“I’ve taken over your bed for one, making you sleep in the living room. And you’ve had to spend your Saturday night taking care of me…it’s totally not cool. I tried to get Noct to take me home, but he wouldn’t because my parents are out of town.” Prompto closed his eyes, leaning into Ignis’ touch and sighing once again.

With a little chuckle, Ignis could very well imagine what Prompto looked like as a child, the pout of his lips and the innocence in his bright blue eyes. _I can see why Noct treasures him._ “Prom, you have no reason to apologize. This is what friends do, they take care of each other. I’d rather you be here with all of us instead of by yourself at home.

Prompto looked up at him, his eyes glassy in the small streaks of moonlight drifting in from the window. “Did you say ‘friends’? As in, _we’re_ friends?” He asked quietly. _Does he not see me as a friend? Did I overreach?_

“Yes…I consider you a friend. Is that alright?”

Prompto was quick to react, his voice squeaking as he spoke too quickly. “Yes, yes! Sorry, I just…sometimes I…” He swallowed, his eyebrows furrowing as he did, “…you’re just so far out of my scope, Iggy, that I can’t imagine you actually wanting to be my friend. Sometimes…I can only believe that you put up with me because I’m friends with Noct.”

_‘Put up with me’. Astrals._ The fever combined with the leftover drowsiness of the sleeping medication must’ve lowered his walls, allowing him to express some thoughts that he would’ve otherwise kept hidden.

“I value you so much more than _just_ a friend of His Highness. You are a ray of sunshine in all of our lives and I am thankful for your presence, not only for Noct, but for myself as well.” He said warmly, smiling as Prompto smiled back sheepishly in response. “Go back to sleep, you need your rest.”

As Ignis stood he felt a tug at his side, Prompto’s hand holding onto his shirt. He let go as quickly as he grabbed, hiding his hand back under the covers. “S-sorry, I just…can you stay a little longer?”

This was a side of Prompto he hadn’t seen before; vulnerable, exposed… _insecure._ He knew that obviously the boy wasn’t all optimism and laughs, everyone had their fair share of secrets and scars, Ignis knew that fact all too well, but it gave him a sudden desire to get to know Prompto better…understand him to a closer degree.

He knew the basics about Prompto, he was required to undergo a background check twice; once when he started hanging out with Noct after school and the second as a screening for the Crownsguard. Naturally, there wasn’t anything alarming, although Ignis was surprised to see the adoption paperwork in his file. He knew Prompto’s parents worked long hours, often gone for days on end…possibly weeks, but Prompto was very good at not showing that he was ever bothered by it. _He has to be though. I understand that kind of loneliness all too well._

His friendship with him was still at a surface level, perhaps it was time to dive deeper.

“Of course.” Ignis walked to the other side of the bed and took a pillow that had been tossed to the floor, propping it up against the headboard. He scooted into the bed to sit back against it and reside next to the poor, sick lad.

“You know, this reminds me of a time when Noct caught a stomach virus, he refused to let me leave his side.”

Prompto let out a chuckle. “How old was he?”

“Hm…six perhaps? Maybe seven. The child was running a high fever and he had been throwing up everywhere, even all over one poor maid’s legs and feet. I believe about three different carpets had to be replaced.” As he spoke, Prompto turned and curled up into his side, tucking his hands under his chin and letting his forehead rest lightly upon Ignis’ hip.

“Wish you had video of that, it’s kind of hilarious.” He said with a snort.

“At the moment it was quite horrific, but looking back it's truly funny, although I’m sure Noct would beg to differ.” Ignis laughed quietly, resting his arm around the back of Prompto’s head and giving his back a comforting rub. “It took an effort, but we got him into bed and vomit-free for a few hours and things were starting to look up. However, as night came and everyone left, I tried to move from his side as he began to fall asleep, but he noticed my movement and woke, tears welling in his eyes.

You see, Regis was gone on a trip. He had called earlier to check in, but hearing his voice was not the same as seeing him in person…all he truly wanted was a hug from his father; a comfort only a parent could provide. At eight or nine years old, I was no parent…but I could empathize all too well.” He couldn’t help but pause and take a deep breath. Prompto waited for him to continue.

“So I got into his bed and held him until he fell asleep, reassuring him that I wasn’t going anywhere. That I’d never leave him alone while he was feeling so sick…” He smiled at the distinct memory of Noct’s tiny hands balled up under his chin, dried streaks of tears across his cheeks. “…that morning, however, when he awoke he proceeded to thoroughly vomit all over my shirt.”

Prompto laughed, a snort echoing throughout the room. “He did _not!_ ”

“Oh yes. The look on his face was priceless.”

The boy giggled and the two fell into a comfortable silence, soft breathing filling the room as Ignis continued to gently rub his back. Prompto broke the silence first. “How long have you known? A-about me and…Noct?”

Ignis leaned his head back against the wall and exhaled slowly. “Hm…since August, I believe.”

With a little gasp, Prompto lifted his head to stare at him with wide eyes. “So long! How come you never said anything?”

“Didn’t feel that it was my place. I wanted to wait for Noct to come to me on his own.” _But he took too long._

Ignis felt Prompto lie his head back on the pillow. “How did you find out?” He asked in almost a whisper.

“I…” _What’s the best way to say this?_ “I may have stumbled upon you two in a… _compromising_ position.” He said calmy, trying not to let the mental flashback fill his vision. _Too late. It’s back._

Prompto literally squeaked, a hand slapping to his forehead. “Crap. Sorry, Iggy.”

“No, no. It was absolutely my fault, please don’t worry.”  

“A-and…you’re okay with it? With us dating?”

The question caught him off guard as he quickly looked down at Prompto, the red in his cheeks barely visible in the darkness. “Of course-wait, Prom…is that why you both kept it a secret? You thought I wouldn’t approve?”

“It’s…it’s not as simple as that, but yeah. Noct thought you would think it was irrational. I mean, not that he’s wrong. It _is_ irrational.” He murmured, his voice was holding something back, Ignis was sure of it. “I mean like, we can’t be together forever. He’s a prince, no, the future _king_ and he’ll need a queen and an heir. Where would I fit into that picture?”

_He’s not wrong._

“Sometimes I wonder, why am I even doing this to myself? To Noct? Why did I ever act on my feelings? When I know we’ll _have_ to break up one day. Isn’t this…pointless?” He voice cracked, emotions welling up and tearing him apart with every word.

_Pointless._

Ignis could hear the weight of sadness in his voice and feel it come crashing down to spill into his chest. Their situation mirrored his relationship with Gladio perfectly. Wasn’t this the very reason why he had never wanted to confess his feelings? Why start something if it was guaranteed to be short-lived? Gladio couldn’t love him forever, he had a duty to his family line.

_Pointless._

The word ran through every neuron, every vein and turned his blood cold. He’d been distracted by Gladio actually _returning_ his feelings, blinded by a false sense of optimism and hope, to realize just how much it was going to hurt when he’d have to say goodbye. But these thoughts would need to be put on hold for now and revisited at a later date.

“Do you love him?”

He could tell the question caught Prompto by surprise, but his answer was swift.

“Yeah.” There was a little embarrassed laugh. “I love him more than anything.”

“Then it’s not pointless.” He said firmly, maybe so he’d even believe it himself. “Love is _never_ pointless. It may be unexpected and irrational, yes, even childish at times…but your love, Prom…your love for Noct is wondrous and pure. There is a bond between you both that is unconditional, it’s something that we all strive for in our own lives.

I don’t know what the future holds for you, or for any of us, but if you live every day giving him all your love, you’ll find yourself living without regret. By giving Noctis your love, you are therefore giving him happiness. Even if it’s brief, it is always worth it, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah.” His voice was small, fragile, like it might crack with the slightest pressure.

“I cannot promise you anything right now, but when the time comes, I will fight for you and Noctis.” The words filled the air with the birth of a new hope as he tried to will away the uneasiness lingering in his chest.

Prompto’s arm fell over his eyes as he bit his lip. “Thank you…I…” His throat quivered as a tear fell down his temple. “I needed that today.”

Ignis traced a few circles over his back and closed his eyes as Prompto’s breathing evened out, signaling that he’d finally fallen asleep.

In the silence of his bedroom, his thoughts turned back to Gladio. The past two days had been like something out of a dream, but Prompto’s words sat heavy and thick, reminding Ignis that even if it was days or years from now, moments or a lifetime away, this dream would eventually come to an end.

 

\--

 

Noctis sighed as he sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his body. His eyes looked upon Gladio’s form, sitting up on the futon with his back rested against the wall.

He woke when he heard the bathroom door close, signaling the end of another vomiting spell for his lover, and was about to get up to go check on him, but stopped when he heard the soft voice of his advisor who had already beat him to it. It was about halfway through the story of him sick as a child that he caught Gladio’s eyes, realizing that he was awake as well. With an unspoken gaze, they listened to the conversation unfold in the bedroom.

As words ceased and silence filled the apartment, Noctis whispered to the Shield across the room. “I hope he finds love someday.”

Gladio raised his eyebrows, “Who?”

“Ignis.”

Gladio huffed in quiet amusement, his eyes glancing down as his fingers felt absentmindedly over the comforter. “He already has.”

Questions burned on his tongue, but knowing Gladio wouldn’t willingly give answers that weren’t his to give, Noctis resigned and lied back down, letting sleep overtake him once more.

 

\--

 

“So.” Gladio began, stopping to chew on a piece of buttered toast before continuing, raising his hand to point his fork at the two youngest guys in the room. “When did you two become a thing? Spill.”

Ignis leaned his hip against the counter and sipped his cup of steaming coffee, the aroma awakening his senses and bringing life back into his tired body. It helped that this was already his second cup. _Where would I be without coffee? Probably dead by this point._

Prompto was undoubtedly better by the time he woke up, leaving Ignis to suspect that his illness was a twenty-four hour flu that came and wracked his poor body to shambles. But not one to take chances, he prepared some plain scrambled eggs and toast for the boy while adding some bacon and spinach to the scrambled eggs for the others.

Noctis set down his fork and sighed, glancing at Prompto and then back to Gladio. “We’ve been dating for almost two years.”

Ignis choked on his coffee while Gladio urgently grabbed a napkin to cough up his bite of toast. “ _Two years?_ ” He gasped in bewilderment, “And you didn’t think of clueing me or Iggy in on this?”

Prompto hid behind his forkful of eggs and slid further down in his chair. “ _Almost_ two years, not yet two.” Noctis clarified.

“ _Sure._ Let’s pretend that makes a difference.” Gladio argued back. “I get keeping it on the down-low for the first few months to see if it works out, but to wait this long—not to mention you didn’t even tell us, Iggy had to find out by walking _in_ on you.”

Noctis visibly shuddered and gave his advisor an apologetic look. “Yeah…I know.”

“You were afraid I’d disapprove.” Ignis stated, based on what Prompto had told him the night before, that was the main reason.

“Well…” Noctis took another bite of toast and leaned back in his chair. “It wasn’t _just_ you. I know Dad wouldn’t be supportive and we just wanted to enjoy the time we have together before… _you know_ , responsibilities and what not. What was the point of creating a fuss if we’d need to end it eventually anyway?”

Gladio’s expression softened and his eyes caught Ignis’. “Look. I’m not in a position to tell you what and what not to do, but let’s just see how things go. Don’t hide anything from us, alright? Makes our job a lot harder when you do. Just know that I support you two and I always will.”

Noctis sighed and gave his Shield a nod. “Yeah. Thanks, Gladio.” With a shift of his body, Ignis noticed Noctis give Prompto’s thigh a quick squeeze and the two shared a smile before returning to keep eating.

“So, who confessed first?” Ignis asked, taking a sip from his mug, attempting to lighten the air a little.

Prompto quickly shot his hand in the air and giggled. Gladio rolled his eyes playfully and laughed. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“He didn’t even confess, we were hanging out on the school roof—” Noctis began.

“Isn’t that against school rules?” Ignis interjected, an eyebrow arching over his glasses.

“—Sure, yeah. Does it matter anymore, _Mom?_ ” Noctis shot Ignis a glare but couldn’t keep the poker face as a smile crept back onto his face. “We were talking and he just _kissed me_ out of nowhere.”

“It wasn’t totally out of nowhere, I’d been hinting at it for weeks, Noct.” Prompto said as he elbowed his boyfriend in the side.

“You know I’m not good with that kind of stuff, you have to make it obvious.”

“ _That’s_ why I kissed you! Can’t get any more obvious than that. And then I almost jumped off the roof because of that horrified look you gave me.”

“Anyone would be shocked at their best friend straight up kissing them.”

“What happened after that?” Ignis asked, trying to get the boys to cut to the chase.

Noctis cleared his throat and made his mouth busy by stuffing his toast into his mouth, forcing Prompto to answer.

“Well, I kissed him and…he kissed me back.” The blonde said shyly while giving Noctis a sweet smile.

“ _Wow_ Princess, look at you, not running away from your problems.” Gladio laughed heartily as the prince’s face went bright red. “I’m honestly shocked.”

“Shut up.” Noctis murmured quietly. “It just…felt right. I can’t explain it. He’s my best friend and I think… I’d always been in love with him, I just didn’t realize it until that moment. So, it was pretty easy to move from friends to-”

“Boyfriends.” Prompto said, finishing Noctis’ sentence while leaning into his shoulder.

“That’s disgustingly sweet.” Gladio teased. “Aren’t you two just _adorable?_ ”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Told you he’d make fun of us.” He commented to the blonde while taking another bite of toast.

Noticing that Prompto had finished all he could eat, Ignis began to clean up his plate, nodding as Prompto gave him his thanks. “Noct, Prompto…I speak for Gladio as well when I say this; we both are in favor and support that which brings you happiness. I would add that it would be wise to keep this relationship under wraps for a while longer, but I can guarantee that His Majesty also desires for you to live a joy-filled life. There may not be as much of a backlash as you anticipate.”

Noctis laughed under his breath. “I want to believe you, Specs, I really do…but…” He let the words trail as he got up from his chair, taking his dishes to the sink. “Let’s not get into stuff about Dad right now, okay?”

_I’ve struck a nerve, a very sore and worn out nerve. Good job, Scientia._

“Yes, of course, apologies.” Ignis nudged the prince out of the way and took over washing dishes and sent him back to looking after Prompto. Gladio appeared by his side with his own plate and with a nudge of his hips against Ignis’, he effectively took over dish duty. Ignis put up a minor protest, but resigned his fight and grabbed a dish towel instead, compromising to at least dry the plates and utensils instead of letting Gladio take full control.

“I should probably take Prom home.” Noctis said as he went around the room to pack up their things. “Thanks, Iggy. I really do appreciate it.”

“Yeah, thank you. I really am a ton better already! I feel like I should take your sheets home and wash them though.” Prompto added, slowly getting up from the table to put on his shoes, his body still seemed to ache as his movements were slow.

“Shush, you just make sure to rest today. Noct, call me if he gets worse, will you?” Ignis called out to the boys as they opened his front door.

“Got it! Bye Specs, Gladio.”

“See ya, Princess. Take care, Prom.”

 

\--

 

Once the kitchen was clean and the bed stripped with the washer running, Gladio groaned as he collapsed onto the bare mattress of Ignis’ bed. Ignis watched as he stretched his arms above his head and let out a deep exhale, resting his forearm over his forehead as his hand scratched at his stomach. After going through the stimulus surge of taking care of a sick Prompto and a worried Noctis, Ignis forgot that the last time he was alone with Gladio had been a very intimate affair.

Soft sunlight curved and kissed his tan skin and once again, Ignis couldn’t help the feelings of _want_ slowly creeping back into his exhausted veins.

“Iggy, come ‘ere.” Gladio beckoned, his arm held out in an inviting manner.

“If I lay down, I fear I may not get up for quite some time. I do have a few things to do before I return to the Citadel tomorrow.” _I also should really shower. My skin feels like a mess of oil, sweat, and virus particles._

“Wasn’t a request. Get over here.”

Knowing that it was useless to argue, and that he was always weak to Gladio’s demands, Ignis kneeled down on the mattress and curled himself into Gladio’s side, resting his head on the man’s broad shoulder and letting Gladio wrap his arm around his waist.

_Oh, I’m in trouble. Goodbye productivity._ He could already feel his eyes start to close as he rested a hand over the soft weaves of Gladio’s sweater. His body was melting in his embrace, just like it always did, whether Gladio knew it or not.

“Not exactly how I was planning last night to go. Hope we don’t get what Prom had.” Gladio huffed, his chest rising and falling deeply.

“Quite the understatement.”

“You were up half the night, weren’t you? I found Prom curled around you like a child and his parent.” Gladio was creating small circles down his side, his hand crept up under his shirt to touch his bare skin. The sensation sent chills down his hips and into his thighs.

“I wouldn’t say half the night…but a good portion. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him quite so…vulnerable before.” He hummed, savoring the sweet feeling of the pads of Gladio’s fingers roaming his skin. “He thinks I only tolerate him because he’s Noct’s friend, or rather, _lover_.”

He felt Gladio’s head shift above him, his cheek leaning against the top of his head, the whiskers of his beard tickling his temple. “Kid’s pretty good at hiding his insecurities.”

_Aren’t we all?_ “Yes. I tried to reassure him that I see him as a dear friend; that I care about him. I want him to know he can rely on me…on us.”

“And it’s true. Hope he believed you.”

“I, as well.”

Eyes heavy and his body relaxed to a blissful state, Ignis felt the familiar tug of sleep pull him under, his defenses gone and the air warm against the curve of Gladio’s firm body. His eyes blinked open as he felt his love shift around him, his gentle smile and amber eyes filling his view. Gladio’s lips met his gradually, barely touching before pulling away. His hand tracing a line that ran from the shell of his ear and down to the tendon of his neck, fingertips burning against his skin and creating a wonderful sensation.

“Is it weird that I like watching you fall asleep?” He asked tentatively, his lips curling into a hesitant smile.

“Is that so? May I ask why?”

“It’s pretty dumb.”

“Now I’m even more curious.”

Gladio laughed nervously. “Remember when you were about fifteen or sixteen and I found you passed out in the locker room?” Lips brushed over Ignis’ forehead, then next to his eyebrow, to land under his eye. _How could I forget? I can still feel the shame burning in my memory._

“You confided in me, well alright I guess I had to force it out of you, but…you told me how you couldn’t sleep, how your anxiety was consuming you…” His voice was soft as he held Ignis even closer, leaning over him as Ignis averted his eyes, almost as in a reflex. “I didn’t realize just how tough your role was, taking care of Noct and trying to finish your degree as fast as possible, it’s no wonder you had collapsed under the pressure. I don’t think anyone can possibly understand what you were going through and it showed me how incredibly strong you are.”

“I don’t think collapsing from a lack of sleep and suffering from anxiety can qualify me as ‘strong’, Gladiolus.”

“Figures you’d say that. You pushed yourself to the limit, mentally and physically, never giving up and never quitting. And then when it became apparent that your health was declining, you accepted help; that’s not an easy thing to do. You work so fucking hard on a daily basis, Iggy.” He paused as Ignis closed his eyes, swallowing nervously at Gladio’s praise and shuddering as his voice lowered and his warm lips traveled down his scarred cheeks, kissing at the pocked skin that always made him feel self-conscious.

“Seeing you fall asleep and actually able to _rest_ …it gives me a sense of peace. I don’t have to worry so much like I used to in the past. It’s reassuring.”

A tremble ran through his chest at his words. His jaw clenched and his lungs felt tight, his breath falling through his parted lips slowly, but steadily. It was almost too much to handle; Gladio barely said anything that couldn’t be assumed with more complex thought, but _hearing_ those words that clearly showed how much Gladio cared about him was almost frightening.

Opening his eyes and accepting the kind gaze from his lover, Ignis slipped his hand through Gladio’s thick, soft hair to rest upon the back of his neck, pulling his head down to meet him in a kiss. Resting his forearms on either side of the advisor’s head, Gladio hovered over him while pressing their chests together.

Feeling his emotions start to overwhelm him, Ignis kissed him _hard._ It was different than the heated kisses they’d shared before, this was an outpouring of the emotions and love that Ignis could no longer keep repressed. He needed to show Gladio just how much he meant to him, needed to express the amount of adoration and appreciation that made his heart feel like it was about to burst.

Gladio returned the kiss ten-fold, sucking on his upper lip as Ignis caressed his tongue along his love's lower lip, breath catching in his throat as the high trembled through his body. As the minutes ticked by, they savored each other slowly, but thoroughly, like the world around them ceased to exist. _I could lose myself forever in your arms, I never knew it could feel this good…never let me go._

After one long last kiss, Ignis rested his head back against the mattress and panted lightly, grinning when Gladio was just as affected as he was; lips swollen and skin tingling.

“You should really re-evaluate your kinks, Gladio.” He finally said, smiling as Gladio laughed and rested his head down on Ignis’ collarbone. “But…that was positively romantic, thank you.”

His head raised and his grin wide, Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Just you wait, Iggy. I don’t think you realize just how romantic I can be.”

“Probably because of all those gods-awful romance novels you read.”

“Don’t knock ‘em till you try ‘em. I’ve learned a lot from those books, you’ll be thanking them soon enough.” He said teasingly, his voice edging on a seductive growl.

“Oh? Are you going to sweep me off my feet, love? Throw rose petals over the bed and _ravish_ me?” Ignis said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes as Gladio raised himself up and straddled Ignis’ waist.

“Trust me, Iggy, when I finally make love to you, I can promise that it’ll be the best sex of your life.” Gladio grinned, a promise held in his amber eyes.

_‘Make love to you’._

Gladio didn’t notice the falter in Ignis’ expression, the loud _thump_ of his heart giving itself an arrhythmia, the tightening of his core as a shiver electrified his veins.

_Astrals, if I could allow myself to be selfish, please keep my heart beating. Don’t let me die without experiencing his love, I beg you._

 

\--

 

Time flew by in a flurry. After floating in a dream-like state from the most momentous weekend of his life, Ignis found that regardless, time moved on. There was work to be done, meetings to attend, and life in the Citadel carried on as it always did. A few people commented on Ignis’ recent mood change, saying he seemed to be “brighter” and “upbeat”, which caused a few council members to look at him with odd eyes, but he would give his thanks and carry on, keeping his new love under wraps.

Gladio was just as busy throughout the week and carrying into the weekend with Crownsguard trainings, sessions with Noctis, security briefings and meetings, as well as attending to Iris since Jared had left early for New Year’s celebrations with his family.

Quick glances and smiles that hinted at unspoken promises was the best they could give each other for the time being. Texts at lunch and phone calls at night kept them satiated, but Ignis was eagerly anticipating the day when they both had enough free time to at least have a meal together.

Once, during that Friday afternoon, Ignis passed by Gladio in an empty corridor and with a quick glance at their surroundings, Gladio pulled him into an empty alcove and with frenzied breaths and gripping fingers over clothes, kissed him until he was panting for air and achingly hard in his dress pants. With that handsome grin that got Gladio everything he could ever ask for, he gave Ignis a quick squeeze and resumed with his day, leaving the advisor to smooth down his shirt, adjust himself under his belt, and lovingly curse at his new lover for leaving him in such an unruly state.

Finally, with the New Year and the day after being city holidays, Ignis received a text from Gladio about taking the “kids” out to a bar to celebrate and then spending the night together at Ignis’ apartment, which the mere mention of it made Ignis weak in the knees. His only reply being, _of course_ and _I cannot wait_.

They all met at a bar within walking distance from their relative houses and apartments, a little hole in the wall tavern called _The Wild Spiracorn_ , which thankfully, was low-key enough that no one would suspect the Prince of Lucis to frequent. It was casual, but stylish, all clean lines with a color palette of greys and purples. Large chrome spiracorns decorated the walls and fashioned the variety of beer and cocktail glasses, the design hinting at the graceful but powerful nature of the animal.

Ignis found Gladio waiting outside, bundled in a large coat and tall boots, his gloved hands giving his own a gentle squeeze as he greeted him. He was, naturally and obviously, extremely handsome; his beard trimmed and his eyes captivating with a surrendering confidence, not to mention his hair loose with the sides recently given a fresh shave.

“Happy New Year, Gladio.” He said warmly, his breath visible in the frigid air outside.

“Same to you, Iggy. Seems like it’s been forever since we’ve hung out.”

“Only a week and a half, but yes, feels like ages.” With his back against the wall of the tavern, he pressed their shoulders together as they waited for their prince and Prompto. Gladio took their position a step further and linked their hands, pulling them into the pocket of his jacket to keep them warm and also to maintain a level of subtly. Ignis felt the heat rise in his face, biting his lip a little as the notion sent him a quiet happiness.

“Hey, big guy! Specs!” Quickly pulling his hand away, Ignis waved to the couple walking towards them on the sidewalk. Noctis held an arm around Prompto’s shoulders, the blonde rubbing his hands together for some friction against the cold.

“Feels like it’s gonna snow, guess it really is winter, huh?” Prompto said as he ducked his face into the plaid scarf wrapped around his neck.

“You’re such a summer child. Can’t handle the cold?” Gladio laughed as he held the door open for them into the, thankfully, warm room.

“Not all of us are human furnaces, Gladio.” Noctis commented, earning a bark from Gladio as he helped unravel Prompto out of his layers.

“Put on some muscle and you can be too.”

Ignis shook his head as the two bickered playfully, stopping long enough to order drinks and find a table in the corner of the tavern.

“So,” Noctis began, pausing to sip his blue concoction of a cocktail before eyeing Gladio and continuing, “every girl in Insomnia sick of you or something? You’d usually be spending New Years with a date.”

Gladio’s knee nudged Ignis’ as he sipped his dark beer. “How about appreciating my presence, Princess?”

“Nu uh, you’re not getting off the hook that quickly. C’mon, spill.” Noctis eyed Prompto suspiciously and then innocently rested his chin in the palms of his hands.

“Not with a girl this year, simple as that.” _Vague, but true._

“But you like someone, right?” Prompto added. “Iggy, you know everything, who does Gladio like?”

Ignis nudged Gladio’s leg back. “Thank you for the flattery, but Gladio’s love life is not mine to tell.”

Noctis huffed in annoyance and looked back at Gladio, his eyes narrow and an eyebrow raised, like he was trying to size up his Shield. “Is it someone unattainable? Or controversial? Underage?”

“ _Ifrit’s taint_ , Noct. No, they’re not underage, _fuck_ man.” Gladio grumbled as Ignis held his lips together to keep from chuckling.

“But—” Prompto exclaimed while pointing his finger in the air excitedly, “that means there _is_ a someone then.”

“You’re a genius at deduction, Prompto.” Ignis said dryly as he sipped from his drink, the burn from the alcohol sliding down his throat pleasantly. Prompto waggled his eyebrows and nodded boastfully.

“Hm…Prom, who did we see him dance with at the Solstice Ball? Maybe they live outside Insomnia. Did you meet them online? Do we know them?”

Prompto chimed in with his own speculations, “Maybe you gave them a fake name and they have no idea who you truly are? And one day you’ll meet for the first time? _Or_ are they super famous, like an actress or a model?”

Gladio sighed and sipped his beer, sneaking a glance at Ignis. “The answer is practically right in front of you if you only look hard enough.”

Noctis and Prompto stilled, their eyes staring at Gladio suspiciously while Ignis innocently sipped from his glass. _This is far more entertaining than it should be._

“Specs.” Noctis said loudly, the bar starting to fill with more patrons and therefore increasing the noise level. 

“Yes?”

“You never did explain your whole ‘ _I’ve had public sex and acted like it was no big deal_ ’ from my birthday half a year ago.” Noctis deadpanned, his eyes serious as Ignis choked on his drink and Gladio slapped a hand on the table, laughing loudly.

After quickly regaining his composure, he calmly replied, “Seemed quite self-explanatory, there’s not much to tell.”

“ _Not much to tell?”_ Prompto said, looking at him with a bewildered expression. “You say that as if it’s not the kinkiest shit ever.”

Gladio laughed even louder as Ignis took a swig from his glass, “What, you two never venture into ‘kinky’ territory?”

Ignis found this the perfect opportunity to chime in, “I would rather you both _not_ explore outdoor sex, considering the massive scandal it could cause if you were caught. If you _must_ know, it was a hook-up in a bathroom in some bar. My sex life is not what you are imagining it to be, I can promise you.”

“ _Not yet, anyway.”_ Gladio mumbled into his beer, eyeing him seductively and earning him a kick under the table.

“Yeah, well, you even _having_ a sex life is the part that shocked me, Specs. Do you still talk to that person? You never went out?”

Ignis snorted, _I don’t even remember his face._ “Goodness no, it was a brief encounter purely in search of momentary pleasure. We did not exchange names or contact info.”

“I don’t want to sound like, well _you_ , but you used protection, right?” Noctis asked him seriously, the question actually surprising the advisor.

“Of course. I’m pleased to see you care about my health, Noct.”

Prompto leaned into Noctis' shoulder sweetly as he gave an embarrassed roll of his eyes, but Ignis didn’t miss the gaze that lingered over him before Noctis returned to his drink and leaned back into his boyfriend.

After a couple of hours and a pleasant buzz coursing through his body, the group called it a night. Noctis and Prompto wanted to return to Noct’s apartment before midnight so they could have a more private countdown. Gladio ran a hand down Ignis’ back as he buttoned up his coat, reminding him that they also shared the same plan.

As they exited the tavern, with a promise to have a night out again sometime soon, Ignis shivered, unsure if it was from his frazzled nerves or from the chill cutting into his skin. Gladio had been hinting all day that tonight was going to be _special_ , and his words from over a week ago still danced through his memory.

_Make love._ He’d already decided to wait until Gladio was fully ready to have sex, knowing it would be his first time with a man, but it didn’t stop him from preparing _just in case_. His apartment was spotless; towels refreshed, sheets clean, breakfast ingredients and Ebony stocked for a lovely New Year’s morning together. He’d even bought a new bottle of lube and a box of condoms; a variety pack as he was unsure of which kind Gladio might prefer. The only thing he’d have to take care of is a shower once they arrived.

Ignis gave his prince a warm hug and bid the couple farewell, “Happy New Year, Highness, Prompto. Enjoy your night together.”

“Thanks, Specs. We will.” Noct mumbled as Prompto threw his arms around the advisor, squeezing him tightly. “Bye, Iggy! Call us if you’re lonely.”

Gladio gave Noctis a slap on the back. “Oh, he’ll be fine. We’re gonna hang out and watch TV. Iris has her friends over tonight and I can _promise_ you that I’m not sitting around ten fifteen year old's talking about boys all night long, that’s Dad’s job.” Gladio grinned, barking a laugh at his father’s expense as Prompto gave him a hug as well, Noctis giving him a shake of his head and a wave.

Turning to make their way down the street, a man suddenly stood before them. He was middle-aged and tall, with broad shoulders and a long black coat, his lip curling as he slurred, “You the _Prince_ , right?”

_Shit. He appears to be drunk._

Noctis turned around and the man took a step forward, his eyes glaring down at him. Like instinct coming to action, Gladio blocked his path and Ignis jumped back, his arm spread out and covering the prince. Noctis stepped in front of Prompto and held him from trying to step forward.

"Well, gods be damned. The skinny ass  _prince_ who is one day gonna be our king, ain't it my lucky day?" His body swayed, his movements appearing unpredictable.

“Sir, I need you to back away. Your tone is coming across as threatening to His Royal Highness.” Gladio spoke steadily and strong, his posture tall, using his impressive build to appear as an impasse.

“Oh yeah? Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? All ' _veryone_ wants to do these days is order me the _fuck_  'round, and you know what? I’m tired of it.” The man raised an arm, his finger pointing directly at Noctis. “Ain’t you fucking special, _Highness_?” His title was spit out of his mouth like it tasted bad, as if this man had a specific hatred for him. Adrenaline started to take over as Ignis kept his arm out, backing up to force Noctis to back away as well.

“All _you_ do every day is sit on your royal throne and fuck over people like me. I work my ass off and here you are, spending my tax money getting wasted at _my_ bar. And who’s that little blondie ‘hind ya, huh?” He yelled, stepping to the side to get a better look at Prompto, Gladio immediately matching him to block off the attempt. “That your _boyfriend_? Is _His Royal Highness_ a fuckin’ fag now?” Ignis flinched at the derogatory term and heard Prompto gasp behind him.

“ _Sir_ , I will not ask again. Step away or I will call authorities. You are verbally attacking a member of the Royal Family and that is cause for arrest. Back up, _now_.” Gladio repeated sternly, giving the drunken civilian a clear warning.

But he didn’t. Ignis watched as his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, his mouth snarling as he reached behind him to pull something out of his back pocket. This had went from something unnerving to a red alarm situation in the span of two seconds.

“Ignis, _Code Black_.” Gladio spoke urgently as the man whipped out a knife. The advisor turned on his heels and grabbed onto Noctis, shoving the two boys in front of him. He heard the sounds of quick footsteps behind him, a yell – _was that Gladio or the civilian—_ and a fall. Using his body as a shield, in case of a thrown knife, Ignis threw open the door to the tavern and violently shut it behind him, holding it closed with his body and yelling for someone with a key to immediately lock the door and trigger a lockdown.

Ears ringing with his eyes firmly set on a panicked Noctis, he ripped his phone from his pocket and pressed down the center button to turn on the verbal emergency command system, speaking steadily the words he’d never hope he’d have to use, “Activate Code Black."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to include way more in this chapter, but I'll have to save it for next time. Which means that the next one won't take nearly as much time as this one took. (Remember when I used to update like every 4 days, what happened to me?) 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me and reading! And for every kudo/comment, I seriously appreciate every single one! Love y'all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna lie, I got really carried away and here we are with an 11,000+ word chapter. My fingers are about to fall off, but I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you all like it as well! (Forgive me for grammatical errors, my eyes are killing me.)
> 
> Also, I'm in no way a medical professional and I took some liberties here that are probably not in any way accurate, so sorry to all of you who actually know what you're doing in terms of a medical situation. Lol!

 

 

“Activate Code Black.”

“Code Black—what’s that!?” Prompto asked in a quick breath, his grip tight over Noctis’ forearm.

“It’s a code on the Crown’s emergency command system. Code Black indicates that there is an immediate threat to a member of the Royal Family and is designed to not only dispatch the nearest City Police vehicle, but also sends alerts with our location to every high ranking member of the Crown’s security, this includes the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive.” Ignis explained quickly, realizing that the newest Crownsguard members hadn’t been briefed on the emergency command system, otherwise Prompto would have known this already.

“Ignis, go out and help Gladio, Prompto can stay in here with me.” Noctis ordered, but Ignis shook his head.

“No. Gladio can handle one civilian by himself, once back up arrives we can re-assess the situation. It is my duty to ensure your safety, Highness.” _Of course I want to be out there with him, but I need to separate my feelings from my duty. We don’t know the extent of this threat._ “It is more important to air on the side of caution, we need to know for sure if this man is acting alone.”

With his eyebrows furrowed together and his hands squeezing into fists, Noctis looked visibly upset. Ignis locked eyes with Prompto and with a nod of the blonde’s head, Prompto led Noctis away from the entrance of the tavern and sat him down at an empty table. The patrons and staff of the bar whispered to one another and watched intently as Ignis held his phone and waited for the sound of a siren or a signal from Gladio himself.

_Come on. It can’t be too much longer now._ Every second felt like a lifetime; his heart pounding against his chest as he tried not to imagine the possibility of Gladio not making it through this. _He’s trained to fight a group of attackers all at once, I’ve seen what he’s capable of, there’s no way he can’t apprehend one drunken man. But alcohol can make one unpredictable, there’s a chance that Gladio couldn’t calculate his movements correctly…_ Ignis took a deep breathe, regaining his composure, City Police would arrive soon, along with Cor at the bare minimum.

Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate and without checking the caller, Ignis threw it up to his ear. “Scientia.”

“ _Ignis—Is His Highness with you? Is he safe? I’m on route to your location. CCPD has dispatched the closest officers, should only be another minute now."_ He could recognize the low, rough voice of the Marshal anywhere and automatically felt the relief setting in.

“Marshal, His Highness is safe. A civilian pulled a knife with the intent to harm him. We’re in a bar called the Wild Spiracorn under lockdown, Gladiolus is outside with the civilian…I do not know his status.” He spoke calmly, masking the anxiety swelling under his skin at the mention of Gladio.

“ _Stay there until an officer arrives.”_

“Understood.”

As he ended the call, he noticed Noctis on the phone as well, Prompto standing in front of him with his eyes on the door of the bar. He stood strong, rooted to the floor as he guarded his Prince. _He looks ready to fight._

“…Yeah, dad. I’m okay…it was just one guy that we know of…Ignis and Prompto are in here with me…I know, I won’t leave until Cor gets here…okay…you too…talk to you soon.” Noctis put his phone back into his jacket pocket and sighed, his concerned eyes meeting with Ignis.

It only took another moment for the telltale sound of a siren heading their way. _Thank Shiva._ Ignis tried to look out the small, thin window next to the tall wooden door, but with the frost lining the glass, he couldn’t make anything out except for the flashing red and blue lights that began to filter in.

” _Stay down—!”_

_“Cuff him, I’ll radio the paramedics…the one on top, he’s—”_ The commands of the officers outside were too far away to clearly understand, their voices falling away as Ignis desperately closed his eyes to focus on listening.

_Shit. It’s possible that Gladio’s hurt, was he stabbed? Cut? Gladio wouldn’t have willingly inflicted an injury that required medical assistance on a civilian, I’m sure of it._

“Ignis—do you think…is he…?” Noctis asked cautiously, the words trembling with concern.

A loud _bang_ hit the door, making Ignis jump in reflex. “ _This is the Marshal, we have the situation under control.”_

Ignis looked to his side at the owner of the bar and he fumbled a hand in his pocket, pulling out the key to unlock the door. Ignis quickly turned the handle and welcomed the sight of Cor Leonis, his face as stern as ever with an obvious case of bed head, his short hair sticking up in about three different directions. He had a thick coat on, the Crownsguard insignia over the left breast, but his dark gray sweatpants stood out in stark contrast.

Knowing that Noctis was in safe hands with Cor, Ignis darted outside and took in the scene before him. The street was sectioned off by four Crown City vehicles with officers surrounding the immediate area, the lights from each vehicle flashing bright reds and blues over the buildings and along the street. It wasn’t hard to spot the drunk civilian; two City officers held him by the arms with his hands cuffed behind his back. His head was down as he was escorted to the back of one of the cars. His knife was clearly being bagged and confiscated, but Ignis gasped as he noticed the red shine of blood along the blade.

_Gladio._

A body was lying face-up along the edge of the sidewalk, two officers kneeled over him, one speaking into a radio while the other was trying to help the man sit upright. Ignis found that his feet couldn’t move him fast enough.

“ _Gladiolus!”_ Ignis fell to his knees before the Shield, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He helped the officer lift Gladio’s bulk so that he was sitting more comfortably. Once he was stable, Ignis was able to get a better look at him and gasped at what he saw.

Blood soaked the left side of his face, dripping down his chin and over the front of his jacket. A long, thin slice was carved into his face, starting from the top of his forehead, down through his eyebrow and continuing almost all the way to his chin. _He needs medical attention and right now, his eye might be damaged._

“I’m okay, Iggy…I’m okay. Guy barely made contact.” Gladio said calmly, although his chest was rising and falling heavily as his breath sounded winded.

“Sir, we have an ambulance inbound, for now we need to stop the bleeding and apply pressure. Do you feel hurt anywhere else? Did you hit your head at all?” An officer asked after retrieving a towel from one of the cars and setting it over the wound. Gladio took over the towel from him and hissed as he pressed along his face.

“Head's throbbing, but besides that I'm fine. He didn’t get me anywhere else and I didn’t fall.”

“What about your eye?” Ignis asked, the worry obvious in his voice, his hand stroking Gladio’s cheek as he held the man steady. “I can’t tell if your eyelid has been sliced.”

Gladio shook his head. “No, ‘think my eye’s okay. Just got blood in it and couldn’t keep it open. I don’t think it’s that deep, you know head wounds bleed a lot even from something small.”

“Do you feel light-headed? Dizzy? Nausea?” Ignis asked cautiously, a head wound needed to be treated with extreme caution, there could be an underlying problem that wasn’t visible on the surface. He had been trained with the basic knowledge of medical assisting, but he hadn’t had to use this knowledge in actual practice yet and staying completely calm was starting to be more difficult than he would’ve ever anticipated. “Paramedics will be here at any moment and we’ll get you taken care of.”

Gladio smiled at him and laughed lightly. “ _Iggy_ , I’m okay. Little light-headed and some pain, but I think that’s from coming down from the adrenaline rush. Relax, breathe babe. Noct okay?”

_Did he just call me babe?_

“Noct’s fine, little shaken, but he’s with Cor right now.”

Ignis followed his advice and took a deep breath, joining his hand over Gladio’s to help him apply pressure over the wound. It only took a couple minutes before the ambulance arrived and medics rushed to his side. Ignis stepped back and out of the way as they helped Gladio over to a stretcher and lied him down. He could hear the expected _“I can walk…I don’t need a stretcher…”_ comments as Gladio tried to protest, but the medics weren’t having it.

“Ignis!” He turned, seeing Noctis and Prompto jog over with Cor following closely from behind. “Is he okay? What happened?”

He swallowed and willed away the tremble in his fingers so that no one would notice his anxiety. “He’s going to be okay, Highness. It seems that the guy managed to inflict a cut along one side of his face, but with an elixir and possibly stitches, there shouldn’t be any other damage. Thankfully, it seems to have missed his eye. They’ll perform some tests and take precautions against infection, but…” His composure slipped slightly, his voice wavering as he paused to take in a breath of oxygen into shaky lungs, “…he’ll be okay.”

He heard the two boys let out an exhale of relief, but his eyes followed Gladio’s form as he stood helplessly on the street, nails digging into the palm of his hand. The medics had removed the blood-soaked towel and applied a place-hold to monitor his bleeding. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder how deep the cut was, it’s possible the knife had dug all the way to the bone, the thought giving him an unnatural shiver.

“Marshal, do you have details over what occurred while we were under lockdown?” Ignis finally asked, needing a distraction from his thoughts.

Cor shook his head and crossed his arms. “Not entirely. I arrived when the first City officer did, but Gladio had the civilian pinned down. It seems natural to assume that after getting attacked, Gladio was able to overtake him and hold him until we arrived.”

“So…that Code Black thing, it worked out pretty well then.” Prompto chimed in, his hand wrapped cautiously around Noctis’ forearm. He looked like a concerned best friend on the outside, but knowing that they were lovers, Ignis could automatically tell how shaken the boy was.

“Yes.” Cor answered. “It’s never been used outside of a drill, so it’s good to know our efforts payed off for it be effective against a real-life situation.” He began to walk towards the ambulance, stopping to give Noctis a formal nod and Prompto a pat on the shoulder. “I’m accompanying Gladio to the hospital, I need his official statement and his father will be meeting him there. Ignis, take these two home. I’d like it if you could stay with the prince overnight. Additional security will be stationed at his building for the next couple weeks as a precaution, but Regis will feel better if you’re there until morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ignis watched as the ambulance took off down the street, Cor’s car and a few police cars following behind while the rest cleaned up the scene around the tavern, sending bystanders to make their way home as well as cleaning the blood that had dripped onto the pavement. The sight made his skin crawl.

His emotions would have to wait. _Focus. Get Noct and Prompto home. Noct is your priority right now._

“Let’s go, Highness.”

Noctis took Prompto’s hand in his and the two followed Ignis as they turned to walk towards his apartment building.

 

\-- 

 

“Well, Mr. Amicitia, I’ve got good news and bad news.”

“Hit me, Doc.”

The emergency doctor flipped through a couple pages on his clipboard, his eyes searching over the contents quickly. Gladio sat on the bed, his back hunched with his hands braced on his knees. If he was honest, his face throbbed uncomfortably, but the combination of an elixir and pain medication did wonders already.

Gladio’s memories of the past few hours were a bit of a blur. He remembered arriving at the emergency room and being carted away to various rooms for different tests, but the faces of the nurses and doctors and the words they said blended together. Somehow, he had gotten into a medical gown and finally rested his eyes as a surgeon carefully sutured his wound, repeatedly muttering how lucky he was to still have his eye. _How many stitches was it again? I can’t even remember. Did I talk to Cor? I think he was around at some point._

The doctor cleared his throat, forcing Gladio’s eye that wasn’t covered up by bandages to focus on his calm, but serious stance.

“Let’s do bad news first. You have a linear fracture on your frontal bone.” The doctor handed Gladio a small mirror and pointed along the area with the tip of his pen showing him exactly where the fracture occurred. “The blunt force of the knife was strongest above your eyebrow, but decreased as it cut down your face, therefore keeping the fracture small compared with the rest of your wound, but still a fracture nonetheless.”

_Well, fuck._

“The good news is that with proper rest and care, you should heal fairly quickly. Linear fractures heal on their own, so no surgery required. You also have no damage to your orbital bone or to the eyeball itself, which actually, is quite a miracle. If your attacker’s trajectory had been even remotely more accurate, you would not have kept that eye.”

Gladio handed him the mirror and felt a weight lift off his chest. _Dodged a bullet there._

“I’d like to have you visit your normal doctor in a few days to check on your progress. Obviously, please don’t hesitate to see them sooner if you’re having an extreme amount of pain or discomfort…” Gladio nodded as the doctor carried on, giving him basic instructions on how to wash and take care of the wound and how to prevent infection. _Bet my left foot that Iggy will be the one making sure I do all this properly._

Quick and familiar footsteps started to get closer to the privacy curtain surrounding his bed and Gladio already felt the smile creep onto his face.

The curtain ripped open and a puffy-eyed Iris burst into the space, her arms wrapping around his chest and the force of her small body almost knocking him back onto the bed.

_“Gladdy!_ ” She exclaimed, her face nuzzled into his chest and her body trembling as tears started to soak through his gown. “Are you okay? Dad and I have been here for two hours already but nobody would let us come see you!” She cried out, sniffling loudly and hugging him tighter.

The Shield held her fondly and laughed softly. “I’m okay, baby girl…I’m okay.” Her sobs quieted at the childhood nickname, an endearment Gladio had for her when she was small child. It never failed to help calm her down.

Iris looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. “You were attacked, Gladdy. What if… _what if…_ ”

“He did his duty, Iris. He saved the prince from an attack.” Gladio looked up and saw his father next to the curtain, his arms crossed and his expression exhausted, but he looked at his son with pride and affection. “I heard what happened from Cor, you shielded His Highness from a man with a _knife_ , Gladio. That’s no small feat.”

“He was just some drunk guy, I bet he had no idea what he was really doing. It’s not like I took down some assassin from Niflheim.”

“This is no time to be humble, Gladiolus. You followed protocol, enacted Code Black…” Clarus argued back, stepping forward to take his son’s hand in his.

“Ignis activated Code Back and ordered the lockdown, it wasn’t just me.”

“Son, I’m trying to praise you, just accept it already.” Clarus huffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled endearingly. “I’m proud of you, you really proved yourself tonight.”

Clarus’ words made him feel embarrassed, his cheeks growing hot and his chest warm, but he knew his father truly meant it. Gladio _wanted_ to live up to his image, to become worthy of his name and title as Shield, just like his father. Gaining the acknowledgement that his father was _proud_ , it meant the world to him.

Iris sniffed loudly, her grasp around her brother loosening. Her sobs had settled and Gladio couldn’t help but chuckle at her swollen face. Iris was stubborn and headstrong, but Gladio had to remember that she still felt fear, and it was obvious that the thought of losing her brother scared her to death.

“Baby girl.” He nudged his sister sweetly, her red eyes peering up at him, a stray tear running down her cheek. “Gonna take more than one lousy, drunk guy to take me down. He just got a lucky hit in.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

He held out his pinky and her face immediately lit up. Reaching her hand out, the siblings linked their pinkies together.

“Hey dad?”

Clarus met his eyes and raised his eyebrows in question.

“Wanna give me a ride over to Noct’s? I’m sure he’s worried sick over the health of his beloved Shield.”

Iris snorted a laugh as Clarus rolled his eyes. “Let me get your discharge papers. And don’t forget to get dressed, I’m sure Noctis doesn’t want a view of your bare ass.”

Iris got that mischievous look in her eye. “Noct doesn’t, but I bet Ig—” Gladio cut off Iris’ sentence by squeezing her into a too-tight hug, making her squeal and laugh until she begged for mercy.

 

\--

 

Resting on the couch, Ignis cradled the warm mug in his cold hands. Midnight had long since passed and he still hadn’t heard on Gladio’s condition. It’d only been a few hours since the attack, but it felt like it’d already been a whole day. His eyes burned with exhaustion, his throat dry from subsided panic. This definitely not how he’d be spending the first night in the new year.

Noctis was on the verge of a breakdown, the only thing stopping him from going over that delicate edge being Prompto. The blonde was keeping a level-head, his words comforting and calm as he tried to ease the prince from falling apart. Sequestered away in Noct’s bedroom, Ignis could almost hear Prompto’s soft voice over the sound of the TV. _Obviously a method of distraction._

They were all worried about their Shield, all feeling a hangover from their terror now that everything was quiet and under control.

Sipping at the warm, bitter liquid, Ignis tried to think of something else, but found it to be impossible. The image of Gladio, his _beloved_ , with half of his face covered in _blood_ would haunt him for an unknown amount of time. It could’ve been so much _worse_. His eye could’ve been rendered useless, his skull battered…if this man had been a skilled opponent, what would the damage be? Could Gladio have handled him on his own?

_What if he had died tonight?_

The thought was excruciating and heavy, like someone had filled his lungs with sand.

Tipping his head back and closing his tired eyes in the quiet apartment, Ignis tried to fight against his own anxiety before it threatened to overcome him completely.

_This is our life. This is something to be expected. I can’t honestly expect him to live until old age—such is the life of an Amicitia, of the King’s Shield. We’re lucky to be living in a peaceful era, but that could change without a semblance of a warning._

_Gladiolus is strong, he’s a fighter—he’s been training his entire life for something like this, he’d gladly die for Noctis. And so would I._

_But…_

There it was again—that feeling of uselessness and incompetence settling into the pit in his stomach. They’d succeeded in their duty tonight, but their actions made something very clear; Noctis was their priority _no matter what._ Their lives, their love and devotion for one another, whether fleeting or eternal…all of it would always be secondary to their future king. If they had to choose between saving their charge’s life or the life of their lover, there was no question what the answer would be.

_What a tragic thought._ The desire to see Gladio was suddenly overwhelming.

A gentle knock at the front door startled him, a feeling of adrenaline start to take course as he set down his mug on the coffee table. It was highly unlikely that there was any threat, it could very well be Cor or Clarus on the other side, but that tremble of irrational fear crept through his skin, giving him a chill.

Walking silently over the hardwood floor down the hallway, he kept the light off. In case of emergency, it would be best to keep his presence undetected. If need be, he had a mental map of all the available items in the apartment that could be used as a weapon. _I’m most likely overthinking this._

Carefully resting his hands against the solid door, he peered through the peephole and immediately felt his body relax, as if every weight holding him under the surface had finally let go.

_Gladio._

With stumbling movements, he quickly threw open the door and paused over the sight of his love as Gladio greeted him with his signature grin.

“What a fuckin’ night, huh?”

Ignis stepped out into the empty hallway, his eyes fixated on the long, white bandage that nearly covered the entire left side of his face. Reaching his hand up, he silently let his fingers lightly trace the edge of the tape holding the bandage in place, his heart sinking as he noticed a few stray specs of blood along his jawline and on the side of his neck.

“What’s the damage?” His voice was hardly above a whisper as he noticed that Gladio carried a bag that had his bloodied jacket and a stapled packet of paper.

“Straight to the point, huh?” Gladio huffed in an amused manner. “How about we go sit down, my head’s starting to throb again.”

“Why’re you even here? You should be at home resting, of course your head feels uncomfortable.” As much as it pained him to admit it, Gladio being here instead of resting was quite foolish, no matter how what the status of his wound was.

Gladio rolled the one eye that was visible and leaned in close, his lips a breath away from the advisor’s. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? Scolding your wounded boyfriend for wanting to see you.”

“ _You_ have a head injury, Gladiolus, and I’m assuming you’re on pain medication, which means you shouldn’t be walking around like this. Who even _drove_ —” Ignis found himself cut off as chapped and cold lips silenced him with a kiss. A hand snaked around his side and rested upon his lower back, pulling him in closer against his body.

Gladio pulled away as Ignis sucked in a frantic breath. “ _Hush babe_ , you’re overdue on that New Year’s kiss and I’m here to _collect_.”

Ignis had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, his concerns overridden by Gladio’s flippant attitude. “You are _incorrigible._ Please don’t tell me you’ve used that line before, it’s quite awful.”

“Blame it on the pain meds and kiss me already.”

Ignis didn’t need another reminder as his hands gripped Gladio’s hips and dove in for a kiss, allowing himself to leave his worries aside for a brief interlude of comfort. It felt so _good_ , so _right_ to hold him close. The scratchy feeling of his beard against his chin, the hot tongue rubbing against his, his icy lips warming through repeated friction.

Careful not to disturb the bandage, Ignis kept the angle focused to the opposite side and kissed him deeply, Gladio returning each kiss with reverence. It didn’t matter that Noctis’ door was still wide open, that they were intertwined in a public hallway in the middle of the night; all that mattered was grip of Gladio’s large hands over his back, the melting feeling of their chests pressed together, and the assurance that Gladio was still _his_ —it was going to take something much greater than a single drunk attacker for them to be seperated.

As the haze of distraction floated away, Ignis pulled back, feeling as if he should return to maintaining a sensibility of space between them.

His lover panted slowly, smiling as he rested his forehead against Ignis’. “Feelin’ little dizzy, so let’s go in.”

Gasping and picking up Gladio's hospital bag, Ignis hurried him inside and onto the couch, kneeling down to take off his lover’s shoes and getting him a glass of water.

“We should get you to bed, you can take Noct’s spare bedroom.”

Gladio waved him a rejection while drinking from the glass, after swallowing and setting it down, he leaned back against the couch and got comfortable.

“Noct doing okay?”

Just as Ignis began to answer, Noctis’ bedroom door opened and the prince himself rushed over to his Shield, concern and worry clearly evident through his expression.

“No, I’m not doing okay. But what about you—how’s your head? What’d the doctor say?” Noctis asked frantically, his usual apathetic-seeming façade completely dissolved from his obvious anxiety. Ignis spotted Prompto leaning against the doorframe, his eyes locked on Gladio’s bandaged face.

“Cut’s thin, but deep up here.” He pointed to the section above his eyebrow. “X-Ray showed a linear fracture for just that part.”

_A linear fracture!?_ Ignis stared at him in disbelief as Prompto let out an ‘ _oh shit’_. Gladio continued his explanation with a casual air, “So besides that and a shit ton of stitches, I’m fine. All I need is some rest and I’ll be good as new.”

“Your face is fractured and you’re talking as if a cactuar pricked your finger.” Noctis argued, his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. “You were fucking _attacked_ tonight…why are you so calm about this?”

_He’s pissed._

Gladio leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “No, _you_ were attacked, Noct. In case you didn’t notice, it’s literally my job to shield and protect you.”

“You could’ve lost your eye! What then!?”

“Then I’d have one less eye, what’s your point? I get being upset over what that guy said to you, but—”

“Oh, so I’m just supposed to be okay with this? You could’ve _died_ tonight.” His hand gestured in the direction of Ignis and Prompto. “ _They_ could’ve died and you expect me to do _what_ exactly?”

“Noct—” Ignis began, but Gladio responded quicker.

“I expect you to do exactly what you did tonight, to rely on us when you are in danger.”

Balling his fists together, Noctis’ voice was heated, “Then why even train me to fight in the first place? What’s the fucking point if I’m expected to sit back and watch as the people closest to me try to die for me?”

Gladio stood up and Prompto rushed over to his lover’s side, his hands holding onto Noctis’ upper arm. “Noct—let’s go cool off, c’mon—" He pleaded softly while tugging him lightly, but Noctis didn’t budge as he kept an aggressive glance at his Shield, but Gladio didn't back down. 

“You’re trained for _battle_ , not for small issues such as this. If we were outside the wall and had a stronger opponent, then yeah—you can fight alongside us. But we’re in the city and you’re the Crown Prince, so you’re just going to have to accept the fact that other people are going to take the blow for you.”

“Maybe I don’t want that—I didn’t ask for this, it’s so fucked up. I don’t want people to _die_ for me, Gladio. I don’t want _you_ to die for me.” His voice cracked as he held back tears.

_There it is._

Gladio’s stance softened, the aggression in his expression nearly gone. He sat back down on the couch and ran his fingers over his beard. Finally, Gladio looked over at Ignis, their eyes locking in a wordless communication.

“Noct.” Ignis said loudly, but his tone gentle. The prince avoided his gaze, but glanced at Prompto instead. “I’m positive that if you could control the kind of life you’d be born into, you would not have chosen to become our future king.” Walking over to where Noct stood, the advisor placed his hands on Noctis’ shoulders, noticing the tremble of his throat as his eyes didn’t shift from the direction of the floor.

“As an Amicitia, Gladio was born into a family that traditionally serves as the king’s protector, but Gladio didn’t have to follow this path. He chose to follow tradition and take his oath, knowing full well the consequences of that decision.” Gladio nodded in agreement as Ignis spoke.

“Before accepting his offer into the Crownsguard, Prompto was informed of the dangers and what was expected of him. As your best friend—and lover—he wanted to stay by your side, protect you from harm, and be an important part of keeping Insomnia safe. Doesn’t hurt that he’s quite gifted with the use of a gun.” Prompto waved an embarrassed hand and smiled shyly as he leaned in closer to Noctis, comforting him through the touch of his body.

“Noct…” Ignis paused to let out a breath before continuing, “after my parents died when I was a child, I lost control over my life. I was lost, depressed, and utterly aimless. Being unable to relate to those around me, I isolated myself completely. Your father chose me to become your advisor, and at that time I didn’t know refusal was an option. Childhood aspirations—dreams for my future, I cannot remember having such concepts at that age.”

Noctis lifted his head and Ignis could finally see how swollen his eyes had become within the past few hours.

“I lived _every day_ missing the life I had before my mother died. I used to regret that I hadn’t been in my father’s car the day of his accident…but then I started my training at the Citadel and it changed my life. You weren’t only my future king, you were my first friend, Noct. Because of you, I could _move on_ and slowly leave my grief behind. Serving you and being by your side gave my life a sense of purpose again and I am eternally grateful. We chose to gladly—with no regrets—give our lives for you because you’re worth it, Noct. You always have been.”

With a bite of his lip, the tears finally fell as Noctis gave in to silent sobs. Prompto wrapped his arms around his shoulders and embraced him, leaning in to kiss his neck before holding him close. Noctis gripped the back of the blonde’s shirt, burying his face into his shoulder.

Gladio stood, gave Ignis’ hand a quick squeeze, and then gestured to the couple. Ignis took the hint and the two older men enveloped Noctis and Prompto into a group hug, Gladio squeezing the hardest while ignoring Prompto’s yelp in protest.

Once they all let go and took a step back, Noctis looked remarkably better and Prompto was now the one crying. With a big sniffle, he laughed in embarrassment as he sobbed. “ _Iggy,_ that was so emotional and beautiful…you could make Cor cry with a speech like that.”

“Yeah…thanks, Ignis.” Noctis said softly as he wiped away at his face with the palm of his hand. “And sorry, Gladio, for lashing out at you…”

Gladio smirked and gave the prince a smack on his back. “Don’t worry about it. You know I got you.”

“Yeah.”

As the tension in the room decreased, Ignis directed Prompto to take Noctis to bed and finally get some much-needed sleep, which Prompto gladly agreed to as he pulled Noctis away and closed the door.

With a sigh, he gave Gladio a smile and took his hand, pulling him up to his feet.

“Up you go, you need to sleep. Your body must been dying to rest.”

“Can’t argue with that, but you’re coming with me, no couch for you tonight.” Gladio made sure to pull Ignis along with him to the guest bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Ignis sat his lover down and helped him out of his shirt, careful to keep the fabric from tugging on the tape over the bandage. Gladio was able to slide his jeans off himself and slipped under the plush comforter, sighing in relief as his head hit the pillow.

“Fuck me, I’m beat. Never has a bed felt so good.”

Ignis stripped out of his own clothes, not having the energy to feel modest over being in just his underwear. Once his clothes were folded and placed over the dresser, Ignis got in next to him and rested his head against Gladio’s broad shoulder.

“How’s your pain level? When are you due for another pain pill? Or your antibiotics?” He asked, feeling immediately comforted by the level breathing coming from the man next to him.

“Pain’s fine, I’ll be due in the morning for both.”

“Promise me you’ll wake me up if you’re hurting? Also, let me see your instructions and make sure your follow-up appointments are set up in the morning.”

“Yes, Dr. Scientia, now get some sleep…’kay?” Gladio chuckled as he closed the gap between them even further. The warmth of his body soothed Ignis to the point where as soon as he closed his eyes, the world fell away to a dreamless sleep.

 

\--

 

The remainder of the week proved to be exhausting. After the media got wind of the attack on the prince, the story took over on social media and every news headline. Ignis gave all the official statements on Noctis’ behalf and tried to maintain a level of damage control.

Security was increased indefinitely until things could calm down, but that wouldn’t be until at least another few weeks passed. Between taking over as the Crown’s PR manager and his regular duties, Ignis spent almost an entire day in security briefings for both the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive. Review and analysis over the effectiveness of Code Black was the main discussion, with the general consensus was that it was a success.

The subject of the prince’s armiger came into play as well. It was argued that those who would accompany Noctis on a daily basis, like Prompto, Ignis and Gladio, should have access to the armiger for emergency situations. The best way to combat vulnerability was the option to be armed if the need arose and Ignis couldn’t help but agree with the decision. The important part would be getting Noctis trained to pull it off.

After finishing at the Citadel each day, Ignis went straight over to the Amicitia Manor to check in with Gladio, who was forced to stay on bed rest. Ignis took care to keep Gladio’s stitches clean as well as helping him wash his hair when he bathed to keep his face from getting wet. Iris enjoyed her role as Ignis’ assistant as she fetched and prepared whatever he needed to take care of her brother.

After the weekend arrived, Gladio returned to the doctor and got his stitches removed, but was ordered to take a medical leave of two months for his head to properly heal. Gladio argued against it, of course, but eventually compromised that he would only supervise training sessions from the sidelines but still maintain his normal duties. Ignis suspected it would incredibly difficult for Gladio to completely cease all physical activities, but Gladio promised him he’d do his best and agreed that his health took priority.

In a sense, due to the circumstances, any development in their relationship took a backseat. With limited time to be alone together and not having any privacy, they hadn’t actually sat down to really talk about what happened. Besides a quick kiss here and there, physical affection was out of the question.

After working straight through the weekend, Ignis was exhausted as Sunday afternoon arrived. With the wind chill outside burning his skin, he couldn’t have been happier to step into his apartment and turn up the heat.

After changing into lounge clothes and unpacking his work bag, he heard his phone buzz from the kitchen counter.

_I swear to the Gods if I have to go back out today…_

Feeling frustrated that he might be called back to the Citadel, he picked up the phone and answered with an icy tone. “Scientia.”

“ _Why so formal, Mr. Scientia? Not happy to see my call?”_

His voice was like a breath of fresh air. _Gladio._

“Ah—sorry, I didn’t check to see who was calling. It’s been quite a long week.”

Gladio’s laugh was empathetic. “ _You’re telling me. Well, you want some good news?”_

“Of course.”

“ _I was cleared to drive again, so tell me right now if you want to be alone today otherwise…it’s possible that I’m already outside your front door.”_

A burst of excitement filled his chest as he set down his phone and took the few steps over to the door, swinging it open.

There stood Gladio, bundled in a jacket and thick scarf, a handsome grin over his face. “Hey. You look fucking exhausted.”

Ignis welcomed him in and took his coat, hanging it on the only empty hook by the door. “I’m a little drained, but okay. What were you going to do if I hadn’t been home? Feeling risky today?”

“Just got off the phone with Cor and he told me you’d already left for the day, so I figured my chances were pretty good.”

Gladio was wearing a black t-shirt and a causal pair of faded blue jeans; Ignis couldn’t help but admire how the shirt hugged his torso and his tattooed arms, as well as how nice his hair looked in his usual messy bun.

Even feeling as if he could fall asleep for an entire day, Ignis realized that this was the first time they had been truly alone in weeks and urge to throw the man down right there and then was intensifying with every minute.

He placed a hand over Gladio’s cheek and took a good look at the healing wound. It was red and still a little swollen, a bit of bruising still encompassing his eyebrow and a part of his forehead, but overall, Gladio was healing remarkably fast. He leaned in and placed a kiss next to it, letting his lips linger a little longer than normal.

“You’re going to scar.”

Gladio huffed a small laugh, his smile never faltering. “Heard scars add sex appeal.”

_Correct, oh so correct._ “Is that so?”

Gladio’s hands took Ignis’ hips and with a sharp tug, pulled their bodies together. He leaned in close and brushed his lips over the shell of Ignis’ ears and whispered sensually, “Want me to cite my sources, Professor?”

A shiver raced down his spine and Ignis’ gripped Gladio’s shirt out of reflex, his control starting to waver. _I want him so badly I can hardly stand it. But he’s still healing, we should take things slow._

“Maybe I do.” He said slowly, his eyes glancing up at the Shield. The hold on his hips grew tighter.

“I’ll be honest…I had ulterior motives coming over here today—well, besides the fact that I missed you.”

_You’re not making this easy._

“Are you positive you’re okay for those kinds of… _activities_?” He’d have a hard time forgiving himself if they compromised Gladio’s health by giving in to desire instead of reason.

“Iggy, I’ve been ready for this for literally months.”

“I didn’t ask if you were ready.” He responded softly.

A rumble grew through his chest as Gladio laughed. “You’re somethin’ else, you know that? If it helps you feel better, I got the ‘okay’ from the doctor. I mean, he said to hold off on any kinky shit like erotic asphyxiation or anything that’s too intense for my head, but figured we weren’t quite _there_ yet.”

Ignis felt the obvious flush take over his face. _Astals, erotic asphyxiation. Does he ever get embarrassed saying these kinds of things?_ Taking a step back, he squeezed Gladio’s forearms before letting go and bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

“Well.” He cleared his throat. “Guess…I should…take a quick shower. Meet you in the bedroom?” _Oh my gods I’m not going to survive this if I’m already this nervous._

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

Ignis shyly backed away, but Gladio took his hand for another moment. “Hey. If you’re not ready for this, that’s okay. I don’t want to pressure you.”

Putting his nerves on hold, Ignis placed a hand on the back of Gladio’s neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, his stomach fluttering at the contact.

“I’m not sure if you realize this, but I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen. You have no idea how ready I am.”

Gladio grinned, then gave Ignis a gentle push away. “Then hurry up, Iggy.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

\--

 

_I’m a mess. Absolutely and utterly a complete mess._ He stood in his bathroom facing the closed door, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Gladio had seen him naked by this point, but it had been a while since Gladio saw him without his hair gelled or the light bit of make-up he’d use to smooth out the pock marks on his cheeks. And with the knowledge of what was about to occur…he felt exposed and anxious.

How many times had he had sex? _And with complete strangers no less._ Taking this step shouldn’t make his heart race like it did or his fingers tremble with every movement, this should be easy. But it wasn’t, this was clearly different… _everything_ about this very situation was entirely different.

This was the first time having sex with someone he shared reciprocal love. _He loves me in return. He’s everything I’ve ever desired, everything I could have ever hoped for. My first love._ What if he was disappointed? What if Gladio decided after all that he lacked attraction to men? What if he ascertained that he’d rather remain as friends instead of lovers? _Is it just curiosity?_ But then again, they’d already had various forms of sexual contact before; if Gladio decided he’d rather be with a woman after all, he could’ve made that decision a while ago already. There weren’t any signs that gender was a concern, but one couldn’t be too sure.

Ignis had to shut his eyes and concentrate, there was so much to consider but not any time to do so. Did he build this moment with Gladio up too much? Maybe it wouldn’t be that different from what he was already used to from previous encounters. _No, it has to be different, this isn’t some guy from a bar who just wants to fuck and run…this is Gladiolus Amicitia. No one could compare to him._

“ _Iggy?_ ”

Gladio’s voice from beyond the door made him flinch and take a step back.

“Y-yes?” _Smooth Scientia, as if he wouldn’t notice that stutter._

“ _You’re overthinking again_.”

“W-why,”— _Ramuh, help me_ —“would you say that?”

He heard a laugh. “ _Because I can see your shadow under the door and you haven’t budged an inch in fifteen minutes.”_

“Oh…I…” _I have no good excuse for looking so pathetic._ He finally unlocked the door and turned the handle, his heart sitting in his throat like a heavy, throbbing mass.

Gladio immediately took him in his arms and held him in an embrace. “Can you tell me what’s going on? Just nerves? Or something else?”

The Shield was already mostly undressed, his shirt and jeans thrown by the foot of the dresser, but his briefs remained. _Gods, I feel like a virgin again._ Ignis returned the hug, his hands sliding over the smooth, warm skin of Gladio’s broad and muscular back.

“It’s a little embarrassing to say…I’m nervous.”

Gladio pulled back to look at him, his amber eyes searching his face. “Am I…making you uncomfortable?”

“No—not at all…it’s just…”

Gladio waited, but Ignis could see the worry build in his eyes.

Willing the strength in his voice, he spoke his insecurities out loud. “I’ve only ever had casual sex…I’ve never been with someone who I loved.”

“Or loved you in return.”

“Precisely.”

Ignis could feel Gladio’s muscles relax almost instantly. He then reached behind him, turned off the bathroom light and then guided Ignis over to the bed, laying him down on his back. He could feel his heart pulse even louder until he was sure Gladio could hear it too. His lover climbed over him, the deep red of the setting sun through the window causing his skin to glow beautifully.

The pads of his fingertips, the skin rough and thick from years of holding a broadsword, glided over his trembling body. Gladio took his time to feel him, not pressing too hard, but gently caressing him as if he was touching something fragile. From the curve of his jaw to the tendons of his neck, Gladio’s fingers traveled over him. They wandered over his Adam’s apple and into the crest of his clavicle, slowing ever more over the planes of his chest.

Ignis sucked in a breath and let his eyes close when Gladio’s middle finger lightly touched the sensitive nub of his nipple, hovering over it briefly before circling it slowly. The sensation sent an electric current over his skin, small pinpricks of goosebumps taking over his thighs. Leaving his nipple behind, Gladio explored his abdomen, both hands splayed out with every fingertip sliding over the muscles of his core until they drifted to his sides and over the sharp bones of his hips. Traveling back up his torso once more, Gladio mapped his body with a tender delicacy.

His touch sent Ignis to a space between bliss and delirium. As time became a lost concept, Ignis felt the nervousness—his insecurity—drift away with every touch over his skin. _Is this supposed to feel this good?_ His arousal was building; a slight, but wonderful, burning igniting in his groin.

With heavy eyelids slowly opening, Ignis peered up into the rays of twilight over Gladio’s form. His eyes were fixed upon his body, his pupils dark and his lips parted slightly. _Kiss me. Send me further into this spell you have over me._

“Ignis.”

Their eyes met, the connection between them setting his nerves on _fire_. Setting his forearms on either side of Ignis’ head, Gladio draped his weight over the advisor’s body. Ignis sucked in an inhale at the pressure of the man’s erection against the crook of his pelvis.

His lips hardly inches away, Gladio gazed at him with affection laced with desire.

“Let me show you love.”

_Please. I beg you._

Ignis closed the distance between them and their mouths crashed together, the smoldering ember now a blazing fire. Gladio’s weight held him down delightfully as their lips teased, sucked and moved together. Each swipe of Gladio’s tongue against his caused his mind to go blank and his hips numb. Ignis’ hands roamed along his back, his fingertips adding unconscious pressure whenever Gladio kissed him harder than before.

As he made his way down Gladio’s strong back, he stopped at the waistband of his underwear, his fingers teasing underneath the material ever so slightly, but stopping as he felt the soft flesh of his ass. Gladio responded by grinding his hips down, the towel starting to slip and loosen from the movement.

A startled sound escaped from his lips at the contact, the blood rushing south to his trapped cock creating a pleasurable burn. His hands retreated from the elastic band to grip Gladio’s hips like a lifeline. He was starting to get dizzy, the adrenaline rush starting to intoxicate his senses and ignite his body.

Gladio sucked on his lower lip before pulling away; he was just as breathless and Ignis was, the sounds of their panting filling the room. The moment didn’t last as Gladio’s mouth attached to his neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin until it started to ache. _I’m going to bruise but it feels so good...more...give me more._

Suddenly, Gladio’s mouth was latched onto his nipple and Ignis gasped, not expecting his tongue to lick and swirl around the sensitive nub. His eyes glanced up at him and Ignis felt his heart slam against his chest, the darkness of arousal evident as the man took the nub between his teeth and lightly bit down, a lance of pain and pleasure shooting through his nerves.

He licked and kissed his swollen nipple before his mouth let go completely, his hands drifting down between them to the towel still halfway wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t hold back your voice, it’s okay to let go.” He said softly, the small smile on his lips a contrast to the seductive nature of his eyes. Gladio scooted his body down and kneeled over Ignis’ thighs, his cock hard and straining through the silky fabric of his briefs. Ignis watched him and panted, his lungs feeling tight as he tried to keep a regular amount of oxygen flow.

With one quick motion, the towel was flung to the floor. Gladio didn’t let Ignis have the time to feel embarrassed as his mouth descended onto his cock, swallowing him down in one fluid motion and sucking _hard_.

Crying out and reflexively gripping the comforter, Ignis felt the sudden pleasure shoot up his spine. He lifted his head and with lidded eyes, watched as Gladio bobbed his head up and down over his shaft. His hand gripping him at the base as he sucked on the head, his tongue pushing and rubbing down his flesh. Gladio moaned as he sucked, the vibrations from his throat heightening the pleasure. Drool leaked from the lips wrapped around him, the loud sounds of his sucks reverberating through the air.

“ _Ah…! Gods…Gla…dio…!_ ” He gasped, his head tipping back and eyes closing, all focus on the sensation of Gladio sucking his cock with pure reverence. The hand gripped at his base started to move and slide along the shaft to follow his mouth, squeezing him as he jerked his cock.

_He’s so much better than before, it feels too good. I can’t even think or keep my thoughts straight. He’s driving me crazy._

Gladio finally took a pause to catch his breath, the moment of reprieve allowing Ignis to calm himself down and sit up on his forearms. The Shield got up and kneeled down on the floor at the end of the bed, and with a one finger, beckoned Ignis to scoot down closer. His head still in a daze, Ignis followed along nervously, swallowing as Gladio’s eyes traveled over his exposed body.

“You’re beautiful, Iggy…I can’t get enough of you. Come ‘ere…all the way.”

Gladio guided him forward so he sat at the end of the bed, Gladio kneeling between his legs. His large hands slid over the smooth skin of Ignis’ lean thighs, tracing the lines of muscle as Ignis trembled under his touch.

Taking Gladio’s chiseled face into his palms, Ignis leaned forward and captured him in an encompassing kiss, showing him the amount of love and appreciation that was building from deep inside.

“I love you, Gladio.”

“And I love you.”

Warmth spread throughout his entire body, starting in his core and then out until it reached the tips of his toes. _This is what it must feel like to be loved._

Tipping Gladio’s head to the side, Ignis gently placed his lips over his healing cut and kissed him, making sure not to add any pressure. His lips traveled up the slice, kissing him softly until he reached the base of his closed eye, Gladio’s long eyelashes tickling his upper lip.

“What did I do to deserve you…how did I get so lucky?” He whispered, sitting back to admire the man once again.

Gladio shook his head and smiled, his eyes reflecting hints of the sun that had not completely set yet. “I should be saying that, not you. You’re more than I ever deserve, love. No one in Eos could possibly compare to you, trust me.” Gladio took the advisor’s hand and pressed his lips to his thumb.

“Devoted…kind…loyal…brilliant…” With every word of praise, Gladio kissed the pad of each finger. “…Selfless…strong…talented…compassionate…”

Ignis fought the urge to argue against him, not able to truly accept the admiration, and lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Not to mention you’re the best cook I’ve ever met and have an amazing ass.” Gladio grinned and Ignis burst out in a small laugh, whacking Gladio’s hand teasingly.

“ _Goodness._ ” He said under his breath, unable to contain the blush over his face.

“Now…lie back and relax. Let me know if you want me to stop.” With a hand on his chest, Gladio urged Ignis to fall back against the comforter.

“What’re you…?”

Reaching over to a bag that was near the closet, Gladio pulled out a familiar bottle and a condom. After setting the bottle down on the floor close to his legs, he tossed the condom up on the bed. Ignis’ heart immediately picked up the pace and raced in his chest.

“Just relax.” He said soothingly.

Ignis reflexively gasped as he felt the heat of his mouth latch onto the side of his cock. Gladio’s thumb rubbed over and around the head as his tongue glided up the shaft and Ignis already felt himself drowning in pleasure. Every suck and stroke encouraged the fire building in his body, evident by the precome that leaked from the head of his cock.

He couldn’t hold back the moan as Gladio’s tongue drifted further south, licking at the sensitive and delicate skin of his balls. He carefully sucked over him as his hand continued to stroke his shaft, spreading the sticky fluid as he gripped and caressed him. It was almost too much, bordering on the line of pleasure and overstimulation, but Ignis gripped the comforter even harder, not wanting to tell Gladio to stop.

But what shocked him further was the touch against his entrance, causing him to involuntarily inhale. Leaning up on his forearms again, Ignis felt timid and shy, even though Gladio had already touched him here before—Ignis had even helped him along. Where did that confidence go?

Amber eyes meeting his, Gladio pushed him down again. “ _Relax_ , Iggs. It’s okay. Breathe for me.”

The pad of his finger circled and rubbed him, teasing over him until Ignis got used to the sensation, his muscles relaxing further and the tremble disappearing from his thighs.

Gladio paused and sat back on his heels, leaning over to the bottle that resided on the floor. He slicked the substance over his fingers and in one swift motion, raised himself up onto his knees and hoisted one of Ignis’ legs over his broad shoulder.

Circling his entrance once more and coating the area with the cold fluid, Gladio pushed in his middle finger, making Ignis moan at the contact. _He’s so much more confident than last time._ His head fell back over the comforter as Gladio slowly moved in and out.

“You okay? Does it hurt?”

“ _No…mm—!”_ To the contrary, it felt _good_. It was hardly painful, his pleasure already building with every small thrust. _More, give me more._

Gladio took his time to add another finger, but once he did, Ignis bit his lip to hold back his pants as he felt the delightful burn of his rim stretching.

“ _Fuck, Ignis._ You look amazing like this…you _feel_ amazing inside.” He pushed both fingers in and thrusted, slightly stretching further apart with every push and pull. “Feel good?”

“ _Yes...”_ He answered, his voice weak as he fell into a haze of pure arousal. “Feels… _incredible…ah!”_

Gladio hooked his fingers and Ignis jolted with the sudden shock of pleasure, the wave racing through every nerve until he felt he might drown.

_I want you. I want everything from you. Fill me inside, make love to me._

Another rub, another dose of fire burned through his body. As if he couldn’t fall any further into this abyss of pure bliss, Gladio’s lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him down while pushing deeper inside.

It was going to be too much. His voice cried out without him even realizing as he felt his head spin, one hand gripped in the comforter above his head, the other taking a hold on Gladio’s hair, pulling the hair tie out so he could entangle his fingers through his dark, thick locks. Gladio swallowed him down quicker this time, sucking harder against the head as he came back up, repeating this motion over and over again in perfect rhythm with the fingers pulsing inside. 

_He’s going to make me come_.

“ _Wait—! Wait…Gladio…”_ He said breathlessly, his chest rising and falling dangerously.

Gladio let go of his cock and stilled his fingers, his breath panting as he looked up with concerned eyes. “Too much? Pain?”

Ignis smiled fondly, “Gods, no…just too close.”

“You can come, I can get you off again later.”

Ignis shook his head and sat up, the motion making Gladio’s fingers fall away from him. He took the man by the forearm and pulled him up, making him get back onto the bed as Ignis scooted back towards the headboard.

Lying down underneath the bigger man, Ignis grabbed the aching and dripping arousal that was still trapped in his briefs, his grasp causing Gladio to inhale sharply.

“ _I want you, love_.”

Pulling his briefs down far enough to free his cock, Ignis gripped him hard.

“ _Fuck._ ” He whispered under his breath, his hips jolting forward as Ignis stroked him, his palm smearing his precome over the heated skin of his neglected shaft.

“Gladio… _I’m ready._ ”

Practically throwing his briefs off and ripping open the condom packet with his teeth, Gladio took the lubed piece of latex and rolled it over himself. Ignis trembled in anticipation, his heart threatening to rip itself out of his chest while his lungs felt like they were suffocating. _Breathe, don’t forget to breathe._

Leaning down, Gladio kissed him eagerly as he positioned himself between spread legs. As they broke the kiss, Ignis felt the tip of his cock against his rim and a tremor shot through his skin.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

He nodded as Gladio pushed himself slowly inside, the stretch already making him feel dizzy. A shot of pain hit his spine as his cock continued to fill him, but Ignis bit his lip between his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut to keep his voice inside.

“ _Oh fuck, Ignis…you’re so tight…_ ”

_It’s been so long and you’re so big._

“You’re in pain.” His eyes shot open and Gladio stilled his movement, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

“Keep going, it’s just been a while…don’t stop.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not…it’ll pass, I can assure you.”

Gladio looked as if he didn’t believe him, but continued the slow push inside. Once fully seated, Gladio waited, letting Ignis’ body adjust to his girth. Gladio’s breath was slow, his eyes piercing into his as if he could see directly into his entire being. Ignis pulled his neck down and their lips joined together in a shy kiss.

“You can move, it’s okay.” He whispered against the man’s lips as they broke apart.

Starting slow, Gladio rocked his hips forward and already Ignis felt the pressure build inside him. His weight, his scent, the strong muscles that quivered and tensed as Gladio took control of the pace, everything about this moment was like something out of a dream.

“You…okay? _Fuck, you feel amazing._ ” The Shield panted as he moved, making Ignis realize that he was holding his breath as he became lost in their love.

“ _Yes_ … _absolutely okay…better than okay…_ ”

Hooking the backs of his knees over his arms and gripping the hard skin of Gladio’s back with his hands, he intensified their position and gave Gladio more freedom to hit him deeper.

“ _Gods…!”_ Ignis cried out as Gladio grunted, his pleasure increasing with every thrust. “ _Faster, Gladio…!”_

“ _Shit—!”_ He cursed as he picked up the pace, the obscene sounds of skin slapping skin overlapped with each breathless moan, every creak of the bed and cry of pleasure created a symphony for them to get lost in.

Gladio cradled Ignis’ head in his hand, his lips kissing over his jaw until he reached his ear. Ignis gasped as he bit down on his earlobe, his nails starting to dig into his lover’s skin. His mouth left his ear, traveling back to meet with Ignis’ lips and devouring him in a searing kiss.

Moaning into his mouth as their tongues entangled, Ignis thought he might lose his mind, or at the very least, black out from ecstasy.

_He’s dragging me under and I never want to be let go. Don’t ever let go. I’m yours…_

“ _Always yours…_ ”

Gladio thrusted harder and Ignis lost the grip under his knees over the sudden movement, his arms moving to wrap themselves around his lover’s shoulders as he held on for dear life. The shift in the angle caused Gladio to rub him inside _perfectly_ , his body melting with mind-numbing bliss, every nerve electrified.

Head falling back and his eyes fluttering to a close, he lost himself in Gladio’s embrace.

“ _Ignis_ … _I’m…close...”_ He groaned, his rhythm never faltering as he lifted himself to rest on his spread shins. He took Ignis by the waist and with effortless strength, pulled him down so that his hips were angled up on the larger man’s thighs, his legs spread around Gladio’s body.

With one hand still aggressively holding his hip, Gladio’s other hand wrapped around Ignis’ drenched cock and _tugged_ as he fucked into him.

“ _Ah…! Glad—!”_ He cried out, the overstimulation of being rubbed on both areas at the same time placed him in a haze of pure abandon. It was too much and never enough at the same time as the pressure in his lower half started to overtake him, the sweet burn of orgasm was just beyond his reach.

Gladio thrusted _harder_ and _faster_ , his hips slapping loudly against Ignis’ ass as his hand continued a steady rhythm. His eyes were focused with determination as every pulse encouraged a groan to rumble through his throat.

“ _Iggs—you close? I…fucking love you…so goddamn much…!"_

“ _Yes...! Keep going, give me…everything!”_ His head rolling back and with his hands squeezing the comforter with every last bit of strength he had, he felt himself teeter on the edge of bliss.

Gladio’s hold on his hip grew tight, almost enough to be painful, but that pain blended and heightened every pleasurable sensation to the point where Ignis could hardly stand it. With a few final rough and deep thrusts, Ignis clenched down on Gladio’s cock and _came,_ his orgasm exploding through his entire body, racing through every nerve until his body was no longer under his control.

He didn’t even realize that Gladio came as well, crying out loudly and throwing his head back, beads of sweat dripping down the muscles of his neck. Gladio’s hips pulsed into him as Ignis caught his breath and came down from his high, muscles still spasming involuntarily. Breathless and boneless, Ignis watched his lover slowly open his eyes and gaze down at him with utter adoration, his breath ragged from exhaustion.

Gladio gently pulled himself out and tied up the full condom, tossing it to land on the dresser and then collapsing onto his back next to the advisor, his chest heaving.

“ _Fuck…_ Iggy…”

His body went numb as the blood raced through his ears, his hearing temporarily shot as he gazed over at his lover. Fingers reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue, wiping away at the mess over his stomach and the drips of milky fluid down his sides.

Gladio immediately got up and leaned over him to grab another tissue, helping him clean himself up. “We’ll have to wash this…sorry.” He said as he dabbed at the wet spots that formed on the comforter.

Ignis smiled and leaned up on his elbows, watching as Gladio got up to throw the tissues away and then climbing back into the bed. “Don’t you dare apologize over such a thing.”

Gladio chuckled, “Yes, sir.” He held out his arm and Ignis crawled into his side, sighing as he rested his head over Gladio’s collarbone, his body still recovering from the high of orgasm.

“Does you head feel alright?”

“Never better. ‘Think today’s the first day I’ve gone without a headache.” He said, his hand absentmindedly feeling across his forming scar.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, but took the time to enjoy being in each other’s arms. Like with everything involved with having a lover, cuddling after sex was a foreign concept. There was a connection between them, a new link that had been formed through the bond of making love. Ignis felt tied to Gladio, evermore than before, as if every barrier was removed and thrown aside.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Gladio answered softly, his cheek rested against the top of Ignis’ head.

“For everything. For accepting me…for showing me what love truly feels like…”

He felt a kiss over his hair and he couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Then let me thank you.”

Ignis looked up at him, confused. “For…?”

The embrace over his body held tighter. “For never letting me go. You’ve always been there and I was too blind to notice…it was always supposed to be you, Iggy.”

_‘Always supposed to be you.’_

The sudden emotion filled his chest until he thought he’d collapse.

“I love you.” Ignis spoke freely with confidence, no longer hiding behind worry or doubt, no longer needing to suppress himself any further.

“Love you too.” Gladio took his chin in hand and tilted his head up, placing a lingering kiss against his lips. “Now…what’d you say to take-out? My treat.”

Ignis turned in his arms, his eyes taking a mischievous glint. “Absolutely not, you paid last time. I’ll treat.”

“Hell no, you hop in the shower and I’ll order.”

“ _Gladiolus_.”

“ _Ignis._ ”

Ignis knew the way to win this and he wasn’t against playing dirty.

“I’ll ride you next time if you let me pay.”

Gladio didn’t waste a single breath, his smile in a big, handsome grin.

“ _Done_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, I almost ended this chapter before their love scene, but decided that I'd be a total dick if I did. <3 
> 
> Also, I got extremely distracted from ao3 by falling under the Voltron spell (How'd I miss out on that show until now!? I honestly don't know) and getting obsessed with my new fav Korean webcomic, Dark Heaven. I am living and breathing by waiting for the new chapters. So I'm all behind on all my favorite gladnis stories and everything new going on, but I'm back and I'll be catching up soon! I have like, three weeks of new fics to read. Oops.
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to give me your support and love! I sincerely appreciate and love every comment/kudo. You guys are so great!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that each chapter is getting longer as I go on, but hopefully that's a good thing? In other news, I finally have my outlined planned out for the rest of the story, thank god. An ending is officially in the works, although we won't get there for several chapters. 
> 
> As always, thank you so so so much for getting this far with me. I seriously can't thank you enough for your support! My eyes are about to give out from proofreading this behemoth of a chapter, so forgive me for any errors.

 

 

 

If Ignis was honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was addicted to Gladio. Like an all-consuming, powerful drug, Ignis could hardly keep his concentration without his thoughts flittering back to the man who had captured his heart. It had been so much easier before finding out Gladio’s feelings; there was a degree of separation that kept him from diving too deep, from drowning in his distraction.

But that degree of separation no longer existed. Now that they were _lovers_ , which Ignis still felt a childish thrill run through his skin at the mere thought, he could hardly stand waiting until they could be together again. Gladio’s presence, his handsome grin, the way his fingertips lazily explored his body, the large arms that held him with such _warmth_ ; knowing that Gladio himself was _his_ , it was almost too much to take.

Throughout every meeting, every lull in the day, every hour he spent writing reports and emails; Ignis couldn’t wait for the next time they could meet. Even if just for a moment, he missed Gladio… _craved_ the man like an addict to their vice.

Each night they talked over the phone, which easily became their new routine. It was easy to talk for hours on end about anything and everything until one of them had to finally end the call to get a decent amount of sleep. The sound of Gladio’s voice was enough to put him at ease and melt away the stress of each day, but it only increased the yearning he had to once again have time alone with his lover.

The problem, naturally, was their busy work schedules. Luckily, there was usually at least one weekend day available for Gladio to come visit and spend the night, not to mention that on Fridays—or almost every Friday—Gladio would take him out to _The Blue Bird_ , the diner of his childhood. It had always been an important spot, being that he held such happy recollections with his father there, but now it was special to Gladio as well. Not only does it represent the start of their relationship, but now the little diner became a sort of sanctuary for the both of them.

After finally making love, the tension and nervousness that weighed down over Ignis’ shoulders had been lifted, letting him breathe a little bit easier than before. He felt a new confidence stirring inside him, something that had never quite happened before. No longer was he doubting Gladio’s attraction towards him; Ignis could honestly say that he believed Gladio wanted to be with him. It was such a fresh, exhilarating sensation to feel _wanted_ ; loved.

Besides his need just to be near Gladio, Ignis' desire to be intimate with him increased ten-fold. Before starting this relationship, he could go months between sexual encounters, only getting a partner when the need was too much to bear—when he needed a stimulating distraction from his one-sided affections. But after _finally_ having sex with Gladio, his body wanted _more_. That connection of having sex with someone he _loved_ , it was better than he’d ever imagined it would be.

While alone at night and lying in bed, exhausted from the stresses of that day, Ignis could still hear Gladio’s velvet voice in his ear and his breath against his neck. Pretending that his hand was not his own, he’d reach down under the band of his sleep pants to feel along his already hard erection. Shoving aside his shame for not being able to wait until Gladio could come spend the night, Ignis stripped his lower half and spread his legs.

Ignis longed for the weight of Gladio’s body against his own once more. For his fingers to touch him absolutely _everywhere_ , his lips to capture his and explore his body, and then to finally be taken away into a state of pure delirium.

Closing his eyes and biting the corner of his lip, it was easy to picture Gladio’s strong, muscled body before him. Stroking his cock slowly at first, knowing how Gladio would want to take him apart piece by piece, Ignis tried to mimic the way his lover would touch him. With a firm and steady grip over his length, his thighs would start to tremble at the anticipation of his pleasure.

His other hand would reach down to lightly circle his entrance, not having the mobility or length to really explore himself deep inside, but just that _touch_ , that push against the nerves of his rim would be enough to make him pant. From the few times they’ve been together, Ignis knew Gladio enjoyed having his fingers inside him—knowing that with just the right angle and pressure, he’d have Ignis writhing with bliss. Not able to reach that bundle of nerves inside, Ignis focused on the stimulation of his cock, each stroke slow and deliberate as his hand tugged over sensitive skin.

He’d try to drag it out and slowly stroke the fire building within his groin, but his impatience would get the better of him. Chasing his release, he’d allow himself to moan in the stillness of his bedroom, stroking his cock _faster_ , his grip tightening under and over the head at every pass while tipping the edge of his middle finger into his ass, stretching the sensitive rim to create a delightful burn.

In his head, Gladio would whisper obscenities into his ear, encouraging him to go _faster_ , moan _louder_ , fuck himself _harder._ Sometimes, Ignis pictured Gladio forcing his cock down his throat, making him suck him off while watching Ignis touch himself. Other times, Ignis imagined the man holding him down, face first into the bed or up against the wall while thrusting into him from behind.

After the pleasure started to overtake him—his hands tugging, rubbing, pulling at a rapid pace, Ignis called out his lover’s name, begging him to make him come. His breath ragged and voice unfamiliar to his own ears, he’d moan loudly in lonely enthusiasm to a man who wasn’t actually there. With one final hard stroke over his wet cock and a forceful push of his fingers into his ass, he’d come into his hand, his back arching and head tipped back as his orgasm raced through each nerve.

With his high leaving him in a haze, Ignis would then collect himself and put his clothes back on, climbing back under the covers feeling fully exhausted. Once the fantasy was over however, there was that familiar hint of shame—guilt that he had to resort to touching himself to get his body to calm down. Ignis had thought that maybe since Gladio accepted and returned his feelings, masturbating to the thought of the man wouldn’t make him feel quite as bad as it used to, but old feelings die hard and even now, Ignis couldn’t help it as guilt lulled him to sleep.

 

\--

 

Looking out the window of his apartment, Noctis watched as snow began to fall outside. Feeling a chill crawl uncomfortably through his skin, he held his mug of hot chocolate closer. Of course, Ignis had attempted to get him to drink a cup of tea instead, but Noctis held his ground on that one.

The door opened from the hallway, a shuffle of feet, then the door closed.

“Prom? That you?” He called out, his arms crossed as he stood in the living room.

The feet scuttled closer and in walked his boyfriend, snow still sprinkled through his blonde hair. Prompto gave him a wide smile.

“Evening! It’s fucking _cold_ out there, didn’t think we’d get a flurry today.”

Noctis chuckled and set down his mug before walking over to Prompto and helping him out of his icy coat.

“Yeah, Ignis says it’s going to last the weekend.”

Noctis followed Prompto into their bedroom, watching as he changed out of his Crownsguard training uniform and into a sweater and sweatpants. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm his frigid skin.

“Iggy make you dinner tonight?” Prompto asked as he stopped in front of the mirror over the dresser, combing his hands through his hair to shake off the white specs of snow. The tops of his ears and tip of his nose were still red from the freezing temperature outside.

“Yeah, he just left. Made chickatrice noodle soup, which was pretty damn good. There’s some in the fridge for you if you’re hungry.”

“Oh thank the six, that sounds so good right now.”

The blonde reheated the soup, adding loud exclamations of _wow this smells so good_ and _Iggy should quit working for you and be a chef already_ while Noctis watched fondly from the couch. He sipped his hot chocolate, enjoying the way it gently warmed his entire body.

“So, Prom.”

Prompto gave him a quizzical look as he scooped up his bowl, nestling himself into the couch carefully so he didn’t spill. Noctis could already imagine his advisor’s horror at neither of them using the dining table and chuckled to himself.

Speaking lowly, he voiced his recent musings. “I think Ignis is seeing someone.”

Prompto almost choked. “ _Really!?_ What makes you think that?”

“Well,” Noctis began, pausing briefly to organize his thoughts, “it’s just that…I don’t really know how to explain it—he’s been _different_ lately. Like, his mood I guess? He’s been oddly cheerful but also kind of distracted, like for weeks now.”

“Hmm.” Prompto blew over his soup before taking a bite, his eyes dancing over the amazing flavor. “Now that I think about it, he does seem—what’s the word for it—preoccupied? I mean, you’ve been ignoring that report he gave you two weeks ago—”

“I _read_ through it—”

“—No you haven’t, don’t lie to yourself.” Prompto laughed before continuing, “But instead of calling you out on it, he just lets you procrastinate. He’s definitely got his priorities somewhere else, don’t ya think?”

Noctis didn’t want to admit his boyfriend was completely right, but it was true, he’d been procrastinating on more than just that one report and Ignis was being uncharacteristically lenient with him.

“See? I think he’s dating someone.”

“But _who_? Has he mentioned a girl at all to you?”

“Well…no…but when does he _ever_ mention anything like that? I mean it wasn’t that long ago that we found out he’s had casual sex, like I feel like there’s a whole side to him I don’t know about. Besides, he keeps checking his phone and leaving as soon as he can, like tonight—once the soup was done, he practically ran out the door, he never used to do that.” Noctis sighed, setting his mug down on the coffee table as he watched Prompto sip at his soup.

“He’s just a private guy when it comes to that kind of stuff. To be fair, we kept our relationship a secret from him _and_ Gladio, so it’s not like we can talk.”

_True. But…I still don’t like knowing that he’d keep something from me._

“Guess so.” Noctis shrugged. “It’s just so weird, he’s never had a girlfriend before—or at least, he’s never mentioned ever having one before.”

“Maybe this is the first one! Maybe he’s just feeling shy about the whole thing, couldn’t that be it?” Prompto asked quickly, the speculation getting him excited. “Doesn’t Gladio _also_ have a secret girlfriend? What’s up with that? He’s always flaunted his girlfriends.”

“Ugh, Gladio—don’t remind me. That also pisses me off that he won’t admit he’s with someone.”

Finishing his soup, Prompto leaned over and gently placed it on the coffee table next to Noctis’ mug of half-drunken hot chocolate. Scooting his body over, he cuddled under the prince’s arm. Enjoying how warm the blonde’s body was against his, Noctis held him in tighter.

“So, what should we do? Confront them both about it? Hold an intervention?” Prompto looked at him with a sneaky smile.

“What—like a ‘tell us who’re dating or else’ kind of deal?”

Prompto laughed into Noctis’ shoulder. “We’d need to corner them somehow, maybe hold their phones hostage or something. It’s just so strange, they both must be with someone neither of us would expect. Like, who would be the one person we’d never imagine Gladio or Iggy dating?”

Noctis sputtered a laugh over the first thought that came to mind. “Probably some guy. Especially Gladio, can you even imagine him with another dude?”

Prompto suddenly froze under his arm and his eyes went wide. “Oh my _god_.”

Noctis immediately turned to face him, “What? _What?_ ”

The blonde eyed him carefully, his eyebrow arched and his tongue tracing his bottom lip. “I just had a fucking crazy thought—there’s no way I’m right…but what if _I am_?”

A curious smile spread over his face. _I love it when he does this._ “Yes? And?”

“What if,” Prompto grinned in excitement, “they’re dating... _each other_?”

_Holy shit._

Suddenly it all made sense; the secrecy, finding Gladio over at Ignis’ apartment late at night, the way they acted around each other at that tavern on New Year’s before the attack, the night Prompto was sick and Gladio telling him that Ignis had found love…could it really be that they were _together_?

_They have been making weird looks at each other lately. Didn’t Ignis say he was meeting up with him tonight? I just thought he was using Gladio as a cover so he could lie about seeing some girl._

“You’re a fucking genius, Prom.”

Prompto lit up at Noctis’ reaction. “I mean, it’s kind of insane, but wouldn’t that explain a lot? But is Gladio even into men? Is _Ignis_ into men!?”

“Has Ignis ever specified gender before? Whenever he mentioned that hookup in that bar he used ‘they’, didn’t he? And do you remember my birthday? You asked Gladio if he would fuck a guy and he said he probably would. Maybe he’s thought about it before. I mean, I never knew _you_ were into guys until that day you kissed me.”

“No, you’re totally right.” Prompto suddenly got up and straddled Noctis’ lap, placing his hands over his shoulders. “Whenever Ignis comes out to help with ‘Guard training sessions, Gladio is always checking him out. I thought it was because it’s like they’re able to communicate telepathically with those _looks_ they give each other, but maybe he’s _actually_ checking him out. Is Gladio an ass man? Iggy’s got a nice ass.”

“ _Hey,_ no looking at Ignis’ ass!” He laughed as he gave Prompto’s upper thigh a light smack, making Prompto’s cheeks turn red as he squealed.

“Oh, _come on_ , like you’ve never looked!”

“He’s like my parent, Prom. So no, I’ve never checked him out before.” Noctis rolled his eyes with pretend annoyance as Prompto shifted his lower half back and forth, lightly grinding down over the prince.

“We should hang out with the two of them together and see if we can notice anything.”

“Yeah, we could be like _detectives_ solving a mystery. Is my advisor dating my Shield? Detective Caelum and Detective Argentum are on the case.” Noctis said enthusiastically, his hands crawling over Prompto’s thighs until they latched onto his ass, squeezing his cheeks tightly over his grey sweats.

“Oh my god, Noct.” Prompto giggled loudly, “You are ridiculous.”

Noctis leaned his head up, catching the blonde’s lips in a quick kiss. “You love me for it.”

Prompto laughed sweetly into the kiss. “Y’know, if it turns out we’re right, that means they’re fucking each other.”

Noctis tipped his head back against the couch and groaned. “Did you _really_ have to go there? There goes that hard-on you’re trying to give me.”

Prompto pressed his upper body into Noctis’ chest and kissed his neck, giving his ear a quick bite. “Who do you think’s on top? Ignis likes control, doesn’t he?”

“ _Prom._ ”

Prompto continued his torture. “Can you imagine—”

“ _I’d rather not—”_

“—Iggy being the one to bend the big, tough guy over? And fuck him from behind? Is it weird that I’m turned on by that?” Prompto’s hand rubbed over the growing erection under his sweats and Noctis felt torn between loving where this was going but despising how they got there.

“I _hate_ you.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Prompto moaned softly into the prince’s ear, “I doubt that, Noct.”

Noctis felt his boyfriend’s palm push down on his dick, his fingers teasing and fondling just enough to bring him to a full erection. He instinctively pulsed his hips forward to increase the contact. “You wanna ride me?”

Prompto pulled back, his arms extended as his hands stayed wrapped around the prince’s neck. His face was flushed, his eyelids heavy with arousal as he thrusted his hips forward, their clothed cocks grinding together wonderfully. Noctis admired the way each freckle danced over his pale skin and the urge to rip off the blonde’s cozy sweater grew with every passing second.

“No, Noct.” Bringing his body close again, Prompto kissed him deeply. Noctis accepted the kiss with vigor, parting his lips to caress his boyfriend’s tongue with his own. Moaning into his mouth, Prompto kissed him harder and sucked onto Noctis’ lower lip. A hot, lance of sexual _urge_ shot down his spine, his hands kneading into the blonde’s ass even further.

Breathless, Prompto broke the kiss, resting his lips barely an inch away from his lover’s. “I don’t want to ride you, I want you to ride _me._ ”

_Fuck, yes._

Thrusting his hips up, Noctis gave him a seductively knowing _look_. “Where? Here? The bed? The floor? How do you want me?”

“Here, on the couch.” Prompto replied quickly, biting his lower lip with anticipation.

Noctis chuckled softly. “Get the lube and a condom, pretty boy; get me ready for you.”

Like a lightning bolt, Prompto jumped off his lover’s lap, threw his sweater onto the floor and dashed into the bedroom. Undoing the tie on his own sweatpants, Noctis took a second to thank the Astals above for blessing him with a lover like Prompto.

 

\--

 

 

He stood in front of the large door and took a deep breath. Knuckles against silver, he knocked loudly before returning his hand to his side. Waiting only a moment, the door opened loudly; His Majesty looking upon him with tired eyes.

With a moderate bow, he addressed his king, “Your Majesty, you requested a word with me?”

Regis waved a gentle hand and released Ignis. “Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please, come in.”

Ignis followed behind him respectfully and let him lead their way over to his desk. He’d never actually been inside the king’s private study before, he’d only had a glance while accompanying Noctis when he was quite younger. The study was, of course, impressive and fitting of royalty; books lined the walls in lavish bookcases, gold molding separated the walls from the ceiling, and a grand, wooden desk stood before a large window that overlooked a wide view of the entire city.

Fighting the urge to peek through the titles of text, surely some quite ancient and full of hidden secrets, Ignis promptly took a seat in the cushioned chair that faced the king’s desk. He found himself surprised at the mess the lined the surface; papers scattered, books open with their pages folded over, and little notes here and there that bore the king’s handwriting.

“I’m afraid that there isn’t much time, Ignis, so I must be brief with you. I will not be able to answer all your questions, but I’ll do what I can.”

_Why was I called here_   _again_? _Isn’t much time?_

Suddenly, he felt as if his mind had separated from his body as he spoke, the words leaving his lips unfamiliar as well as untrue. “Does this have to do with Noctis’ marriage to Lady Lunafreya?”

_Lady Lunafreya? Marriage? When was this decided?_

“Yes, but also no.” Regis responded, his eyes stern while his lips tightened into a line. “Ignis, what I’m about to tell you is beyond confidential. I need you to swear to me that you will keep this an absolute secret, you will only relay this information if it is within a life or death circumstance.”

It was no question, if the king would ask him to swear to it, then he would. “Your Majesty, I swear upon my life.”

“Of course you do.” He closed his eyes briefly, swallowing heavily before looking straight into his son’s advisor. “I assume you know of the prophecy?”

Ignis looked upon him curiously. “Yes…when the world in shrouded in darkness, the chosen King will bring back the light.”

Regis nodded. “Yes, Noctis…has been chosen.”

_What?_ Ignis took a second to let the information sink in. _Why? How? What does this mean? Noctis is the King of Light?_

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

_You wouldn’t, now would you?_ The voice, deep and serious, caught him off guard and he looked up sharply, his eyes widening as they landed on the source.

Behind Regis stood a figure that resembled none other than _himself_. He’d seen this version before, he was sure of it. This 'Ignis' stood against the window behind the king’s chair, his arms crossed and hips cocked to one side. His hair was longer and swooped back instead of standing up in his usual hairstyle, the ends curling up against his neck. But it was his _eyes_ that sent the chill crawling up his spine.

Dead and unmoving, they were clouded over, the color and pupil removed completely. A massive scar surrounded the right eye, wrinkling the eyelid and removing the color from his eyelashes. Disturbed, Ignis couldn’t keep his eyes off the red and battered scar.

It wasn’t until Regis continued to speak that Ignis snapped back to reality. “I have heard directly from the crystal, Noctis is indeed the chosen king; he has been ordained by the gods themselves.”

His heart started to race, his eyes shifting between the reflection of himself and his king.

“Ignis—you need to ensure that he…the fate of…I know this is hard to hear, but Noctis…he will have to…—”

The words continued, but Ignis didn't understand them. Regis’ voice became muffled to the point where Ignis couldn’t hear him at all, almost as if he was underwater while Regis sat above the surface. Even the air around him started to make his ears hum.

_Are you listening? This is important to your future, his future—ah, I guess it isn’t, perhaps._

He felt his lungs constrict as the reflection spoke, a sort of condescending tone in his voice.

“Am I dreaming?”

_Can’t you tell?_

Regis continued on, obviously not aware of the man behind him, but now his voice was gone completely. Ignis could recognize his own name by the shape formed from his lips—Regis was trying to get his attention.

“What happened to you?” He asked himself, his mind spinning through the questions racing to his lips.

The reflection laughed lightly.

_I had a choice, but in reality, there was no choice. I did what I had to do, consequences be damned._

A choice. What choice? Did he choose this outcome? To lose his sight?

“What do you mean?”

_He’s going to tell you to remain by his side, but have we ever needed those words? No. That’s been a given; always._

“Do you mean Noctis?” He asked desperately.

_You will make sacrifices, just as I’ve done. And yes—it hurts._

Sacrifices.

“I don’t understand.” Ignis stood from the chair, the action making him feel light-headed and dizzy, but he kept his focus on the figure in front of him while Regis spoke to nobody from his desk.

The reflection smiled at him fondly.

_Don’t worry. You will. When your world is lost to darkness, just remember—_

He fell, waking as soon as his body collided with the floor, all memory of the dream vanishing within a single instant.

 

\--

 

“So…Ignis.”

“Hm? Yes, Noct?”

After spending their Saturday morning at the Citadel for a security meeting with Cor, Ignis opened the door to the driver’s seat of the car, Noctis entering on the passenger side. His eyes were still tired after having a restless night of sleep and his energy never quite restored itself even though the afternoon was already approaching.

Turning the key in the ignition and starting the car, Noctis immediately turned up the heat. Thankfully, the Citadel had a parking garage to protect the car from the snow, but the air inside still kept an icy chill.

“Are you free tonight? Prompto and I were going to hit up the recreation deck if you want to join. Gladio already agreed to come too.”

“The remodel has been completed?"

“That’s what Prompto said. He had no idea the Citadel even had a recreation deck…so he wanted to check it out after hearing it was open.”

Ignis hummed in thought, to be honest, he had never visited that part of the Citadel. The recreation deck was on one of the upper floors of the eastern tower and was essentially an indoor sports facility. Besides a tennis court, gym, and basketball court, there was also a pool and a spa as well. After closing for half a year for a total remodel, as well as to fix some much-needed repairs, it had apparently re-opened.

“Well, alright. I don’t see why not then.”

Noctis’ expression lit up as he pulled out his phone. “Great! I’ll text Prom. Meet us there at eight or so, oh—and bring your swimsuit, we’re gonna hit up the new hot tub in the spa.”

The sight of the snow outside seemed to contrast with the desire for a swimsuit, but the thought of hot water soothing his tired body suddenly sounded so _nice_.

“As you wish.”

Ignis noticed the beat in his step as he dropped the prince off at his apartment building; Noctis was in quite a wonderful mood, which was slightly suspicious. Shrugging it off, he pulled out his phone and called the other person supposedly invited to this outing.

“ _Yo, Iggy.”_ Gladio answered after a couple rings, his voice already enough to bring his mind a bit of peace.

“Afternoon. Have you been informed of tonight’s get-together?”

“ _Yeah, blondie texted me. I don’t know why the sudden infatuation, but could be fun. You going?”_

“Indeed. Did you know the remodel had finished?”

“ _Someone mentioned it to me recently, but I forgot about it. Never really went up there, I always stuck with the training gym on the ground floor. Prompto was pretty gung-ho about that new hot tub.”_ Gladio finished with a chuckle, Ignis could already picture the roll of his eyes over Prompto’s enthusiasm.

“Yes, that’s what Noct said as well. Could be nice, I suppose.” His fingers drummed over the steering wheel as his eyes watched the traffic pass by on the road next to him.

“ _But ya know, I don’t have to go back home tonight. How ‘bout I spend the night after our little evening with the brats?”_

Ignis was hoping he’d hear those words, he literally ached for them.

“If you’d like, I am amenable to the prospect.”

Gladio snorted. “ _Gonna be hard to keep my hands off you while we soak in the tub. Wish they’d cancel and it could be just us up there…”_

The mental image sent a nervous tremor over his skin. His back cradled against the wet, hot skin of Gladio’s chest, hands drifting over his shoulders and slowly down his arms until submerged under the steaming water, feeling along the jut of his hips until resting upon his… _keep it together, Scientia, you don’t have time for this._

“ _Iggy?_ ”

“Oh, I’m here.” He said quickly, jumping in his seat a little. “Apologies, just—”

“ _Lost in thought?”_ Gladio said softly, his voice deepening.

Caught red-handed, Ignis mentally slapped himself. “Ah…possibly…I will—I’ll see you tonight then, at the Citadel.”

Gladio made a sound like he laughed under his breath. “ _Looking forward to it._ ”

After ending the call, Ignis put down his phone and let out a slow breath. Even after almost a month of being together, Gladio still had the ability to incapacitate Ignis from a mere phone call; his fingers trembled slightly as he turned the key in the ignition, his heart picking up speed in anticipation over the night that lie ahead.

 

\--

 

“Holy shit, this place is _huge_.”

Prompto was absolutely awestruck as they entered the recreational facility on the fortieth floor of the Citadel’s eastern tower. Taking up the entire floor, the newly remodeled facility was pristine and crisp; long lines of silver and gold danced over the marble floor, leading to different areas where a variety of sports or games could be played. Glass walls separated each area and Ignis had to assume they were sound-proof as well. An empty desk sat at the entrance for the receptionist with a little sign that welcomed new members to sign up for a variety of classes.

The facility was open twenty-four hours a day, but with the snow outside and the later hour, it seemed that they were the only ones at present for the time being.

“Hm, have they advertised the re-opening? It seems we’re the only ones here.” Ignis wondered out loud as they walked through the quiet, but spacious floor. Their footsteps loud as they echoed against the clean, white walls.

“Fine with me, it’s kind of nice to be here without anyone to bug us.” Gladio answered him, his hand brushing against his as they walked. Noctis and Prompto took the lead and wouldn’t have noticed, but instinct pulled Ignis’ hand away and out of sight. A pang of guilt ran through him, he hoped Gladio wouldn’t think badly of him.

Turning around a corner, they entered into a spacious, but cozy room that held the hot tub for the spa’s section of the floor. Prompto gasped wildly at the sight and even Noctis looked excited.

“Oh em _gee_ , look at this… _whoa_.” Prompto grasped onto his boyfriend’s arm, his eyes roaming the room with delight.

Ignis had to admit he was impressed, this was definitely a spa of a higher class. The tub itself was massive, the capacity able to hold a large group fairly easily. Silver lines separated black tile, specs of fluorescent stones littering each one to reflect the soft lights from overhead. The tub’s wall lined up against the floor to ceiling glass window, a view of the snow falling outside rhythmically. The wind from the night before had settled, making tonight’s snowfall graceful and the room inside feel even more peaceful.

Noctis bent down and put a finger in the calm water, sighing loudly. “Definitely hot enough, let’s get in.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice, this is what I’ve been waiting for all day.” The blonde exclaimed, shrugging off his jacket and long-sleeved shirt, his swim trunks already on underneath his jeans.

The rest of them started to strip as well, Gladio taking the least amount of time as he wore only a jacket and pants over his own swimsuit. Ignis unbuttoned his jacket slowly, his eyes lingering a little too long over Gladio’s muscular back, his tattoo standing out even more than usual. Ignis felt his fingers itch to trace over each line.

“Specs, you going to get undressed or stare at the big guy the whole night?” Noctis looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Ignis tore his eyes away in embarrassment as Gladio turned around to wink at him, but targeted his words at the prince. “Oh, like you weren’t looking? If you added another day of intense training each week, you could turn that scrawny body into _this_. Even blondie has more muscle than you do.”

“ _Really?_ You think so?” Prompto asked quietly as Noctis elbowed him in the side.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Heavens—no body shaming, Gladiolus.” He exasperated, giving the man a nudge of his own. “Noctis, lean muscle helps keep you quick on your feet and warping easier, I don’t think you need to add in another day of training.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see _you_ warp, the less weight the better.” Noctis said, sneering at his Shield with a smirk.

“Whatever you say, Princess. Betcha I could do it even better than you can.”

Taking Noctis’ hand, Prompto led him into the steaming water and away from the ‘muscle’ argument with Gladio. As soon as their bodies slid in, both boys let out a long sigh. Gladio followed in from behind and groaned happily.

“Man, this feels _nice_.” Extending his arms along the edge, he leaned against the wall and let his body be submerged up to his chest.

“Iggy, get in here, it’s amazing.”

“Mm, yes, I will. Unlike you savages, I didn’t wear my suit under my clothes. I’ll be back shortly.” With a tote in hand, he made his wear to the nearest changing room. Once out of his clothes, his body shivered against the cold air. Even inside a heated room, the frigidity from outside clung to his skin.

Hurrying into his suit, which was nothing special, just black shorts with a gray waistband, Ignis quickly folded his regular clothes and stuffed them neatly into his bag. _I didn’t think about a towel, I assume the spa would provide them, but I should’ve brought one just in case._

After a night of unsatisfying sleep, Ignis kept feeling like his head was consistently two steps behind where it should be. His thinking wasn’t quite as swift, his brain needing an extra second to keep up with normal conversation. He had even accidentally sent an email with a grammatical error, _twice_. If anything, this bath should help him relax and hopefully he’d sleep better tonight.

Feeling an urge to put his shirt back on, Ignis ignored his self-consciousness with a huff and left the changing room, leaving his change of clothes on a chair a good distance away from the water.

Gladio’s eyes immediately looked him over and Ignis felt his ears start to burn as he dodged the gaze. Noctis had his eyes closed as he reclined in the water, but Prompto smiled at him and waved him forward into the soothing tub.

That first dip of his toes into steaming water felt like true heaven. The temperature stung as he waded his body forward, but that sting turned to pleasure after a few moments of adjustment. He couldn’t help the quiet groan that rumbled from his chest.

“Good, right?” Gladio asked as he patted the water next to him, influencing where Ignis was going to sit.

“Divine.” He sighed contently, his muscles enjoying every bit of the burn the water gave him. Noctis peeked at him through half-shut eyes and Prompto grinned, probably happy that his idea had been a hit so far. Ignis noticed that he still had his wristband on, even under the water. Made of a material that resembled leather that featured small studs and two extra straps, Ignis wondered if the band provided some sort of security for him. Now that he was thinking about it, he’d never actually seen the boy without some sort of wristband on. But not wanting to pry, Ignis pushed the thought away.

“I needed this today. It appears that the bath is infused with a sort of purifying salt and a hint of…lavendar, I believe.” He said softly.

“Stressful day?” Prompto asked him kindly, his hands pushing the water forward and backward as they moved underneath.

Gladio’s knee touched his lightly, but he didn’t shy away this time. “Just didn’t sleep well, I woke up this morning feeling quite exhausted. I had some sort of…restless dream, but I cannot recall what happened.” He explained.

“Nightmare?” Gladio questioned, but Ignis shook his head. Noctis opened his eyes and sat up straight, his expression unreadable.

“No, I don’t believe so. I awoke feeling—hm, what’s the right word—disturbed, I suppose.” _It was more than that though, I just don’t know how to explain it._

“Noct’s been having weird dreams too.” Prompto said, looking at Noctis while he shrugged. “Like he’ll wake up in a panic but then he can’t remember any of it. Been happening for months now.”

“You’ve always had vivid dreams, haven’t you?” Gladio added while looking at the prince. “You don’t remember them anymore?”

“I can still see images when I wake up, but then it’s all gone. It’s actually really annoying to be honest.” Noctis leaned his head back against the top of the bath, his eyes peering over at Prompto. “The only thing I’ve been able to remember is seeing myself in one of the dreams, but that’s it.”

_‘Myself’._

The thought caused Ignis’ breath to seize, there was something about it that was deeply unsettling, but also incredibly familiar. “A reflection.” He muttered to himself, his eyebrows furrowed together.

_Why is that so unnerving? Like feeling something crawl over my skin._

“What’s that look for?” Noctis looked at him suspiciously, his body leaning forward with hands upon his knees.

“Oh, nothing really.” Ignis replied quickly to put the prince at ease, certainly seeing yourself in a dream was nothing to be alarmed over, after all, it’s just a dream. “Just an interesting thought. Have you thought about keeping a notebook on your nightstand? To write down what you remember before you forget?”

“Like a dream diary!” Prompto exclaimed. “That’s a great idea.”

Noctis shrugged once more. “Sure, guess it can’t hurt.”

“Iris keeps one of those; the stuff that girl dreams about is ridiculous. The brain is one fucked up organ.” Gladio said nonchalantly while sliding his hand up against Ignis’ thigh, the touch appearing to be more of one of comfort than sexual. Ignis inched towards him ever so slightly.

Humming in agreement but not liking the uncomfortable weight in his stomach, Ignis felt the need to change the subject. Apparently, so was Noctis because he spoke before Ignis had the chance.

“So, what’re you guys up to after this? Gonna see your secret girlfriend?”

Prompto snorted a laugh as Noctis raised an eyebrow. The question wasn’t aimed at Gladio specifically, which Ignis thought was odd, but Gladio answered it for the both of them.

“Don’t know what you mean by ‘secret girlfriend’, but Iggy and I are hanging out at his place after this.” Gladio said with an impressive amount of casualty as Ignis bit his cheek.

Prompto scooted his body forward, the sounds of the water sloshing echoed off the nearby walls. “He wasn’t talking to you, big guy.”

Ignis raised his eyebrows, “ _Oh,_ well…Gladio’s correct, he was going to join me this evening at my apartment."

“What about my second question?” Noctis smirked a little half-smile that was very suggestive.

_He thinks I have a secret girlfriend?_

Ignis cleared his throat; Noctis was only half-wrong. “May I ask what you mean by ‘secret girlfriend’?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon, Iggy! You don’t have to hide anything from us, we know something’s up. It’s okay to tell us you’re dating someone.”

Even Gladio seemed stunned by the accusation, it was usually _him_ being the one questioned, not Ignis. “Even if Iggy was with someone, don’t force him to tell you if he doesn’t want to. He didn’t force you two to come out even when he knew for sure you were together.”

“So you know who it is then?” Noctis asked eagerly, not affected at all by what Gladio said.

The Shield was quick to respond. “When did I say I did? Back off.”

Prompto turned to Noctis with wide eyes, “Look how defensive he’s getting over Iggy.”

Noctis nodded back, “I know, right? If he wasn’t in the know about _something_ , he’d be just as curious as we are."

_They suspect something between us, it’s obvious._

“Noct, Prompto; I can assure you right now that I do not have a girlfriend.” Ignis began, addressing the two young lovers with attention, his tone strict and serious. “Do you want to know why?”

Prompto leaned forward with eager eyes while Gladio looked at him with caution; it was clear that Ignis needed to end the rumors before they started to spread beyond their friends' innocent curiosites. His heart started to pound under his chest, his right foot tapping the floor of the tub nervously.

“It’s quite impossible to have a female lover when you lack attraction to the opposite sex.” He said simply, the words lifting a weight from his shoulders he didn’t even realize was there.

Gladio threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close, his smile proud and warm. Noctis looked absolutely stunned at first, but his grin grew wide after a few moments.

“Holy shit, Specs…I had no idea. You know we…” His expression turned shy as he spoke quietly, “would always accept you, right? I hope you didn’t think you had to hide it because you thought we would judge you.”

Ignis laughed softly. “No, I just didn’t think it was important to express. But I need your trust, Noct, so I’ll be honest with you.”

Prompto couldn’t contain the wide grin over his face, “So then…you have a secret _boyfriend?_ ”

Gladio slapped a wet hand over his eyes. “ _Fucking Ifrit_.”

Ignis placed a hand over Gladio’s thigh under the water, his confidence blooming as he finally confessed, “Yes, Prompto. I do indeed have a boyfriend.”

Noctis slapped the water in shock and Prompto leaped in his seat, in tandem both boys exclaimed, “ _Who!?_ ”

Gladio caught Ignis’ eye and locked his grip over the advisor’s shoulder. Turning to face the two head-on, he spoke with full commitment, “You’re looking at him.”

Ignis felt guilty to admit it, but their dumbfounded expressions were quite amusing.

Prompto leapt to his feet. “I _KNEW_   IT!”

Noctis stared at them in shock and mumbled to himself, “Holy fuck, Prompto called it. My advisor really is dating my Shield.”

Ignis felt his entire face go hot in embarrassment. “Now, this doesn’t change anything in terms of our duty. We will always be committed to you, Noctis.”

“Sure, yeah, whatever—how’d it happen? And for how long? Spill!” Noctis demanded as Prompto sat back down, his knees bouncing wildly under the water.

Gladio turned to Ignis and rolled his eyes, jabbing at the two boys with unbridled excitement. “This is your fault, you know. It’s going to be questions for days now.”

Ignis laughed with unexpected enthusiasm. “I’ll have to take responsibility then, now won’t I?”

 

\--

 

After almost an hour of questions and explanations, Noctis and Prompto took their leave for the night. Ignis was unexpectantly honest with them as he tried to truly answer any question they had, whether it be about his sexuality or him and Gladio’s relationship. Of course, Gladio tried to explain his side as well, but allowed Ignis to take the lead on the matter.

The experience was _freeing_. Being able to let his prince in and talk openly, it was something Ignis had really wanted for a long while now. For too long had both of them been keeping things from the other and to finally be able to _talk_ about such personal matters, it was liberating. Ignis had never wanted to hide, but it had always been so hard to talk about something so unimportant like his sexuality. Without Gladio’s presence by his side, he was sure he’d never be able to do it.

But Noctis and Prompto were honestly happy for them—for _him_ , what a wonderful feeling to behold. Trying to soak in the moment, Ignis tried not to let his doubts slip back in. Yes, his charge and his dear friend were accepting, but what about the rest of Eos? What of the king? Of Gladio’s father? Or his uncle, who’s connection had been slowly dwindling over the past decade?

_Thoughts for another time. Enjoy what you have now, take advantage of the present. The future is still to be decided._

“You’re somewhere else again.” Gladio’s voice brought him back to the present and all reminders of his insecurities fell away.

“Mm, apologies. This is not where I had predicted tonight to go.”

“Oh?” Gladio said as he sat on the edge of the tub, his calves dangling in the water as the rest of his body needed to cool down. “And where did you ‘predict’ tonight going?”

He turned in the water, crossing his arms over the tile and leaning his head down against them. “I figured the usual; talk about trivial matters, laugh a few times…enjoy being in a spa while the world froze outside. I didn’t expect to confess to them tonight.”

“You okay with what happened? You know I made them swear to secrecy as I walked them out.”

Ignis nodded. “It needed to happen and honestly, I’m glad it did. They understand our situation; our relationships parallel one another.”

Gladio leaned back against his hands. “Yeah, guess so.”

“Gladio.”

He looked down at him tenderly, his eyebrows raised as he listened.

“Thank you.”

Gladio huffed a gentle laugh and glided his body back into the water, lightly groaning over the heat of the water over his skin. “For what?”

Ignis gazed fondly towards him. _For everything._ Instead of answering with spoken word, he let his body speak for him. Pushing himself up, he slid a leg over his lover’s lap and straddled him. His hands traced the feathers of his tattoo over his defined arms until they rested around his neck, fingers lacing together behind him.

Leaning down, Ignis pressed his lips against the Shield’s, a chill walking over his spine as Gladio’s hands took hold of his hips in response. The kiss was gentle and shy, each deciding that the heat didn’t need to rush over them this time, but to enjoy the way soft lips fit perfectly against their own.

Gladio parted his mouth first, taking the kiss slightly further, a little deeper than before. Ignis allowed himself to start to be swept away, his fingers tightening as he slowly licked against Gladio’s lower lip, devouring him ever so slightly. As the beads of sweat dripped down his bare neck, Ignis continued to kiss him sweetly, his head starting to feel a little dizzy from the dopamine rush that coursed through his blood.

“You are…” Ignis whispered against his lips, not ready to part with them yet. “…positive that no one is here?”

Gladio’s grip tightened before sliding down across Ignis’ ass, squeezing each cheek delightfully. He moaned into Ignis’ mouth his confirmation that they were indeed alone. Feeling confident once again, Ignis leaned into him even more, their wet chests pressed against each other, the steam from the water rising around them.

The lights from the city below glowed throughout the room as the snow continued its serene descent from the heavens above, the only reminder that the world outside still continued to exist. Gladio’s touch, his breath, the fingertips that explored his skin, his long, dark eyelashes that tickled the tops of his cheeks; Ignis found that his world kept turning because Gladio was the one who pushed it along.

“Mm, Iggy…” Their flurry of lazy kisses broke as Gladio whispered roughly.

“Yes?” He answered breathlessly.

“Noct asking you all those questions reminded me of something.”

Ignis leaned back in his lap, adjusting his position ever so slightly to restore a little space between their bodies. “And what would that be?”

Gladio almost looked embarrassed. _Curious_. “Months ago, there was that night where you sat me down and told me you’d answer any question I had…do you remember?”

The memory flooded over him. It was the night Gladio came to apologize after exploding at him; part of Ignis didn’t want to remember how angry Gladio had been, but it was all how they came to be in this very moment. It was easier to treasure it than to discard it away.

“Yes, I do.”

“I know you’re probably a little drained, but I’d like to do that again—only I’ll answer any question you have, so we’re even.”

_An interesting idea._ “Alright, I accept your offer, but let’s take turns. If you answer a question, then I will as well.”

Gladio grinned at him lovingly. “Of course you will, you can never let someone else do all the work, huh?”

“Thought you realized this by now, love. What is the nature of these questions?” Ignis asked with a playful tone, but with an evocative connotation.

Gladio laughed and rested his hands up against Ignis’ upper thighs, keeping him in place over his lap. “Anything you’d like, you ask first.”

Not prepared, Ignis took a moment to evaluate. “Hm…your favorite position?”

Gladio obviously wasn’t expecting Ignis to dive right into questions of a sexual manner and laughed loudly. “So this is how this is gonna go, I like it when you’re straightforward. Let’s see…” He paused to think before answering, “…missionary.”

“ _Really?_ ” _That’s unexpected._ “I would’ve guessed something a little more wild for you.” Ignis said with an eyebrow raised.

Gladio shrugged nonchalantly. “I like just about all of them, but missionary is classic. There’s an intimacy there—watching my partner’s expression, legs wrapped around my hips and hands gripping my back—that connection makes it all the better.”

“You’re quite the romantic, Gladiolus.”

“You learn something new every day. So—what about you? Your favorite?”

Ignis didn’t have to think about this one, the answer was on the tip of his tongue. “I guess what you would refer to as ‘cowgirl’, I enjoy riding on top.” Ignis watched Gladio swallow slowly, his eyes never breaking contact. “Although…it’s almost a tie with being ‘done’ from behind.”

“ _’Fucked’,_ you can say fucked, Iggy. No need to hold back with me. _Six_ , though—that’s hot as hell.” Gladio’s hips rocked forward, though Ignis wasn’t sure if the movement was conscious or not. “You never did make good on our deal, y’know. I’m still waiting on that ride.”

Ignis felt his face heat up. “Patience, love, it truly is a virtue. Anyway, my turn, yes?”

Gladio nodded silently.

“What do you like to masturbate to? Have you watched gay porn now that you’re with a man?” Ignis was surprised at himself as he spoke, usually he’d need a few glasses of wine do let these kinds of words roll off his tongue.

“That’s two questions, but I’ll let it slide.” Gladio responded, his fingers rubbing slow circles over Ignis’ lower back. “I still jack off to straight porn, but yeah—I watched gay porn a few times now, but it makes me miss you and then I’m not satisfied. I don’t watch anything crazy, it’s all your standard stuff. Don’t like it when there’s a story though, the acting puts me out of the mood. Just get straight to the action.”

Ignis felt his confidence waver, he wondered if Gladio would eventually miss being with a woman—but he shoved that insecurity away. _He’s with you, he wants you._

“The acting is quite awful, isn’t it?” Ignis chuckled.

“You ever been on top?” Gladio asked, his deep amber eyes watching his expression.

Ignis twirled a lock of Gladio’s hair around his finger. “Yes.”

His lover gave him a look of slight surprise. “Did you like it?”

Ignis chewed on his lower lip for a moment before speaking. “Yes, however I do prefer to receive…but I can take whichever position to accommodate my partner’s wishes. Would you…want me to…” Ignis paused nervously, “…top one day? Are you curious about receiving?”

Gladio definitely wasn’t expecting that question, his mouth opened to respond, but then shut as he continued to deliberate. “I…I’m not sure. I wouldn’t rule that out completely, but…maybe not yet.”

Ignis leaned in and placed a kiss over warm lips. “Don’t worry, we’ll cross that bridge if we ever decide to go to it.”

Nodding, Gladio gave him a crooked smile and then let out a hesitant breath. “Do you have any kinks I should know about?”

Ignis leaned back and felt suddenly speechless. “Kinks?”

“Yeah.” Gladio explained. “Like, a fetish? Do you like a man in uniform? Or have a kink for feet? Maybe an exhibitionist side?”

Ignis’ automatic response was _no_ , but there had to be something, right? “I don’t think so, but to be honest…perhaps I am unaware of any _fetishes_. I’ve never had the opportunity to explore before.”

“That’s okay, I was just curious. But if there’s something you’d like to try, you can always ask me. I won’t judge.”

_He’s always so kind._ “I enjoy…” His nervousness caught in his throat, making the words hard to say. He took a breath and started again. “I guess I enjoy…dirty talk…as well as it being a little...rough sometimes.”

“See? That totally counts.” Gladio pulled Ignis in closer, leaning up to rest his lips against Ignis’ ear as he whispered seductively, “How rough do you want it?” His hot breath tingled against the inside of Ignis’ ear. “Should I push you down, shove my cock straight into your tight ass and fuck you until—”

Ignis gasped as he threw his hand over Gladio’s mouth, his hips starting to go numb as his heart picked up in pace. “ _Gladiolus.”_ He warned sternly, embarrassed that he was now completely erect.

Gladio nodded and laughed, “Sorry—sorry. Couldn’t help myself. I just like knowing what turns you on.” He pulsed his hips forward, the action conveying that his lower half was in a similar state.

_This is dangerous, I need to calm down. But gods, I want him—and I want him_ now.

“Gladio.”

“Yeah?"

“We can continue this question game later. We’re getting dressed and you’re taking me home, am I understood?”

With hooded eyes and a devilish grin that stole Ignis’ breath directly from his lungs, Gladio ushered a single word.

“ _Crystal_.”

 

\--

 

What was leisurely and gentle in the spa had sparked into a frenzy once in the privacy of Ignis’ apartment. Their shoes scattered by the door, jackets thrown onto the floor and keys tossed with the intention of landing on the counter, but falling into the sink instead.

Hands pulled and unbuttoned, rushing to undress the other as soon as possible, their lips refusing to part as Gladio pinned Ignis against the wall. Gentle kisses gave way to a ferocity that couldn’t be contained, each suck and lick against the other’s tongue aggressive with desire.

“ _Fuck, Ignis.”_ Gladio moaned, pressing his body against the advisor’s as his teeth nipped at Ignis’ bottom lip.

“ _Yes—”_ Ignis groaned as Gladio let his lip go to take over his mouth instead. Ignis felt instantly drunk with lust, his mind numb from the repeated stimulus. Barely getting the words out, he continued his demand, “ _Fuck me, Gladio._ ”

“ _Shit._ ” Gladio cursed as he pushed back in for a deeper kiss, his fingers fumbling down the buttons of Ignis’ dress shirt until Ignis took matters into his own hands and unbuttoned himself for him. With his shirt finally open, Gladio’s splayed his hands over Ignis’ abdominals and lightly pushed against his heated skin as his hands explored over his body.

Ignis moaned into his mouth as Gladio leaned his thigh against his clothed cock, the pressure making him yearn for further friction. As lips broke away to further devour his neck and collarbone, Ignis swiftly unbuckled his lover’s belt and unzipped his jeans, expecting to therefore place his hand over his clothed erection, but gasped as his palm met hot flesh.

“G-Gladio,” He gasped, “are you not wearing underwear?”

He felt a breath of laughter against his neck. “Nope. I only had my swim shorts on under my jeans earlier, remember? Don’t worry, I have another pair in my bag.”

“Ah—I see.” Ignis said as he closed his hand around Gladio’s thick cock; just the feeling how firm he was in his grip was enough to make him melt. Gladio grunted in response, pausing briefly to bask in the sensation.

It was only a moment later that Gladio fell to his knees before him and Ignis hardly had any time to react before he realized that his own trousers had been undone. While large hands took his hips and held him against the wall, Gladio took the band of Ignis’ briefs between his teeth and pulled them down to expose the leaking cock that lie beneath. Ignis watched helplessly as Gladio pinned him down and consumed his length in one swift movement, swallowing him down forcefully.

Gasping sharply, Ignis’ hands automatically searched over the wall for something to hold onto for purchase, but after one hard suck from the hot mouth that held him captive, Ignis buried his hands in Gladio’s long hair instead.

Delirium made his head spin as a fever took over, his skin on absolute fire as Gladio dragged his lips up and down his flesh, his soft tongue rubbing his underside and along the groove of his head. Thighs shaky and toes curled in his socks, Ignis let his head fall back against the wall as he panted quietly.

The hand crawling up his chest surprised him and he looked down as Gladio’s eyes met his. With another powerful suck that shot a burst of pleasure up his spine, Gladio’s lips let go of his cock, a line of saliva still holding the connection. He had two fingers spread forward towards Ignis’ chin that looked like they requested something from him.

“ _Suck ‘em, Iggy.”_ He commanded, his low and rough. Realizing instantly what Gladio meant, Ignis took the fingers into his mouth and closed his lips around them. Swirling his tongue over each digit, he sucked them lewdly while pushing aside his own embarrassment. Thankfully, the only light around them came in through his balcony window and he was secretly glad to be partially in darkness.

With his mouth back on Ignis’ length, they matched the other’s rhythm; if Ignis sucked hard over his fingers, Gladio repeated the action on him. As he moaned in delight, Gladio moaned over his cock. Ignis felt every ounce of his inhibitions fade away, his thoughts practically begging his lover to _take_ him. After playing with his tongue a little, Gladio pulled the wet fingers from the advisor’s mouth and slid the hand down his chest until he reached under his groin and landed between his ass cheeks.

Gladio slowed down his rhythm and pulled his mouth away, his tongue tracing the circumference of Ignis’ head as his fingers rubbed the sensitive skin of his entrance, the saliva acting as a lubricant. With his other hand, Gladio slid down Ignis’ trousers and briefs completely, guiding Ignis to step out of each leg so they could be tossed aside.

Ignis let Gladio spread his legs further apart as he leaned against the wall, which happened to be the only thing that kept his legs from completely giving way. He ached to touch Gladio and give back the pleasure he had been receiving, but it was apparent that his lover wasn’t done with him quite yet.

“Ignis.” He stated, his breathing labored and sultry. Ignis looked down at him with lidded eyes as Gladio continued, “Got another question for you.”

“Hm?”

Gladio gave him a mischievous grin, one that instantly made him even more aroused, but also slightly nervous.

“Anyone ever eat you out before?”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Ignis’ eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in protest, but before he knew what was happening, Gladio took his hips and _pushed_ , flipping him over against the wall. He felt his pelvis get pulled back towards the man on his knees behind him and Ignis immediately tried to cover himself up with his right hand.

“ _Gladiolus_.” He warned, a sense of disgust and shame filling him inside over what his lover wanted to do to him.

“Hey—it’s okay, Iggy…” Gladio said soothingly. “I won’t do it if you really don’t want me to, but you might like it if you let me try.”

“It’s not sanitary.” He argued, his inner self warring between desperately wanting this and hating himself for it.

“We just soaked in hot water for almost two hours, wouldn’t that count?”

“It does _not_ count—your fingers are one thing, but your mouth is a completely different matter.”

“Ignis.” Gladio said slowly as he massaged the sides of his torso down to his thighs. “I’ve done this before; if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

_Six._ His heart pounded against his ribs as he leaned against his forearm, an inner battle tearing him up inside. He trusted Gladio, there was no question about that, it was more that he feared letting Gladio have his way only to have the end result be that Gladio was disgusted himself. Of course he was curious, he’d wondered what this might feel like—but he never thought it would actually happen.

“Are you sure?” Ignis practically whispered, his eyes shut and teeth clenched.

“Positive. Let me make you feel good.”

Ignis didn’t want to regret this, but when it came to Gladio, when did he ever have the power to resist? “O-okay, but if I don’t like it—”

“I’ll stop.” Gladio answered for him. “Just relax, trust me.”

Ignis took a deep breath and let it out slowly, bringing his right hand back to the wall to grant Gladio access to his most private part. Not being able to help his body from trembling, he balled his hands into fists and accepted the fact that Gladio could see he was nervous.

With his cheeks spread open, something hot flicked against his entrance. _Astrals._ A violent shiver tore through him at the sensation, his heartbeat reverberating loudly in his ears. Gladio’s tongue licked him again, but slower this time.

“Okay?” His love asked him gingerly. Ignis nodded in response, his eyes shut as he leaned further into the wall.

Gladio didn’t hesitate as he kissed him thoroughly, his beard scratching against the skin between his thighs and over his backside. His hot tongue traveled over him slowly, exploring and savoring with gentle pushes here and there.

_Oh god. I can’t even process this, he’s melting me from the inside out._

Gladio took Ignis’ dripping cock in hand and stroked him as his tongue drew lazy circles over his rim, the combined sensations inducing a moan from his throat. His embarrassment and shame started to fall back, pleasure and need taking over instead. Without even realizing it, Ignis pushed his hips back, giving even more for Gladio to take. Giving his hips little pulses to match Gladio’s strokes, Ignis started to lose himself completely.

Upping the intensity, the Shield moaned into him as he rubbed his tongue against him _harder_ , the wet sounds coming from his mouth making Ignis’ legs go numb. “ _Oh…G-Gladio…_ ”

Ignis couldn’t help it as his lips parted, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Gladio stroked him faster, his fingers spreading the precome over his length to make ease the friction while his tongue licked and slid into him. As much as Ignis wanted to hate this, he _didn’t_. It felt so wrong, but oh so _good_. Lacking the mental strength to evaluate _why_ , Ignis dropped his guard and let Gladio have his way with him.

But such a stimulus was getting to be too much to bear and even though the thought of coming like this was unexpectedly desirable, Ignis wasn’t ready yet.

_I want him—no, I need him._

Ignis forced his body away and turned around, Gladio looking up at him with questioning eyes. Pulling the larger man to his feet, he leaned in close to him. “Go use some mouthwash, grab a condom and then get back here.”

Gladio wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, winking at him before turning around and practically racing to the bathroom.

Realizing that he still technically needed a little more preparation, Ignis reached behind himself and pushed two fingers inside, hissing over the burn of the intrusion. Spreading his fingers apart, he slowly willed himself to stretch open. Gladio wasn’t just long, he was thick as well—but Ignis couldn’t deny that he liked it a little pain. Perhaps there really was a little masochistic side to him after all.

He heard Gladio’s heavy footsteps as he returned. “ _Fuck me_ —are you…inside yourself?”

Ignis chuckled, pulling his fingers out before speaking, his voice hoarse from his dry throat, “Get over here.”

“Yes, sir.” He heard the sound of the condom slipping down Gladio’s erection and then immediately felt that heated skin in the crook between his ass. Placing his hands against the wall, he bent even further and pushed back against his lover, urging him to continue.

Feeling the thick head against his rim, Ignis bit down on his lip as Gladio pushed in, the burn of being stretched open making him suck in a breath. “Don’t stop—keep going.” He demanded, noticing Gladio’s hesitation after seeing him wince in pain.

Gladio pushed all the way in, cursing once fully seated inside. Ignis rocked his pelvis back, forcing his lover to start moving. Taking the hint, Gladio pulled away and then sharply pressed back in, causing Ignis to gasp loudly.

“ _Fuck—you’re so tight._ ” Gladio swore under his breath, nails digging into the skin around Ignis’ hips. “Tell me what you want. Harder? Faster? Slower?”

“ _Harder—"_  He begged, needing that friction like his life depended on it. Gladio didn’t think twice and thrusted into him roughly and _repeatedly_.

“Like that? Want me to fuck you until you’re coming all over that goddamn wall?” Gladio growled, his thrusts picking up in speed, the angle delivering pulsing pleasure throughout his entire body.

_Oh god, yes—yes, please._

Ignis moaned in response, pushing back to meet Gladio’s thrusts as he pushed in. As skin slapped against skin in an otherwise quiet living room, Ignis lost himself in their blissful high. _This_ is what he craved, _this_ was exactly what he was longing for; mind-numbing pleasure with the man he was utterly and unabashedly in love with. In the heat of the moment that he wished could last forever, Ignis thought his heart might explode.

Gladio took him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up, bringing Ignis’ back to be flush with the man’s chest. He forced him forward and pinned him against the wall with his body, his hips thrusting into him with fervor. Ignis couldn’t hold back anymore and allowed his voice to cry out with each thrust, his nails digging into the paint of the wall he was pressed against.

Panting against his ear, Gladio held his body like a lifeline, cursing and muttering obscenities as he fell deeper into their oblivion. Thrusting even harder than before, Ignis thought it was possible that he was going to lose his mind. Feeling that familiar fire deep inside, Ignis arched his back against his chest and tipped his neck back over Gladio’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he reveled in every single sensation. Gladio’s hands leapt to Ignis’ chest, one hand over his heart, the other sliding down to grip his cock as it rubbed against the wall.

“You close?”

Ignis panted harder, his head going light from the forced oxygen.

“I want you to _come_ for me, Ignis.”

Ignis was too far gone to respond, his head submerged in the high that only sex could provide. Reaching up and behind him, Ignis took the back of Gladio’s neck in his hand, his grip the only way to communicate his overwhelming need.

After one more hard thrust, the fire took over and Ignis cried out in warning as his orgasm erupted inside him, the rush of total pleasure overtaking his entire being while clinging against Gladio’s body. Pulsing through each shock that rebounded through every muscle, Ignis felt Gladio continue to rock into him until Gladio swore loudly and buried his forehead into Ignis’ neck, his climax meeting Ignis’ and taking him over as well.

As his blood cooled and his body relaxed, little aftershocks convulsing through him after a few moments, Ignis tried to calm his breathing. Turning his head against his lover’s shoulder, Ignis watched as Gladio recovered, his embrace not as tight as before and his pants subsiding once his orgasm ended. Leaning forward, Ignis met him in a tired kiss.

“That was…” Gladio began, his words fading away as he gently pulled out from behind Ignis.

“Yes…it was.” Ignis answered, resting briefly against the wall, although he spell was promptly broken as he saw his semen drip down the white paint. _Oh goodness._

Gladio noticed it as well. “I’ll clean up, you go lie down and rest.”

“Nice try, but let me get this. You can tidy up our clothes if you’re so inclined.” Ignis said back, taking his underwear from the floor and slipping it on, his hips giving him a tell-tale ache as he bent down.

“Deal.”

After scrubbing the wall clean, embarrassment rising through him as he did it, Ignis quickly changed into fresh clothes and began to boil a pot of water, craving some chamomile tea for his post-sex bliss. He chuckled to himself as he pulled his keys out of the large sink. Gladio had changed as well and returned from the bedroom, sliding his arms around Ignis’ torso.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” He said sweetly against Ignis’ neck, grazing a light kiss over his skin.

“So I’ve been told.” He replied confidently, leaning into the man’s embrace. “I truly love you, Gladio.”

He chuckled, tightening his hold over him. “Love you, too. I hope you know I’m serious about you…I’m in this for the long haul—if you’ll have me.”

His words were like his own little piece of heaven; they were _everything_ he had ever hoped for or ever dared to dream of in the first place.

_But dreams end, don’t they? One day, I’ll wake up from this._

Ignis subconsciously shook his head, forcing the thoughts away.

“I’ll have you for as long as I am able.”

 

\--

 

A vibration on his nightstand woke him the next morning, the light from the window burning slightly as he opened his eyes. Shivering when he pulled himself away from the warmth of Gladio’s body, Ignis looked over and noticed his phone screen light up. Putting on his glasses, Ignis sat up against the headboard and took his phone in hand, pressing his thumb against the sensor to register his thumbprint and therefore unlock the screen.

His eyes stared at the notification in confusion. _An email—from Uncle?_ Usually, his uncle only messaged him for a certain reason, sometimes to wish him a happy holiday but most times for matters that regarded Noctis.

_Ignis,_

_I hope this email finds you well on this Sunday morning. This is short notice and do forgive me for that, but His Majesty has requested an audience with you in his private study at eleven o’clock this morning. He has asked me to inform you that this is an informal meeting and will not be recorded for official records. As an additional request, His Majesty would like you to keep this meeting a secret from His Highness until further advice is given._

Placing the phone down over his comforter, Ignis felt a chill glide over his skin. A sudden private meeting? It sounded suspicious and possibly alarming, Regis usually came to talk to him casually if there was something he needed to ask about Noctis, but this was clearly different.

Checking the time, Ignis realized he had three hours to wait until meeting the king, which meant three hours of worry and over-thinking to get through.

Looking over at the peaceful, sleeping face of his lover, Ignis realized he wasn’t alone in this anymore. He had a partner now and come what may, Gladio would be by his side. With a little sigh, Ignis smiled and snuggled back down under the covers, hoping to get just a little more sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went from pure, sweet lovemaking last chapter to getting down and dirty in this one. I just can't help myself. 
> 
> I keep forgetting to post this, but I have a tumblr (@wildixia) and a twitter (@ixiakate), feel free to say hi or yell at me over FFXV/whatever! I'm also trying to get back into art (I've been in a frustrating two year long art block) and I've been drawing some Gladnis fan art, which has reminded me how fun art can be. *stares blankly at art degree gathering dust in closet*
> 
> Comments are super appreciated and thank for every read/kudo! Hope you all enjoyed! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long this chapter took!! This one was hard to write, it kept fighting me and fighting me until I finally just sat down for an entire weekend and pushed through. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, this chapter gets a little heavy. I'm nervous if you all will like it, but I hope you do! I honestly never planned for this story to go on for this long, but I'm excited that we finally hit 100k words. Whew! 
> 
> Anyway, planning on having the next chapter out before the holidays hit! Thanks for your patience and support, it means the world to me!

Running his palms down his black slacks nervously, Ignis leaned back against the elevator wall as it ascended to one of the higher floors of the Citadel. Even though his security clearance gave him access to the entire Citadel, he’d never actually been inside the king’s study before. He’d traveled to this floor many times with Noctis, as a child and teenager, but to come up here _alone_ gave him a touch of anxiety.

It wasn’t rare that he spoke with Regis in a one-on-one manner, but it was usually whenever the king happened to run into him and had a free moment to spare. Being the ruler of a nation was quite the exhausting task, combine that with being a father and it’s almost impossible. Ignis never felt burdened by Regis’ request to look after Noctis, no, Ignis always saw every matter referring to Noctis as a royal duty, even if the task was something menial like cleaning his apartment or preparing him his meals. It was what he took pride in, it gave his life meaning.

Whatever Regis needed to discuss with him today, whether it was about Noctis or not, Ignis would take every word seriously and strictly. Some might say his devotion to his duty was a little much…but without devotion, what else was there? The future of Lucis depended on Noctis, which meant that it also depended on Ignis, and therefore worth every ounce of dedication and effort that Ignis could offer.

_Surely Gladio would also understand this._

The _ding_ from the elevator reaching the right floor shook him from his thoughts. Taking a breath to calm his nerves—not that he knew why he was nervous, he just was—Ignis raised his keycard to the security panel and with a little beep, the elevator doors opened.

Regis’ study was down the corridor to the right, a hallway of elaborate gold trimming and black marble floors. Ignis’ shoes felt loud as he took each step, the sound echoing off the walls as he walked made him feel intrusive in an otherwise quiet area. The paintings of the astrals adorning the walls felt nostalgic as he passed each one by. Grandiose and important, the paintings of the gods still brought him that touch of intimidation and fear he felt when he was just a boy accompanying the young prince to his father.

Before he realized, he stood before two large, silver double doors. With inlet carvings that curved and swirled in a beautiful, detailed pattern, it was an entrance suited for a king. Uncontrollably, his heart picked up its pace inside his chest as he raised his hand and knocked loudly before returning his hand to his side.

A moment later, one of the silver doors opened and with tired eyes, His Majesty stood before him, a gentle smile across his face. Ignis immediately bowed in respect as he addressed his king. “Your Majesty, you requested a word with me?”

Regis waved his hand with grace, releasing Ignis from the bow. “Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please, come in.”

As Ignis straightened and proceeded to follow the king into his study, he felt a sudden shock crawl through his skin. Regis’ words felt _familiar,_ the entire scene before him felt extremely eerie, as if he’d been in this exact spot before—as if Regis had already said those very words in this very moment.  

It made his heart feel heavy, but why?

Looking around the grand room as he took his seat, Ignis had to question his own memories. He hadn’t been inside before, but then why did it seem like he…possibly had? Perhaps as a child? And he just didn’t remember until now? The sprawling bookshelves, filled to the brim with books and files, the expansive gold molding connecting the ceiling to the walls, the massive window with a view of Insomnia to _die_ for—it was all familiar. Even Regis’ desk; papers scattered, notes strewn about randomly, books open and bookmarked with their pages folded; Ignis had seen it before but _when_?

“Ignis?”

Ignis quickly met the king’s eyes and realized his error, he had been too busy feeling confused that he forgotten his place; his manners.

“My apologies, I seem to be experiencing a bout of déjà vu and it caught me off guard.”

Regis didn’t reply as quickly as Ignis expected him to, there was a look in his eyes that _lingered_ —as if the king was inspecting him like he said something odd or strange. A small burst of panic nestled into Ignis’ bones, perhaps what he said could be considered impolite? Insulting? It would be important to remember that he was conversing with the _king_ and not someone else where he could act more familiar, like his uncle.

Although, Regis had always felt more like family than his uncle, strangely enough.

“Déjà vu is something else, isn’t it? I have it from time to time as well.”

Ignis disguised a slow exhale of relief over the king’s response. _I need to stop overthinking so much._

“Ignis, there is something I must discuss with you. I will not be able to answer all your questions, but I’ll do what I can.”

He swallowed thickly as his pulse began to thump harder, little goosebumps traveling over his forearms. A voice from somewhere he could not recall spoke within his thoughts.

_Does this have something to do with Noctis’ marriage to Lady Lunafreya?_

Confused and feeling slightly dizzy, Ignis questioned where in Eos that thought could have come from. Why would he even picture Noctis marrying Luna? A foreign princess that Noctis hasn’t seen since childhood? There would be no logical reason for them to even be engaged, not when Noctis is still currently with Prompto.

If Regis noticed that something was off with his son’s advisor, he didn’t comment on it. “Ignis, what I’m about to tell you is beyond confidential. I need you to swear to me that you will keep this an absolute secret, you will only relay this information if it is within a life or death circumstance.”

His answer was immediate. “Your Majesty, I swear upon my life.”

Regis gave him a small smile, his tired eyes wrinkling fondly. “Of course you do.” He paused, his fingers tapping nervously against the dark wood of his desk. “I assume you know of the prophecy?”

Ignis raised his eyebrows in question and unconsciously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes…when the world is shrouded in darkness, the Chosen King will bring back the light.”

Regis nodded. “Yes, Noctis… _would_ have been chosen.”

A cold wave of anxiety flushed through his body, the blood running through his veins seeming to slow its pace to a halt. “ _Would?”_

“It is…quite difficult to explain.” Regis stood from his chair, turning to look out the window for a moment before looking back at Ignis. “It would seem that the prophecy has been deemed a _false_ prophecy.”

Ignis wasn’t often speechless, but he struggled for the correct stream of words. “Sire, I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”

“Yes—I didn’t think you would right away.” Regis crossed his arms while leaning one shoulder against the window frame, half facing the man before him. “False may not be the correct word—in all fairness, _delayed_ might be a better term. The Gods enjoy their secrets, Ignis. Cryptic and cruel as it seems, they keep much of the story to themselves.

“But there are…realities where the prophecy is fulfilled and others where it has failed.”

“Excuse me for interrupting, but… _realities?_ As in, there are multiple realities that mirror our own?” Ignis asked, fingernails digging into the pads of his hands.

Regis smiled and nodded. “Yes, precisely. This is the kind of information that cannot ever leave this room, Ignis. You understand why, yes?”

“It would cause complete pandemonium.”

_Multiple realities. It doesn’t seem possible._

Regis continued, “In the reality closest to our own, Noctis is the Chosen King. He fulfills the prophecy and saves our world from darkness, ending the plague caused by the accursed, a man who would stop at nothing to ruin everything we hold dear.”

“My son, aided by his guardians, rises to his fate and brings back the light. Being tied so closely to that reality and bearing the same prophecy, it was not until recently that I have learned that our world has been either been spared this fate, or it will come to fruition sometime in the future. I wish I held a certain answer, but like I said, the Gods like to hold back the detail.”

This was a lot to take in—maybe _too_ much to take in.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, sire, but from what I’m understanding, Noctis is _not_ the Chosen King. There either will never be one or one will be crowned in the—possibly distant—future.”

Regis nodded softly. “Yes.” He sighed deeply and took a seat once more, facing Ignis with his full attention.

“I understand that this is shocking and confusing—honestly, I remember it being hard to grasp myself. But there’s more I must tell you.”

The advisor nodded, his back rigid and his eyebrows furrowed.

“You see…the realities are tied together, even if they are vastly different from one another. Certain events can happen across all realities, even if the causes are not the same. Our world, even though possibly spared from the plague of the prophecy, can still result in war, famine and death. It is best to be cautious.

Noctis, King of Light or not, will still be the King of Lucis. His guardians in other realms exist here as well, and their duty remains the same. Ignis, you have been and will continue to be his guardian. I cannot stress this enough—I ask that you remain by his side, keep him on a path that will ensure a bright future for Lucis.”

_Guardian._

Ignis’ eyes met Regis’, the wisdom of his years as the protector of his people evident in the softness of his gaze.

“As a child, when you first introduced me to your son, you told me to take care of him and I have never forgotten those words. I intend to watch over him—stand by him—for the rest of my life. He is, and always will be, my family.”

The smile that the king gave him was filled with undeniable warmth. At that moment he looked less like the ruler of a nation, but instead as a father. His presence in Noct’s life was at times unavoidably distant, but the love he had for his son was par to none.

“Your devotion sets my mind at ease, thank you, Ignis.”

“Of course.”

There was a moment of silence, his thoughts traveling a mile a minute. He had questions still, but no way to organize them inside his head.

“Your Majesty—”

“Call me Regis, you don’t need to be so formal with me, not after everything I just told you. Save the ‘Majesty’ business for the throne room.”

Ignis laughed quietly. “Old habits are hard to break.” After swallowing briefly, he started again, “Regis…you said I was one of his ‘guardians’, I assume that Gladio is one as well.”

“Yes, that would appear to be correct.”

“Then the two of us are also bound to Noctis in these…other realities. By proxy, we are involved in the prophecy as well.”

Regis took a deep breath before answering. “You know of the painting of the prophecy? The one that features the King of Light, the Oracle and the Gods?”

Ignis nodded. Of course he knew the painting, there wasn’t a soul in the entire Citadel who didn’t know that painting.

“The figure in center is the king. He is guarded by three individuals, they are the only thing keeping him from falling to despair. I would assume that you and Gladiolus represent two of those men.”

His heart leapt in his throat. Somehow, visual evidence of Regis’ words were more unnerving than he anticipated and it made everything feel _real_. This wasn’t just an old wives’ tale or urban legend to take heed, this had happened—was happening—in another life.

“Then…the third?”

“I have a guess, but I’m not positive just yet. Can you think of someone who has a direct connection to Noctis, who might influence the way he lives his life? Who else, besides you and Gladiolus, does Noctis consider incredibly important?”

The answer sat heavy on his tongue.

“Prompto.”

“ _Yes_ , I agree. But it’s too early to tell. He is no doubt a valuable and dedicated friend, his influence on Noctis is obvious…I just don’t know how many years they will remain as such.” Regis said as he sat back against his chair, his expression concerned.

After a moment of contemplation, the king spoke with confidence, “I understand that this is a lot to digest and matters that relate to the Gods and parallel realities…it’s messy and confusing. Some things bleed over into our lives and other things don’t, the future is unpredictable and can change in an instant. Right now, we’re on a path that is peaceful and filled with light, but who knows what could happen that would cause that to change.”

_A path full of light._ Ignis tried to smile wholeheartedly as his king spoke, but an underlying uneasiness betrayed him, filling him with a lingering doubt. It was an irrational sense of impending fate.

_Fear._

Regis didn’t sense Ignis' conflict as he continued to speak. “What I do know with certainty is that my son should never walk through life alone. It is paramount that he knows that he has friends by his side, those who will stand by him, no matter what happens. Knowing that you’re there for him is a wonderful feeling…truly it is.”

As their meeting—which Ignis could have never in all his years anticipated coming—came to a close, he wished the king well and began to make his way out of the study. His eyes glanced over the different text in the bookshelves with a new curiosity—there was so much that he still did not know and it was glaringly obvious.

“Ah—Ignis, one last thing.”

With his hand on the curling, silver handle of the door, he turned back to face Regis with a nod.

“Don’t be obliged to answer, this is just the gossip of old men, but is my son dating someone right now?”

Ignis lost count the amount of times Regis caught him off guard this morning, but now he had to add once more to the list.

“ _Ah_ …well…it might not be my place to say.”

Regis laughed heartily, louder than Ignis had heard him in months. “Ever the gentleman, you are truly admirable. Well, it was worth a shot. There’s just something about the way he carries himself…reminds me of myself before he was born. A father can tell when his son is in love.”

Ignis couldn’t hold back his smile.

 

\--

 

Before heading home, there was something he had to see for himself. Thankful to have an empty elevator, Ignis’ heart sat heavy in his chest as he leaned back against the cold wall. He was grateful to Regis for trusting him with the knowledge he been bestowed upon, but at the same time, he wished he could have been ignorant once more.

_It really is true, isn’t it? That ignorance is bliss._

As the elevator hummed to a stop, Ignis walked into the grand room anxiously. Only a few people were bustling about, the Citadel usually quieter over the weekend. Ignis disguised his anxiety with a blank expression and took himself to the center of the room before his eyes looked up, the target of his curiosity large and all-consuming.

_The painting._

He’d seen it hundreds of times before, it was impossible to miss, but his eyes traced over the figures’ forms with a new lens, a chill crawling each vertebrae of his spine.

There he was, the King of Light, his hand reaching to the sky with a commanding power; he was the focal point, a breathtaking visual of a savior to the world. The Old Kings’, the Oracle, the Gods; they surround him—look towards him—as his light strikes down the daemons before him.

At his side were three figures— _gods, it’s so obvious, how blind have I been to never realize—_ their resemblance to who they represent was a disturbing sight. To the king’s left was clearly Prompto, his hair light in color, devotion pouring from his eyes. Gladio was to the right, his figure large and imposing, destined to be a warrior, a protector…a Shield.

Ignis rubbed at his forehead anxiously. The Shield’s arm was wrapped around the third “guardian”, almost as if he was holding him up. In this life, he has relied on Gladio for support, it must be the same for all his other lives’.

Ignis grit his teeth together as he noticed a crucial detail, one he’d seem to miss every other time he’d admired the overwhelming painting; the figure supposedly representing him was the only one with his face turned away from the king, his eyes covered with something, like a blindfold.

_Why? What is that supposed to mean? Why am I not looking towards him as well? Do I do something to betray him…do I lose my trust in him?_

_No. That would never happen._

His hands curled into fists, trembling ever so slightly. A piece of the story was missing, an inconsistency, and it caused his resolve to waver. The longer he looked at the figure who would be his reflection, the darker his emotions would turn.

_The cloak over the head, a body hiding under cover, held up by the man I love…it’s like he’s holding me back from running away. Am I hiding? Am I ashamed? Why are my eyes covered? Do I not want to see or am I unable to see?_

_Is it just metaphoric or…_

Anger started to boil under the surface, irritation at the way he is supposedly portrayed—that isn’t him, never will be him. He didn’t feel like him, everything about him felt _wrong_.

_Look at me. Getting pissed off over a mere painting. Pathetic._

Ripping his eyes away, he forced his feet to turn around and go back towards the elevator, there was no point in letting this have such power over him. From what Regis said, their lives are now falsely tied to the prophecy, Noctis is _not_ the Chosen King. There isn’t a need to get so worked up about it.

_Stand by him. That’s all I need to do._

And he would, Ignis vowed to himself, he would stand by his prince and future king for the rest of his life.

Come what may.

 

\--

 

Everyday life from that day on remained nearly the same. Days began to fly by, turning into weeks at what seemed like mere moments. After Regis’ revelation, Ignis expected everything to suddenly shift and change, as if the world knew he had attained a knowledge far beyond what he should…but time ticked on as it always had and Ignis’ life had retained the peaceful lull that he had before speaking with the king that fateful January morning.

Instead of letting this knowledge of parallel realities and Noct’s _almost_ fate worry him to death, he locked the information away, letting it sit inside his bones to fade away until he’d need it again. He already knew his fate was tied to the crown and that the crown’s fate was tied to the Gods, but knowing how _close_ their lives were to collapsing in on themselves…it was hard to process.

Not too long later, Ignis had another dream.

Warmth filled his apartment, rays of light beaming down through the window in his bedroom. Dressed casually in just a t-shirt and jeans, Ignis held a cup of steaming coffee as he looked down at the soft, sleeping face of his lover still in bed.

Sunlight curved over strong cheekbones, tracing his jawline until it met with his clavicle. His chest rose and fell slowly, his breath quiet and rhythmic. Ignis smiled down at him, his body feeling oddly light and content. Ignis wasn’t quite sure what the time was, or even what day of the week. It didn’t seem to matter though, nothing mattered except this peaceful moment of watching the love of his life be so at ease.

_He’s beautiful, isn’t he?_

The voice startled him, making him lose his grip on his cup and it fell, crashing loudly onto the hardwood floor. Ignis expected to feel the burn of the liquid hit his feet, but the pain never came. His eyes darted to the ground, but there didn’t seem to be anything there—no shards of ceramic spread over his floor, no coffee to clean up. His eyes shifted up with concern, but Gladio still slept, not at all disturbed by the noise. He _had_ been holding coffee, hadn’t he? 

Shifting his feet quickly, he turned to see the owner of the deep voice.

_Ah…a dream…it’s him again._

This “Ignis” looked exactly as he had before; longer hair, his face and body older and more mature, the scar from a burn over his left eye. The white, cloudy appearance of his pupils didn’t frighten him as much as they used to, perhaps he was getting used to this.

Ignis remembered what his older-self had said before spilling his seemingly imaginary coffee. “Yes…he is…”

His reflection wasn’t looking towards him anymore, his eyes focused on Gladio instead. The expression on his face was hard to read, but there was a sense of sadness—regret?

_Let’s not wake him, shall we? Come._

Leaving the room behind and closing the door, Ignis watched as the older man walked through the living room with his back turned against him, his fingers drifting over the surfaces nearby; the small succulent sitting on his counter, the binds of the books lined up on his bookshelf, the top of a folder containing reports from work he had brought home from a previous day.

“You’re…a vision? From another time? A traveler?” Ignis asked, concern and curiosity laced with his voice.

He hummed in response, his answer ignoring the question. _What’s it like?_

Ignis looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What’s _what_ like?”

_Him. To be loved by him, touched by him. To have his lips against your skin…what does it feel like?_

Ignis inhaled sharply. It didn’t occur to him that this other self would have wants, desires, _needs_. But of course he would, if he was truly a reflection, then he’d feel the same longings that Ignis himself did.

“You love him, like I do.”

_Always have, always will._

His fingers dropped to his side as he turned back around to face the younger Ignis, eyes closed and lips curved in a half-hearted smile.

“You never told him?”

_How could I? There was never time for such trivial things, it was never important enough. I’m envious of you, you know._

Ignis didn’t quite know how to respond. He had a million questions, but couldn’t find his voice to ask them.

_He got married, in case you’re wondering. I always knew he’d be a wonderful father._

Ignis felt paralyzed. His heart caught in his throat, blood like ice in his veins.

“He…has kids?”

_Two._

Silence permeated through the room as Ignis felt completely at a loss. His reflection was a display of unrequited love, a love held back from ever being voiced because of the fear that it was never important enough to confess. A love that feared rejection and shame.

A love that would inevitably hold Gladio back from pursuing his own desires.

“Is he happy?”

They both knew the reason Ignis asked that question; if Gladio was happy, then they made the right decision.

_He is. Or at least he pretends to be._

It wasn’t the answer Ignis was looking for.

“Why are you here?”

The question must’ve caught the reflection off guard as he chuckled and opened his right eye, the left still shut under red, wrinkled skin.

_Is my presence bothering you?_

“N-no…I just…I can’t help but wonder if you’re real or just a figment of my imagination.”

_Dreams are curious anomalies. They aren’t real, but they feel like they are, don’t they? An escape, if you will._

Ignis willed his legs to move, walking closer to his visitor. Swallowing nervously, he opened his mouth to ask the one question that he feared knowing the answer.

“Are you dead?”

Both eyes were open now, the stare blank and conflicted. Ignis felt his blood pressure drop, his head dizzy and light, the blood draining down his body at the same pace of the chill over his skin.

_Does it matter?_

 

\--

 

“ _Ignis….Ignis!”_

He woke with a start, his breath panting and eyes wide open. Gladio looked down over him, concern obvious in the way his brows pushed together.

“ _Hey…_ it’s okay…just a dream…” He said softly, his voice gentle and low. “I couldn’t tell if you were having a nightmare, you started to breathe really heavily and you were gripping the comforter so hard I was afraid you might hurt yourself.”

Ignis sighed, rubbing his palms over his eyes. Every _single_ time, it left him so quickly that all he could do was grasp at the edges, clinging to images or words that might’ve been left behind.

“I…I can’t remember anymore…I think I was talking to someone,” he waved his hand out to gesture around the room, “here, I think here in my apartment. Something about… _hell_ …what was it? It seemed important.”

Gladio leaned back on one elbow, his fingers drawing soothing circles over Ignis’ bare chest. “Do you remember who?”

He grit his teeth together. _I know that I recognized him, it wasn’t a stranger, but…_ “It was a man, someone I know, but…” His eyes searched over the ceiling, desperately trying to think of something to jog his memory. “Nothing really happened…I remember us talking, but it left me with such a perturbed sensation, like a feeling of knowing something’s wrong or off, but I just can’t place it.”

Gladio hummed in question. “Well, everything’s okay now, just a dream, right?”

_Yes. Just a dream._

“I’ve had dreams similar to this, where I cannot remember a bloody thing once I wake, but I’m left feeling so oddly disturbed. It’s the weirdest thing.” Ignis recalled, finally turning over to face Gladio.

Beams of sunlight lined his face, highlighting how handsome he was. His beard was scruffy, hair tousled as it fell over his broad shoulders, think lines of ink roaming the planes of his chest and arms. Somehow, it wasn’t possible for Gladio to ever appear unattractive, even first thing in the morning when most people looked like a ghostly shell of their daily selves.

“You’re giving me that look again, Iggy.”

Ignis felt the tips of his ears flush. “Oh? And what look might that be?”

Gladio’s fingers drifted lightly over his collar bone, dragging across the sensitive skin of his neck. His lips parted slightly as he gave Ignis a suggestive smile. “A look that says you want me to kiss you.”

“Funny, that wasn’t at all what I was thinking.” _Guilty as charged, kiss me—please._

His lover scooted his body closer, sliding their hips together as he leaned half-way over Ignis. “I think you’re lying again.”

Ignis couldn’t help his laugh as Gladio’s thumb and index finger took his chin in hand, forcing his face to look directly at his lover. “Again? What’s this ‘again’ business, pray tell?”

“Your eyes always give you away, you know. I can read you like a fuckin’ book. You want something, but then fear you’re being…” Gladio rolled his eyes as he searched for the right word, “…greedy or somethin’. If you want me to kiss you, then just ask me to kiss you—simple as that.”

Ignis let his hand feel along the large expanse of Gladio’s forearm, enjoying how firm each muscle was, the way they flexed as Gladio moved each finger. “If you’re such a mind-reader, then why are you wasting time by talking when your lips should be against mine by now?”

Gladio clicked his tongue with fake annoyance and muttered a quiet _bossy_ before diving in, lips crashing against Ignis’ heatedly, his tongue already pushing against his as Gladio held him by his chin before his hand crossed over the side of his face to grip the back of his neck.

Ignis curled into him, pressing their bare chests together as he wrapped one arm around the small of Gladio’s back, the other over his shoulder to entangle his fingers through the soft locks of Gladio’s hair. Short inhales and breathy exhales filled the room as they continue to kiss; wet lips gliding against each other, soft bites and low moans as Ignis felt himself get lost in the overwhelming presence of Gladio’s embrace. Every touch, suck, kiss—all deliberate in his way of showing his affection; his love. Ignis might as well drown at the rate Gladio took his breath away.

Gladio kissed him across his chin before latching onto his Adam’s apple, sucking gently, but with a clear intent of arousal. Knowing his neck was his weakness, Gladio often took full advantage of the area to make his lover weak at the knees. He knew exactly which spots would cause Ignis to let his eyes flutter closed, lips parting with a sharp inhale, his head tipping back to let Gladio have better access. The heat of Gladio’s tongue rubbing against his skin and the vibration of his voice moaning against him made his toes curl in as the muscles in his thighs tightened instinctively.

_What’s it like?_

He stilled, body paralyzed as his hands clenched together in reflex as the memory invaded his consciousness. A vision of a man who looked unnervingly familiar, but vastly different at the same time, his face turned away from him with fingers roaming over his things absentmindedly. The man shared his voice and posture, but everything else was _slightly_ altered; the back of his hair was longer, the color darker—or rather just lacking the vibrancy his current color had—his clothes worn through to the point of fraying at the edges.

_To feel his lips against your skin…what does it feel like?_

His eyes opened just as Gladio pulled away, his eyebrows raised as he gazed down in concern at Ignis suddenly halting to a stop.

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked apprehensively, his thumb rubbing the tendon in his neck carefully.

Ignis shook his head, trying to mask the sudden bout of discomfort at the familiar voice that spoke to him. “Ah—no, it’s nothing. Just a strange memory, perhaps something from my dream.”

“Want to talk about it? Should I stop?”

Ignis gave him a kind smile. “It’s not worth mentioning, just something small—I’m fine.”

Gladio gave him a look that obviously stated he wasn’t buying it, but he didn’t press the issue. “Alright, but if it’s bothering you, let me know.”

“Of course.” Ignis replied, missing the ache of Gladio’s body against his, but perhaps it was best they get up anyway. “I should…probably get in the shower. My breath must be quite awful.”

Gladio sat up, turned and threw his leg over Ignis’ waist, pinning him to the bed. “I don’t think morning breath exists when you’re _Ignis Scientia_.” His voice changed to mimic Ignis’ accent as he said his name. “Mine probably still tastes like your come from last—”

Ignis threw a hand over Gladio’s mouth, cutting him off. “ _Gladio_ , must you be so crude?”

He laughed loudly as he pulled Ignis’ hand away, smirking down at him as he placed Ignis over his straining erection instead; the length hard and hot, even through the soft fabric of Gladio’s boxer briefs.

“Thought you liked it when I was crude?”

Ignis had to swallow, his throat suddenly dry as Gladio’s eyes pierced through him.

_I do._

“Well, talking about my semen in your mouth doesn’t exactly turn me on, I’ll have you know.”

Gladio was quick with the comeback. “Didn’t hear you complaining when I told you I was going to suck you dry last night.”

_Heavens_. Ignis could actually feel the heat of his blush travel down his chest. Gladio bucked his hips forward, pushing his length against Ignis’ palm. Fingers curled around it reflexively. Gladio groaned purposefully, his amber eyes still locked with Ignis’, his stare inviting and aggressive.

Deciding to effectively turn the tables and regain control, Ignis grasped his lover’s arms and _pulled_ while thrusting his hips up at the same time, knocking Gladio back onto the bed, his expression a mix of confusion and surprise. In just a swift movement, Ignis threw the covers back and climbed over Gladio, straddling his hips and pinning his hands over his head.

“Holy fuck, Iggy. I forget how strong you are sometimes.” Gladio said in utter amazement.

Ignis huffed. “ _You_ are insatiable.”

Gladio grinned devilishly. “I kinda like you pinning me down like this. You should tie me up one of these days.”

“Gladiolus, I need a shower. I’m not tying you to the bed.” _Although, I’m not averse to the idea._  

“That an invitation? We haven’t fucked in the shower before—easy clean-up too.”

With a heavy sigh, Ignis rolled his eyes. “What did I just say about being crude?”

Gladio pretended to remember, thrusting his hips up to make Ignis rock forward with a gasp. “That you like it.”

“Incorrigible. Good thing I love you.” Ignis said as he let Gladio go, getting up and off the bed to walk towards his bathroom.

Gladio sat up, eyes watching him go with piqued interest. “So…yes on the shower fuck?”

Knowing he held his lover in the palm of his hand, Ignis paused before closing the door. It wasn’t often that he felt bold and it made his heart race in his chest. Hooking his thumbs under the band of his underwear, he slowly—achingly so—slid the article of clothing down his body, letting the fabric slide down his thighs and calves before stepping out of it completely and kicking it to the side of the room to be picked up later.

Glancing behind him, he smiled at the locked gaze of his lover, lips parted in shock at the small striptease. Clearing his throat, Ignis left the invitation open.

“If you must, love.”

 

\--

 

Flipping through his TV channels, Ignis pondered to why there was nothing worth watching on a Saturday night, surely there had to be _something_ more interesting than cheesy romantic comedies and re-runs. It was one of those nights where he a rare evening to himself, but wasn’t satisfied with anything that presented itself to him.

Ignis checked his phone for possibly the fiftieth time, the only thing having changed being the time.

Both Gladio and Noctis were out for the evening with Clarus and Regis as they met with an old family friend in town all the way from Altissia. _Weskham, I believe his name was._ Apparently, it had been over a decade since they had seen each other, so it was likely that the evening would run fairly late.

Clarus’ excitement to finally see his old friend wasn’t exactly subtle, he spent almost the entirety of a Crownsguard meeting regaling old tales from their youth—a few stories even throwing Regis under the bus from various shenanigans. Ignis found the whole thing quite amusing, but Gladio was obviously not impressed as he rolled his eyes over his dad’s stories.

_“My dad and the freakin’ king, prancing about like schoolgirls…at least Noct’s forced to go too and I won’t be alone with these old farts.”_

Ignis smiled. For all of his lover’s protesting, he was sure he’d have a good time. Regardless, he was anxious to hear how it was all going. Hopefully, the older men wouldn’t get too drunk or rowdy in their enthusiasm.

Settling into the couch with a blanket over his lap and a mug of steeping ginger tea warming his cool hands, Ignis finally landed upon a crime show that attempted to solve cold cases. It was intriguing enough to hold his interest, even if some of the dramatizations were a little too exaggerated.

Usually, these nights to himself were like a special treat. Time where he could just have a moment to breathe, relax, and let his mind rest before the next week ahead. But instead, loneliness rested itself over his body, making him restless and despondent. He actually thought to invite Prompto over, knowing that this was likely going to happen, but found out from the prince that the boy’s parents were home for the weekend, which was a rarity at best, and Ignis didn’t have the heart to disrupt that precious time.

Unconsciously, he checked his phone again. _11:38pm._ _I wonder how late he’ll be out._ To his surprise, his phone began to buzz in his hand with incredible timing. But the caller was not who he expected it to be.

_Iris Amicitia._

He picked up right away. “Hello?”

“ _Ignis? Hi…it’s Iris…”_

Something was off, her voice was low and shaky, sending his heart into his stomach. “Iris, is everything okay?”

“ _Um…well…”_ He heard her take a breath. “ _I’m fine. But—I…I was wondering if you’d be able to pick me up.”_

Pick her up? Since Gladio didn’t mention her going out anywhere tonight, he assumed that Jared was staying with her for the evening. He immediately stood, throwing the blanket off and practically slamming the mug on his coffee table to rush over to his bedroom to put on more suitable clothes.

“Where are you? Did something happen?”

Iris didn’t respond right away, but he could hear her shifting through the phone. “ _I’m a friend’s house and I can’t really say right now, but I just—I just feel really uncomfortable and…”_

“It’s okay, you can explain later, Iris. Did you try calling your father?”

She sucked in a breath. “ _N-no. He doesn’t know I’m here.”_

_Ah. I get it now._

With his jeans and a jacket thrown on, Ignis grabbed his keys and wallet from his dining table before dashing through the door. “Text me your location, I’m on my way.”

 

\--

 

Ignis was always a careful driver, obliging by the rules of the road and remaining close to the speed limit, but certain occasions called for drastic measures. No one needed to know how many rules he broke tonight.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Ignis pulled up to the front of a large house—cars littered through the driveway and along the street suggesting that there was indeed a house party going on. The music wasn’t loud enough to call for a noise complaint, but it certainly wasn’t quiet.

His eyes narrowed as he searched the front of the house, trying to look inside through the curtained windows for a recognizable body. Pulling out his phone, he typed a short text, alerting his lover’s sister that he was outside.

Finally, he spotted her as she emerged from the darkness of the front porch. Her hands wiped away at her face as she walked briskly to the car. _Tears. She had been crying._

A heat filled his chest as he watched her, a sudden rage and desire to twist the neck of whoever made this sweet girl feel upset enough to shed tears. This must be what it’s like to be Gladio, to have a younger sibling that you want to protect and shelter from the cruelties of life.

The door opened and Iris quickly sat down, shutting it forcefully. Without skipping a beat, she leaned over the center console and threw her arms around Ignis’ body, sniffling loudly into his jacket.

“Thank you, Iggy. For coming. Seriously—you’re the best.”

Placing his arm around her back, he held her close and returned the hug. “Let’s get you home, shall we?” He said softly against her head, she nodded in response.

The drive back was quiet. Ignis didn’t want to force her to talk, but also felt that she might be more comfortable in her own home before opening up. Something had obviously happened and Ignis could only hope that it wasn’t serious enough to involve authorities.

With only an occasional wipe at her eyes now, she was starting to calm down. Her breathing still stuttered as she let out a few slow exhales, the only light to see her clearly coming from the streetlamps above. She looked like a teenager gone out for the night, her hair done partially up and make-up on, although Ignis could only guess that it was her mascara that was smeared from her tears, leaving a black smudge under her left eye.

She had a purple dress on with a navy denim jacket, black stockings and knee-high black boots, buckles and claps decorating the sides. Iris had always been fashionable, she knew exactly what to pair together for a look that would’ve come straight from a magazine. He’d even asked for her opinion a couple times over which dress shirt paired best with his different dress shoes—he’d always trust her intuition when there was a need to impress.

To see her usual peppy, optimistic self so dejected, it broke his heart. Her figure was curled in on the front seat, her head leaning against the side of the passenger door, her eyes closed and jaw clenched. Only a few streets away from their destination, Ignis reached over and took her small hand into his, a reminder that she wasn’t alone.

She held onto him tightly, refusing to let go until they made it back home.

 

\--

 

The house was empty, the silence unnerving in an otherwise bustling home. As Iris escaped upstairs to what Ignis could only assume was to change, he took off his jacket and turned on the lights through the main floor. As he entered the kitchen, he filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove while taking a couple cups from a shelf above him. He wasn’t even positive Iris liked tea, perhaps he should ask.

_Oh well. Chamomile is usually a winner, especially with a spoonful of honey._

After a little time and their tea made, he set each mug down on the coffee table in the living room and sat down on the plush couch. He wondered if he should’ve given Gladio a call, but there was no rush. Iris was safe at home and he’d stay with her until they returned. An explanation could come later.

A soft noise emerged from behind him and he turned, watching as Iris came down the stairs. She had changed into a sweatshirt and pajama pants, her face clean, but her eyes red and puffy. Ignis patted the cushion next to him and invited her in, she smiled shyly and climbed onto the couch, pulling the fuzzy throw blanket over her lap.

“You made me tea?”

“Thought it might be soothing.”

Iris gave him a small chuckle. “Yeah…thanks.” She took the cup, a ceramic pink mug with a gold geometric design around it, and sipped at it cautiously, nodding at the flavor.

Ignis leaned back and turned his body to face her better, his arm resting over the back of the couch. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, but…would you like to talk? At the very least why you decided to not tell your father where you were?”

Iris scrunched her lips together and sighed. “I didn’t think he’d let me go, so I lied. I shouldn’t have…I’ll be honest with him and apologize. Did you call him?”

Ignis shook his head. “No. But after seeing me here tonight, he’ll want some sort of explanation.”

She exhaled slowly. “Yeah.”

Both sipped their tea. Ignis waited patiently for Iris to talk, not wanting to push her beyond her limits.

“A guy at school was having a party and invited me…I knew my dad wouldn’t let me go since he always checks in with my friend’s parents when there’s a party happening…and it being at a _guy’s_ house, that meant there would be more boys there than he’d like.”

“Did you go alone?”

“No.” She answered quickly. “I went with a friend—we’ve been close for years and she was really adamant that we go, even though I was kind of nervous.”

“Nervous because…it was a guy hosting the party?”

Iris didn’t answer right away, but looked up at him quickly before he eyes dove down towards her tea. “No…more because…I kind of had a crush on him.”

_Ah. I see. I always figured she had feelings for Noct, maybe I was wrong._

“So you like this boy. Is he in your year?”

She shook her head. “No, he’s two years older.”

His vision of some sweet kid turned into an image of a tall, older teenager and his fingers twitched with an urge to hit something—preferably him. What did he do to her?

“He’s seventeen then—two years is a bit much for someone your age.” Ignis said, realizing how much he was becoming like Gladio, wanting Iris to keep her innocence and youth for as long as she could. She was so _young_ , but rapidly entering adulthood. How did time pass so quickly?

“I know…I didn’t realize that until tonight. He…well…he…”

Ignis set down his mug, giving Iris his full attention.

“He kissed me.” She squeaked, her bottom lip trembling. “That’s all…he didn’t do anything else.”

_Oh._

“Did he force himself?” _If he did, I’m ripping his throat out._

“No, no!” She said right away. “No…I agreed to it. It’s just that…it was my first time and…you see I was really excited because I thought maybe he liked me back.”

Ignis raised his eyebrows, realizing that this story was going south and quickly. “If he kissed you, then wouldn’t that mean that he likes you?” He could’ve slapped himself, obviously he knew that wasn’t true. Especially with an older teenager involved who very well could’ve just been driven by hormones and the need to satiate sexual desires.

Iris started to tear up. “After we…kissed…I ran off to find my friend and tell her what happened, but when I finally found her, she was in the lap of some guy and they were making out. She’s never even talked to him before—I’m sure of it, and she’s just randomly kissing him? So I texted her instead from a different room and—and she totally blew me off, telling me I was annoying and that I should leave her alone. And—and so…I…”

Tears spilled over her cheeks, leaving wet trails as they fell over flushed skin.

“I went back to find him and I could hear him from around the corner, he was talking to his friend...telling him that we kissed. I thought maybe he was as excited as I was, but instead he was— _bragging_ to this guy! Like, saying how he’d kissed a girl involved with the royal family, and how maybe if we dated he’d be able to meet the prince and get to go to royal events and balls. And—and then, he said, ‘I’ve always wanted to fuck a high-profile girl like her’, and I felt my body go cold—like I was paralyzed. And I just really wanted to go home.” Iris broke down, sobbing as she finished her story.

_It’s official. I’m ripping out his throat and cutting off his dick._

Taking the mug from her trembling hand and setting it down where it wouldn’t spill, Ignis scooted in and wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words into her ear as she gripped the front of his sweater, curling her body against his. He combed a hand through her hair and rubbed her back, letting her feel out her emotions and cry through her pain, he didn’t want her to hold back.

“ _It’s okay, you’re safe, I promise.”_ Ignis said softly as he held her. “That guy is a total jerk, he doesn’t deserve someone as wonderful as you. He’s only looking for one thing and is hoping you’ll fall under his spell, but you’re smarter and better than that. Guys like him are scum.”

Iris nodded into his chest, listening through her stuttered breathing, but slowly calming down—her body starting to relax.

“And he took your first kiss, what a piece of shit.”

Iris gasped and looked up at Ignis, her eyes wide. “I…don’t know if I’ve ever heard you swear before.”

Ignis smiled at the girl fondly. “I save it for special occasions, not like your brother who integrates ‘fuck’ into every sentence, pardon my language.”

Thankfully, his words made her giggle, her hands letting him go to instead ball together against her chest.

"I was just...so excited, you know? I've dreamt of that moment for so long and now it feels ruined. He doesn't actually like me, he just wants to use me." Iris said softly, her voice trembling as she spoke.

Ignis leaned his head against hers, understand exactly the pain she was feeling. “You know, we have these visions that our first kiss will be this wondrous moment where we’re swept off our feet, as if it will be the most magical event of our lives, but in reality…a first kiss is simply that—a _first_ kiss. They’re clumsy, awkward and a lot of the time with people who we’ll never see again anyway. Every kiss after that first one is better, _much_ better.”

Iris’ voice was small. “Really?”

“Of course! Because next time, it will be with someone who respects you and cares for you. Kissing someone who you love—and who loves you in return—there is no comparison. It can feel good physically, but to have an emotional connection makes it all the more amazing. I didn’t understand that until I started to date your brother, but the first time we kissed, _that_ was the moment I had been waiting for.”

Iris listened intently, leaning her head on his shoulder as his hand rubbed comfortingly along her arm. “I don’t think that’ll be happening to me anytime soon.”

“And that’s okay, you’re young. Focus on _you_ and your own happiness, not any boy who doesn’t damn well deserve you—that goes for friends as well. That girl who decided some guy was more important than you is not truly your friend.”

“Yeah…it’s just…it’s hard to tell if someone’s friends with me for _me,_ or because of my last name. Sometimes, I think no one will like me for who I really am.”

Ignis felt his heart break, her words reminding him so much of Noct’s before his friendship began with Prompto; he had been about this age as well.

“I can _promise_ you that you will meet people who will want to be with you because of _you,_ not because of your family line. You’ll be able to tell the difference, those who come around just to take advantage of you will become easy to spot.” Ignis said reassuringly as he squeezed his arm around her, hugging her close before continuing.

“Prompto approached Noctis all those years ago not because he was the prince, but because he wanted to get to know _Noct_ better. I had fears that Prompto was just like the others, but early on it was obvious he wasn’t. There will be people who gravitate towards you because you’re kind, compassionate and strong—not just because you’re an Amicitia. You are dear to me, Iris. I met you because of your brother, but I will always be there for you regardless of my status with him.”

“I know you will, Iggy. Thank you.” She said sweetly, her eyes closing against his chest, her breathing calm and contained.

Emotionally drained and exhausted, it was no surprise that Iris was asleep by the time Ignis heard a car arrive in the driveway, headlights shining through the front window. Looking back towards the front door, he heard the familiar click as it opened, Gladio and his father walking in.

By all respects, Gladio looked shocked to see him sitting there and rushed over to his side.

“Whoa, hey—everything okay? What’s—?”

Ignis held a finger to his lips, his head tipping down to his sleeping sister. Clarus walked to the other side of his daughter and brushed a hand through her bangs before speaking softly, “She okay?”

Ignis nodded, “Yes, she’s fine. I was just keeping her company until you all arrived.”

Clarus pushed his arm behind his daughter’s back, scooping her into his arms to carry her to her room. “Thank you, Ignis. I’m sorry to have disturbed you over the weekend.”

“Oh please, don’t worry, sir. It was no bother.”

Ignis stood as Clarus climbed up the stairs, Iris nestled in his broad arms like a child would. Gladio walked with him to the door, watching as Ignis put on his shoes and jacket.

“I’ll admit, I’m confused.” He said, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Ignis motioned his head towards the door, beckoning his lover to follow him outside.

Once the door was safely closed, they walked slowly towards Ignis’ car parked along the street. “Iris called me in a panic. Don’t freak out at her, but she lied to your father and went to a party.”

“ _What?”_

Ignis put his hands over Gladio’s chest, the touch an attempt at reassurance. “She’s going to apologize to him tomorrow, she understands what she did wrong, but…don’t be too hard on her, she had quite a miserable time.”

Gladio looked at Ignis with concern while rubbing a hand through his beard. “I overheard her on the phone earlier, talking about some guy—was it his house?”

“Yes.”

“Do I need to kick his ass?”

Ignis laughed. _That would be satisfying._ “No, but…possibly a lesson in respect. Perhaps a touch of…intimidation.”

“Fucking done. Knew that guy was going to be trouble the way she talked about him.”

“A brother’s intuition, I see.”

Gladio cupped his hands under Ignis’ jaw, bringing him close until their lips touched together. The kiss was soft, sweet—and a wonderful way to end the night. Ignis threaded a hand through the loose strands of Gladio’s dark hair, thumb massaging over the back of his neck while deepening the kiss, sucking lightly over his bottom lip before letting go.

“I’m looking forward to hearing how your night went, love.”

Gladio barked a laugh. “Oh gods—put those three together and it was nothing but bad jokes and crude humor. Thank the gods Noct had to suffer with me. I even attempted to help them try to video call their old friend Cid, but that all went to hell pretty fast.”

Ignis chuckled, “Sounds like a fun time.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, but still kept his handsome, toothy grin. “For real though, thanks for looking out for Iris. She should’ve called me, but I get why she didn’t—I’m glad she felt comfortable reaching out to you.”

“I, as well.”

“Call me when you get back to your place?”

“’Course.”

After one last, short kiss, the two parted.

 

\--

 

Clarus held his breath, his eyes fixated on the scene before him. In the dark stillness of the master bedroom, he stood at the window and watched with quiet shock.

His son was kissing the prince’s advisor.

His son was kissing another man, and deeply at that—this was no accident.

The weekends spent at Ignis’ apartment, the closeness the two shared—Clarus wasn’t totally blind, but he didn’t _actually_ expect the two to be _together_. How long has it been going on? When was his son going to tell him about this?

Who else knew?

Clarus pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen, then held the phone up to his ear.

The voice on the other end answered swiftly, “ _Not sick of me yet, Clarus?”_

“Oh hush, old man. Remember that bet we had the other week? About…” He sighed, not liking what he was about to say, “…my son and Ignis?”

“… _Go on…”_

“You won.”

Regis laughed loudly. Clarus could vividly picture the smug look that would be over the king’s face, making him sigh to himself.

“ _Don’t I always, my friend? Tell me everything.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooh here we gooooooo! In case some of you don't know what painting I'm refering to, here's a link! Sorry I went kind of crazy with canon. 
> 
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/8/8a/FFXV_Genesis.png/revision/latest?cb=20150317173854
> 
> Happy Gladnis week everyone! Now that this baby is out, I can focus on getting some of my Gladnis week work out as well. Looking forward to reading/loving everything that's being created, love you Gladnis fam! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up/yell at me/talk FFXV with me on tumblr (wildixia) and twitter (@ixiakate)! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does time fly so fast!? I feel like Christmas was only a week ago and now it's almost February!? I'm ever grateful for your patience with this story, I was hoping to have this done before New Years, but clearly that didn't happen. Besides writing, I've been working on getting back on the art train since I finally feel like I found my inspiration to draw again, so that's where a lot of my free time went. 
> 
> BUT, I also want to make this fic the best it can be and sometimes these chapters take longer to brew in my head than I had imagined. 
> 
> As I was writing, I realized that this chapter was going to be about 15k words, so I decided to split it into two parts. That said, part two will be out next week since it's already planned out and practically written. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you all enjoy!!

 

 

Even for a man who was truly married to his work, Mondays were always a challenge. Though he was often working throughout his weekends, the psychological shift to start a new workweek made Ignis feel sluggish and tired, no matter how much rest he attained over the hours he had to himself.

By all regards, the day had been going fairly well. He assisted Gladio in the Crownsguard training session that morning, observed Noctis during his magic and warping practice, attended a couple meetings and now was prepping Noctis’ schedule for the next month. Besides a couple hiccups here and there, the Citadel was running smoothly and according to plan.

Of course, Gladio grumbled about still not being allowed to lead drills because of his head injury from New Years and Noctis was over half an hour late to his session because it was too ‘cold’ to get up this morning, but that was all part of the Monday syndrome and was to be expected.

Lifting the cool can of Ebony to his lips, Ignis took a sip and savored the delightfully bitter taste of heaven that slid over his tongue, the caffeine drowning the small headache that started to thump between his brows.

_Someone kill me if coffee suddenly vanished from this world._

Ignis chuckled to himself, _what a selfish thought to have._

A brisk knock at his office door lifted his attention and paused his hands over the keyboard as he looked to see who was beckoning him.

The tired eyes of Clarus Amicitia met his and Ignis immediately stood, nodding his head down in respect for the Shield of the King. “ _Ah_ —Sir, how may I help you today?”

Clarus held up his right hand and smiled warmly, a very similar smile to the one Gladio tended to greet him with as well. “Please—sit, Ignis. No need to be formal with me right now.”

Ignis nodded and took his seat once more, but gestured for the father of his lover to take the visitor’s chair in front of the desk. Clarus sat down gracefully and let out a little sigh as he pulled out the phone from his back pocket and set it on the desk; it was as if he’d been on his feet all day and finally had a moment of comfort.

A shiver crept over Ignis’ skin—Clarus was still unaware of his son’s relationship with him and naturally, he couldn’t help but hold a little fear over what his reaction might be. They weren’t doing anything that wasn’t in accordance with the laws of the Crown, but Ignis was positive that he wasn’t exactly the type of person Clarus would have in mind for his son to be dating.

_Who would he have in mind?_ Of course, Ignis had pondered over this thought many times whenever his mind was left to wonder. Surely, Clarus would envision Gladio with a young woman, strong and capable, a fighter in her own right. Someone who could match Gladio’s spirit, but with a calm sense about her that would bring balance to his life. No matter which way he imagined it, Clarus couldn’t have guessed that his son was with _him_ , a man no less.

The advisor always admired Clarus and his dedication to Regis—it was exactly the kind of dedication that Gladio gave to Noctis, and it was obvious that Gladio mirrored his father’s devotion to duty. The King’s Shield had a calm presence about him, a natural aura of quiet strength, but his skills in battle were legendary. He stood as a pillar of support for Insomnia, for their king, and was deeply respected from all those who came before him.

But even more than all of that, Ignis appreciated how Clarus was kind to his children—it was obvious how much he loved and supported them. It was hard to balance life as a servant to the Crown and a father at the same time, but Ignis could always tell that besides Regis, his children came first.

As a young teenager, he felt envious over Gladio’s relationship with his father, a dark jealousy over the fact that his own chose alcohol over him, which would eventually become his ruin. It didn’t help that his uncle never desired fatherhood and clearly, this was evident in the awkward distance between them. However, Ignis was able to move beyond those feelings of resentment and be happy for Gladio instead and hopefully, Gladio would always cherish what Ignis couldn’t have.

His own father fell into the clutches of depression and never found a way out, his uncle couldn’t adapt to the new life that had been forced upon him—it wasn’t either of their faults that they couldn’t be the father figures Ignis had desired since childhood.

Of course, Ignis never voiced those feelings out loud.

Maybe Clarus had begun to fill those shoes—perhaps that was the reason Ignis never wanted to disappoint him.

“Ignis, I hope I’m not disturbing your work, but there was something I wanted to say to you in person.” He began softly, his hands held together as one leg crossed over the other. Ignis nodded respectfully, allowing Clarus to continue, although he couldn’t help but lock his jaw in place—perhaps he found out he’d been seeing his son.

It’s possible he’d want them to end it.

Ignis had to clench his hands into fists to keep them from shivering violently at the thought.

“I want to thank you for what you did for Iris on Saturday.”

_Oh._ Ignis let his lungs relax in relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

Clarus continued, relaxing back into his seat, “She told me the whole story; sneaking out, the party, her friend ditching her, and then about that fucker who’d never see light again if I had my way about it—pardon my language.”

Ignis almost choked on his own saliva as he heard the Shield swear, but held in his coughs. “She had a tough night, but I was happy to pick her up and bring her home. I told her a few months back that she could always call me if she needed assistance, no matter what.”

“And that’s why you’re a good man, Ignis.” He responded, his eyes looking upon him with a soft gaze.

“Ah—I’m just doing what anyone would do…there’s no need for praise, sir.” He responded, for once a little lost to how he should reply.

Clarus laughed and Ignis swore he heard Gladio instead—the two had a lot in common. “Of course you’d say that, but I’m serious here, thank you. It’s no wonder why Regis has always trusted you with Noct.”

Ignis felt the warmth of the compliment spread over his chest.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Iris said that after you brought her home, your talk with her made her feel a lot better, can I ask what is was about?” Clarus questioned as he shifted slightly in the chair.

“Oh, yes—of course.” Ignis had to take a second to recall that evening, although panic began to rise under his gut—what if he thought their topic of conversation was inappropriate?

“We discussed how it’s true that there would be people, like that boy, who would attempt to use her for their own personal gain, but that there would also be those out there who would come to love her for _her,_ not because of her last name. I told her that eventually, she’d be able to spot the difference.”

Clarus nodded, “Yes, all very true. I discussed the same thing with her as well, it’s a lesson that’s hard to learn, but a necessary one at that.” He nodded, pausing for a brief moment before continuing, “Same goes for my son as well, I hope the person he’s dating right now likes him for him—”

Ignis’ toes curled as he kept a straight face. “O-oh? I wasn’t aware that he was in a relationship at the moment.”

_Astrals._

Clarus laughed loudly, slapping his hand against the top of his knee, making Ignis flinch and smile nervously. “ _Ignis_ , I appreciate you keeping his secrets but you don’t have to lie, I know he’s with someone. Honestly, why he feels like he needs to hide it from his old man is beyond me, but I guess whatever makes that boy happy.”

He suddenly leaned forward in the chair, his hand cupping his jaw while he rested his elbow against his knee, eyes narrow as he captured Ignis’ rapt attention. “Do you know why he’s keeping it from me? I won’t pester him if it’s a good enough reason.”

Ignis found it impossible to continue to lie and swallowed before letting his voice answer, his heart _thumping_ against his chest making him betray his forced confidence, “From what I can gather, the relationship is still too new. His partner would like to be together for a longer amount of time before they go public.” _In other words, my own insecurities are holding him back from telling you._

“Go public, huh? Interesting.” Clarus relaxed back into the chair, arms crossed over his chest. “You think they’re serious about my son? Think they want to be long-term?”

Ignis nodded, “Yes—they’re serious, definitely.”

Clarus looked him in the eye and Ignis felt himself start to drown. “Are they in love with Gladiolus? Do you know? He’s young, but already had his heart broken so many times.”

_Yes. I love him, I wish I could tell you how much I love him._ “In no way do they wish to hurt him, they’ve loved him for a long time.”

“And does my son return those feelings?”

Ignis bit the inner corner of his bottom lip.

“I hope so.”

 

\--

 

Gladio was in a _very_ good mood as he reclined against his headboard at home that evening. His afternoon meetings were cancelled, Noctis was safe at his apartment with Prompto, Jared was downstairs preparing dinner—he had rest of the day to himself and he was definitely looking forward to it.

Humming to himself cheerfully, Gladio checked his phone before returning to the marked page in his book, a new release by one of his favorite authors that he picked up on his way home. That feeling of anticipation as he got lost in a new story was par to none; _yes_ , it was going to be a good night.

Of course, there was another reason Gladio felt unusually delighted. Opening his message thread with Ignis, Gladio sent him a quick text to give him a call once he got home that evening, he had a story for him.

There was a shuffle downstairs and then a loud _slam_ of the front door, signaling Iris’ arrival home from school. Gladio calmly sat up, placed his bookmark between the pages he was currently on, and set the book on his nightstand. He smiled to himself as the quick footsteps of someone rushing up the stairs became louder and louder.

“Here it comes.” He muttered to himself, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The door to his bedroom flew open to reveal a huffing, red-faced Iris holding her school bag in her right hand standing next to the doorframe.

Gladio raised his eyebrows. “Can I help you?”

Iris raised her arm and threw the bag across the room, her eyes wide as she stared at him. “I can _not_ believe you.”

Gladio looked to the abused bag on the floor then back to his sister. “What’d I do?” He asked innocently.

Iris jabbed her pointer finger in his direction, “ _What did you say to him?”_

“To who?”

“Don’t you even start with me, Gladio! Tell me what you did right _fucking_ now!” Iris yelled as she marched into his room, taking his new book from the nightstand and throwing it down onto the floor.

“ _Whoa_ hey, not okay! I just bought that, you brat.” He growled as he snatched his new book up and placed it protectively behind him on the bed. “And second, language, Iris!”

“Oh cry about it, you swear all the time, why can’t I?”

“Because I’m an adult and you’re not, so watch it.”

“Will you just—” Iris began, her eyes starting to well with tears, “tell me what you said to him!?”

“Alright, alright, baby girl. Don’t cry, I didn’t do anything that bad.” Gladio said carefully, patting the spot next to him to invite her to sit down. Iris didn’t budge.

“Don’t you ‘baby girl’ me, tell me what happened.”

Gladio chuckled softly. “I did what any big brother would do to a guy who hurts their little sister, I cut off his dick and made him eat it.”

Iris was obviously not amused. “I heard _you_ showed up at school today and called him into the office, everyone was talking about it! And then at lunch, he came up to me and apologized for what he said about me—so _what_ did you do?”

It was true, Gladio _had_ shown up at Iris’ high school earlier that morning, right after he had finished the drill session with his Crownsguard recruits. Using his status and name to his advantage, it was fairly easy to request a private meeting with the kid in question—the guy who had stolen Iris’ first kiss and then bragged about wanting to use her to gain access to royal events as well as increasing his own status. Ignis was the one who told him the exact words, ‘ _I’ve always wanted to fuck a high-profile girl like her’,_ making Gladio’s blood boil hotter than anything ever had before. No one talked about his sister that way—it was clear what he had to do.

“Listen, all I did was give him a little lesson in respect and why what he did was wrong—”

_As I shoved him against the wall with my hand clenched in his stupid shirt._

“—and then told him that if he didn’t reflect on his actions and apologize to you, that I’d be back for him.”

_And threatened to blacklist him from every university within Insomnia and then from ever getting a job at the Citadel._

Iris used the end of her sleeve to wipe away the frustrated tear that slipped down her cheek. “You didn’t have to get involved…now things are just going to get more awkward at school. Boys barely talk to me anyway, now there’s no chance in hell.”

Gladio sighed and shifted his position, sitting closer to the edge of the bed so that he could face her properly. “Listen to me, you’re still in your first year and you’re an Amicitia, things will be weird for a while. If someone wanted to befriend you for _you_ , then they won’t be intimidated by your name or your brother. Besides, if our roles were reversed, wouldn’t you have done the same thing?”

She was silent for a moment, her bottom lip curled in as if she was biting it anxiously. Her eyes looked away from him as she spoke quietly, “…yeah, guess that’s true.”

“See?” Gladio reached over and took her slender hand into is, realizing that it wasn’t quite as small as he remembered it being. “No one fucks with an Amicitia, right? Especially people who don’t deserve to breathe the same air as you. You remember those self-defense moves I taught you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. How about we schedule another session? How’s hand-to-hand combat sound?”

Iris’ eyes lit up as she gave him a small smile. “Really?”

Gladio nodded. “Hell yeah. Then those jerks at school won’t be worried about just me kicking their asses.”

Iris sniffed softly, her eyes finally dry and her posture relaxed. She took a step forward and bent down, wrapping her arms around Gladio’s neck. “Thanks, Gladdy. Sorry I got mad at you.”

He returned her embrace and held her close, her body still so small wrapped beneath his arms. “I got you, baby girl.” Once he let go, Iris made her way to the door, picking up her bag on the way out.

“Iris?”

She turned, humming quietly in question.

Gladio grinned at her, picking up his book and opening the marked page, “Just be thankful it was _me_ who showed up at school today and not dad.”

Iris sighed loudly, groaning in protest as she walked out of the room.

 

\--

 

Ignis held his phone to his ear as he turned out the lights in his kitchen and living room before making his way to the bedroom. Taking off his glasses and turning down the covers of his bedspread, he listened to Gladio talk as he crawled in and propped himself up against a pillow.

“Wait, love—tell me again so I can truly relish the moment.” Ignis said as his body relaxed, the exhaustion of the day slowly draining from each limb.

Gladio’s chuckle gave him a smile, “ _I said to him, ‘I’m giving you two choices, either apologize to my sister or I shove my fist up your ass.’ Iggy, I fucking swear, he looked like he was gonna faint.”_

Ignis never wanted to be a fly on the wall more than for _that_ moment. Seeing Gladio in ‘big brother’ mode was always a sight, one that he enjoyed very much. “I don’t blame him, but that makes it an easy choice, right? Think he understands why what he did was wrong?”

“ _Yeah, he got the message. Pretty sure that kid will think twice before pulling a stunt like that again. No one likes to be used or taken advantage of—I’ve been through it, hurts like hell.”_

“I’m sorry, I wish you’d never experienced that sort of treatment…” Ignis said quietly, his eyes closing as he listened to the deep sound of Gladio’s voice. Just talking with him was soothing—a reassurance in some way.

“ _Don’t apologize, Iggy. If anything, everything I went through led me to you.”_

Ignis teased him softly, “Aren’t you quite the romantic.”

Gladio’s laugh was light and airy as it drifted through the phone, “ _Only for you, babe.”_

Eyes open and suddenly wide awake, Ignis felt a tremble flutter nervously over his skin. How long had he been longing— _begging_ —for this moment? It was such a little thing, sitting in bed and talking over the phone, but to have this kind of romantic normalcy? It felt so _good_ , so natural, as if they’d been doing it for years instead of months.

How did he attain the Gods favor so early in life?

“This might sound selfish, but I wish you were here.” He said as his eyes drifted absently over his room, looking at nothing in particular, but feeling the need to search for something.

“ _You’re allowed to be selfish, especially with me—but yeah, me too. I miss you.”_

Ignis hummed to himself, the bed feeling all too big and his room much too quiet. “I, as well.”

A comfortable silence sat between them, the need for words to fill the void replaced simply by the fact that they held each other’s presence in this moment of space and time. Ignis assumed Gladio felt the same—the bittersweet, childish sense of desiring each other, but knowing they’d have to wait for now.

Ignis thought back to Iris. “You know…” He began, his voice filling the space once more.

“ _Hm?”_

Ignis ran his tongue over his bottom lip as a little pinch of melancholy took him by surprise, “I’ve always thought this, but you’d make a wonderful father.”

He heard Gladio snort. “ _Yeah? I’m a little too young to be a dad. I barely have enough patience when it comes to Iris.”_

“Have you thought about it before?”

“ _Having a kid?”_

Ignis shifted his phone to the other ear as he slid further down under the covers. “Mhm.”

Gladio took a while to answer and Ignis wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have asked, maybe this was a threshold they weren’t ready to walk across. His chest rose with a long inhale, the exhale silent as Ignis tried to calm his nerves. He knew Gladio was expected to one day have children, but he always wondered if he  _wanted_ that for himself.

“ _I’ve thought about it, but not really at the same time. I think I’d like to have one or two, but that’s so far down the line that I haven’t really put a lot of stock into it. Short answer—probably, but I don’t know.”_

It was a fair response.

“ _What about you, Iggs?”_

He was caught off-guard by Gladio reversing the question and felt stunned for words. It was the natural progression of this conversation, of course, but Ignis realized something incredibly important by his words; he’d only ever thought about _Gladio_ having children, but not once did he think about it for himself.

Knowing that he would never hold an attraction for a woman, did he subconsciously remove the thought altogether? How would he even go about becoming a father? In truth, he never assumed he’d ever have a long-term lover, being that the odds of his unrequited love returning his affections were slim to none and he’d already dedicated his life to serving the Crown—when would he have time to raise a child and with _who_?

“I—…” He began, feeling overwhelmed and flustered by not having a direct answer.

He was thankful that Gladio let him think and didn’t pressure him to respond, for his head was buzzing for something to say. Perhaps he’d accepted long ago that he would be following his uncle’s footsteps—live a life of service with no lover and no children, unless one happened upon him, like how his parents left him to his uncle’s care.

Ignis swore there and then that he’d be a better father to this unknown, happenstance child. He wouldn’t do what his uncle did to him. Whatever peaceful mood he had been in shattered, leaving him to pick up the pieces of bitter feelings to the only member of his family that he had left.

“I’ll be honest—I’ve never thought about it before. I guess I assumed that…even if I did have the desire for fatherhood, I’d never be one.”

“ _Iggy…”_ His voice sounded lost. “ _It’s okay to have never thought about it, you’re young too, and if you never want a kid, that’s perfectly fine—but why assume you’d never be a dad, even though you might want that for yourself?”_

His response was quicker this time now that his thoughts were more organized before him. “Marriage never appeared to be a choice for me, so therefore, neither did having children.”

“ _You can have kids outside of being married, you can have one without the other.”_

“Yes, that’s true…I’ll need to give it more thought in the future.”

Gladio’s laugh was small and sweet, a brief reminder that he didn’t want Ignis to overthink this. “ _Don’t give yourself a headache, babe, you have enough on your plate already.”_

“Too late. I’m overthinking again.” He responded with a smirk.

His laugh was louder this time. “ _Hey, you’re the one that brought it up, don’t blame me. But listen—if you get overwhelmed, I’m here to listen—kay?”_

“Yes…of course.” The warmth that was pooling beneath his chest spread out towards his fingers and toes. “You should get some sleep, love. See you at morning training?”

“ _Mhm. Night, Iggy.”_

“Sleep well, Gladio.”

Setting his phone next to his glasses on the nightstand, Ignis burrowed down into the bed to get more comfortable. As his eyes closed and the gentle wave of sleep overtook his body, Ignis imagined the warm, tattooed arms of his lover wrapping around him to hold him close. In a rare instant, he fell right to sleep.

 

\--

 

It didn’t take long for him to figure out he was dreaming as his eyes searched his surroundings. It was all so unfamiliar, but at the same time, this place was comfortable; like a warm welcome. Green grass billowed softly in the wind, the sun’s rays almost blinding as they soaked his skin. Compared to the frigidity of winter, the warmth of summer gave him a sweet sense of relief.

He wore a simple short-sleeved shirt, his pale skin not accustomed to feeling the air brushing his arms and neck, but still, how nice it was to be outside and not bundled in layers. His vision was a little sluggish as he took in his environment.

Tall, lush trees swaying in the gentle breeze, the smell of salt floating in the air, a low fence casually lining a small pathway while the tall frame of a lighthouse loomed to his left, blocking a portion of the bright blue sky. _I seem to be near the sea._ If he closed his eyes, he could hear the waves down below, crashing quietly in the distance.

_I’ve never been to the ocean before._

Was this somewhere real? Or a made-up place dictated by his imagination? Ignis let his feet carry him forward along the path, the dry dirt crunching under his shoes softly.

As the trees around him began to clear, he could see it; a white house of sorts. It was different than any house in the city; wood paneling covered each side, building a simple rectangular shape and flat windows—it seemed to be freshly painted, but the salt from the sea was already eroding the clean lines into chipped, worn marks, revealing the darker wood underneath. There were a few steps up to a quaint, little porch that led to the front door. Clay pots full of white flowers lined the entryway, adding a personal touch.

_What an odd spot to live—secluded, quiet…it’s like a private oasis out here._

Ignis froze as he saw someone sitting out front on a wooden picnic bench. Maybe the owner? He crept a little closer, but kept his body close to the thick trunk of a nearby tree. He wasn’t trying to trespass, he just wasn’t sure where he was.

But the longer his eyes inspected, the more he realized that he knew exactly who he was staring at; himself. _It’s you again, the visitor of my dreams._

Although, it seems their roles were reversed. _I’m visiting you this time, aren’t I? Is this your world? Your dream?_

His older-self sat quietly, posture straight with hands clasped in his lap. Ignis couldn’t make out his eyes under the dark visor, but he could only assume that they were closed. The visors were a reminder that this version of himself couldn’t see, something he seemed to keep forgetting.

The door flying open made him jump against the tree, the sound loud and abrasive, but this other ‘Ignis’ didn’t move a muscle. Ignis’ breath caught in his throat at the site in front of him; a little girl flew out of the house, a small boy right behind her. They jumped down the stairs and ran a lap around the table, tiny hands brushing along Ignis’ back as they went by. He had a smile on his face, his head following the movement of the children.

If he wasn’t confused before, he was now. The girl was identical to how Iris looked as a child and Ignis had to wonder if it was actually her who was dancing in the tall blades of grades. No, there was something different—her hair, it was a lighter shade than her normal hair color. She looked to be about five years old, but Ignis always found it hard to correctly guess a child’s age.

The boy was younger, maybe by about a couple of years. His hair was short and frayed, the color the same as his sister’s. Even from a distance away, his eyes were big and bright, his youthfulness shining like a beacon of light.

Oddly, he could see that the children were laughing and giggling while they played, but their voices were absent, the sound completely removed. Perhaps it was the distance, he could be too far away to hear them, even though the sound of the door opening and closing reached his ears with no problem.

Taking the risk of being seen to heart, Ignis stepped away from the safety of cover and walked closer to the house, the grass folding beneath each step. No one seemed to notice him—but if this was a dream, would it matter if they did?

He could make out the word of his name being called from the little boy’s lips, to which the older Ignis replied by leaning closer to him, his hand landing on top of his head to ruffle his hair, causing him to laugh and jump away playfully.

With a sickening feeling growing in his stomach, Ignis realized he knew whose children these were.

The front door opened with a low squeak and Ignis’ expression fell; Gladio walked out before him holding two glasses of what looked like something sweet, perhaps lemonade. He said something to the kids, making them giggle and run away playfully as he took a seat opposite from his reflection. Setting the glasses down on the table, he took the side of Ignis’ right hand and showed him the placement of the drink.

Gladio was even more beautiful than he ever thought could be possible; his hair was long and thick, half tied up and half settling over his broad shoulders, his features were more mature and older, the way his eyebrows were fuller and the lines around his eyes crinkled when he smiled. There was a new scar as well, one that sliced his forehead and intersected the one that crossed over his eye. Even the edges of his tattoo seemed to have faded slightly.

_How many years has it been? How old are you now?_

Gladio’s daughter ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, too small to actually fit all the way around him. He turned in her embrace to look down at her, but she gasped and took off running. Gladio jumped up from the table and took off after her, his grin large as he held up his hands, fingers splayed out as if he was pretending to be a monster. Once the girl noticed that their game had begun, her smile grew even wider as she ran to a cropping of trees, using them to dodge her father’s grasp.

Gladio’s son wasn’t joining in on this game, no, he had gone to sit beside the reserved form of his older-self. As he climbed onto the bench next to him, Ignis wrapped an arm around his side to help him sit properly. The two talked to each other quietly and Ignis watched, desperate to know what words were said.

With a dramatic swing of his arms, Gladio scooped up his daughter, the monster finally catching his prey. She wiggled in his grasp, but then settled down as his grip obviously overpowered her. Carrying her back to the table, Gladio climbed in and sat the girl in his lap, holding her securely as he took a sip from his drink. Tiny beads of sweat lined his brow from the hot sun.

A conversation flowed naturally between the men while the young boy crawled into Ignis’ lap, possibly jealous over the attention his sister was receiving. It didn’t take much to pretend that this was a complete family, two fathers sitting with their children on a calm, summer day.

But that’s not what this was.

The door of the house opened once more, a petite woman stepping out onto the front porch. She had long, wavy hair; a warm light brown in color with little bits of red mixed in. Her overall appearance gave the impression that she could hold her own, but the air about her was motherly and soft. He inspected her closely as she spoke towards Gladio's direction and if he wasn't mistaken, she had a spiraling tattoo that wrapped around one side of her neck.  With a wave of her hand, the children hopped off each man’s lap and skipped through the grass to follow her back inside the house.

_His wife. You told me he was married with two children and now I’ve seen them for myself._

_I can feel your confliction; proud of the man he’s become, but despondent that you lost him to another lover. Unless Gladio himself decided to leave her…this love was sentenced._

Something changed the moment the two men were left alone, a shift in the way they interacted. His older-self sat still, he head slightly turned in a way that meant he was focusing on listening to Gladio’s voice. His words must’ve been quiet—possibly whispered—but what was being said?

Gladio’s eyes were focused on the man’s form, searching his expression like he was looking for an answer to something. Ignis felt an icy chill run through his body—was the other ‘him’ feeling it too?

He wanted to know what they were saying, he needed to hear Gladio’s voice—some sort of clue into what kind of relationship these two held. Walking forward, he broke through the mental barrier he had made for himself, they couldn’t sense his presence anyway, what did it matter?

Stopping himself a few feet away from the two men, Ignis’ heart lunged under his ribs as he stood near Gladio. He could see everything so much clearer now—the lines of age, the bags under his eyes, the little scars over his skin from battle—he seemed older than he probably was.

_I know you’re not happy, Iggs. Look at you, you put on a brave face in front of them, but—_

_But what? What do you want me to do, Gladio?_

It was clear that Ignis didn’t belong here, he was a trespasser in a world seemed so similar to his, but was all too different. He stood helplessly, entranced by the vision before him and invisible to their gaze.

Gladio looked frustrated as his hushed voice spoke, _I want you to find your place. I’ve found mine—now go find yours._

The Ignis before him sighed, shaking his head. _I have nowhere I want to be._

_Bullshit,_ Gladio muttered between clenched teeth. _Iggy,_ _you can live here with us, the kids would be—_

_I’m not going to intrude on your family._

_You know she doesn’t mind. I’d rather you didn’t live on your own, stuck in your goddamn head all the time. Take the distraction, it’ll help you move forward._

The tension between them made the air hard to breathe, lodging itself in his lungs, refusing to move as he watched the scene play out before him. His older-self removed the visors from his face and set them down against the table, his thumb and forefinger on his right hand rubbing the skin around his scarred eyes.

_Gladio, I can’t live here._

The older man’s voice was starting to rise. _Why?_

_I-I just can’t._ His voice was stressed, on the brink of cracking. His eyebrows were furrowed in, his left hand clenched into a fist in his lap.

Gladio wasn’t backing down as his eyes narrowed. This seemed to be a fight they’d had before.

_Just fucking tell me why._

Ignis’ eyes opened, revealing the cloudy pupils of his scarred vision. Pounding his fist onto the table, he stood up violently and yelled, _You bloody know why!_

Gladio looked up at him with a shocked expression, his eyes wide and lips parted. Ignis' skin was pale as he panted heavily, the force of his outburst making him look like he might pass out. His hands trembled as he leaned forward to place them on top of the table, his eyes towards the ground to avoid facing Gladio—even without being able to see, he looked embarrassed to be seen by him.

“Because he still loves you.” Ignis’ voice came out without him meaning it, whispering quietly to himself as his eyes locked on the dream form of his beloved.

Gladio seemed to wait until Ignis sat down again before responding, his voice strained and conflicted. _After all this time…?_

His reflection placed the visors over his eyes once more, shielding them from Gladio’s gaze. His voice was steady, but the tremble remained in his hands as they rested over his thighs.

_Yes…after all this time._ He took a steadying breath. _Live your life and don’t worry about me; I’ve survived this long, Gladio, I can continue to make it my own way. Don’t regret the choices you’ve made—I don’t regret mine. Love her, love them—do it for Noct._

Startling both of them, the door opened again, revealing the sweet, young face of his daughter. Her lips parted and for a split second, Ignis hoped he still wouldn’t be able to hear her voice, but before she paused suddenly before speaking.

Her eyes shifted from two men who sat at the table to land upon _him._ Her expression was confused and Ignis took a step backwards in panic, the footstep loud and imposing in front of her stare. She then looked back to her father’s direction and as clear as day, her childlike voice broke the silence.

_Daddy, who’s that?_

\--

 

The force at which Ignis woke almost threw him out of his bed. Ripping the covers from his body, he sat at the edge of his mattress and set his feet upon the cold hardwood floor. Heart palpitating at an uncomfortably fast pace and hands trembling, Ignis almost thought he might be sick.

It was all there. _All of it_. The memories flashed through him and he desperately held onto them before they could leave, just like they always did. He dreamt of _himself_ —older, mature, scarred and sightless; a vision of the future? Or a premonition of sorts? He was sure that this was exactly who he had dreamt of before but had always forgotten; this wasn’t just an ordinary reoccurring dream—this meant something.

But _what_? And it wasn’t just him, Gladio was there. He could still see him, sitting before him; his hair had grown out, new scars from wounds that hadn’t happened yet, a face that looked like it had been forced to age whether he wanted to or not. He had to have been in his thirties—maybe closer to forty? This wasn’t the young, vibrant Gladio he was used to seeing.

Was it because they talked about kids before he fell asleep that he saw them? Had his subconscious superimposed them there, or did these children actually exist somewhere?

Ignis laughed weakly. _What did I tell you? I knew you’d be a great father._ From just those brief moments, he could tell how much Gladio loved them. They were his light, his everything. Even his wife—she was beautiful, exactly the partner Ignis had imagined for him.

_I’m overthinking this—it’s just a dream._

_But this felt all too real. Disturbingly real._

Was this what Regis was talking about? This talk of parallel realities? The reality of Noctis chosen to become the King of Light?

He could hear the words like he had spoken them himself, “ _—do it for Noct.”_ What did that mean exactly? What had happened to them?

It was too much and Ignis was lightheaded. This wasn’t something he was meant to see or remember, he never wanted to know this much. A life in which his love was not his to keep, a life without his sight…

Suddenly, it clicked. Like a question left open-ended finally finding its answer, Ignis made a quiet realization. The painting in the Citadel, the one of the prophecy that had depicted the three guardians that would help guide the King to fulfill his destiny. The guardian that represented him had a blindfold, his face turned away from his king.

Ignis had previously decided that the blindfold was a metaphor, but as it turned out, it was literal; his prophesized self was _blind_.

Knowing he would no longer sleep, he got up and paced through the room, his mind spinning a mile a minute. There was too much to consider, too many variables with no knowledge about how to isolate any of them.

_This reality isn’t fated to follow the prophecy. Clearly, there is already so much that is different. What happened there doesn't mean it would happen here._

_Right?_

 

\--

 

Ignis didn’t have another dream, or if he did, he didn’t remember them anymore. Like he did after his talk with Regis, he locked everything he saw away, never speaking about it out loud. Anyone he told would tell him it was just a very detailed dream, not something to be taken seriously—to them, there wouldn’t be such a thing as an alternate world.

Briefly, he thought about speaking to Regis, but then reconsidered it. There was nothing to be done about it anyway, nothing could be proven as valid or real, even though everything in his body screamed at him that it was.

Several months passed, time flying at the speed of light, as it always did. Life went on as normal, none the wiser to Ignis’ findings. He lived his life as he always did—worked to help turn a prince into a king, kept the citadel running smoothly and without concern, attended countless meetings and trainings—he took care to nurture his relationship with Gladio, the lover he was never supposed to have.

Noctis and Prompto’s relationship remained the same, they were still keeping it under wraps, waiting until the right time to come forward. There hadn’t been any more questions from Regis, but Ignis knew he was still suspicious of them. As far as anyone else could see, Prompto was just an ordinary ‘Guard member who was best friends with His Highness—nothing more, nothing less.

Iris survived the first year of high school, excelling in her studies and with a whole new group of friends. She was finally coming into her own, especially after several more training sessions with her brother.

“You with me, Iggy?” Gladio’s voice knocked him away from his thoughts and Ignis smiled with embarrassment.

“Yes, apologies, just found myself lost in thought.”

Gladio shook his head and rolled his eyes before raising his glass to his lips, sipping slowly at his drink. Ignis took a drink from his own glass, the whisky slightly too sweet, but still good nonetheless. The two lovers sat together at a cozy table, the lights low and the atmosphere calm in this particular bar in downtown Insomnia.

Gladio bumped his shoulder against Ignis’ and grinned, “Well, stay with me. Don’t leave me to celebrate all on my own.”

Ignis returned the smile, feeling a sudden onset of shyness. Six months ago, Gladio revealed his true feelings to Ignis and six months ago, Ignis found that his love was requited after all. Only half a year, but their relationship was stronger than it had ever been and continued to grow with each passing day.

After a reminiscent dinner date at _The Blue Bird_ , Gladio took his boyfriend down to a lesser known bar to have a couple drinks, a little escape from the busyness of their daily lives. Ignis almost protested celebrating something as simple as a half-year anniversary, but Gladio wasn’t having any of it. He called Noctis, cancelled Ignis’ meeting review session with him, and then told his lover to just enjoy the rare night out.

As it was the first day of summer, the air was warm and clear, comfortable enough to go out without a jacket but cool enough to not be stifling. Insomnia had a tendency to be humid, but that was usually later in the summer months.

With their table against the window and the bar occupying a high floor, they had a view of the city that was bright and beautiful. Insomnia at night was always a treasure, the lights twinkling and bustling within a vibrant city that never slept.

“Thank you, Gladio…this is lovely.”

“’Course. Figured you might like this spot.” His leg shifted, his thigh leaning against his subtly. “Because it’s a little pricey and a new location, no one from work would normally come here.”

“I appreciate the privacy.” Ignis agreed, looking around briefly to the other patrons talking quietly amongst themselves. “It’s nice to be somewhere without having to yell in order to have a conversation.”

The older man laughed. “Yeah—defeats the purpose of a date, doesn’t it?”

Ignis hummed as he took another sip, his body feeling a nice buzz from the alcohol, just enough to feel relaxed and calm since he wasn’t planning on letting himself get carried away.

Gladio’s eyes traveled over the view before them, “I have an idea for a gift for our one year, although I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

Ignis couldn’t help his smile, “You have my curiosity now.”

“Nope—no, I’m not telling you. Maybe you won’t like it though…but I hope you do.” He answered, seemingly self-conscious about whatever it was he had in mind.

Ignis placed his hand over the tattooed forearm resting on their table, his thumb feeling over his warm, smooth skin. “I haven’t been disappointed so far, have I? You still have plenty of time before our anniversary, so don’t worry.”

“You’re surprisingly easy to please.” Gladio teased.

“Is that so?” Ignis chuckled. “Am I really that intimidating?”

“Nah—only to Prompto, the kid was terrified the day he met you, said he almost cried.” Gladio replied with a short laugh as he watched Ignis’ expression.

“I was nothing but polite to him, truly. In fact, I doubt I hardly said anything at all, I was too busy making sure Noct completed all his homework on time.” He huffed, remembering a time where there honestly weren’t enough hours in the day.

“I’m sure to Prom, you were so formal that to him, _you_ were actually the royal one and not Princess. Perfect hair, pressed clothes—not a single flaw or thread out of line—added with those sharp eyes and serious expression, it’s not totally off base that you’re a little unapproachable at first glance. But…” Gladio leaned in close, shoulder meeting his smoothly. “…get to know you a little, and they’d see that you’re witty, unexpectedly funny, handsome as hell, and incredibly kind.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my love.”

“I know.” He said, his voice low and quiet as he spoke, his lips close to Ignis’ ear, “I’m the only one who knows your sweet side though—how you moan and cry out as I fuck you…”

Heat rushed through Ignis’ cheeks. “ _Gladio—”_

“…you’re so surprisingly cute, but at the same time, so overwhelmingly sensual when you want to be—I can’t get enough of you.”

“ _What_ are you trying to accomplish here?” Ignis whispered sharply, only partially annoyed that his lower half was already starting to feel weak from just a few words.

“You’re the smart one, you can figure it out.”

Gladio gave him a knowing look, one that dripped with a heavy sexual connotation—Ignis knew this game all too well. Eyes catching his lover’s, Ignis held his attention as he picked up his drink, shooting it back with ease.

“You know, I used to come to bars like this all the time when I needed a…distraction.” If Gladio was going to be a tease, then so was he.

“A distraction from what?” Gladio replied innocently.

Ignis turned in his chair to face the other man completely, his legs spread just _slightly_ open. Gladio’s quick glance down told Ignis he noticed. “You were never a man who stayed single for long—women who were fortunate enough to be by your side liked to show you off, which of course, I understood why. But every time you had some girl, whether you were dating her or not, draped across your lap or hanging onto your arm…I could hardly stand it.”

“So it was because of me? Each time you sought someone out?”

“It was because I was so madly in love with you. The thought of you taking ‘her’ into your arms was too much to bear, so I found a way to take my mind off it.” As he spoke, Ignis slid his shoe to touch Gladio’s, the contact making his leg flinch. Ignis rested his hand back around his empty glass, fingertips sliding up and down over the condensation.

His words were slow as he continued his seduction, the memories not as painful as they used to be. “I could pretend that his lips were yours…his hands were yours…no matter which way I let him touch me, I could close my eyes and pretend he was _you_.”

“You don’t have to pretend anymore—fuck, Ignis—you’ll never have to pretend ever again.”

It took all his sensibilities not to climb into Gladio’s lap right there and then. Hell, Ignis had to convince himself _not_ to drag the Shield into the restroom and lock the door. He had to remember that his risks had consequences, but Ignis desperately wanted to give in to desire.

“I think it’s time we departed, love.”

The look in Gladio’s eyes was positively carnal—a combination of heat, affection and pure sex—as he grinned and stood up, offering a hand out to Ignis.

Following his lead, Ignis laced their hands together, the heat between them burning hotter than any summer night could.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy times will continue in the next part. ;) I really wanted to include it here, but this beast was already getting too long and I've made y'all wait long enough! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!! Every kudo and comment is so appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](https://wildixia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ixiakate)! Yell at me about FFXV, gladnis, whatever! 
> 
> Also! There's art inspired by this fic! (Like what, I almost died) Check out Benelline's art [here](http://benelline.tumblr.com/post/168282517433/gladnisweek-day-4-early-morning-hours)!


End file.
